Her Secret Life No More
by mysticgirl101
Summary: Kate has a 13 year old daughter that no one knew about,not even her team, but that all changed when she was taken.will she survive? will she recover? will she bring Caskett together? 1st Castle ff. please R&R. Written for Jisbonforever. I dont own Castle.
1. Chapter 1  Her separate lives

Chapter 1 – Her Separate Lives

Kate groaned as her alarm went off. Surely it wasn't time to get up already? She rolled over, and then got up pulling on some clothes without really looking at them. She padded slowly out of the bedroom and across the hall where she slowly and quietly pushed open the door to the bedroom opposite hers.

Lying asleep under a pile of blankets, her light reddish brown hair tied back into a messy pony tail was a thirteen year old girl. Kate's daughter Olivia; more commonly known as Livie. After smiling at her peaceful expression Kate carefully closed the door; Livie was a typical teenager, loving to sleep, she let her have as long as possible in bed in the mornings.

She made some coffee and was just looking through the cupboards, making a mental note to buy food when Livie entered looking exhausted.

"Morning mom" she said with a small yawn. "Morning kiddo" she replied. The 13 year old girl stuck out her bottom lip in a pout at the name before she pulled a box of cereal out of the cupboard, and slowly helping herself to breakfast.

Smiling Kate leaned against the counter watching her daughter. Apart from the sleep, Livie was different to most teens, she wasn't in to makeup, and guys yet. She looked a lot like her mother, with long light brown hair and warm mahogany brown eyes. She was a little fighter too, and she had the same no nonsense attitude that her mother had, she loved reading.

After she had finished eating Livie stumbled back to her bedroom to get dressed for school whilst Kate packed her bag for the day running through her mental checklist, frowning as she tried to remember what she had forgotten before it clicked and she grabbed her purse and headed to her daughter's bedroom knocking on the door before she pushed it open.

Livie was sitting at her desk packing her bag for the day looking slightly more awake than when she had woken up and her hair was now pulled back into the required school ponytail. She looked up when she heard Kate knock and gave her a smile. "Hey" Kate said "lunch money before I forget." "Thanks" Livie said taking the money and carefully slotting it into her own purse.

"So how is things at school" Kate asked leaning against the doorframe realising with a guilty feeling in her stomach that with all the cases she had been dealing with recently she hadn't seen that much of her daughter. Livie shrugged "it's ok" she said. "Only ok" Kate prompted and Livie looked up at her giving her a very Beckett look, "a lot better than the last one if that is what you are worried about" she said "it's fine, I have friends, don't worry about me mom ok." Kate smiled "I'm your mom, it's my job to worry about you" she said and Livie rolled her eyes at her.

Their morning ended in its usual rush and it wasn't long before they were running late and she was dragging her daughter out of the apartment cursing how disorganised she was.

XO

When she arrived at work she was running slightly late, but her team was used to that now, they had learned not to ask her why she now ran late. Ryan and Esposito and the rest of her team had no idea that Livie even existed. The only person who knew was her best friend Lanie.

She replied to all the greetings called out to her as she slipped to her desk, she had barely sat down before a cup of coffee was placed in front of her and her annoying partner / follower, dropped into the seat next to her desk, causing her to jump.

"Jeez Castle, are you trying to give me a heart attack" Richard Castle gave her his brilliant 100Watt smile that made every other woman in the precinct swoon, much to his disappointment she knew, it didn't have the same effect on her. Yes she liked Castle, but only as a friend.

"Why would I want to give you a heart attack, which would mean I would have no Nikki Heat inspiration, and no gorgeous detective to follow round" Castle responded his eyes glinting mischievously. Kate rolled her eyes, before giving him a push, "shut up Castle. Why are you even here, we don't even have a case" "Ah but I predict we will'' he said and settled down in his chair watching her to paperwork.

"Quit staring Castle" she said finally "I don't need to be supervised doing paperwork" "I'm not staring at you" he protested "I was staring into space, thinking."

"And what has got you thinking so early in the morning?" She asked "Alexis" he said grumpily "she and her boyfriend are getting way to close for my liking."

Kate shook her head "isn't that what teenage girls do, meet boys, get close, go to college with them, then drop out and marry their first true love'" Castle's head snapped up "marry" he gulped "oh relax Castle I was joking jeez"

Castle leaned forward and looked at her "ok say you had a teenage daughter" Kate shifted uncomfortably in her seat "and she was going out with some guy, talking about him all the time and coming home later than usual, wouldn't you be worried?"

Kate thought about that "well as long as the guy really loves her and is not just using her and she is happy, I would give her my blessing, it's all part of letting them grow Castle." He raised his eyebrows "sounds like you know what you are talking about there Kate" "you have no idea" she muttered not loud enough for him to hear, though he looked at her oddly.

She was saved by the sound of her phone ringing which she answered "Beckett" she listened before saying "thanks we'll be there soon" and hanging up she looked at Castle "how do you always know when we have a case" she asked before calling Ryan and Esposito and heading off to the car with Castle at her heels.

XO

The crime scene was a small ally between two skyscrapers; it was a perfect place for a crime, dark and long, with big piles of trash under which you could hide a body. Beckett moved forward to see the body of a young girl; Lanie was already crouched next to her.

"Hey Beckett" she greeted before looking around and lowering her voice ''how's Livie'' she asked. Kate smiled "she's good, lots of work at the moment, she seems happy though" Lanie smiled and then began to talk hurriedly about the dead girl in front of them. "The victims name is Jenni Caine, aged 22, student, according to her ID" she passed the little plastic card to Kate before continuing "judging by the state of rigor I would say she has been dead at least 24 hours, cause of death most likely to be from the knife wound through the heart." She finished showing them the large opening in the girl's chest.

"She was so young" Kate whispered. It was scary, this girl Jenni was only 9 years older than Livie and only a few years older than Alexis yet her life was already over. Her life cut short by a knife through her heart. She swallowed, hating whoever had done this to someone so young and innocent. They all looked around the crime scene for anything else. After a thorough search they found her purse still full of money, so they ruled out robbery gone wrong.

After they had determined that they would find nothing else useful in the ally, Kate sent Ryan and Esposito back to the precinct to run her credit cards and telephone history while she and Castle went to the university where she was attending to ask her teachers if there had been a problem with her.

XO

Two hours and a number of interviews later found Kate and Castle walking through the corridors of the university. Both were surreptitiously eyeing the place up, evaluating whether it was a good school for their own children. They had spoken to most of Jenni's teachers and a few of her friends. They were currently searching for her best friends Lauren and Emily, hoping that they would be able to tell them if Jenni had a boyfriend.

"Eyeing this place up for Alexis, Castle" Kate teased, "Yeah" he said not even trying to hide it, he looked rather glum. "Come on Castle I'm sure Alexis would love to go to college, not run off with her high school sweetheart" Kate said trying to cheer him up, he shrugged but didn't respond so she dropped the subject and they walked in silence to the classroom to which they had been directed.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please Review**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl**


	2. Chapter 2 Ripped Apart

Chapter 2 – Ripped Apart

An hour and two sobbing girls later they were back at the precinct. Jenni's best friends had told them that she had been seeing someone recently but they had no idea who he was. Ryan and Esposito had not found anything unusual in either her credit card receipts of her call log history. It had been a long day and Kate wanted to go home and spend some much needed time with her daughter. She was just packing her stuff up with Castle doing the same to one side of her when her phone rang, she groaned 'please don't let this keep me in' she thought as she picked it up

"_Beckett"_ she answered

"**Hello Detective are you the one investigating the Caine murder**?" a deep, slow voice asked, that made Kate stop. The way that he asked that question made her pause, all her instincts suddenly alert.

"_Yes" _she responded uncertainly

"**Good**" the voice mused "**I just wanted to warn you detective, you had better leave this case alone, or I might have to take things into my own hands, and bait you**"

Kate frowned "_what do you mean by that, who is this?"_

"**Don't solve the case detective and nothing bad will happen to her?"**

"_Who are you talking about?"_

There was no reply on the other end on the phone and Kate knew something was wrong; she began to run a trace on the call. She heard shouting and laughing, then a voice she knew so well "_**oh sorry, didn't see you there"**_

She froze listening hard. **"That's quite alright my dear, are you Livie Beckett?" **She heard uncertainty in her daughter's voice, not only did this stranger know her name, but he knew that she liked to be called Livie. "_**Yes" **_she replied slowly _**"who are you"**_

Frantically she pulled out her mobile and dialled her daughter's number. She heard Livie say _**"excuse me for a sec"**_ then there was a gasp and a muffled shriek followed by a curse suddenly Livie picked up gasping, she sounded terrified _**"mom" **_she gasped.

"_Livie are you ok" _Kate asked frantically _"what happened?"_

"_**Mom there's a man he grabbed me, but I kicked him and got away"**_ there was a cry of fright on the other end and the sounds of Livie running _**"he's still after me mom" **_she cried.

Kate was already running to the elevator feeling a fear spread through her like wildfire. She heard shouts from behind her as her team called after her, all she shouted back was "complete the trace".

As she slid into the elevator she turned her attention back to her daughter and began to speak urgently to her; "_Livie I'm coming, don't stop running, go to the park, I'll meet you by the south entrance". _The park was just down the road from the school with lots of bushes that she could hide in. More than once when Livie was a baby she had had huge moments of panic when she had lost her daughter there when she had hidden in the bushes playing hide and seek; maybe her daughter could lose her follower there too.

She was in her car now skidding out of the car park and turning her sirens on. As she wove in and out of the traffic breaking the speed limit she continued to try and reassure her daughter. Livie sounded so terrified as she whimpered frantically whispering _**"I can see him mom he is still looking for me." **_Struggling to remain calm Kate put her foot down on the pedal harder.

She arrived at the park in record time and leapt out of the car running into the park calling into the phone _"Livie I'm here where are you". _She looked around for anyone acting strangely but couldn't see anything. Suddenly there was a shriek from behind and she whirled round to see a man dressed as a gardener lunged for a girl who came tearing out of a bush running as fast as she could towards Kate her eyes wide with terror. Kate instantly pulled out her gun and ran her daughter shouting at the man who was chasing her "freeze NYPD." The man froze raising his hands a small smile on his face.

Livie was almost to her when she heard a screech of tyres and glancing to the side she saw a white van speeding towards them. Then as Livie arrived beside her desperately Kate pushed her away before leaping out of the way of the van. She saw Livie hit the floor rolling clear of the van before she lay there gasping.

The doors rolled open and two men leapt out grabbing Livie and ignoring her cries and kicking began to bundle her towards the van. For someone so small though she wasn't giving them an easy time; she kicked, screamed and thrashed desperately trying to get free but when that didn't work and she was dragged closer and closer to the van she began to claw at them, biting them as they tried to cover her mouth.

The one dressed as a gardener suddenly rushed up and jabbed a needle into her arm pushing the plunger down, forcing the clear contents of the syringe into her blood. Livie froze and her eyes flicked up to her mother who was pulling herself to her feet ignoring the pain as she grabbed for her gun.

One of the men suddenly pulled out a gun firing at her. Cursing she was forced to duck out of site, she didn't dare fire her own weapon; Livie was right in the middle of that.

Livie herself was beginning to stop struggling; she gazed desperately at her mother as the drug began to kick in and she was dragged another few feet towards the van. Kate tried to get to her desperately but every time she tried to get to her daughter the guns pushed her back. Just as she was beginning to panic she heard familiar voices shout "NYPD, drop your weapons, let the girl go and put you hands on your head" and she turned to see that Ryan, Esposito and Captain Montgomery had arrived. She could see Castle too though he had obviously been told to hang back.

She turned her attention back to her daughter who was now hanging in her captor's arms barely able to support herself as the drug they had given her began to take effect. She made weak attempts to free herself, but to no avail.

Her kidnappers, open fired at the site of more cops, none of her team fired many back, not willing to fire at a child. By then though Livie had completely collapsed and as the guns kept Kate and her team away it was easy for her to be thrown into the back of the van.

"No, No NO" Kate shouted running forward, no longer caring if she got shot. She heard people calling her back but she ignored them screaming her daughter's name as she ran towards her desperately.

The last she saw of her was of her lying on the floor of the van her wrists now bound with blood on her forehead and tear streaks on her pale cheeks. Then the door was slammed shut and the van was spinning away, taking Livie with it. She fired one shot at the tires but it was already out of range. She saw Ryan and Esposito leap into their car and take off after it as Montgomery yanked out his phone to call the kidnapping in. Kate staggered to a stop suddenly unsure of what to do. She blinked standing still feeling so confused before lurching off towards her own car desperate to do something. Suddenly Castle was there wrapping his arms around her pulling her into his chest. "Hey hey easy Kate" he murmured but she pulled away. "Let me go Castle I have to go fine Livie" she gasped struggling to get away.

"Kate stop" he said and to her surprise she did. Slowly she looked up into his confused eyes before everything came crashing down on her and she buried her head into his chest and cried. She cried until Montgomery came over with that look that she knew meant a lot of questions. "Beckett you need to answer some questions" he said solemnly "firstly who was that girl" Kate tensed, she looked at her boss before drawing herself up, taking a deep breath and answering defiantly…

"She's my daughter"

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please Review**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl**


	3. Chapter 3 Truth

Chapter 3 – Truth

'_She's my daughter'_

Both Castle and Montgomery stared at her as though she had just spoken a different language. Castle had his mouth hanging open in shock; 'wah' was all he could manage top say. If the situation had been different Kate would have laughed. But she couldn't, she just stared at them desperately. Montgomery simply stared at her. Then he snapped into action and told Castle to drive her back to the precinct before he pulled put his phone again and began to shout orders to whoever was on the other end.

Castle didn't say anything, as he drove her to the precinct and neither did she; it was hard to tell who was more in shock. Kate just stared out the windows fighting not to cry, she had to remain strong so that she could find her daughter. Once they arrived at the precinct they went straight to Montgomery office and waited for the Captain to return, when he finally showed up he looked a bit pissed off now he had got over the original shock.

"Ok" he said, he looked like he was trying to treat this like any other kidnapping case, not the kidnapping of one of his lead detective's daughter "Kate, start from the beginning, don't leave anything out got it". Kate nodded and began

"I had Livie 13 years ago, her father walked out on me when he found out I was pregnant, but I didn't care; he was a bully anyway, he hit me and told me to kill her, but I couldn't; I couldn't kill a baby. I never spoke to him again. I decided we were better off without him, I barely even remember who he is now.

Livie or Olivia is all I really have out of the office, I have raised her from birth as a single mom and it has always been just me and her. She is my life. Everything I have ever done has been for her"

"Why did you not tell anyone about her" Montgomery asked, Kate shrugged "I didn't want people to see me as a single mum and sympathise me, I am perfectly fine on my own, Lanie knows, she has known Livie since she was tiny and I first joined the police force. She helps me when I have to work and she is not at school."

"I have a question" Castle said suddenly from where he had been leaning on the counter "when your apartment blew up, where was she, and why have I never seen her when I have been at your place" Montgomery frowned at that but let it go and looked at Kate waiting for her to answer the question. Kate lowered her head "I saved up and sent her to a boarding school, a really good one; she often spent the holidays with my father because he lives close to the school. With this job, I felt that I didn't spend enough time with her as a child so I thought it would be better for her to go to boarding school. She is back now because she has started a new school, she wasn't 100% happy there due to problems with the other kids and I missed her so I brought her back"

Kate felt water in her eyes and she blinked furiously trying to prevent the tears. The Captain asked for a photo and she pulled out her most recent photo from in her wallet; it was of Livie only a couple of weeks ago, sitting in the grass laughing at something, a big grin on her face as she smiled at the camera. Kate had taken that on her day off and they had gone shopping before going to Central Park where they had just sat and laughed, it had been a perfect mother and daughter day.

Castle smiled at the picture of her smiling daughter and said "I can't believe you're a mom" just as Ryan and Esposito came in.

"Who's a mom" Ryan asked

"Kate" Castle replied looking at them

"What about Kate's mom" Esposito asked confused

"No Kate is a mom" Castle said thrusting the picture of Livie under their noses. They both stared at the picture before looking up at her and saying together "you're a mom" both of them now seriously confused.

"Whoa, since when" Ryan asked

"13 years" Kate whispered feeling guilty that she had never told them "since she was born"

"So that kid" Esposito said slowly as a look of realisation slipped across his face "she was yours"

Kate's head snapped up as she remembered what they had been doing "did you find her" she gasped desperately, all hope was crushed as she saw their sorry faces.

"We are so sorry Kate" Ryan said looking horrified now he knew who the abducted girl was "we chased them all over town, but they were smart, we lost them at one point where they switched van, the original van is being brought in now for the forensics to look at. We found this though" he held out an evidence bag containing a bracelet she had given Livie when she was 5, it was a simple bracelet, with a variety of charms hanging from it; it was one of Livie's most prized possessions. She blinked again looking away. Montgomery then asked about the phone call and she told him everything she could remember. More questions were asked, followed by more, she wanted to go home and let loose, cry.

Finally they were done and Castle followed her down to her car. She was surprised when he got in to the driver's seat, momentarily forgetting that he still had the keys from when he had driven her to the precinct. 'In' he said and she did quietly. Again neither of them talked, neither of them knew what to say. Kate wanted to say something, to say she was sorry that she had kept such a huge secret from him when he was always so open and honest with her. It wasn't until they were parked and she realised they were outside his house that she spoke. "Castle" she began but he cut her off "I don't want to hear it Kate, the last thing you need right now it to be alone at home, where there is so much of your daughter's stuff. It will hurt; you are staying in our spare bedroom until we have Livie back ok" she looked into his honest eyes and realised that although he was shocked, he wasn't angry at her. He was just concerned. She gave him a small smile before leaning forward and hugging him "thank you" she whispered.

She picked up her stuff, glad of the small bag she now kept in the boot for emergencies. It was late, Alexis and Martha were already in bed asleep, Castle showed her where everything was before retiring to his room.

Kate emptied her bag stopping when she found a jumper of Livie's, she lay down smelling it and ended up crying herself to sleep, whilst hovering on the landing Castle listened, angry that there was nothing he could do to help her.

XO

Livie was laughing; she was walking down the corridor of her school with her friends Megan and Laura. It was the end of the day and she was hurrying to her locker so she could go home. She hadn't been back in New York for very long but she was enjoying living with her mom again and was eager to make the most of it. She said goodbye to her friends after grabbing her stuff and walked out into the car park looking for her bus, she was so busy looking she walked straight into someone.

"Oh" she said "sorry I didn't see you there". The man she had walked into smiled at her; he was a very tall man, rather bulky, with ragged black hair, pitch black eyes that seemed evil to Livie. He was smiling at her with a smile that made her step away; it was freaky. In his hand was a mobile phone. "That's quite alright my dear" the man said smoothly "are you Livie Beckett?" Livie frowned, she didn't know this man; due to her not being in New York that long she didn't know many people. And she also didn't like how he knew that she liked to be called Livie. "Yes" she replied uncertainly remembering her mother's many warnings about talking to strangers. She began to step away, but he simply moved towards her maintaining the little distance that there was between them "who are you" she asked now confused.

Just then much to her relief her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw her mother's number. "Um excuse me for a sec" she began but the man lunged for her, she gasped then let out a shriek that was muffled by his hand, clamping over her mouth. As his arms wrapped around her the first thing she wondered was why he was doing this, but then as panic began to set in that changed to why nobody had seen this? But then she realised that most people had gone home and they were standing in a very secluded corner of the car park. Then all her instincts kicked in and in a panic she lifted her foot up and jammed it up into his groin. The man cursed and grabbed for her as she yanked herself free but she was running dropping her bag and running for her life. Her phone was still ringing, and fumbling she answered it, "mom" she gasped.

Her mother's voice came from the other end sounding panicked "Livie are you ok? What happened?" Still running she told her mother what had happened "Mom there's a man he grabbed me, but I kicked him and got away" she cried out as she heard pounding footfalls from behind "he's still after me mom" she gasped. "Livie hang on I'm coming, don't stop running, go to the park and I'll meet you by the south entrance." She heard her mother shout something in the background, but she wasn't paying much attention any more. She ran as fast as she could weaving in and out of people; she was small for her age and this gave her an advantage as it made it easier for her to duck around people. The whole time she kept the phone to her ear listening to her mother who was trying to reassure her but it wasn't really working as panic took over her body.

She made it to the park and ran to the south entrance, gasping for breath she spun round looking. Her chaser was pushing his way into the park and he looked angry that she had escaped; he too now had a phone out and was shouting angrily into it. Frightened Livie ducked into a bush she had done when she was small. He stopped nearby and began to look into some bushes close to her hiding spot, she pressed her phone closer to her ear and whispered "I can see him; he's still looking for me" then she brought her knees up to her chest and buried her head into them, listening to her mother talking to her. He was peering into the bush next to her when she saw her mother's car come speeding up stop in a no parking zone and her mother jumped out running into the park whilst saying frantically into the phone "Livie I'm here where are you?"

She didn't dare answer; her chaser was to close. But as she held her breath praying he wouldn't see her he looked sideway and saw her. As Livie froze in fear he smiled at her before lunging for her again. She shrieked and scrambled past him bursting out of the bushes and hurtling towards her mother who ran towards her pulling out her gun shouting.

She felt relief flood through her. She was safe now; her mother was here. She ran at her, desperate to feel safe once again. She saw her mother glance sideways but she didn't. As she almost collided with her mom she felt her mother push her before she leapt sideways. They both fell out of the way she now noticed of a white van that screeched to a stop. As she rolled over to scramble to her feet she looked up to see men in masks leap out. The next thing she felt was them grabbing her roughly yanking her upright dragging her towards the dark belly of the van. She cried out in terror before beginning to kick and scream determined not to make their job easy.

When they tried to subdue her she clawed at them with her nails, and biting them. Cursing one of them cuffed her over the head sending her head snapping back and she felt blood trickle down her face. Then suddenly she felt a small prick in her arm, and she froze glancing side ways to see a needle in her arm, a clear liquid being pushed into her arm.

She looked back at her mother who was staggering upright and stumbling towards her horror written all over her face. Suddenly she heard a loud bang and her mother dived to one side; one of the men holding her had drawn a gun and was shooting at her mom. Desperate to stop them she began to fight again, but it was getting harder and harder to move, everything felt strange. Again she looked at her mother desperate for help, trying to call out to her but she couldn't find her voice. Her mother was moving forward but more bullets fired from her kidnappers were forcing her away.

There was more shouting to the side and police cars came rushing to the scene shouting with more weapons drawn. The men began to fire at the cops who didn't fire many back, confusing her. Her limbs felt too heavy to move now, her legs buckled and she fell though she still tried to fight. The world was getting darker and darker as her head began to swim. The last thing she remembered was being thrown into the van, the sharp bit of zip ties as her wrists were bound together and the sight of her mother running towards her screaming to her. Then the world went black.

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review**

**Thanks **

**Mysticgirl**


	4. Chapter 4 Pain

Chapter 4 – Pain

The first thing Livie felt as she began to come round was the cold; it was so so cold. Next she felt pain; her head hurt and most of the rest of her body hurt too, she couldn't remember what had happened.

She groaned and opened her eyes; it was very dark; the only light coming from a single light bulb that glowed dimly. She was in someone's basement she suspected due to the cold stone walls and strong hard wooden door.

She rolled over onto her front and then onto her hands and knees before she promptly threw up as a wave of nausea overcame her. She crouched there breathing hard before she fell away from the vomit and after lying still for a few minutes she slowly managed to sit up where she remained until all traces of the nausea passed.

She staggered upright and fell towards the door, yanking at it. "Come on" she begged pulling frantically, but the door didn't budge. Sobbing quietly she fell back onto the thin lumpy mattress she had woken up on and pulled the course rough blanket over her and still sobbing began to think.

She couldn't remember anything about how she had got here, slowly struggling to remain calm she began to think and slowly it all came back to her.

_The man, he had grabbed her, but she had gotten away. She had been chased to the park, sobbing to her mom to come rescue her where she had hidden in the bushes. Running towards her mother frantically. The van. More men, grabbing her, pulling her towards the van, a needle being injected into her arm, gunfire, and her limbs to heavy. The world going black as she lay on her side seeing her mother running towards her screaming, screaming her name. Then nothing._

She sat up gasping then breaking down into floods of tears again. She was so scared; she wanted to go home, to wake up in her bed and it to all have been a dream. She shut her eyes tightly, and then opened them praying to find a different scene. But she was still in her little prison, scared and alone. Crying she curled up and went back to sleep. One little thought keeping her from going into hysterics. Her mother would find her, she was a detective, and she could get half the NYPD out looking for her. And that thought helped her drift off into a more or less peaceful sleep.

XO

Kate woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar bed. It took her a while to remember what had happened and when she did she just wanted to roll over and go back to sleep. But she couldn't; she had to go find her daughter. She dressed quickly and slowly opened the door and made her way down the hallway towards the stairs. At the top she could hear voices and as she slowly descended she saw Castle, Martha and Alexis all in the kitchen

Judging from the looks on Martha and Alexis' faces, she gathered that Castle had told them about Livie because they were sitting in shocked silence.

Castle spotted her then "ah right in time Kate, we have made pancakes for breakfast." Alexis turned and smiled at her and then climbed down from her stool and came over to hug the older women who she had come to see as her role model. Kate hugged the girl back needing the support of the teenager she now knew so well.

She closed her eyes to hold back the tears and wished it was her own daughter in her arms. She turned back to Castle who was watching the encounter with a sad smile on his face and she gave him the most convincing smile she could muster though she doubted it gave him much confidence. Once Alexis had released Kate though it might have been the other way round, Alexis went over and hugged her dad as though reassuring him that she was still there.

"Oh you poor dear" Martha said surprising Kate by leaping forward and hugging her too "come have some breakfast my dear" she pulled Kate towards the table acting like the mother that she needed so much in this situation. "um thanks but I'm really not hungry, I just want to go to the precinct…" she was cut off as Alexis and Castle both came round the table and pushed her into a seat before placing a plate of pancakes in front of her "eat" they both said together making Kate smile weakly, like father like daughter indeed.

After she had been forced to eat she went back upstairs, and into the bedroom she had been given. There was the picture of Livie still in her bag, and she sat on the end of the bed staring at the picture as though hoping that she could just go back to that day when everything was perfect. "She looks like you." Kate leapt; she hadn't heard Alexis come in from behind her. "Thank you" she said smiling softly at the girl who was looking at the picture "I bet she is a lot like you too" Alexis laughed. Kate grinned as best she could "yeah a bit" she said "which might not always be a good thing" Alexis smiled at her and hugged her again before leaving for school. She and Castle left not long after her, heading in Kate's car to the precinct.

It was a mostly silent journey to the precinct, both of them wondering where Livie now was. When they arrived Kate almost sprinted into the precinct and shot over to where Ryan and Esposito were working harder than she had ever seen them work. Captain Montgomery was leaning in his office doorway watching them work. All three of them looked exhausted. "What time did you get here" Kate asked surprised as it was already really early; the rest of the floor was empty. They both jumped at the sound of her voice "Kate is it morning" Ryan asked blinking furiously "yeah" she said confused. "Well in that case we never left, we don't want to stop until we get you daughter back" Ryan said looking up at her tiredly; Esposito nodded from where he was sitting on the phone. She surprised both of them by giving them bone crushing hugs whispering "thank you" in their ears. "Castle would have stayed too" Esposito said "but Montgomery ordered him to take you home." Kate smiled weakly, that was so Castle.

She moved over to their white board which was now plastered with information about her daughter with a copy of her picture tacked in the centre. Kate didn't like it; this was the murder board. It made it feel like Livie was dead having all her info on her board. But if they were going to save Livie then they needed to work in the same professional manner that they usually worked in. There were some sketches on the board; drawings that Ryan and Esposito had obviously described. They were missing one man though; the one dressed as a gardener. He had to be the ringleader, he had been the one to call and threaten her. To the side of that board was the board of Jenni Caine; the caller had said something about not solving the crime, so maybe she should focus on this crime. She decided to go see Lanie, she would see what she had on Jenni but really she just needed her best friends shoulder to cry on.

The doors to autopsy opened with a swishing sound as Kate entered. "Lanie" she called uncertainly. Lanie came hurtling towards her from the back room. "Oh Kate" she cried as she flung her arms around her "I just heard I am so sorry." Kate hugged her best friend unable to hold back this fresh supply of tears. They stayed wrapped in their pain for a long while, Kate crying onto Lanie's shoulder as Lanie tried to comfort her without much luck.

They would have stayed longer but Castle came hurtling in. "Out Castle" Lanie cried but Castle ignored her "Kate come quick we have a ransom call upstairs, it's the kidnappers!"

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl**


	5. Chapter 5 Painful Lies

Chapter 5 – Painful Contact

Kate flew up the stairs, Castle trailing behind her; she skidded into the office gasping "have you traced the call?" Esposito shook his head "no can do it's blocked" she cursed before looking at the phone and then at her boss; everyone was wearing headphones so they could hear what was being said and Esposito was recording it. Montgomery nodded and she took a deep breath before she reached out and picked up the phone with trembling hands and said _"Hello"_

"**Hello again Detective**" the same voice said "**missing your daughter?"**

Kate clenched her fists knowing she shouldn't say what she wanted to say in case it angered him and replied "_immensely when can I have her back?"_

There was a chuckle on the other end "**oh when you have done what I say, given me what I want and when I am finished with her."**

Kate's eyes widened with fear and she had to choke back a horrified gasp "_what does that mean, what do you want from me?"_

"**All in good time my dear all in good time, I will tell you what I want the next time I call, this is just to let you know that your daughter has settled in well and she will be fine as long as you do what we tell you to do"**

Kate looked at Montgomery who mouthed "proof" so she asked quickly _"how do I know she is still alive?"_

There was another chuckle "**she's alive Detective she is of no use to me dead at the time." **

Kate swallowed she knew this was risky but her boss nodded to her so she demanded "_I want proof that she is ok before I do anything for you."_

There was silence on the other end and it dragged on so long that Kate began to panic. She found herself gripping the nearest hand which turned out to be Castle's; he smiled back reassuringly and squeezed her hand gently back. Finally the other man sighed.

"**Very well I will send you proof of life, but remember that you asked for it. I will call again tomorrow, same time, don't be late or your darling little daughter may not be on speaking terms with you, well she wont speak to anyone ever again.**

Kate gasped; seriously he wasn't threatening to cut out her tongue? She thought about her daughter, how she loved listening to her talk, sing and most of all laugh, she had a beautiful voice; she wouldn't let her daughter loose that.

"_I won't be late" _she said trembling.

"**Good girl your learning, enjoy your proof of life" **the call ended and Kate sank into a chair shivering. Castle placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him "what did he mean when he said 'you asked for it' and 'enjoy your proof of life" she asked scared. Castle shook his head "I don't know" he said softly.

There was a bleeping sound from Ryan's computer and he threw himself upon the keyboard typing faster than anyone had ever seen him type. "They sent us a video" he called "and there's a message" everyone crowded round to read the words '_you asked for it.' _After glancing at Montgomery who nodded Ryan clicked on the link and a video began to play…

It began with an image of a door; a gloved hand reached out and unlocked the door before pushing it open. The camera then zoomed in on a small motionless figure lying under a filthy blanket. Her usually light brown curls hung in knots. Her usually peaceful face was tight and pinched; like she was having a bad dream. She was curled up in a defensive posture with her arms wrapped around herself trying to protect herself from the cold.

There was a bang and she jerked awake gasping and looking around wildly before her eyes fell on whoever was standing in front of her. Livie stared at the camera before leaping up and backing away. "What do you want from me?" she begged as her eyes began to shine with tears "please let me go." The voice that answered was gentle almost reassuring, it made Livie stop obviously confused. "I want nothing from you my dear; believe me I would not keep you this way, if it was up to me I would treat you kindly"

Livie stared at him, she continued to back away, moving to keep as much distance between her and her kidnapper "why am I here?" she asked "because my darling, I need you to get your mother to do something for my friend, I am going to send her this video, talk to her if you like my sweet"

Livie's eyes flashed to the camera and she stared into it her eyes boring into Kate's holding her in place "I love you mom" she whispered. Kate blinked back tears her own lips forming the same three words.

Livie's kidnapper continued to move towards her and she continued to back away until she reached the wall. She pressed herself up against it as though hoping it would swallow her up. The gloved hand came up tracing down her cheek causing Livie to shudder and Kate to stiffen. "I wouldn't hurt you if I didn't have the choice my dear; it is my friend who wants to hurt you"

Livie leapt backwards with wide eyes "what" she cried "why?" there was a sigh "your mother wants proof of life, so my friend wants to give her very visual proof." There was a clang and the door opened and two more masked men entered "remember" one of the men said coming very close, Livie shut her eyes "your mother asked for this."

"No" Livie screamed "she wouldn't ask for something like this she wouldn't." "Oh quite contraire my sweet, you didn't hear her on the phone, she doesn't even sound fussed that you are missing." "You're lying" Livie screamed "we will see" he said and then placed the camera down on a ledge so they could see the two men move forward. Livie moved away begging them "no" she whimpered "please no" but they ignored her.

One man grabbed her and forced her to the ground pulling her arm hard behind her back causing her to cry out. The other man stepped forward, he was wielding some sort of iron pipe which he swung experimentally; the end was white hot glowing in the dim light. Livie struggled desperately; again she stared at the camera her lips forming the word "help" when the pipe came down on her back.

Livie screamed she screamed as it hit her back and screamed as the attacker pressed the white hot metal against her back, pushing down; the pain that she was in must have been unbearable. The stick came down again and again, Livie was screaming, crying out "mom help me please!" Suddenly another voice whispered "feel her pain and suffer detective" before Livie's screams became louder and more pleading.

Kate couldn't take it anymore; she turned and ran. She didn't make it very far before she collapsed against the wall crying her heart out as her daughter's screams continued to echo in her mind. Suddenly Castle was there; the only other parent; the only one who could know how she felt. He wrapped her in his arms and she cried and cried and cried against his chest. These men were feeding her daughter lies about her, making it seem like she didn't care. For now Livie didn't believe them, but she knew as time passed and she didn't come and rescue her, the lies would seem more like the truth to a scared hurt little girl.

Kate knew she didn't have long; she had to find Livie, before they turned Livie against her. And if that happened, even if she didn't die Kate knew she would lose her daughter forever.

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**Mysticgirl**


	6. Chapter 6 Seeds of Doubt and Ransom

Chapter 6 – Seeds on Doubt and Ransom

Livie lay on her front tears still streaming down her cheeks; her back hurt so badly. Every time she moved it felt like the pipe was burning at her back again. They had beaten her for what felt like hours but in reality it had only been for 30 minutes. But those 30 minutes had been the longest in her entire life. Every time she closed her eyes she could see the whole thing playing out in front of her again like some sick movie; the savage snarl on her attackers face as he beat her again and again pressing the white hot pipe into her back. She doubted that she would ever feel anything so painful ever again, but she doubted that they were finished with her. They would continue to hurt her until they got what they wanted and she was terrified of their return. Her back still hurt and she wasn't strong enough to face them again.

She could hear voices outside and she crept over to the door fighting against all the pain that tried to drag her to the ground and pressed her ear against it listening. She could hear two sets of voices; her attacker and the one with the video camera. She listened as they argued.

"This isn't what I asked for, you said you were just going to beat her around not brand her with a white hot iron, I don't want you to kill the child"

"Don't question what I did Jude. I am just cleaning up your mess. Next time you kill your girlfriend make sure you dispose of the evidence and you don't just leave it in an ally for the cops to find. I have to kill the girl; I know that if you want the cops to give you something, you have got to show them that you mean business."

"But she is just a child Tyler, can't we just scare her into not telling"

There was a crash "the child isn't going to survive, she has seen our faces; the moment we let her go she is going to tell them everything. The moment we have what we want we will kill her, so do me a favour and don't get too attached Jude. The last time you got to attached she ended up with a knife in her heart now it's almost time to make the call, come on"

Livie reeled away from the door but wasn't fast enough. The door opened and they both saw her crouching by the door "well" said the one named Tyler "see what I mean; she is a nosy little thing too, this means she knows our names"

"I won't tell" Livie pleaded "please I just want to go home" Tyler bent down next to her and smiled. "Well you know what is going to happen to you so I won't give you false hope but how about this; do as we tell you and it will be quick, defy us and it will be even worse than the hot iron… how's your back by the way?" He leered as he reached out to her and Jude chuckled. Livie pulled away but her grabbed her and dug his finger nails into her burns causing her to cry out.

"Now" he said "remember what I said; I will give your mother proof of life, not that she cares, you will talk to her on the phone and say nothing of who we are GOT IT" he shouted the last part causing her to flinch, she nodded and he threw her to the ground.

"My mother does care for me" Livie whispered.

Tyler chuckled "believe that if you want to darling, but if she really really cared for you then she would have you out by now. Think about it sweetie I looked you up, you have spent most of your life at boarding school, she sent you away because she didn't want you"

"No" Livie cried "that was because it was better for me; she worked all the time so it was better for me"

Tyler continued to challenge her. It scared her how much he knew about her, it made what he was saying seem more and more true "any other parent would work less when they had a child my dear, but no she works more. That doesn't sound to me like she cares much for you honey"

"Stop it" Livie cried now sobbing, "leave my mom alone"

"Oh I won't, but now I have to give her a call, we can continue this argument later, remember what we told you ok"

Still sobbing Livie nodded and watched him dial her mother's phone number.

XO

Kate didn't sleep at all that night; every time she closed her eyes she saw Livie lying crumpled on the floor and white hot pipe being pressed into her back as she screamed in agony and begged for her to rescue her. It got worse and worse and at one point she closed her eyes and saw Livie dead, eyes wide open staring at nothing as blood trickling from her mouth and from a knife wound to her chest. After that she barely closed her eyes. She lay in the huge bed hugging her daughter's jumper, breathing in her daughter's sent.

When she heard the house around her begin to stir she got up and dressed so when she came down stairs the stove had only just been turned on. Alexis and Martha greeted her in the same manner that they had yesterday. She could tell they were both dying to ask her questions about Livie but knew better than too. She didn't have to be tag-teamed to the table this morning because after Alexis had hugged her she stayed next to her and Kate noticed Castle beginning to creep round so they could push her to the table again, so before they could she slipped forward and sat down.

She didn't speak though. No one did; they were all worrying about this ransom call that would decide whether Kate was able to save her daughter or not.

The drive to the precinct was silent too and once they had arrived at their floor, they were greeted by deadly silence. After the ransom video yesterday Captain Montgomery had ordered Castle to get her out; to take her home and stay with her. "Keep her calm" he had said "we are going to need her calm in order for the ransom call tomorrow."

Ryan and Esposito were asleep at their desks so Kate and Castle crept round them trying to let them have as much rest as possible before the call came in. Kate checked her watch; they still had about 45 minutes so they could have another 20 or so minutes sleep. She sat in front of the board waiting for the call looking at all the pictures they had pasted all over the board.

All of these past memories frozen on a bit of card; she wished she could go back to them and relive them rather than living now, where she was not sure if she would ever see her baby girl again.

She looked at her watch just as Esposito groaned and lifted his head "Beckett" he said in surprise at the sight of her "shoot did I sleep through the call, Ryan wake up man." Kate smiled at him as best she could "it's fine Esposito you didn't miss the call, we were letting you get as much rest as possible before the call came." Castle appeared then, a tray of coffee in his hands "morning sleeping beauties" he called causing Ryan and Esposito to scowl at him but their stony faces softened as he presented them with some coffee each.

They waited for what felt like hours watching the clock hands slowly move round the face of the clock. Montgomery came out and they all kitted up with head phones and Ryan put a trace on Beckett's phone to trace all incoming calls. They continued to wait struggling to cope with all the tension but none of them wanting to start any small talk.

Eventually the phone rang and Kate launched for it not waiting for her boss' permission this time.

"_Hello" _she gasped

"**Good you are learning detective" **the voice of the man who had tortured her daughter, spoke down the line

"_Where is Livie I want to talk to her" _Kate demanded desperate to know that her little girl was at least alive.

There was an audible sigh **"very well, we might as well get it out of the way now" **there was the sound of some faint conversation that Kate managed to get "remember", "quick" and "don't try anything or we will hurt you more" from which came louder at the end. Then after a scuffle Livie's voice spoke out, she sounded like she was crying _**"mom"**_

"_Livie I'm here are you alright" _Kate gasped desperately clutching at the phone like life support.

There was a sob _**"no it hurts, I want to come home" **_Livie cried not sounding at all like her usual perky self. Her breathing was laboured and pained.__Glancing over Kate could see the shock and sadness in everyone's eyes as they heard a little girl who had just been branded with a hot iron crying for her mommy to come help her.

Kate felt tears in her eyes and she brushed them away; she didn't want Livie to hear her cry, she didn't want Livie to know how terrified she was that they would never see each other again. She took a deep breath to steady herself before she responded "_I want you home too baby, I'll find you no matter how long it takes I swear, stay strong for me baby ok and trust me"_

"_**I trust you mom" **_Livie whispered and there were the sounds of her fighting to control her tears_** "and I love you mom"**_

Kate could hear them hissing at Livie to give them the phone back so panicked she tried to give her daughter a shining light in her little dark prison "_I love you to Liv so so much, don't forget that… and Livie"_

"_**Yeah"**_

"_I'll see you soon kiddo" _Kate promised

There was silence and then Livie whispered "_**miss you mom"**_ then the phone was snatched away.

"**Right now that we have that out of the way, shall we get down to business?"**

"_Fine"_ Kate said curtly "_what do you want from me" _she saw anger in everyone's eyes and knew they were truly mad now they had heard Livie speak and they knew how much pain she was in.

"**I would have thought it would be obvious detective, I did practically tell you what I wanted in our first conversation" **the kidnapper said in an almost bored voice.

"_You wanted me to not work the Caine murder" _Kate said glancing around at everyone listening keenly.

"**Correct detective, but now we get down to what I really want"**

"_Yes" _Kate whispered looking at her boss; she could tell this wouldn't end well

"**I want every single piece of evidence from that crime, and I want the body, and don't spend time cataloguing it all, no copies, oh and my accomplices and I are going to need a ride to escape the country so we also want $15,000 as well. You have until noon tomorrow"**

Kate paled; she might be able to get Montgomery to give her all the evidence to get Livie back but there was no way on earth she was going to get fifteen thousand dollars before noon tomorrow. But she saw the captain waving her on so she played along with it.

"_I can do that where shall I meet you?"_

"**The docks, dock 17, no back up, bring you writer friend to make the exchange, come unarmed, I see a single weapon or back up and its lights out for the lovely Livie, see you soon detective."** And with that he hung up.

Kate threw down the phone and put her head in her hands. "Beckett are you ok" Montgomery asked. She gave him a look that plainly answered his question "we will get her back Kate, Ryan and Esposito are arranging things now"

"No" Kate said standing up "they will kill her if you send men in, I will go in alone just like they demanded; I won't risk Livie's life for protocol, she is all that I have. I will go in alone."

"Oh no you won't" Castle said "I am going with you, he asked for me too so I am not letting you do this alone"

Kate couldn't be bothered to argue with him, Montgomery could take it up with him. The captain thought for a minute "well Mr Castle" he said "you have signed all the forms, so I suppose we can send you in" Kate glanced at Castle who winked at her and she gave him a tiny smile before she looked back at Montgomery "we are still missing one vital thing though" she said they both looked at her "the money" she said "I think we all know that with my salary and a teenage daughter I don't have that much money saved up in my bank and I don't think the bank will give me a lone so quickly"

She sank down back into her chair; her daughter would die because she had not enough money. "Why is that a problem" Castle asked everyone looked at him "I have 15 thousand dollars that I can afford to spend on getting Kate her daughter back, ah ah" he said as Kate tried to protest "no buts Kate I want to help, you have helped me so much over the years, and it's not like I am short on cash. I am not going to sit back while a little girl dies when I could have helped, besides" he gave Kate a grin "I still haven't met her."

Kate let out a sob and ran at him hugging him so tightly until he gasped "can't breathe Kate" she loosened her grip "thank you Rick" she whispered "you have no idea how much this means to me" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek that made him grin goofily at her "hey maybe I should give you money more often" he joked earning himself a slap over the head.

Kate smiled though; for the first time since she had lost her daughter, she felt a small inkling of hope and she didn't crush it. Maybe, just maybe she would see Livie again.

**Thanks for reading. Please review**


	7. Chapter 7 Preparation and the Beginning

Chapter 7 – Preparation and the Beginning

Kate sat at her desk listening to everyone planning her daughter's rescue. She didn't want their help; they wanted to send her in fully armed with snipers on the roofs and back up just round the corner, but she didn't want that; she wanted to do what they said and guarantee her daughters safe return. Castle had already gotten the money out and it was in a bag waiting, she guessed they would bug it.

She looked at the captain who had a plan of the docks spread out over the desks, Ryan and Esposito were standing next to him; they looked uncomfortable and kept glancing at her. She knew that they too were worried about defying the kidnappers. They had not met her daughter but they wanted and thus they were not happy with how things were panning out.

She heard Castle drop into his usual seat and she sighed "they are going to kill my daughter" she whispered. "They are just trying to follow protocol" Castle said. "I don't care, it's my daughter's life on the line, how would you feel if it was Alexis?" she asked looking at him desperately. Castle looked at her "I would felt the same way" he said simply "but I know that they are just trying to catch these guys so that they can make them suffer for what they did to Livie." Kate looked at him "I suppose" she said grudgingly, "they can try to send back up in there all they want though but I ain't going to let them near dock 17" Castle grinned "it's just me and you there baby" he said trying to lighten the mood and she forced a weak grin onto her face before she turned serious again "thank you Castle" she whispered "not just for the money but for everything you have done for me over this case; there is no way I can ever repay you."

He leaned forward "promise me a few things" he said and she leant towards him "what?" she asked. "Let me continue to shadow you" he said and she laughed "is there a way to stop you shadowing me?" she asked and he thought about that briefly "nope" he said grinning and she rolled her eyes before she looked back at him "what else" she asked. Castle seemed slightly more nervous about asking her this, he shuffled in his seat before he steeled himself and looked up at her hopefully "Alexis and I would really love to meet Livie when she returns, can we? Alexis told me she really wants to meet her, I think she is planning on adopting her as a sort of sister she never had"

Kate's grin widened "of course I would love for Livie and Alexis to meet; I think Alexis would make a great big sister." Castle smiled looking delighted "I think she would be too, I have just never given her the chance to be one."

They had a talk for a bit and Kate felt much better until they stopped and she realised that it would soon be time to go home and try and sleep. She hoped those dreams from last night would not come back. Montgomery came over just then distracting her from her worried thoughts

"Kate" he said solemnly "I know we are not doing this how you want to do this, so I want to know how you would do this, if this wasn't your daughter?" Kate frowned 'damm' she thought as she realised that she would have gone by protocol. She moved over to the map and pointed at docks 20 and 15 "have men stationed there, with long distance weapons, put cameras all over the place but hidden, if you really want back up then have them in storage containers, not on the dock though but near it" she looked at her boss wondering what he would think of her plan.

He considered her before he looked at the rest of the team who nodded and he looked back to her. "Is that how you want things to role?" he asked and she nodded "alright" he said "we will do it your way. Ryan, Esposito, go now and put cameras up all over the place I want to be able to see every inch of that dock yard, clear it with the manager that we will be all over the place tomorrow, but work goes on as usual, don't tell him why." They both nodded and ran out the room.

They continued to plan until late; they arranged for ambulances to be nearby along with squad cars and helicopters. Kate was surprised "why are you doing all this for me?" she asked Montgomery "we don't usually have helicopters and boats for kidnappings"

Montgomery looked at her "because you are a dam good detective Kate" he said "the most dedicated I have ever met, and these psychos need to be out away, I think we have enough evidence to convict them at trial' he said waving the disk of her daughter's torture in front of them. Kate shivered at the sight of that. "Go home Kate" Montgomery said "or should I say Castle's home" she blushed and tried to explain herself but Montgomery shook his head "it's fine" he said "I'm glad he is making himself useful"

They went home and were greeted by an anxious Martha and Alexis. They explained what had happened and Alexis was delighted that she would get to meet Kate's mystery daughter. They ended up getting a takeaway and watching old cop shows on TV. After a while they began to place bets on who they though the murderer was; Kate and Castle being the most experienced won and ended up having a tie break which Kate won. Laughing she watched this big happy family; she felt a part of it tonight as she watched Alexis laughing at her dad.

She wished that she could give Livie a father; she loved seeing how happy Alexis was with her dad. She wished she could see that same glow on Livie's face. It felt wrong to be laughing while Livie was in danger, but she wanted to not worry. She had to be calm for tomorrow. So that when the time came, she would be able to protect her daughter the way she hadn't been able to protect her last time…

XO

Livie lay on the filthy mattress fighting back tears. They had spent the whole day hitting and hurting her, telling her things about her mother that made her doubt what she knew about her mother. She was frightened now; what if her mother was really who these men said she was? She doubted it, after all her mother meant the world to her but the way the stories had been told made them seem possible. She loved her mother she shouldn't let these mean men get to her head. 'They are telling me lies' she told herself firmly 'don't doubt mom she loves you. She is coming for you.'

But maybe it was the way they had beaten it into her that made her not quite sure… She told herself not to think about it but there was another thought nagging at her thoughts. They would take her to the docks tomorrow and when they had what they wanted they were going to kill her. Her mother would see her die; that was what scared her the most now. She wasn't afraid of death, after what she had been through in this basement death no longer scared her; it seemed like the most painless thing to do. But it was the pain that the people she left behind would feel that did scare her now. She swallowed and sent out a silent prayer for her mother to find her again before she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep troubled sleep.

XO

She woke to the sound of the door being thrown open and she sat up automatically tensing. The kidnapper named Jude came over and began to bind her wrists with flexi cuffs in front of her. "Make sure they are tight" Tyler called warningly; Jude grunted and then dragged her out of the basement and up into the kitchen where Tyler was waiting. He grinned at her when he saw her "well you are definitely going to die my darling" he said "even if we weren't planning on killing you, your mother can't pay the ransom, we've been running tabs on her."

Livie dropped her head, she had known that would happen; they were not rich; she knew her mother didn't have $15 thousand dollars lying around. Tyler grinned cruelly "your mommy is gonna watch ya die" he chortled, before he grabbed her and hustled her outside as she fought tears of pain and misery. The white van that they had taken her in was waiting along with a third man already in the driver's seat. Tyler and Jude pushed her in and then sat back there with her watching her as they began to drive. Livie tried to keep her head down but she found her eyes drawn to the weapons they were carrying, she could see at least 3 guns each and 2 knives. Tyler saw her looking at them and he smiled pulled out his knife and pressed it playfully against her throat causing her to freeze, "such a pretty neck" he cooed "pity I'm gonna cut it" as Livie's breathing got faster he chuckled and then re-sheathed the knife as Live lowered her head, tears in her eyes.

XO

Kate didn't sleep at all that night and judging from the amount of movement she could hear around the rest of the house not many others were sleeping either. The happy feeling had ended when they could find no more police shows to watch and they had all retired to bed.

When light crept through the window she rose with Castle not far behind her. Neither of them ate; they were both too worried about throwing up with nerves. They left early and went to the precinct but there was little for them to do after they were debriefed and told what and how to do everything. By 11 everyone was tense and they all left for the docks not talking as they travelled fearing how the day might end. They parked a way away and waited before kitting up; they each had a button cam, a microphone and an ear wig. They both also wore their police and writer vests.

The body of Jenni Caine was in a large box on wheels, with all the evidence in smaller boxes on top. 15 minutes before noon she and Castle began to walk to dock 17; Kate felt sick, and she was glad she hadn't had any breakfast. They arrived and went to the end of the dock to wait. As time ticked by she began to pace back and forth, checking the bags to make sure they had all the evidence. Castle was holding the bag of money tightly in his hand watching her pace not knowing what to say. Kate glanced at her watch and saw that it was 5 to the hour. She resumed her pacing getting faster and faster until she heard Montgomery in her ear wig say "Kate stop you are making us all dizzy" then she stared out to sea looking at the big blue ocean of freedom.

XO

They arrived at the docks and drove up and parked behind some containers. Livie was pulled out and in the distance on dock 17 she saw two figures standing at the end of the dock. She recognised her mother and felt joy inside of her along with relief; her mom was here to save her unlike what these men had said. Tyler looked at her and then pulled out his gun causing her to flinch.

"Try anything little Beckett and it will be mommy Beckett that gets hurt too" Livie stared at him and then nodded, well she couldn't do anything, her hands were tied – literally. "Good girl" he praised "and now too make sure mommy Beckett does nothing" he pointed his gun at her and Livie's eyes widened "sorry kiddo this may hurt a bit"

He pulled the trigger 3 times.

XO

Kate looked at her watch again it was 11:59, as she watched the clock changed; 12:00. It was time. She looked around. Nothing.

Then suddenly from behind the shipping containers came sounds Kate hated; four of them.

Three gunshots

Bang Bang Bang

And then the scream of pain of her daughter echoed across the docks.

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**Mysticgirl**


	8. Chapter 8 Dangerous Waters

Chapter 8 - Dangerous Waters

Kate whirled round at the sound of the shots and was instantly running towards the sound. Castle grabbed her holding her back "wait Kate" he shouted "they told us to stay here." "They shot her!" Kate screamed frantically, fear coursing through her as she struggled frantically "they shot her!" "I know but they'll do it again if we don't do as we are told" he shouted back struggling to hold onto her. In her ear wig she could hear Montgomery shouting at the back up to stay where they were "Beckett" he shouted "can you see her" "no" she sobbed in despair as she looked around frantically for any sight of her precious daughter. She continued to fight Castle but he held onto her "Kate stop, we should wait here" he begged.

"Good idea Mr Castle" came a voice from behind and they both whirled round; 3 men were coming towards them, one of them came first showing obvious authority. The other two followed and hanging between them being half dragged and half carried was Livie.

Kate stared at her daughter in horror; her face was ghostly white and she seemed to be on the verge of passing out. She looked thin like she hadn't been fed and her clothes were ripped and torn beyond repair. And she was covered in blood seeping from 3 gunshot wounds, two in her leg and one in her right shoulder. There were tears sliding down her cheeks and she was struggling not to cry out as they dragged her forward.

Her wrists were bound tightly with flexi cuffs. The two men holding her forced her to stand and her eyes widened in pain as she placed weight on her injured leg but she managed to remain standing. She stared at her mother with something in her eyes that Kate couldn't identify, regret? Sorrow? There was little fear in her eyes and the fight had been drained out of her. For the first time that Kate had seen, she looked submissive.

"Have you got what we want detective" their leader asked. Kate dragged her eyes away from her daughter to look at him; in one hand he was holding a knife which he was playing with lazily, his other hand was at his side where a gun was holstered.

Kate nodded and pushed the evidence slightly forward fighting not to show her fear as she kept glancing at her daughter. "Good" he crooned and smiled when he saw her empty hands "no money though" he taunted. Kate looked at Castle and he stepped forward and showed them the money. Kate watched anger flash in his eyes briefly before it passed, "well well Mr Castle it seems you and Detective Beckett are more than just friends if you are giving her that much money." "I am giving her that money because I want to get her child out of danger" Castle said shortly; he looked mad now that he had seen what these men had done to a thirteen year old daughter in person.

"If you say so" the leader murmured and then walked over to Livie causing Kate to tense. He caught hold of her and dragged her forward making her grit her teeth. Then he caught hold of her shoulder and with a smile squeezed over the bullet hole. Livie cried out causing Kate to leap forward but she stopped when Livie cried out "no mom don't" she stared at her daughter in confusion until she realised that they were baiting her, teasing her. They were trying to make her do something that would give them the excuse to shoot.

Livie felt tears in her eyes as Tyler squeezed the bullet hole; she tried to hold back her cry. She saw her mother leap forward but cried out at her to stop relieved when she did. "Good" Tyler whispered "see your mother didn't pay, the nice rich writer did, cus she didn't want to" Livie closed her eyes and shook her head hard trying to ignore what he was saying. "Right" Tyler said to her mother "give us the evidence."

The writer that Livie had heard so much about - the one who had annoyed her mother so much - stepped forward. As he passed her mother she saw him touch her shoulder gently. Wow things had changed while she had been gone.

The evidence that the kidnappers were desperate for was in between the two groups before she was dragged forward as Tyler examined it and then he took the money opening the bag to check it releasing her as he did so. "Go" he said then to Livie. She stared at him confused but then the author gently took her by the shoulder –her uninjured one- and began to lead her back to her mother whispering "come on sweetheart it's ok you're safe now".

Livie thought; there was no way they that they were going to let her go that easily when they had spent the whole morning telling her she was going to die. She looked over her shoulder as the writer hurried her towards her mother and she saw Tyler watching her. As he caught her looking he winked and then she knew.

"It's a trap" she gasped desperately to Castle who paused to look at her. "What" he asked confused. Then they heard her mother scream "look out" and they both whirled round and they both fell as the men attacked.

Livie cried out as she hit the hard floor and she saw Tyler on top of her, a manic grin on his face and with the knife coming down. She moved just in time; the blade missed her and frightened she was able to kick out striking him in the stomach causing him to bend over allowing her to shove him with her bound wrists throwing him off her. She rolled over and began to wriggle away as fast as she could with her wrists bound struggling not to let the fiery pain in her shoulder and leg bring her to the ground. She could see her mother running towards her frantically shouting something into a microphone at her collar before she cried out "Livie above you!"

Livie rolled sideways and heard the knife blade hit the concrete again and Tyler screamed in rage. She staggered to her feet and began to stumble away from him as he stalked towards her. She saw her mother running towards her the same panic she had been when she had run to her trying to get her away from the kidnappers in the park. She saw the knife get raised into the air and she lifted her bound wrists to shield herself. And then her mother hit her knocking her clear once again of danger. Livie rolled over and scrambled up; but her mother didn't rise this time. There was a dark stain spreading across her side. "Mom" she screamed frantically stumbling towards her as she heard Castle cry out "Kate" from where he was wrestling with another one of the kidnappers.

As Livie stumbled away from the third she was relieved to see her mother roll over gripping her side. Tyler was now heading for her the now bloody knife raised and gasping her mother began to pull herself away staring up at him. Frantically Livie stepped in front of her mom. "No" she cried lifting her hands again desperately "you said that if I did as I was told you wouldn't hurt her, please don't hurt her" "really did I say that" he leered and she flinched as he stalked towards her grinning cruelly, the submissive part of her wanted to leap clear of him and run, but the original loving part of her told her to stand her ground. "Well I lied sorry honey" he crooned.

Kate looked at her daughter standing in front of her with her bound wrists raised defensively. "Livie run" she gasped; if something happened to her, Castle or her dad could look after Livie but if something happened to her daughter she wouldn't be able to cope. But Livie remained where she was protectively visibly trembling though.

"Very well" the assailant said grinning "you can die first then sweetheart."

"NO" Kate screamed as he lunged. Crying out Livie managed to catch hold of the knife and fought to keep it away from her. But he was bigger and stronger than Livie and he pushed her backwards until she reached the end of the dock where she stumbled and momentarily distracted he managed to catch hold of her throat. "Such a brave child" he snarled; he shoved her but held onto her so that he was the only thing stopping her from falling into the water as she staggered and stumbled.

Frantically Kate managed to haul herself to her feet and as one of the other kidnappers rushed forward to assist the leader she began to stumble forward crying out desperately. As she watched he pulled the knife out of Livie's grip "pity it didn't get you anything" he shouted and then he plunged the knife into Livie's stomach.

Livie gasped as he stabbed her; it felt weird; like something cold sliding through you. She stared into the face of the man who had stabbed her. Delight could now be seen in Tyler's eyes "bye sweetheart" he whispered and then she felt him release her and she fell backwards into the waters below.

Kate ran straight at the leader only pausing to tackle one of his men and grab his gun. Then she pointed the gun at Livie's attacker and fired. He fell backwards gasping in surprise as the bullets struck him and Kate ran past him and then dove into the water after her daughter.

The waters were dark, cold and murky and it stung her wound. She couldn't see very far in front of her, but she could see Livie; her daughter was struggling unable to swim very well without her hands, kicking frantically but the weight of her clothes was dragging her down. Kate could see blood staining the waters as she sank. Air bubbles slipped from between her lips and Kate saw her begin to stop fighting. She drifted down but Kate managed to catch hold of her. She hooked her arms under Livie's before she turned and began to swim towards the surface. It seemed to take an age to near the surface; every stroke she took only seemed to push her further down. Just as her lungs were beginning to scream for oxygen she felt strong arms grabbing her and then she and Livie were being pulled to the surface.

She broke the surface sucking in great lungfuls of air gasping; she looked over to see Castle next to her gasping too as he pulled Livie up. Livie wasn't moving as they fought to keep her afloat. "Come on Livie" Kate pleaded as they swam to the ladder that would get them out. She could hear shooting and guessed back up had arrived; she had called them right after Castle had gotten Livie.

Ryan and Esposito appeared at the top of the ladder and took Livie from them hauling her onto the dock. By the time Kate had hauled herself out of the water Esposito was already doing CPR as Ryan shouted for an ambulance. She felt someone drape a blanket over her but she ignored it and wriggled over to Livie calling out frantically to her daughter. "Please" she whispered "don't give up now, you have survived so much" that was when she remembered the stabbing and she glanced over; the knife was still protruding from her stomach and she knew better than to pull it out. Suddenly Livie bolted up choking and coughing up water, which spurted out of her mouth and Kate let out a relieved gasp as she reached out to her daughter who was looking around confused.

Paramedics had now arrived and were pushing them back as Livie stirred uncertain of what was going on. "Ow" she gasped looking down and seeing the knife and her eyes widened in fear "someone get it out it hurts" she sobbed and her own fingers traced the hilt weakly. "No Livie" Kate whispered "Leave it honey; it has to stay in until you get to hospital" the young girl looked at her and recognition appeared in her eyes. "Mom" she sobbed and Kate let out a small so of her own and ignoring the paramedics she grabbed her daughter and held her hugging her gently but firmly as tears began to slide down her cheeks. "It's ok" she whispered as Livie sobbed clinging to her "it's ok, it's over honey, you're safe now". Then the paramedics were pulling Livie away from her and lifting her into the waiting ambulance. The doors were closed and for the second time in less than a week Livie was pulled away from her and driven away, only this time it was to save her life.

There was a second ambulance waiting for her and Castle who was already in protesting that he was fine. Kate got in quite willingly knowing that it would take her to Livie. They got there at about the same time and Kate was just climbing out though when a team of doctors came running out, the doors to Livie's ambulance opened and she was brought out. But she was no longer conscious; she lay still unmoving, almost lifeless. Kate tried to run forward but nurses held her back until Castle took her. "Let the doctors see to her" he said gently "you need to get your side looked at before you can help her." Kate knew he was right so with a heavy heart she allowed him to lead her into the hospital to get checked over. But she couldn't shake the image of her daughter's lifeless body, the image of her on the docks after she had pulled her out of the waters; it was the exact same image she had dreamed of a couple of nights ago.

Not liking the foreboding feeling spreading through her she steeled herself for a long night.

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**Mysticgirl**


	9. Chapter 9 Difficult Times

Chapter 9 – Difficult Times

Castle sat in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting. Ryan, Esposito, Lanie and Montgomery were all there too, waiting. Kate was in surgery too and she was being given a blood transfusion and having the cut from the attacker's knife being stitched up after collapsing in front of a team of doctors.

They didn't know much about Livie's condition, she had been in surgery for about 3 hours now and there was still no word, but they knew she was going to need blood transfusions and had all given a blood sample to see if they were the same blood type as her.

A doctor came out and asked for Kate Beckett's family and they all leapt up, he told them that she had been lucky and the knife hadn't hit anything vital and it was mostly just a flesh wound. "She'll need to stay here for a bit though" he warned "that won't be a problem" Montgomery said before explaining about Livie and asking if he knew anything, the doctor shook his head, "all I know" he said "is that it's a miracle that she was still alive when she came in." Montgomery thanked him and then asked where Kate was, "she's resting" the doctor said "and if her daughter is in the condition she is in then I think we should let her get as much rest as possible so try not to wake her and make sure she stays in bed."

Castle gulped, Kate was not going to like that. Their blood type results came through and Lanie, Castle and Esposito were all matches so they went off to give blood. Ryan looked rather relieved and as they walked down the corridor Esposito told them that he hated needles.

XO

Kate woke up in yet another unfamiliar room; seriously all this moving around was giving her whiplash. Groaning she rolled over to find Castle sitting at her bedside looking concerned but he relaxed slightly when she stirred. "What happened" she asked groggily rubbing her eyes. He leaned forward "well we were in the middle of getting checked out when you suddenly keeled over in front of a team of doctors, blood spilling out of your side halfway through insisting that you were fine."

"Oh" she whispered "oops." He raised his eyebrows at her "seriously that's all you can say" he said looking rather exasperated "I … I mean we… thought you had just died." She gave him a small comforting smile "sorry how long have I been out." Castle looked at his watch, "about 10 hours" he said "it is one in the morning".

Kate groaned and put her hand on her head, "you didn't have to stay all night you know" she mumbled "right um…I need to check in with Montgomery and then see how Livie…" she broke off suddenly remembering all that had happened "Livie" she gasped sitting bolt upright and then yelping in pain as Castle caught hold of her and pushed her back down. She stared up at him frantically "what happened? Where is she? She is ok right?"

Castle looked at her solemnly "she came out of surgery about 20 minutes ago, the surgeons had been working on her for about 11 hours, she had a load of blood transfusions from Lanie and Esposito and I because we are all matching blood types. I don't know much Kate but from what I heard, they removed all the bullets from her shoulder and leg with no problem, but they couldn't stop the bleeding in her stomach of a while. During the surgery she experienced cardiac arrest but they managed to resuscitate her fairly easily. She is resting now… but um… they had to place her in a medically induced coma to try and give her body time to heal and it is up to her to wake up now… but they don't know if she is going to make it, if she is strong enough to wake up" he trailed off looking anxiously at her as she stared at him trying to absorb what he had just said before she dropped her head.

Livie was in a coma. Her beautiful daughter was in a coma and they didn't know when or even if she would wake up. Kate looked back up at Castle her eyes filling with tears "she is in a coma" she whispered and Castle nodded looking crestfallen "I'm so sorry Kate."

Kate sighed and hoisted herself up the pillows into a more comfortable position "it's not your fault Castle you helped me get her out of the water, you helped save her and I am so grateful to you." Castle smiled weakly "you did save her" he pointed out and she nodded though she didn't look at him. She felt guilty; she should have gotten there sooner, she should have stopped the kidnappers from stabbing her. She should have protected her daughter the way she had promised her little girl she would when she was little.

"Oh and by the way" Castle said and she looked up at him rearranging her face into what she hoped was a less guilty expression "Alexis and my mother are waiting to see you, I called them and told them we were at the hospital and they were down here in a flash, probably breaking every speed limit from my place to here, they said that if they don't get to see you they will skin me alive; I think they like having you around." Kate couldn't hold back a grin" of course I would love to see them too but Castle I need to ask a favour of you… I need to see Livie, please help me see her after your mother and Alexis have left please"

Castle thought about that "hmm having a team of rather annoyed doctors after me because I helped you out of bed or being killed by mother and Alexis" he grinned "deal"

XO

Two hours later found Kate siting in the cot chair next to her daughter's bed watching her chest rise and fall; which was the only proof that she was still alive. And she watched it in case it should fail. There was no movement and no sound save for the beeping monitor's and her rasping breathing.

Castle had left her with Livie not long ago; she had told him to go home and sleep as he was falling asleep next to her and she promised to call him if there was any change. She moved into a more comfortable position and curled up still watching Livie. She was covered in tubes and bandages with little monitors surrounding the bed flashing and beeping. There was a drip hooked up to her arm. There was a tube in her mouth which made her breathing sound rasped and loud. There were angry marks on her wrists from the flexi cuffs and cuts and bruises all over her face. Kate didn't even want to know what her back looked like.

She felt exhausted so she lay herself down in the cot bed which Castle had helped her to drag closer to the bed. The doctors said she could stay with Livie as long as she came to be checked up whenever they wanted her to be. She had agreed but she didn't want to leave Livie again not even for a second; she was afraid that she would be taken again. She closed her eyes exhaustedly and eventually drifted off to sleep, one hand extended towards her daughter's.

XO

She woke to the sound of movement and was instantly alert sitting up sharply only relaxing when she saw it was Castle. "Morning" he greeted handing her a cup of coffee. "Morning" she yawned accepting the cup "thanks" she added as the Styrofoam cup warmed her finders. "No change" Castle asked "nope" she said sipping the hot drink and stretching her stiff back with a groan. Castle smiled "I remember when Alexis had her appendix taken out and I slept in one of those for 5 nights, I could barely walk after" Kate grinned wincing as she did so "I know what you mean" she mumbled.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door which was Lanie flanked by Ryan, Esposito and Montgomery. "Hey guys what's up" Kate asked; Lanie came forward and hugged her gently "we came to see you and Livie" she said "nothing's wrong" Kate smiled at her team touched that they had come.

They had a nice chat as they sat around Livie's bed, Kate's team asked her about Livie and now she felt happy to answer them now that she wasn't panicking about never seeing her again. They talked until Montgomery's phone rang and he announced there had been a murder and huffing Ryan and Esposito hauled themselves to their feet and followed Montgomery out of the door calling "see ya later Kate' they called as they left and she waved goodbye to them before she hugged Lanie goodbye and watched them all disappear. "Aren't you going Castle" she asked surprised when he remained where he was. "Nah" he said "don't feel like it today after all the excitement we had yesterday" she smiled at him.

Not long after they had left a doctor entered and asked to examine Kate. She bit her lip, anxious about leaving Livie alone. "I'll stay with her" Castle offered, "I won't leave until you get back" he promised, grateful she gave him another hug and then reluctantly followed the doctor out to an examination room.

When she came back 20 minutes later with two fresh cups of coffee Castle was asleep in his chair next to Livie's bed almost protectively in his posture. That made her smile again and she set the cup of coffee beside him before she settled back in her cot bed and turned on the TV and began to watch some old cop shows. "My bets the brother" Castle said after a few minutes, having woken up without her notice. Smiling she too placed her bet.

XO

3 days later and Livie was still in a coma. Kate had finely left her side after she realised Livie wasn't going to wake up when she was in the room. She spent the next few more days off work recovering but continued to stay at Castle's, not wanting to go home to the empty house. It was now the half term break at schools so Alexis was around a lot and it was nice to see how she and Castle spent their free time together. She soon found out that when they were together with loads of free time on their hands they could be very immature. Today she watched them race around playing laser tag shooting at each other without hesitation whenever they saw the other.

Kate sat on the sofa laughing at their antics, remembering when she and Livie used to play games together, but they had been few as Livie had been away at boarding school and she had been working. Now she wished she had spent more time with her; that she had played with her more when she had asked her to play with her. Now there was the hunting feeling that she tried to bury that they might be out of time.

Eventually Alexis and her father settled down and they fell onto the sofa with her still laughing breathless. They put movies on that night, and one by one they drifted off to sleep. Martha first obviously not enjoying the movie, followed by Alexis much to Kate's surprise as she had expected the child to be bouncing all night like other teenagers; she was the next to fall asleep.

Castle looked at his family, Alexis had fallen asleep with her head on Kate's shoulder and that made him smile; ever since he had first started working with Kate he had considered her part of his family and in the last week that feeling had grown. He was going to miss her in his house but she had a family too. It really had been a huge shock when he had learned that Kate had a daughter. To see the pictures of the girl she had given birth to and raised had amazed him. He believed that Kate was a great mom to Livie. He had seen her worry over her daughter's kidnapping and stress over not seeing her again; he had seen how protective she had been once she had got her back and how she had fallen asleep at her side in hospital and how she had been afraid to leave her again. He knew that she was a great mom.

He hated to think of how he would feel if it had been Alexis who had been taken. Each time he had questioned how Kate had acted he had put himself in her shoes and realised she had been acting exactly how he would act. Tomorrow he was going to the hospital with her, the doctors would be running some tests on Livie and they had said that sometimes during the test the patient had been known to wake up, he knew Kate was struggling not to get her hopes up, and so was he, but maybe tomorrow, mother and daughter would be reunited.

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review**

**Mysticgirl**


	10. Chapter 10 Confusion

Chapter 10 – Confusion

It had now been two weeks and 5 days since the drastic rescue, and Livie was still in a coma. Kate continued to stay with Castle and his family much she could tell to their delight, she had gone back to work as well but everyone could see she was less focused than she usually was. Everyone was trying to make her feel better; Castle followed her around a lot more she noticed and Lanie popped up for visits more often as well. She was grateful to them all for all they were doing for her. She spent most of her free time at the hospital with Livie, popping in briefly in the mornings and returning in the evenings after work, she also spent many of her lunch hours sitting vigil beside Livie's bed. The tests they had run had not worked in bringing her out of the coma but they were going to try again soon the doctors said.

It was nearing her lunch hour, so Kate was packing her bag, it felt nice not having to lie about where she was going when off to see Livie. "Hey" said Castle coming bounding up to her from where he had been chatting to Ryan and Esposito, "can I come" she raised her eyebrow at him "you really want to?" she asked "yeah" he said as though it was obvious so with a smile she nodded and he followed her down to the car.

10 minutes later they had parked and were in the hospital heading for Livie's room; Kate stopped to check on how her daughter was doing and ended up getting dragged to a doctor's office about asking her permission to re do the tests. Castle wondered into Livie's room and sat in the chair next to her. He looked at the young girl lying in the hospital bed, covered in wires, tubes and bandages, completely motionless aside from her gentle breathing. 'She really did look like her mom' he thought as he studied her. They had the same face and the same long light brown hair that hung in heavy curls that now lay framing her face on the pillow. "Hey Livie" he said gently "it's Castle, I um… I just wanted to say Livie… I can't wait to meet you and I know your mom can't wait to get you back' he looked at the unconscious child's face willing her to wake up "you were so brave on the docks, you have to pull through this Livie, it seems unfair that after surviving torture, being shot, stabbed and drowned, you are stuck in a coma, another obstacle blocking you and you mother from being together again. It isn't fair but you have to beat this one last obstacle Livie, for your om if nothing else, she misses you so much, I hear her crying late at night when she thinks no one else can here… so please, pull through this… for her"

He was so busy talking and watching her face he didn't notice her hand clench the blankets loosely. He stopped, waiting but there was no change to her peaceful expression so with a sigh put his head in his hands.

XO

'_Your mother doesn't care about you' the man in front of me screamed 'she wouldn't pay the ransom.' I didn't know who he was; hell I didn't know who I was. This was weird; who was my mother that didn't care about me? who wouldn't pay some money to get me back, and it worried me that my mother wouldn't pay the ransom These men were screaming at me, screaming that my mother didn't care whether I lived or died. I clenched my fist angrily and then there was white hot pain erupting across my back, I yelled and yelled and screamed and screamed'_

XO

Castle froze as he heard a small gasp; he raised his head to see Livie with her eyes wide open gasping as she looked around wildly. Instantly he leapt to his feet; "hey whoa there sweetie" he said moving towards her but stepping backwards as she recoiled away from him, her eyes wide with fear as she gasped in fright breathing heavily as she shifted and her hands clenched at the blankets. Castle was glad they had removed the breathing tube otherwise she would be choking over it now.

"Easy Livie" he soothed "don't worry I won't hurt you your safe now sweetheart." Slowly the girl began to relax, though she still eyed him apprehensively as her mouth moved for a bit as if she was trying to remember how to talk before she finally managed to ask "who are you?"

Castle smiled at her and said "I'm Rick Castle, the novelist… I work with your mom" she just blinked at him, obviously his name didn't ring any bells but that didn't worry him just yet. Cautiously he sat on the edge of her bed "you feeling ok" he asked gently "we've all been really worried about you." She stared up at him confused and he saw that she was shivering. But she didn't seem to be afraid of him; she just looked round the room confused.

To relieve the tension he tried "your mother will be so relieved you are awake." To his surprise a look of fear crossed over the Livie's face followed by confusion. "Why" she asked fearfully and he frowned "because she is you mother" he said gently and she stared up at him. "But those horrid people who hurt me… they said my mother didn't care, they said she wouldn't pay the ransom"

Castle looked at her in shock before he twigged what the problem might be "sweetheart" he asked gently "what do you remember about what happened to you." He watched as Livie frowned thinking.

She thought for a minute, "not much" she mumbled "why what did happen to me?" "Err" he said not comfortable about being the one that would have to tell her what had happened "err the short story is that you were kidnapped" she let out a gasp and stared at him in shock.

"I was what… kidnapped" she whispered, Castle nodded sadly "you were missing for 4 days" he said gently "we were all so worried about you." Livie swallowed before she looked away blinking obviously struggling not to cry. Gently Castle reached out and took her hand. She flinched at first but then she gripped it tightly and he squeezed it back comfortingly.

She stared into space with her eyes shining before she looked back at him and she let out a sob. Castle felt sorry for her, she obviously had no clue what was going on and was very frightened. "Shh it's ok" he whispered "shh don't worry sweetheart it's ok." He rubbed her shoulder gently before he stiffened in surprise as she suddenly leant forward and began to cry against his chest. Quickly he got over the shock and wrapped his arms around her as she clenched at handfuls of his shirt and he whispered to her that it was all going to be ok and that they were all there for her.

Just then there was a delighted gasp from the doorway and they both looked up. Kate was standing in the doorway with a shocked and delighted look on her face as she stared at them both but it slowly slipped and Castle looked down to see her daughter staring at her mother in confusion and apprehension. That was when he remembered what they had been talking about. How she didn't remember what had happened to her, but she had remembered something about her mother not paying the ransom.

Quickly he leapt to his feet and moved round the bed towards Kate who was still staring at her daughter in worry as Livie stared back, just as confused. Quickly he caught hold of her arm and gave her a gentle push muttering "can I have a word with you please Kate about your daughter"

He glanced over his shoulder as he left the room and saw bewilderment on Livie's face and she stared at him desperate for answers. "Don't worry I'll be right back" he said before he closed the door.

XO

Kate frowned and stepped out of the doctor's office. He had been talking to her for the past 20 minutes about the pros and cons of trying out that series of tests they had tried out again. She didn't really care; she knew they were going to conduct the tests any way, right then all she wanted to do was see her daughter. She made her way down the corridor hurriedly. She didn't know where Castle had gone, but she guessed that he would have gone to Livie's room so he could see her and then let her have some privacy with her. As she approached she heard the sound of sobbing, this made her frown again, wow had Castle really got that attached to her daughter? She stepped into the doorway and was greeted by an amazing scene.

Livie was awake. She couldn't believe it; she was awake after 3 weeks, and she was lying in Castle's arms sobbing whilst he stroked her back whispering that it was going to be ok and that they would be there for her. Kate couldn't hold back the gasp of delight – Livie was awake and she was going to be ok.

They both looked at her, Kate briefly noticed Castles worried and uncertain expression, but her eyes were on Livie, tracing over her features; she was the same, she still looked like her little girl. Then she noticed her child's confused face and she felt the delighted expression slip away as she stared at Livie, worried.

She stared in confusion at her until Castle leapt up and came towards her muttering loud enough for Livie to hear "can I have a word please Kate, about your daughter" then he pushed her out and closed the door behind them.

"Castle what's wrong with her" Kate asked desperately "why doesn't she remember?" before Castle could answer though Livie's doctor came hurrying over and once he heard that she was awake he told her to wait outside whilst he gave her and examination. Castle tried to head to the waiting room obviously to give her some space but she grabbed him and kept him with her; she was afraid of what the doctor might say and didn't want to hear it alone.

They waited for about half an hour. Castle called up the precinct and told them what had happened; the whole team sent their best and said they would pop in when Livie was up to it and the Captain granted her with the rest of the day off.

Kate watched as the doctor gently took some tests, then he asked Livie to do small exercises, he made has clench her fists, catch a ball, move her arms in circles and eventually he asked her to stand and carefully supported her until she was ready and then let her go and had her walk around the room. Then he got her back into bed and asked her some questions. She answered him looking very worried and very confused and she kept glancing out the window at Kate the worried look increasing every time she did.

Eventually Kate moved away from the window and leaned against the wall feeling worried. "Hey" Castle said touching her gently on the shoulder '"it will be ok Kate I promise." She looked at him "she doesn't remember…what if her memory never comes back" she whispered "hey that is extremely unlikely" he said squeezing her shoulder "and as long as you show her how much you love and adore her now it won't matter." Kate smiled weakly looking up at him "you know I never knew how sensitive you could actually be Castle" she commented causing him to grin "oh Kate there is so much you don't know about me, when you found it all out you could write a book" she shook her head, "I'll leave the book writing to you thanks" she teased.

Just then the doctor emerged from Livie's room closing the door softly behind him. Kate looked into the room through the window to see Livie staring at the ceiling a look of frustration on her face. Kate looked back at the doctor searching his face for some clue as to how her daughter was. He looked at her calmly, his face unreadable. "Let's talk in my office" he suggested quietly. Trying not to let her worry show Kate followed him back to his office, dragging Castle after her.

They took a seat in his office and waited for the doctor to speak as he sat watching them obviously trying to decide how he to phrase what was on his mind. Finally he did "your daughter seems ok in herself, though she is experiencing some severe memory loss" Kate bit her lip "how bad" she asked dreading his answer and she was right to do so. The doctor sighed "unfortunately she is missing most of her memory. She remembers very little about her life, she doesn't remember her childhood, her friends of her family" he looked at Kate sympathetically "thing she seems to be most worried about is not remembering you" he said "she says that all she can remember is being beaten with a white hot iron and being told that you didn't want her back and you wouldn't pay the ransom and if you loved her you would have saved her by now"

Kate felt tears in her eyes and felt Castle grip her hand for support she took a deep breath before asking "will her memory come back" the doctor thought for a minute "I think it will but only time can tell, it might come back over a long period of time or it might all come back at once, I will call someone up to have a talk with her and see if she can help her recover some memories."

Kate nodded "what should I do now" she asked worried about what she should do. The doctor smiled at her before saying "for now I think you should give her a day or two to see if her memory will come back, it quite often does in the first 48 hours, normally I would tell you to go in there and show her how much she means to you but considering all she remembers is being told you don't love her I thing that might just stress her out" he turned to Castle "I think you should be the one to comfort her right now" he said.

"Me" Castle said in surprise "why." the doctor smiled at him "because you were there when she woke up and quite often patients who don't remember anything will latch onto the first person they see who knows them in desperation for answers"

Castle looked at Kate uncertainly who smiled "I'm glad it's you Castle" she said truthfully; she knew Castle would help them both as best he could. She then turned to the doctor once again "how long till she can come home" she asked. He thought about it for a while "well I would say a few more days here and then we will see how she is doing with the therapy sessions we need her to do. Once she has finished with them, we won't be able to do much for her here so we will re-evaluate in a few days" Kate nodded still struggling to conceal her worried emotions. She thanked the doctor and then she and Castle walked back to Livie's room.

"Kate" Castle said "if things are going well and you want Livie to keep bonding with me like the doctor said you are both more than welcome to continue staying at my place, I have another spare room that Livie can stay in" he glanced at her hopefully. Kate smiled at him "that would be nice Castle, thank you for the offer, but let's see how it goes hey, the doctor might think it better to just get her back into her average routine" he nodded almost disappointed. Kate thought about that, he must really like having her live in his home and it was clear that he was determined to help her and Livie as much as possible. He really was very sweet.

Her life was changing a lot now; she was walking along a road and she didn't know where it was taking her and where it might end…

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**Mysticgirl**


	11. Chapter 11 Recovery

Chapter 11 – Recovery

3 days later found Kate and Castle waiting outside Livie's room for the doctors to finish their final examination. Livie was much better now. She had healed quickly and had finished all the therapy courses with very few setbacks although she was still very confused. She still remembered very little of that had happened to her and her life beforehand but a few fuzzy memories were coming back which helped her relax.

She was still very attached to Castle so Kate had accepted his offer and they were going to stay at his apartment for a little longer; the doctors had agreed that this was probably sensible and Kate had gone home and collected some belongings for herself and Livie. She looked at Castle who was watching what the doctors were doing to Livie protectively as if she were Alexis. "Thank you Castle" she whispered making him start before he looked at her questioningly; "for what" he asked confused and Kate smiled as she turned to fully look at him "for everything you have don't for me especially for what you have done for Livie since she woke up." Castle smiled at her "always" he promised and with another smile they both returned to watching and waiting for Livie.

Livie was much better with Kate now; when Kate had first entered the room with Castle she had eyed her warily but had also looked very confused. But now she was beginning to relax around her though she seemed more comfortable when Castle was around. Once she had established that Kate was not the monster the kidnappers had made her out to be she began to ask Kate lots of questions about her life which Kate answered patiently and willingly eager to try and help her daughter remember.

It was hard for her, she wanted so much to hug her daughter, to hold her hand supportively and to run her hands through her hair like she usually did but she dared not try it; Livie still shied away from physical contact, even from Castle, she didn't want to be touched, all she could remember was pain and being beaten, it was only natural that she would be wary. Livie knew that they would be going to Castle's home for a few days until she felt better. She knew about Alexis and Kate could tell that she was interested to meet this girl that Castle had told her lots about. Kate knew that both she and Castle were hoping that Alexis would be able to help Livie with her kind gentle words of advice.

Livie came out just and hesitantly smiled at then both with the same sweet smile Kate remembered making her grin happily back. After they had signed her release forms and had spoken to the doctor, she and Castle gently guided Livie out of the hospital. As they walked Kate noticed that Livie was moving as though she was in pain; but that was to be expected after receiving 2 bullets to the leg and shoulder. She had been lucky with those wounds. The bullet in her right leg had only grazed major muscle and the one in her left had only been a mostly flesh wound. The one to her shoulder would take longer to heal. It pained her to move it at the moment and she used that arm to rest protectively over her injured stomach. The doctors had started her rehab with her shoulder and had told her how to carry on at home. She could use her arm a lot more than when she had first woken up.

She hid it well but Kate could see that it hurt her. She walked very slowly biting her lip and wherever possible refused to bend over. When she got into the car she slid in very awkwardly and instantly rested her head back; the short journey from her hospital room to the car having seemingly exhausted her.

They rode in silence to Castle's apartment. When they arrived Castle held the door open for Livie as she silently clambered out. As she stood there her eyes flashed around nervously and she stuck close to them both for comfort. The elevator ride was another silent trip. Livie kept her head bowed uncertainly before she slowly followed Castle to his door. He slipped the key into the lock and then turned to Livie. "Now I must warn you, my mother and Alexis will be very eager to meet you but don't worry, if you want some space just let us know ok" Livie smiled gratefully and nodded.

XO

Half an hour later Kate sat at the table watching Livie and Alexis; they were talking quite happily and Alexis appeared to have taken the younger girl under her wing. Livie had been very shy at first and had barely spoken, she had just stuck close to Kate and Castle; but Alexis had been very gentle and kind and slowly Livie's confidence had risen and uncertainly she had begun to talk to them all, quiet at first but as she relaxed more and more she became more confident.

As they watched Alexis offered to show Livie round the rest of the apartment and where she would be staying. After glancing at her mom and Castle Livie nodded and had they both disappeared up the stairs Livie quite slowly leaning on the banister for support and after a few minutes they had heard them disappear into Alexis' bedroom. "Naww" Kate said turning to Castle who was leaning next to his mother on the kitchen counter "at least they are getting on ok" she said happily. She as glad that Livie had quickly warmed up to Alexis; she knew Livie needed contact with someone around her own age who could help her figure herself out again. Castle grinned at her "I don't think I have ever met anyone who doesn't get on with Alexis, she is such a social butterfly" Kate grinned "hmm and I wonder where she gets that from" she mused. Castle looked at her offended until he saw her eyes twinkling and he realised she was joking and then they all burst out laughing.

After an hour or so of them all talking they called the girls down for lunch and they both come down slowly. Kate studied her daughter and was relieved to see that she seemed very relaxed here and as they ate their lunch she even began to smile.

Livie caught her watching her at one point and she stared at Kate before she smiled and it wasn't a scared timid smile; it was a smile that told Kate that she was relaxed and that she was recovering.

XO

Two days later and Livie had completely settled down into this life, she seemed at ease around Castle and his family especially Alexis, the two of them became closer every day and were soon as thick as thieves and Castle found that his part in games such as Laser Tag were taken up by Livie. She didn't play for long though, only twenty minutes or so as her legs seemed to hurt her too much to go on. After that she would often curl up with Kate and talk to her, eager to know more and more about her life, and each time they talked Livie seemed to grow more and more confident, vague memories came back to her, no clear ones but enough to convince her that what Kate was saying was the truth.

They all watched movies at night and Castle loved watching them all drift off to sleep one by one looking so peaceful. As the days went by he watched Livie and Kate get closer and soon Livie was happy to sit beside her mom in the evenings and have a cuddle though she was still slightly wary and should something make her jump she tended to pull away. But her confidence did grow as did his affection for her; Livie was a truly lovely girl and he was beginning to enjoy having her around and he knew Alexis was too. She was enjoying playing the big sister she told him.

Today Lanie and the rest of their team had come round a visit; Livie had been eager to meet the rest of her extended family and after a few minutes at the beginning where she was very shy and kept her distance, Livie began to smile and interact with them all. Kate could tell that Ryan and Esposito were completely blown away by the fact that she had a daughter and now that they could meet her rather than just see her being beaten and shot and stabbed they were even more amazed, Lanie had to give them a slap over the head to get them to stop staring "stop gawking at the poor girl" she scolded "you'll scare her back into hospital" that made everyone laugh, including Livie.

Kate felt blissfully happy as she lay down in her bed, and closed her eyes, she had her daughter back and she was beginning to trust her again, maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

XO

A scream pierced the peaceful night jerking Kate from her dreams. Alarmed she sat up reaching for her gun just as another scream was released and she recognised those screams only too well; they were the same screams Livie had screamed when she was being branded by the iron. Alarmed she leapt out of bed and ran down the hall to the room that Castle had given Livie and threw the door open where she stopped.

Livie was thrashing in her bed as though fighting against invisible bonds; her whole back arched as though she was trying to escape the white hot iron again as she sobbed and wailed. "Livie hey hey" Kate called gently as she hurried forward and she sat on the edge of Livie's bed trying to catch hold of her daughter as she struggled and fought to get away. As Livie let out another screaming cry of terror she heard movement from below and then the sound of someone running up the stairs.

Castle appeared in the doorway and quickly ran over to help Kate try and wake the terrified child; she was thrashing so hard by now it was difficult to get anywhere close enough to wake her. "Hush Livie please honey you're safe' Kate pleaded as she tried desperately to wake her daughter. Finally Livie bolted upright gasping and sobbing as she awoke. When she realised she was not alone in the room she cried out scrambling backwards away from them cowering against the headboard of the bed crying miserably. Castle quickly went and turned the light on as Kate stared at her daughter struggling not to cry herself.

It was as though she had been climbing a wall to recovery since she had woken up from her coma and now she had fallen from it so very close to the top. Livie refused to look at them, she kept her head bowed as she shivered. She was drenched in sweat and shaking from head to toe. Gently Kate began to soothe her, whispering to her that it would be fine and that nobody was ever going to hurt her again wishing that she could make that promise reality.

Kate and Castle sat there waiting for Livie to calm down. It took her a while to do so but eventually she did. Her shivering and shaking slowly subsided and her breathing slowly calmed. Once she had done so she slowly looked round with wide and fearful eyes filled with corrupted innocence. She looked from side to side between castle and Kate. She seemed to want to go to someone for reassurance but she didn't know who to go to; her mother or the person she had become quite attached too.

Kate expected her to go to Castle which was why she was quite surprised when Livie fell towards her sobbing. Quickly she caught hold of her daughter and slowly she rubbed her back rocking her from side to side whilst Livie buried her face into her shoulder crying miserably. As Kate held her daughter closer stroking her hair with one hand as she continued to rub her back she could feel the large lumpy burns that marred her daughter's back and bile rose in her throat as she felt sick with rage as she remembered what they had done to her daughter. Castle stayed with her for a bit and then with a small smile at Kate he rose and backed towards the door. Kate mouthed 'thank you' to him and he nodded before he left.

Carefully Kate lay herself down on the bed still hugging Livie tightly. Once she had calmed slightly she pressed her lips to her hair. "You ok now" she whispered into the top of her daughter's head. She felt her shrug "I don't know" she whispered back sounding like she was struggling not to break again "The dream… it was so real… they were burning me… with a hot iron bar" she lifted her head to look at her mother with scared eyes. "Did that actually happen to me" she asked as though dreading the answer. Kate hesitated before nodding "yes… they sent me a video of it… to me to cause me pain… I saw them do that to you" she blinked a few times to fight back tears as memories of her daughter's terrified screams filled her mind.

She felt Livie shiver "maybe… it's a good thing that I don't remember… I don't think I want to remember that." Kate nodded stroking her hair "maybe it is sweetheart" she murmured kissing her forehead. Livie shifted snuggling closer to her and Kate felt her daughter's fingers clench at a handful of her top as though afraid she might leave.

"I wish I could remember the rest of my life though" she whispered "I wish I could remember my childhood… I wish I could remember you… I mean I don't remember much, I wish I did because right now…. That terrifies me more than the dreams… the fact that I don't remember my mom… and I know it hurts you… I wish I could remember at least something about my past". Kate didn't reply, she just hugged Livie tighter. They stayed like that for a while before Livie whispered "will you stay with me tonight" almost apprehensively looking up at her. Kate instantly nodded "for as long as you want me to" she promised.

Livie fell asleep not long after pressed tightly against Kate still clutching at a handful of her mother's shirt. Kate held her tightly savouring the moment. She had been dying to hold her daughter like this again but not in this context. Not after waking her up from terrifying dreams that reminded them both of pain. But she was glad that Livie had let her in. she had been terrified of her before but it did now appear that she was regaining Livie's trust. She hugged Livie and kissed the top of her head one last time before she closed her eyes, and with that mother and daughter slept dreaming now peaceful dreams where nothing could harm them.

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review**

**Mysticgirl.**


	12. Chapter 12 A Family Once More

Chapter 12 – A Family Once More

When Castle got up the next morning he headed quietly up the stairs where he noticed that Kate's door was wide open and her bed empty. He glanced down the hall where he saw that the door to Livie's room was open exactly how he had left it last night. Quietly he poked his head round the door and smiled at the scene in front of him.

Kate and Livie were curled up together fast asleep, Livie was curled in her mother's arms pressed tightly against her whilst Kate clutched her, holding her daughter protectively. It was the first time he had seen them both so peaceful together; he watched them for a minute more before going down the stairs to start breakfast.

Kate could hear the sounds of movement in the apartment but didn't feel like moving; for some reason she felt oddly at ease for the first time in a few weeks now. She lay there thinking before the memories came flooding back to her and slowly she opened her eyes; Livie was lying fast asleep, curled up in her arms. She smiled and watched her sleep for a minute before resting her head back down and began to doze, not willing to wake her tranquil daughter up just yet. She stayed still so as not to wake her until she felt her daughter stir. She opened her eyes and loosened her grip on her watching as she slowly woke up, her eyelids fluttering as she struggled to keep them open groggily.

"Morning kiddo" she said softly almost teasingly using her old nickname for her daughter. Something flickered in Livie's eyes, like a dim sense of recognition before it disappeared and she rolled her eyes at her mother and stuck out her tongue cheekily causing Kate to smile. They lay there together for another few minutes before there was a gentle knock at the door and Alexis cautiously stuck her head round the door. "Morning" she greeted "dad says breakfast is nearly ready if either of you are hungry" Kate nodded with a smile "thanks Alexis we'll be right down" the girl smiled at them and then left. After yawning loudly Livie rolled over and then slowly got up stretching, Kate followed in suit and they both went down the stairs after dressing quickly.

She found Castle scraping scrambled eggs into a bowl as she descended the stairs with Livie. Upon hearing them Castle looked up and smiled "morning" he greeted before his eyes fell on Livie "how you feeling" he asked gently. Livie gave him a small smile and shrugged her shoulders as she slipped onto the bar stool beside Alexis who gave her a small grin which she returned.

Kate moved into the kitchen to stand beside Castle "thanks for your help last night" she murmured and he winked at her "no problem" he said softly "how was she?" Kate sighed "it took her a while to calm down but eventually she did, she just kept clinging to me all night. I hated seeing her like that but I guess it helped cement our relationship a little bit more" Castle nodded to her before he slid a few slices of bacon onto a plate and placed it in front of the girls. "Right" he said "your mission should you choose to accept it is to fill those plates and then completely empty them again. Do you accept your missions?" both girls laughed at him and Kate couldn't help but give an affectionate smile.

After breakfast Kate took Livie back to the hospital as instructed to have another check-up. It was the burns on her back they wanted to look at today and talk to her about anything she might remember. Ryan and Esposito were going to be there for that bit and when they arrived she found them already waiting. Usually someone from kidnap and ransom would come but since Livie already knew them everyone had decided it would be a lot less stressful for her.

When a nurse took Livie to change into a gown so they could look at her back, Kate grabbed the doctor and told him about what had happened last night. To her relief he told her it was common for memories to come back in dreams and it was often the more terrifying ones that came first. But he also said that the dream from last night almost certainly wouldn't be the last due to how serious and painful her incident had been she wouldn't forget it for a long while.

Kate bit her lip anxiously she didn't want Livie to have to go through that terrifying dream again; she had been so scared and she had looked so broken. No mother would want to have to see their child go through something so horrible at all let alone more than once. Just then Livie came back and she went with her while they looked at her burns. As she sat beside her daughter holding her hand supportively Kate glanced at her daughter's back once and immediately regretted it; they looked horrible: all swollen, lumpy and irritating. As the doctors examined them Kate could tell that what they were doing was causing Livie pain even though she tried to hide it; her eyes were wide and she was biting her lip hard, she also squeezed her mothers hand and once it was over leant against her for support. Kate could feel her trembling with anticipation and fear of what she knew would come next.

Ryan and Esposito looked almost apologetic when they came in with the hospital psychologist. She was very gentle as she asked Livie what she did remember which was very little; most of what she could remember came from her nightmare. She looked scared as she looked at them all watching her, waiting for them to give her something. She looked up at Kate who nodded encouragingly "it's ok" she whispered "I promise it is ok". Livie nodded before she took a deep breath "I remember… that one was called… Taylor… no Tyler I think" she said uncertainly "I think that was it because he was the one who hurt me most and one of the others kept telling him … not to... he kept shouting at him… they shouted at each other a lot" she closed her eyes and Kate felt her tremble slightly "they said something about… murdering a girl… and wanting to hide what they had done… they said that they were…" she opened her eyes wide and looked at them "they said they were going to kill me no matter what" she whispered and Kate tightened her arm protectively around her daughter.

Kate looked at her team, she hadn't noticed what had happened to the three men when she had come out of the water with Livie; she had been too focused on keeping Livie alive. She knew that she had shot one of them and didn't know whether he had lived of died. The back up had been taking care of them so she had ignored them. After she had gotten Livie to the hospital she had been so focused on her daughter she hadn't enquired about the case until it was too late and she was being kept out of it due to how emotionally involved she was. She had unwillingly left it knowing that Ryan and Esposito would manage it just fine. She would have forgotten all about them if Ryan hadn't said gently "Livie we managed to get two of the men who took you but neither of them was called Tyler"

Her head snapped up "so he's still out there" she gasped "yes" Esposito said softly "we think he was the one you shot Beckett." Kate clenched her teeth, the one who had done the most damage had been the one to get away "how" she asked "I shot him, more than once and believe me I was aiming to kill"

Ryan shook his head "in between you shooting him and the back up arriving of the dock, he managed to escape, we think he followed you into the water and swam away" Kate almost swore in anger. She pulled Livie close to her, protectively and Livie pressed herself up against her.

The doctor asked a few more questions before saying that she thought Livie should go back to school. "It will distract her from her fears" she said before looking at her notes "but I would be careful, take it easy and no sports yet ok" Kate felt Livie nod, but it was her who was now trembling; it was from that school that Livie had been first grabbed and only just gotten away. Livie didn't remember but she did. She didn't voice her fears though not wanting to scare Livie. When they were done Ryan and Esposito came over whilst Livie was getting changed again "you ok Beckett" Ryan asked "we know that you are worried about sending her back to school" she shrugged "she has to go back someday, so it might as well be now" she said softly twisting her hands nervously. Ryan looked at her for a minute more before he and Esposito turned to greet Livie as she came out whilst Kate made another appointment to bring Livie back in. As she did so the hospital psychologist came over and handed her a card "this is a friend of mine's number, just in case, she is very good at helping traumatised kids, she'll help Livie find her footing again if she struggles" Kate nodded thanking her, whilst hoping that Livie wouldn't need to see another psychologist.

They were on the way home when Kate got a call from Montgomery saying he needed her to sign something urgently. "Do you mind if we stop off at the precinct quickly" she asked Livie. Her daughter shook her head from where she sat curled up on the passenger seat "no I don't mind… I kind of want to see where you work anyways" she said softly as she looked over at her mom. So with a small grin Kate switched lanes and headed off to her work. She got a few strange looks when she walked in with a mini version of her walking next to her, apparently not everyone had heard about Live after all.

When they arrived at her floor and walked over to their area they were greeted by Ryan and Esposito being immature as usual as they settled themselves back to their work. "Hey mini Beckett" Ryan called "coming to work with us as well? We could use a bit more kick-ass Beckett in this place" "ha ha" Kate called dryly over her shoulder as she went into the captain's office with Livie right behind her obviously curious about her mother's boss.

Montgomery greeted her warmly and it was obvious that he was glad to finally meet her and that she had survived. After she had said hi Livie slipped out to see Ryan and Esposito; she seemed to like them and their immaturity. "She's looking good Kate" Montgomery said watching her through the window as she slowly hopped onto the edge of Esposito's desk as he and Ryan swung in their chairs to talk to her. He looked back at Kate who was also watching her daughter "from what I saw from your button camera she is a lot like you, brave, a fighter and a protector, I saw how she defended you after you got hurt" he noted.

Kate sighed "yeah well I don't think that her being a lot like me is always a good thing though… I mean she nearly cost herself her life defending me" "she loves you" he said "I know" Kate said looking out the window "and I love her" she said ever so softly before she turned to her boss "I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't made it" she whispered "especially if she had been killed defending me. Livie is all that I have, she is my everything… I would do anything for her and if she had died…" she broke off "I would have nothing worth living for" she whispered looking back out the window at where Livie was sitting giggling at something Esposito was telling her; something she suspected was about one of her either funny or embarrassing moments working with him.

She told Montgomery that she had decided to move back into their own apartment within the next few days; the doctors had seen progress with Livie and had told Kate to try and get her back into her normal routine as soon as possible. She knew that Castle would be disappointed but she knew he would understand and she was sure that he and Alexis would be inviting them back around very soon. Livie was uncertain about the idea of moving out but she was desperate to get on with her life again and she knew that this would be the best way to kick start it.

Kate also explained that Livie was going back to school on Monday which was when she was due to start work again so she would be coming into work a little late as she would have to explain to the school what had happened. Montgomery nodded understandingly "take as long as you need , if she can't cope feel free to go pick her up, she may be strong like you Kate but neither of you are invincible." Kate grinned "thanks you sound like Castle when you say things like that" he rolled his eyes at the mention of the author.

When they got home and Livie had headed upstairs for a rest after leaving the apartment for such a long time Kate took Castle and Alexis to one side and gently told them what the doctors had suggested to her. They were both disappointed to be learning that they would be moving out but Kate promised that they would come back for a visit soon and that they could come by any time. When Livie returned she and Alexis exchanged numbers and Kate had a feeling that the two of them would be in very regular contact from now on.

As they sat at the dinner table that night she watched Livie wondering if it was too soon, should she stay at the loft just a little bit longer? Should she let Livie bond with Castle and his daughter more so that she knew that they were there for her and that she wasn't alone?

She pondered over that for the rest of the evening as they watched the movie before bed. She followed her daughter into her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed watching her as she settled down for the night. Once her daughter had snuggled down under the covers Kate leant over and stroked her daughter's hair until she looked up at her.

"Do you want to go back to our apartment" she asked softly "or do you want to stay here a bit longer?" Livie thought before looking back up at her "I like it here" she said softly "I like Rick and Lexie but we can't stay here forever so we shouldn't delay it. Plus I think that maybe a bit or normality might help me regain some of my memories maybe… I mean sitting in your car today… I had this strangest sense of nostalgia, I recognised the car, the smell, the feel of the seats… that annoying spring that kept poking me in the back" she smiled at her mom "maybe going home will spark even more of those feelings"

Kate smiled "Ok" she whispered "I just wanted to make sure" Livie nodded "thanks… mom" she whispered and with a start Kate realised that was the first time since she had awoken that Livie had called her mom. Mostly she had just spoken formally to her as she did with everyone else uncertain of her attachments to anyone.

She felt the smile on her face widen as she bent to press a kiss to the top of her daughter's head "night kiddo" she whispered as she stood "I love you" she headed to the door and turned out the light before slowly closing the door. And just before the door clicked shut she could have almost sworn she heard her daughter whisper "night mom… love you too"

XO

So the next day she packed all of hers and Livie's stuff and took it back to their apartment, she left Livie with Castle and Alexis whilst she did this so she could check that everything was all right as apart from grabbing some more clothes for her and Livie, she hadn't been home in over a month.

As she turned the key in the lock she paused for a minute before she slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside, looking around their apartment. It was in the same mess they had originally left it in; bowls and dishes in the sink. A pile of folded yet not put away laundry on the sofa, Livie's school books spread across the kitchen table and DVD's lying on the coffee table.

Kate gave a small smile as she remembered how hectic her life had been before this whole incident had started. She remembered the crazy rush mornings trying to get her teenager up and out the door on time. She remembered the guilty feeling she felt when she had to work late and she would send a sneaky text to Livie telling her that she was sorry and that she probably wouldn't make it home in time for dinner. Sometimes she would get away in time but most of the time she wouldn't manage to. The worst evenings were the ones where she would get in so late that Livie would already be sleeping. On those nights she would usually find a plate of something that Livie had cooked waiting for her which she would eat quickly before slipping into her daughter's room.

There she would stand and marvel at her sleeping daughter. She would memorise every inch of her peaceful face wondering how on earth she had managed to get something so beautiful and pure for her daughter after falling pregnant at seventeen. Livie was the best thing in her life. She was the reason that Kate had managed to move on after her mother's death. She was the reason why Kate was able to smile after what she saw every day.

Slowly Kate moved around the apartment; putting the laundry away, taking all of Livie's school stuff into her bedroom before she washed all the dirty dishes and tidied everything up before she went and bought some groceries so that they would closed as memories flashed before her.

_Livie as a baby in the bath, giggling and laughing as Kate blew bubbles for her, her small hands clenching as she tried to pop the bubbles that floated around her. Her eyes shone and her laugh was like music to Kate's ears as she smiled and laughed with her baby daughter as she splashed water everywhere feeling the worry and stress she always felt having to juggle her education with raising a baby disappear as she spent some quality time with her little girl._

_She was arriving home after a long day at work, she felt so tired and so stressed. But that changed when she opened the door to her apartment her tiny daughter came hurtling towards her squealing 'mommy' at the top of her lungs. The weight disappeared as she began to laugh, bending to scoop her little girl up into her arms smiling gratefully at Lanie who had been babysitting for her as she hugged her daughter tightly kissing the top of her head feeling a relief to suddenly see some good after her long day of seeing evil._

_Standing at the bus stop waiting anxiously. Feeling her stomach clench excitedly as a bus pulled out and some passengers got off milling around the cargo hold to get their luggage. She felt a smile slip onto her face as she saw her twelve year old daughter stagger away from the crowd hauling her bag along. Her eyes travelled over the waiting people before she spotted Kate and her eyes widened "Mom" she exclaimed in delight before she leapt forward to hug her mother delightedly. She was smiling as she gathered her daughter up into her arms holding her tight whispering "oh god Livie I have missed you so much" "missed you too mom" Livie mumbled into her chest. She smiled before taking her daughter home where after they caught up sat on the sofa curling up to watch a movie as they always did just the two of them._

Blinking Kate opened her eyes again and looked around. Not all of those memories had happened in this apartment, the other memories had been in her previous apartment before it had been blown up. But it was the fact that home held the best memories for her, and Livie together as a family, when they were happy.

She felt a small smile slip onto her face. Maybe Livie was right. Maybe moving back would help her to move on from what had happened. Maybe moving back here, would help them to become a happy family once again.

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13 1 Step Forward 2 Steps Back

Chapter 13 – 1 Step Forward, 3 Steps Back

Livie seemed slightly uncertain when they moved back into the apartment. For a while she wondered around staring at everything as though trying to spark a hidden memory and force it out. But it didn't seem to work. Late in the evening Kate found her daughter flipping through a photo album she had pulled off the shelf staring at the photos capturing moments of her life frowning, concentrating as hard as she could in an effort to remember. Kate watched her wishing there was a way she could help bring back her memories. Eventually she gave up a look of pure frustration on her face, "don't worry" Kate said pulling her into a hug "it will come back you'll see." Neither of them though actually believed what she said.

They both seemed nervous about school the next day; Livie had the usual nerves, like first day jitters due to not remembering anything. She didn't understand why her mother was so nervous though but she guessed it had something to do with her being taken. She was scared to go to bed that night terrified that she would dream the dream again. She tried to prolong going to bed for as long as possible but she was exhausted and wanted some sleep. Slowly she moved off to her room dragging her feet. "You know where I am if you need me" her mother asked following her into her bedroom. Uncertainly Livie nodded and hugged her tightly before turning to ready herself for bed.

Kate did stay up late that night so she could get to Livie faster if she needed to, she flicked through the TV channels mindlessly listening for her daughter's cries, but none came so eventually she too went to bed. She lay awake until she could no longer keep her eyes open and she drifted in to a light sleep, coming in and out of it with dreams that caused her to wake up with a start. All of them involved Livie being hurt once again.

Livie didn't dream again that night, she slipped into a deep dreamless sleep and woke up feeling quite refreshed. When she checked her phone she saw that she had a text from Alexis asking if she was ok. The sight of it made her smile as she responded that she was ok; it was nice having Alexis care for her, she was definitely the big sister she had always wanted.

She curled up again under her duvet and looked around her room trying to remember it. Eventually she ended up pacing around the room trying to figure out who she was. She looked at her book shelves trying to find out what books she liked and at the pictures on the wall; most of them were of her and her mom; at the park, on holiday in what looked like Florida and some cheeky selfies taken together in the apartment. There were also some of her sitting on various horses a big grin in her face, she stared at them frowning before she looked above her window where was a string of rosettes hanging.

Her mother came in just then and saw her staring at them. "You love horse riding" she said softly trying to see if Livie remembered what she was telling her "you were on all the riding teams at your other school? Your favourite is the show jumping though, you are such a dare devil when you are with horses, you can never seem to jump high enough." She pointed to a picture of her on a dappled grey horse bent against the horse's neck as it carried them into the air over a high brightly coloured jump.

As she studied it Livie could see the horse was enjoying it, her ears were pricked and pointing forward, and her eyes sparkled in the same way her own did from the horse's back. She could see that there was a large grin on her face, a look a triumph. "That was your first big proper competition you came second" her mom told her. Livie looked at the picture next to it where the horse was standing looking straight at the camera ears forward. Livie had the biggest grin possible on her face as she beamed at the camera one hand resting on the horse's neck. "That's Skye" Kate said "you use her the most" Livie smiled "she's gorgeous" she murmured searching her mind for any sense of recognition. She didn't even remember liking horses yet there was this melancholic feeling inside of her which led her to believe it was true.

Kate smiled back at her "you had better get ready for school" she said squeezing hershoulder gently before she turned and slipped out of the room. Livie sat on the edge of the bed for another couple of minutes before she slowly rose and moved over to her wardrobe and opened it. She stared at all the clothes that she had no memory of trying to figure out what to wear before she noticed a school uniform hanging in the middle and she quickly pulled it out and pulled it on. Once she was dressed she moved slowly over to the mirror and stared at her reflection.

She looked so different to the girl in all the pictures who seemed so happy and confident. Instead her reflection showed a scared submissive girl who was pale and had dark circles under her eyes from where her nights were haunted. Then her eyes fell on her neck and she turned her head to see some of the burns standing out on her skin. She flinched at the sight of them before she grabbed her hair brush and ran it through her hair until it hung long down her back covering her neck to hide the burns.

Once she had packed her bag she found herself staring at the pictures again trying to force some hidden memory to come out. As she did so she noticed one of her with two other girls; they were all sitting on horses grinning at the camera. Not knowing who they were she called her mother and when she appeared in the doorway she asked her who they were. Her mom smiled "they are your best friends Megan and Laura" she said gently "you have known them only since you moved back here but you met at the stables and ever since then you have been best friends… they have been calling asking where you are but I didn't tell them anything just yet but I'll explain everything to them when we see them at the school today." Livie nodded feeling worried when her mother told her she would see them at school that day; she gulped and followed her into the kitchen.

She didn't eat much breakfast; she felt too nervous suddenly. She just sat there stirring the cereal around her bowl with her spoon staring into space; this was going to be harder than she had originally thought; how could she go to school and not remember her best friends. Her mom sat watching her and she seemed to understand "don't worry" she said reaching out to gently take her hand "I'll explain to them, they are lovely girls, they won't judge you" Livie nodded not speaking and then tipped her breakfast away and fetched her bag.

The ride to the school was quiet with both of them feeling anxious "you call if you need me to come pick you up" Kate said looking at her daughter who was staring out the window "anytime, I'll be there as fast as it is possible." Livie turned and looked at her mother, Kate could see the worry in her eyes, but she nodded "thank you" she whispered.

They arrived at the school early so there were not many kids there. But the ones who were stared at Livie as she passed and she knew why; although her uniform did cover most of them, some of her burns were still visible and she was still covered in cuts and had a few bruises still fading. Most of them had healed but some still stood out bold on her pale skin. She struggled to remain calm as she moved closer to her mother reaching out to catch her hand feeling her squeeze it comfortably.

They went straight to the receptionist office where Kate explained what had happened and why she had not been at school recently. The receptionist looked disgusted when she heard what the kidnappers had done and called in most of Livie's teachers and Kate told them what had happened earning similar reactions from them. They were all supportive saying that they would give Livie what she had missed and that she could take as long as she needed to catch up; some of them even offered her private tuition should she need it. After they had gone off to their classes the receptionist asked for Megan and Laura to come it.

They arrived looking very confused but when they saw Livie they both grinned in delight before the smiles fell when they saw how different she looked. Kate took them both to one side and quietly explained what had happened to her. They looked shocked and horrified at what had happened to their best friend but they promised Kate that they would look after Livie. When she turned to Livie she was surprised as her daughter suddenly launched herself at her hugging her tightly looking fearful. She hugged her back whispering "you'll be ok kiddo I promise" before she encouraged her to look up at her "remember don't hesitate to call me" she said and Livie nodded and after a moment's hesitation she followed her friends out of the office into the hectic corridor.

Kate watched her go feeling anxious, it felt like sending her daughter to school for the very first time again. And just like when Livie was tiny she didn't want to leave her but she had to. So with a heavy heart she turned and left heading for work. But the whole drive she wished she could turn around and be with her daughter again, as memories of her daughter's terrified voice as she ran from that very same school trying to get away from the kidnappers consumed her.

But she didn't turn round. She knew she couldn't. She knew that they both had to do this in order to move on.

XO

Livie followed her friends down the hall keeping her head down, trying to avoid being the centre of attention. But she was failing; she could feel all eyes on her. Being missing for about a month and returning covered in fresh burns and scars didn't help you stay under the radar. For the first time in her life she really wished she was invisible. She hurried after Megan and Laura who were trying to act as normal as possible; Laura laughed gently at something Megan said and a memory suddenly flashed in front of Livie:

_Walking down the hall laughing with Megan and Laura, giggling about something stupid. Shoving their way through the crowds of kids wanting to get to their lockers. Declining an offer from Megan to come back to her house; she wanted to go home. To spend time with mom. But she never made it._

She jerked her head in surprise and as she looked up she remembered where they were going. She frowned as she continued to walk; strange that the first thing she would remember was where her locker was at school. 'But this was good' she thought; it appeared that seeing helped the memories force their way through.

They arrived at their lockers and she was relieved to find that Megan and Laura both knew her locker combination and helped her put it in. Once in she looked at her timetable; 'great morning' she thought sarcastically; physics followed by math then English, wow, an almost torturous morning… no – she stopped herself shaking her head:

Nothing would feel like torture after what had happened to her in that basement.

They said goodbye to Laura who had a different class and then she and Megan slipped slowly into the classroom trying to avoid all eyes on them; to no avail.

The class seemed to last forever with the teacher droning on and on seemingly oblivious to the fact that very few people were listening.

Livie kept her eyes on the board trying to ignore all the people watching her, their gazes bore into her making her skin crawl and she supressed a little tremble.

It didn't help that she didn't remember any of what they were learning, hell she could barely remember anything that she had done. She felt frightened; everything she had ever learned had just been erased from her memory. She felt like crying with frustration and she blinked back a few tears lowering her gaze to her notes hoping that things wouldn't be this hard all day.

After Physics she practically sprinted to her math classroom where she collected the work she had missed before she headed over to the table in the corner of the room, out of sight. She almost cried with relief when Laura came in and sat beside her. Her relief was apparent to her friend who asked if she was ok. She just nodded not trusting herself to speak.

After Math she met up with Megan and Laura by the lockers. They seemed to understand she was struggling and stayed quiet as they readied themselves for their next lessons. Livie kept her head low as she packed her bag but she could still feel all gazes on her.

They were on their way to the lunch hall to get some food when Livie felt someone shove into her and she shied away crashing into the wall with a small gasp. There were laughs from the people who had seen, but Megan and Laura glared at them. "Are you ok" Megan asked gently "Just ignore them; they're jerks ok" Livie nodded blinking furiously before they continued towards the communal area.

They had just settled down at a table when someone dropped their books in front of Livie with a loud thud making her jump. She looked up to see a group of girls towering over her and she swallowed. She didn't know who they were but judging from the looks on her friends faces they did.

"So _Livie_" the girl in front said smiling in an unsympathetic way. "You are back hmm, it's a long time to be skiving school hmm, yet the teachers seem to be giving you a pass, why is that hey? Is it cus you're their little teacher's pet" the girls behind her tittered and Livie struggled not to lose it. "Leave her alone Ashley" Laura said hotly but this girl, Ashley ignored her.

"So where have you been _Livie_" she asked "I would think you might have gone somewhere for a little holiday but well your mommy is only a beat cop, she wouldn't be able to take you anywhere, and you don't even know who your father is do you? Who doesn't know who their own daddy is, did mommy forget? Silly her, well that's what you get for having a kid at eighteen, debt and a stupid job writing parking tickets"

"Stop it" Livie mumbled "oh she does talk" Ashley giggled. "Stop it" Livie said once again a little louder "my mom isn't just some beat cop… she's a homicide detective" "ew she looks at dead bodies then, that's gross" Ashley said before she leaned in very close "so what were you doing hmm, playing with stiffs like mommy?"

Livie was trembling visibly and this only seemed to be encouraging Ashley who leant closer. She frowned then "what's that" she demanded and her hand went towards her neck where her burns lay. Livie recoiled away with a small gasp as the movement of someone coming in close here at the school triggered another memory that hit her like a wall:

_A man in the parking lot, a phone in his hand, he knew who she was but she didn't know who he was, he smiled at her in a strange way, a way that sent chills of fear up her back, her phone ringing, turning to answer it as a hand clamped over her mouth and another hand grabbing her trying to pull her away_

She came out of the memory with a whimper and Ashley stared at her "what on earth is wrong with you… freak" she asked "what is that on your neck?" Livie looked around wildly breathing fast before flinching as another memory overcame her:

_Strong arms grabbing her pulling her to her feet, she struggled but a prick in her arm caused her to feel drowsy, her mother running towards her ignoring the bullets being fired, as she was thrown into a van, her mother screaming her name in desperation. _

"Mom" she gasped as she leapt to her feet, whirling round before shying away as she realised she was surrounded by hundreds of other students all obviously curious about what was going on. The sense of being surrounded brought another memory to the surface and this one was one she didn't want to remember:

_A basement, cold and dark, a man in front of her a video camera in one hand the other reaching up to caress her cheek then another man coming forward, surrounding her before forcing her to the ground, swinging a pipe through the air; a pipe with the tip glowing white hot, then she saw it flash down towards her_

She cried out in terror and shoved past Ashley and bolting through the crowd who recoiled away from her as though she was a leper. She ran blindly back into the school pushing past people in an effort to find somewhere safe. She could hear Megan and Laura chasing after her, calling out to her but that only brought back memories of being chased; causing her to run faster.

She didn't know where she ended up; all she knew was that she collapsed trembling in fear. Megan and Laura appeared next to her and were instantly trying to soothe her but she pulled away from them hiding herself as sobs for her mom slipped out. Unsure of what to do Laura ran to fetch some teachers and what looked like the school nurse. They sent all the gawking kids back to classes before they tried to comfort her but every time someone reached out to her she saw the pipe flashing down towards her and she cried out and fought them off.

She didn't know how but somehow whilst she was lost in her memories they managed to get her to the nurse's office where they put her one of the small rooms. There she curled herself into a little ball and wept as memories flashed around her, memories that made her want nothing more than to feel safe. But right then, nothing at all felt safe. No one at all seemed friendly. Unsure of where she was and what to do she closed her eyes and prayed for it all to end.

XO

Kate was sat at her desk trying to focus but it was hard. She kept drifting off and wondering how her daughter was. Ryan and Esposito kept looking at her worried and she knew that they were worrying about her. Castle was silent too, which didn't happen very often. When she looked at him she caught him staring at her in a very strange manor. "What" she asked and he jerked and instantly defended himself by saying "nothing."

She saw Ryan and Esposito smirk but she ignored them wondering why they were smirking and turned back to her work and tried to focus. It didn't last very long, mainly because her phone rang, glancing down she saw an unknown number, and wary she answered it

"_Beckett"_

"_**Hello, detective it's Megan… Megan Willows, Livie's friend"**_

Kate frowned _"hey Megan are you ok" _she asked uncertainly

"_**I'm fine" **_Megan said sounding worried _**"but it's not me I'm calling about; it's Livie"**_

"_What's wrong with her" _Kate asked panicked feeling her stomach clench.

"_**Umm I think you should come down here… like now, there was this kid like badgering her and she just lost it, she started flinching away from everyone before she threw the other girl away and bolted. We managed with some teachers help to get her to the nurse but now she is curled up trembling. She wouldn't let us near her at first and fought anyone who came near her away… she's started muttering listen…"**_

Kate heard a rustle as the phone was moved and then she heard the faint sound of her daughter sobbing and whimpering the same words over and over again:

'_**Please no… what do you want from me, I want to go home… no… please don't hurt me please… mommy help'**_ before Megan spoke again _**"You should get down here and fast, she has been crying for you."**_

Kate swallowed as she remembered those words; they were the words Livie had spoken just before she had been tortured on the video. _"I'm on my way Megan thanks for letting me know"_ she said as she stood up grabbing her things.

Castle leapt up too, "where we going" he asked eagerly but she shook her head "it's Livie" she said desperately "Castle I have to go to her, she broke down at school, she's remembering what happened to her and I need to be there for her."

Castle instantly turned serious "I'll drive" he said and she looked at him as he looked at her steadily "if she is as bad as it sounds Kate when we bring her back to the precinct you need to comfort her, so you need someone to drive" he said. Kate opened her mouth to protest before she realised he was right so she allowed him to climb into her seat and switch the sirens on and hare down the road towards the school.

She remembered the last time she had travelled to the school like this and she struggled not to think about it, knowing that last time it hadn't ended well. 'Livie will be there' she told herself. But she was worried about what state Livie would be in when she got there. The sobs she had just heard over the phone echoed in her mind and she blinked back tears fighting to stay strong knowing she couldn't show Livie how much this was hurting her; Livie needed her to be her rock, her solid ground. So that was what she was going to be.

XO

The moment they arrived Kate leapt out of the car and hurried into the building desperately searching for the nurse's office. A teacher must have recognised her because he quickly led her to the office where she found it surrounded by teachers. As she hurried forward with Castle right behind her she saw Megan and Laura standing there too looking worried and anxious for their friend. When they saw her though they relaxed slightly and she cast them a grateful glance before she introduced herself and Castle to the teachers before she slipped past them into the office that was pointed out to her where she stopped and her heart broke all over again:

Livie was sitting on the floor her back pressed up against the wall, head buried into her knees which were drawn up to her chest. Small sobs could be heard and she was slowly rocking back and forth to try and comfort herself. She looked like she was trying to hide from the world, hiding in this little ball of protection where nothing could hurt her.

Slowly and cautiously Kate slipped forward struggling to remain strong, sensing Castle pause in the doorway to give her space and to keep the other curious teachers at bay. Taking a deep breath Kate knelt down next to her daughter and reached out to her gently. "Liv" she said softly.

Livie's head instantly snapped up gasping in terror, her brown eyes full of fear. But when she saw it was her mom they refilled with tears and she fell forward into Kate's arms sobbing her heart out. Kate instantly held her tight feeling her trembling against her chest allowing her to bury her head into her chest as she soothed her gently stroking her hair as she cried.

"I remember some more of it" she sobbed "I remember walking down the hall to get my books and going out to look for my bus and a man talking to me he grabbed me… but somehow I got away"

"Shh it's alright" Kate whispered looking over her shoulder; the teachers were listening and so were Livie's friends; they all looked shocked at what she was saying. Not wanting to worry about them now she turned her attention back to Livie who was continuing with her memories "and … then I remember being in a basement and there was … another man… he had a camera and he was" she broke off more sobs taking over.

Kate swallowed remembering how one of the kidnappers had pressed Livie into the wall and had caressed her cheek and touched her. She struggled to resist the urge to throw up as Livie managed to continue"…and then the other men came in and… he had a pipe… a burning hot pipe and he told me you didn't love me and then the pipe was… it was being pressed into my back."

"Shh" Kate whispered hugging her tighter feeling her eyes fill with tears "it's ok you're going to be ok Livie I promise. It's over ok? It's over" she closed her eyes and turned her face into Livie's hair kissing her. "I love you" she whispered feeling a few tears slip down her cheeks "I love you so much baby, what they said wasn't real. I love you more than life itself. You are my everything; you are my sole reason for surviving. I love you"

She stayed there with Livie sobbing in her arms for a while whilst she continued to whisper to her daughter how much she loved her. She could feel Livie trembling the whole time and nothing she did could stop that.

Eventually she looked at Castle who had an expression anger and sorrow on his face. Many of the teachers behind him had similar expressions as did Megan and Laura. Once Livie's violent shaking had subsided slightly Kate decided to get her out of here. "Come on" she whispered and gently guided Livie to her feet. Once she had risen she looked up and shied backwards at the sight of all the people surrounding her beginning to breathe fast again. Kate quickly soothed her as they all stepped well back to allow her to pass. As she guided Livie out Kate saw the two girls standing to one side, worry for their friend etched on their faces. "Thanks for calling me" she said as she passed "I'll let you know how she is". They both nodded and Kate continued to guide Livie out of the school; her daughter clung to her the whole time looking around nervously for any sign of something that could hurt her. It was a good job she had let Castle come because once they had arrived at the car Livie didn't seem to want to let her go so she slipped into the back with her and she sat there holding her tightly the whole way back to the station.

By the time they had arrived at the precinct she seemed slightly better. At least her near hyperventilating had stopped but she was still unsure. Once they had arrived at their floor Kate led her straight into the coffee room and the others followed her in but kept their distance looking concerned for Livie. She told them what Livie had managed to remember and Livie mumbled a few extra details out whilst hiding her face in her mother's shoulder until it was over. Once it was Montgomery came forward and told her to finish the urgent work and then take Livie home. She agreed gratefully and brought her stuff into the coffee room to sit beside Livie. She worked fast keeping an eye on her daughter who didn't move much; she just sat staring into space, fear on her face, trembling hard.

Livie didn't speak for the entire journey, and Kate didn't push her to. She didn't know what she was going to do now; her daughter's entire life had been destroyed by those psychopaths who had tortured her for no good reason. She had to do something to help but she didn't know what and it made her feel so useless.

Livie sat on the sofa for the entire evening shivering. Kate didn't know what to say so she said nothing and just tried to comfort her by being there. Eventually Livie slid into her room and closed the door for the night still remaining silent. Recognising that there was nothing she could do for her not Kate followed suit changing into her night wear and slipping into bed.

She lay awake for what felt like forever trying to decide what to do for her daughter. She was just drifting off when she heard a noise from outside her bedroom door; she sat up grabbing for her gun as the door opened but relaxed as she recognised Livie who silently slipped into the room and crept over to the bed. She didn't speak; she hadn't since she had finished telling her mother what she had remembered. She clambered into bed next to her mother and snuggled up next to her as she had when she was young. Kate instantly held her tight and made a silent vow to the scared child next to her.

She would give her daughter a bright and happy future no matter how long it took 'I promise you Livie' she thought 'things will brighten up, I will make sure of that'

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14 Feelings and Emotions

Chapter 14 – Feelings and Emotions

The next morning Livie woke up in her mother's bed curled up tightly against her, she lay there for a while savouring the moment before she slowly disentangled herself from her mother's arms before slipping out of bed and into her room, she picked up her school bag from where she had dumped it next to her bed, she sat down and opened it pulling out the work that she had missed, yesterday she had felt hopelessly lost in class and she wanted to learn as much as possible before she went back. She stared at the pages, none of it made any sense.

That was where her mother found her, sitting on the end of her bed, a look of desperation on her face as she stared at the work, she joined her daughter, sitting on the end of the bed, "you're not going into school today" she said, Livie sighed in relief "but I have to work so you will have to come in with me" Livie looked almost happy when she heard that, "cool" she said "it's kinda fun there, Ryan and Esposito are funny" Kate smiled "that's not how I would describe them, immature more like" Livie grinned, but the moment they stopped the scared desperate look returned to her face.

They both arrived at the precinct not long later after grabbing some food on the way in, Livie was clutching a bag with some stuff to do in, but she dumped it next to her mother's desk and skipped over to say hi to Ryan and Esposito who greeted her warmly. She saw Castle standing by her desk watching Livie "she looks better" he said, Kate shook her head "she isn't" she said "she's hiding it, but she lets it come out from time to time, she's worried about her school work too" she looked at Castle "do you think I should make her see a psychologist or something, for the stress" Castle though "I don't know" he said "it might help her, or it might make her bottle it all up even more" Kate looked at him "if it was Alexis what would you do"? Castle thought "I think I would make her see the specialist" he said after a moment of thought "but only if she was willing I wouldn't force her"

Kate nodded, "that sounds sensible" she mused, she looked at him "thanks Castle, what are you doing here anyway" he grinned "I am here to ask you out to dinner" Kate froze staring at him "what" she managed, Castle snickered "not like that" he said "I am here to ask if you and Livie would like to join Alexis and I for dinner tonight, nowhere posh, just a nice meal out, Alexis is missing Livie"

Kate smiled before thinking about it, she looked over her shoulder to find Ryan Esposito and Livie all leaning forward over the desks listening to every word they were saying, when they saw that she had seen them Ryan and Esposito immediately began to try and look busy whilst Livie came forward to say hi to Castle "what do you think" Kate asked her "fancy going out with Castle and Alexis tonight" "yeah" she said eagerly "in that case, dinner sounds great" Kate said so with a smile and happy that he had secured them for the evening Castle said goodbye to them all told Kate and Livie that he would pick them up around 7 and left with a small spring in his step.

Kate turned once again Livie was now sitting on the end of Ryan's desk looking at the two other detectives who were staring at Kate "what" she said annoyed "nothing" they both said turning back to their work.

Livie followed Kate back to her desk leaving them to work for once, where Kate asked her if she thought it would be good for her to see a psychologist. Livie seemed uncertain at first but it became obvious to her that it might help. She was still so jumpy and nervous, every time a door slammed or there was another loud sound, she would jump almost a foot in the air and move closer to Kate.

Livie soon settled and began to read her text books trying to remember what she had learned, as Kate worked she allowed her mind to wonder, she wasn't sure if she had made the right decision accepting Castle's dinner invitation, if it had been just him and her she might not have accepted, though she wasn't sure, in the past month she had seen a completely different side of Castle, instead of the funny cheeky Castle she got at the office, she had seen the, calmer, comforting, understanding, family man Rick, instead and she had to admit once she had seen that side of him and he had helped her get though the month, her feelings towards him felt different.

They were no longer exasperated, annoyed and struggling to sometimes remain calm; they were sweeter and tenderer feelings, she felt differently now, that worried her, she had constantly shied away from any feelings she had towards people, except for Livie, she kept a strong professional attitude to her. And now instead of shying away from them she was almost embracing them.

She looked at Livie, she knew that Livie had hit it off with Castle, and she adored Alexis, Livie was eager to see Alexis again and she wasn't going to deny letting her see the older more mature girl who seemed to be helping her recover. Livie looked up from her book then and smiled, Kate smiled back at her then looked up as Ryan and Esposito returned from an interview "hey there Becketts" Ryan called cheekily as he entered and grinned at Livie, "doing all your mother's paperwork" he teased causing Kate to scowl at him. "So Kate excited about your date with Rick Castle tonight" Esposito asked sitting himself on the edge of her desk, Kate looked at him "it is not a date, and if you continue to harass me about it you are going to need a date with a hospital to remove my shoe from up your ass"

Ryan and Livie howled with laughter at the look of fear on his face as he edged away from Kate "technically it is a date, he asked you out" he said "do you take your children on dates with you Esposito" Kate asked him "no" he said "then it is not a date" she almost shouted before turning to Ryan who was grinning struggling not to laugh again "did you find anything useful" still chortling Ryan told her what they had found out about the crime they were currently looking at, Livie listened intently obviously curious about what her mother and the team did and how they solved their crimes.

The day passed quite quickly and soon she and Livie were getting ready to go out, they didn't dress overly up, they both wore a skirt and a nice top, they Castle's eyes still widened when he saw her making Kate blush. They went to a small restaurant, not fancy but nice and they all ordered before talking.

They talked and talked, Kate found she was laughing a lot as she watched and listened to Castle, she noticed that the warm feeling inside her chest was growing with every minute she spent with the author. Livie and Alexis sat next to each other laughing at Castle; he joked and kept them entertained throughout the whole meal, Kate smiled looking at the two girls, now closer than sisters, it felt nice she thought, almost like a family.

Castle watched Kate throughout the whole evening, she looked beautiful he thought, he loved her now, he knew it, he watched her smile at Livie and Alexis, who were so close now, he loved her smile, he loved her laugh and he loved her daughter as if she was his own, in fact there was nothing that he didn't love about Kate Beckett, she was perfect in his opinion. And right here, right now, he felt like for the first time, he and Alexis had a family that was complete.

Kate glanced at him and their eyes met for the briefest of seconds and, Rick felt love and desire course through him, he was seeing fireworks, as he stared into Kate's soul, out of the corner of his eye he saw Livie and Alexis look at each other and share a grin, they Kate looked down at her plate again, her cheeks going slightly red once again, he dropped his gaze too, watching her out of the corner of his eye whilst glancing at their children who were still grinning, he asked how the team was and gratefully Kate moved on launching into the conversation

The evening came to a close way too soon for their liking, it was very late and Livie was struggling not to show how tired she was "well" Kate said apologetically "I think we need to go, someone is tired" "no I'm not" Livie protested but couldn't hold back the next yawn. "why don't you crash at our place" Castle offered and Alexis nodded eagerly "it's close so this one can fall asleep sooner" he looked at Livie who barely had the energy to keep her eyes open now. Kate thought about that "ok thanks" she said with a smile, and after Castle paid (he insisted) they caught a cab back to his apartment, Livie fell asleep in the back of the cab so Castle lifted her up into his arms and carried her up to his floor and then up the stairs to the bedroom she had slept in last time. He gently laid her on the bed and Kate took off her shoes, kissed her on the forehead and pulled the covers over her.

She turned to the doorway to find Castle leaning on the doorframe watching with a smile on his face, "thank you Rick" she said moving towards him "we had a lovely time tonight" Rick grinned "same" he said softly, she looked into his eyes and he stared into hers, slowly she saw him move forward towards her, and slowly he lifted one hand and placed it on her cheek "you look beautiful tonight Kate" he whispered and slowly inclined his head towards hers.

At first she pulled away, but then as their lips met she found that she no longer wanted to, she relaxed and kissed him back, closing her eyes, savouring the moment, she couldn't believe it, she was kissing Rick Castle, unbelievable, she had spent so long ignoring his quirky comments brushing his compliments and attempts to win her over off. And now it was like kissing a completely different man to the one who annoyed her, he would no longer be Castle to her anymore, she now knew the Rick part of him and there was no going back now.

**Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15 Time

Chapter 15 – Time

Kate was the one to break the kiss, but it was only because she had no air left, they both took a step backwards gasping "wow" was all Castle could say, "that was amazing", Kate didn't say anything, she just reached for the door to Livie's room and closed it gently before turning back to Castle, who was now watching her looking rather worried "I'm sorry Kate, if you didn't want me to do that but" she interrupted him "it was fine Rick, I could tell it was going to happen someday with you" he gazed at her dreamily, obviously wanting to keep going now he had managed to get it started.

"but maybe we should just pause" she suggested "I mean that was nice and all, really nice but look at us, we both have teenage daughters and a job, and mine isn't exactly work whenever like yours, mine has a lot of long hours, and it is dangerous, and you keep coming in to work cases, it isn't right that for us to work together whilst seeing each other, it will affect our work relationship"

"so" Castle said "you don't want to date me because of your job" "no Rick I don't know right now, I mean I like you and all, but I haven't had a relationship that has lasted more than a couple of dates anyway, I am not very good at dating, Livie and my work have always come first, so I pushed having a relationship aside, I don't want to hurt you Rick"

Rick stared at her confused "how about we think about what is going to happen" she suggested "I mean I need to know if I am ready, I do really like you, and I don't want that feeling to change, should it not work out, give me time Rick, to sort out my feelings" she gazed at him desperately, she wanted this to work so bad, but was afraid, he touched her cheek again "I love you Kate, I have loved you from the moment I first met you and I think I can wait a few more days"

Kate ducked her head embarrassed "thank you" she whispered, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "good night Kate" he whispered before allowing her to slip into the room she had stayed in previously. She lay down on the bed, not sleeping, thinking, she thought and thought until eventually she drifted off to sleep.

XOXOXO

The next morning she woke up, without having made a decision, she lay there again thinking before sighing and getting up and heading down the stairs, Livie, Castle and Alexis were already up and Alexis was dressed for school, the two girls were sitting side by side at the breakfast counter eating the scrambled eggs and toast that sat before them.

"And good morning to you sleeping beauty" Rick said with a grin and she smiled back at him "any left for me" she asked and grinned as he placed a plate for her and a plate for him at the table. Martha came down; she didn't seem surprised to find that Kate and Livie were here again, she said hello and then breezed out of the apartment saying that she was off to some class. Alexis left not long after, waving goodbye to Livie who watched her go almost sadly, "come on" Kate said "we have to change, thanks again for last night Rick, it was lovely" "you are very welcome Kate and thank you" he grinned "see you later" he called as they left, they both stood in the elevator and Kate looked at her daughter to find her looking at her with her eyebrows raised "what" she said confused "nothing" the teenager said looking away "so when are we going to see Alexis and _Rick_ again"

Kate almost laughed, Livie certainly was observant, she had to give her credit "I don't know" she said "soon probably" Livie looked at her with sparking eyes full of mischief, and Kate decided that she had been hanging out with Ryan and Esposito too much "are you ready to go back to school" she asked "it's Friday, so you will have the weekend off" Livie chewed her lip "ok" she said "I know I have to go back soon so might as well do it now", she hugged her daughter "it will get better with time honey, I promise, things will begin to brighten up" Livie leaned against her "I really hope it does" she whispered.

An hour later and once again they were outside the school, Livie stared at the building warily, watching people moving into the building, laughing and talking to their friends "call me if you need me" Kate told her squeezing her shoulder "and I will be here as fast as it is humanly possible, I promise" Livie smiled and hugged her mother "thanks mom" she whispered and then she took a deep breath grabbed her bag and jumped out of the car, she shut the door fast as though trying to prevent herself from getting back in, they she marched determinedly towards the school, ignoring the stares she got as she passed. Kate watched her go feeling sad, she hated letting her go, but as she had said to Castle before this whole mess had started, you have to let them go, it's part of letting them grow.

XOXOXO

Livie marched determinedly to her locker, the back of her neck burned, telling her that all eyes were on her, she arrived at her locker and unlocked it yanking it open and checking her timetable, Chemistry, English, Biology then History was her morning, she liked English and History she seemed to remember.

Megan and Laura suddenly appeared "your back" Laura squealed hugging her, Livie stiffened but accepted the hug from her more boisterous friend, Megan stepped forward more gently, and offered her hug more calmly before pulling back to look at her "how do you feel" she asked quietly "you had us really worried" Livie smiled at her "I know I'm really sorry guys, it was just so scary I couldn't hold it in, I don't even remember what happened next, terror took me over I guess" "it's ok" Megan said "we know how hard this must be for you" she smiled at her friends and they moved off down the hall towards their Chemistry lesson which they all had together,

"so what happened after I lost it" Livie asked, wanting to know if there was a specific reason for everyone's increased staring "well" Laura said looking at Megan "you actually flipped out and bolted, we ran after you but you didn't stop, it was as if you were scared of us or something" Livie looked at her shoes "you chasing after me reminded me of being chased by my kidnappers" "woops" Laura said "sorry, anyway I went to get some help from some teachers and the school nurse whilst Megan followed you and kept all the other kids away, because every time anyone went near you, you would scream bloody murder, we managed to get you to the nurses' office and Megan called you mom, she came down and you told her what you remembered and we heard it" they both looked at her as they stood outside their classroom waiting for the teacher, standing a little way away from the rest of their class who stared at Livie not caring that she saw them staring.

"oh Livie" Laura hugged her again "we are so sorry, it sounds like you went through hell in that basement" Livie smiled weakly "and I used to think lessons were hell" she said wearily they, both laughed gently

XOXOXOXO

The morning passed slowly, but Livie was rather relieved, the classes dragged on so she managed to catch up a bit more, Laura and Megan helped her along with the teachers, Chemistry had never been one of her strongest subjects so she wasn't to fussed that she remained behind in that.

Soon it was the lesson before lunch and she went into her history class slightly more cautiously, this was the first lesson that she had not had either Megan or Laura in with her, as she walked in she to her relief remembered where she sat and she hurried forward and took her seat, on either side of her kids glanced at her curiously and she ducked her head embarrassed, she shook her head so that her hair fell around her face, hiding her wounds on her neck and face, Megan and Laura had history at a different time, they were not too keen on it but she found it interesting learning how people had once lived, she wasn't too keen on learning about wars though which was what they were learning about, World War 1, she sighed and settled down into her seat ignoring the stares she was still getting, they were watching a video and everything started off just fine.

They started to watch some clips of people fighting and dying in the trenches, there was a lot of shouting and a lot of gun shots, at first Livie was fine, then there came three loud gunshots

Bang Bang Bang

She froze suddenly her breathing coming faster and more laboured as once again memories flooded through her;

_Standing on the docks, wrists bound staring at the barrel of a gun pointing straight at her mother "try anything little Beckett and it will be mommy Beckett that gets hurt too" the man said, nodding and then staring in horror as he suddenly swung the gun up and round to face me "and to make sure mommy Beckett does nothing" he smiled "sorry kiddo this may hurt a bit" then pain, _

All eyes turned to look at her again as she let out a scream of terror, she leapt backwards knocking her chair over in her haste to get away, the teacher knew what had happened to her and hurriedly switched the video off guessing that it was what had caused her sudden panic attack, "easy Livie" she soothed "don't worry you are not there anymore you are safe", but Livie backed away from her pressing herself against the wall trembling all over, everyone was staring at her, gawking at her but she barely noticed, she was shaking so bad that she could barely stand.

She sank to the floor burying her head in her hands, she heard the teacher tell one of the students to fetch the school nurse, she told the students to read their books before she crouched in front of Livie "hey Liv" she said softly "come on let's get you to the nurse so we can call your mom hey" her mom, yes she wanted that, she nodded and stood moving uncertainly out of the door and to the nurses office, she met them halfway there, and took Livie back into the little room where she had been last time she had broken down, the nurse looked at the little girl lying curled on the small bed still shaking, she had been through so much in the last couple of months, and she knew that it was going to take her a long while to recover, she shook her head in sympathy for the girl as she dialled her mother's number.

XOXOXO

Ryan and Esposito sat at their desks, waiting for Kate to return, they had run down every lead that they could and had nothing better to do so they decided to sort out their desks, "don't need that, don't need that" Esposito said balling up some paper and chucking it towards the recycling bin, "missed" Ryan said laughing, balling up some of his own paper and arcing it through the air so that it fell neatly into the basket "yes" he crowed laughing at his partners face.

"Seriously you think you're so cool because you can get a piece of paper into a bin, dude we need to get you a girlfriend" "whatever" Ryan said spinning in his chair to face his desk.

Just then Kate's phone rang, they looked at it, "should we get it" Ryan asked looking at his partner "she doesn't like it if we answer her phone, why should this time be any different" Ryan looked at the caller ID "it says school" he said Esposito looked at him "might be Livie" he said "we should probably answer that", so cautiously Ryan answered it

"_Detective Beckett's phone, this is Detective Ryan"_

"**Hi is detective Beckett around please"**

"_Err I'm afraid she's not can I help"_

"**Um it's about her daughter Livie, she had another break down today"**

"_Oh no is she ok"_

"**Well she is scared stiff, she won't talk to anybody, I was hoping her mother would come pick her up"**

Ryan looked at Esposito who gave him an anxious look of 'what's wrong'? Trying to decide what to do, Ryan thought.

He made up his mind, he liked Livie, she was so sweet and fun and he didn't want her to be alone right now.

"_We are on our way ma'am, we will be there as soon as we can"_ he hung up and moved towards his desk "come on" he said to his partner "what's wrong" he asked grabbing his jacket and his gun "don't think you will need your gun, Livie had another break down and we need to go get her, she is scared and needs to be picked up, Kate is with Castle in Jersey City, so she can't get her", they both told Montgomery about the phone call and he practically shooed them off to get the young girl.

XOXOXOXO

They arrived and went to the receptionist to ask for directions to the nurse's office, she took them there where they found the nurse looking flustered and worried "hi" Ryan said showing her his badge "I am Detective Ryan this is my partner Detective Esposito, we spoke on the phone about Livie", she nodded and showed them to a small room with a bed and a nightstand, and Livie.

She was sitting with her back up against the wall, knees drawn up to her chest staring into space, while Esposito signed some forms saying that they were taking her out of school and they were not her parents, Ryan slipped in and crouched next to the young girl "hey Liv" he said gently, she jumped, having obviously not heard him come in, she stared at him with wide eyes, fear present in them "whoa easy sweetie" he said as she recoiled away from him "it's me Ryan" he saw recognition in those sweet mahogany brown eyes that reminded him of Kate's "Ryan" she said slowly "where's my mom" her voice was filled with fear and confusion and desperation to find and talk to her mother, he looked at her feeling so sorry for her, what she had been through, no child should ever go through.

"she is out honey, she is too far away to get here quickly, so we came, we can take you back to the precinct if you want, where she will be" Livie chewed her lip, it was obvious that she was uncertain, their names seemed familiar to her and she wanted to see her mother soon but fear was driving her towards suspicion, she no longer trusted anyone except her mother and Castle and his family.

"ok" she said still unsure and very carefully still wary of them she slid off the bed, Esposito had her bag already waiting, Ryan quickly signed the form and they left, they drove back to the precinct in silence, nobody knew what to say, they took her up to their floor "make yourself comfortable" Esposito said giving her a small smile "do you need anything sweetheart" Livie shook her head, "no" she whispered "thank you for coming and getting me guys and bringing me back" they both smiled at her "no problem kiddo" Ryan said, they moved off back to their desks to continue their 'filing' of paperwork, they soon began to have a mini competition, throwing their recycling into the bin which became increasingly fuller, Livie dragged the chair usually occupied by Castle over to their desks, and watched them for a bit, her history textbook on her knee, she didn't say much, she just watched them at what was a safe distance for her.

The afternoon dragged on but the two detectives didn't mind, they stayed with Livie in their lunch hour rather that going out to a café, they brought her some food, to eat, they were gentle to her, never pushing her to talk to them but if she wanted to talk, then they were quite happy to stop what they were doing and talk.

She didn't say much, she just watched them, nervously but as time went by they slowly regained her trust, soon she had given up on her textbook and was having fun helping them with their 'filing', soon they had to empty the bin it was so full and bets began to be placed as the bin slowly get further and further away from their desk.

Montgomery did his best to ignore the two agents and his other agent's daughter, he was quite surprised by how good Ryan and Esposito were with the traumatised child, and judging by the look on their faces as the day went by, they were surprised at how well the kid was changing.

Everyone felt sorry for the little girl, this was not going to be an easy fix, they all knew including Livie herself that it would most likely take her years to get over this, and lots of time, time from her friends and family, and that was exactly what they were eager to give her, time.

**Please Review**


	16. Chapter 16 Standing Together

Chapter 16 – Standing Together

Kate sat in her car, with Castle driving in silence, which was a first for them, Castle never shut up usually, they both didn't know what to say, they hadn't spoken much except for anything related to the case. She was still thinking, after all, deciding to go out with the man who had followed you around and annoyed you for years wasn't something you could decide to do quickly.

"Ok I am going to break the ice now and as this was a pretty long journey on the way here in silence I think I will be saving us both from dying of boredom " Castle said looking at her "what do you mean" she mumbled "come on Kate, we have barely spoken since I err kissed you, we need to get over this little awkward phase, so that we can prove to everyone and each other that we can still work professionally together" Kate didn't answer at first "ok" she said finally "you start a conversation, you always do usually" "ok" he said brightly "so Livie was ok at school then" Kate nodded "she seemed worried but very determined" she saw Castle smiling out of the corner of her eye "what" she asked.

"nothing" he said "it's just how much she reminds me of you, fiery, cheeky, observant, and when she is scared, she is determined not to let it show and get through it" Kate smiled "yeah I suppose she is a bit like me, which isn't always a good thing", "aww Kate don't say that, it's nice that she is like you, it is that fiery determination that I love about you so much" Kate tried not to crash into the car in front when he said that, 'awkward' she thought.

"sorry" Castle said "I forgot, I am giving you time Kate" "I know" she sighed "and I am thinking, but it is complicated Rick on so many different levels" he frowned at her "in what ways", she slowed the car to a stop as she waited for the lights to change "well, first there is work, you wouldn't be able to shadow me anymore, because we would be to distracted by each other and if there was danger, who knows what might happen" Castle looked at her "Kate I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you at that party and I don't think that I have done anything reckless in the face of danger" she looked at him with raised eyebrows "Rick the only thing you do in the face of danger is be reckless"

He rolled his eyes at her "you know what I mean". She looked away chewing her lip, in the same way, he noticed that Livie chewed hers, "what else" he asked "well the obvious thing" she said and he looked at her "what would happen if it didn't work out, we wouldn't be able to look at each other on the same way" she took a left turn and began to head back to the precinct "and we both have teenage daughters Rick, and I have always put off going on many dates because of that, Livie has always accepted that now, I don't know how she would react to all that changing, I mean she loves you and Alexis but if it didn't work out, I would hate for them to loose each other because of us" she took a deep breath before continuing "and no offence or anything Rick but how many times have you been married, I really don't know how Alexis would see me as another one of your dates, and plus I am not very good with dating which you probably guessed from the fact that I am a single mom", she sat waiting for him to respond worried now that she had said all that and let everything out

"wow, well I can see that you have put a lot of thought into this Kate" he said "firstly can I just say, that you are automatically assuming that the relationship would fail, before it even starts" she ducked her head "well with me they always do" she mumbled "well why not try and change that" he said "and about Livie and Alexis, they are closer than sisters now Kate, I don't think anything would every break them apart now, Alexis is old enough to see Livie whenever she pleases, and I am sure Livie wouldn't mind you trying a date or two, especially if it meant having a girlie evening with Alexis, I am sure she wants you to be happy just as much as you want her to be, you're her mother, that's natural. And about my marriages, no offence taken by the way, I only really married them to try and give Alexis a real family which I thought she needed until she told me that she wanted me to be happy and she didn't mind it when it was just the two of us, and Alexis would never just see you as one of my dates, you are her role model and I think she would love it if you were around more plus" he leaned towards her slightly "do you know what she said to me this morning"

She shook her head "she looked at me, took me to one side and whispered in my ear 'about time dad, do you know how long I have been waiting for this to happen" Kate burst out laughing, "how do they know" she wondered "Livie noticed as well and asked when we were going to see Alexis and Rick again" Rick chuckled "they really are an observant pair the two of them" he said fondly and Kate smiled too as they approached the precinct.

She parked in her usual spot and walked to the elevator and pressed the button that would take them to their floor, they rode side by side in silence, separate but standing together. "you do like me don't you Kate" Rick said suddenly looking rather worried, she turned and then reached up and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips pulling away seconds before the elevator stopped and the doors opened, "I take that as a yes" Rick said looking slightly giddy.

They stepped out into the hallway and Kate frowned as a very familiar giggle echoed around the room she looked at her watch and then at Castle "is it just me or did that sound like" he broke off as they stepped into their little bullpen area and they both stopped, Livie was sitting in Castle's usual chair which was pulled up near Ryan and Esposito's desk, she had her legs drawn up to her chest and her head resting on her knees, there was a protective air to her, but she seemed sort of relaxed. She was watching Ryan and Esposito who were doing what they called 'filing' or 'paperwork' which involved taking out all the paper from their desks and balling it up and throwing it into the bin, which was a lot further away than usual, when they ran out of paper and still had time to spare they would empty the bin bring it all back and start again.

They didn't do it when she was around she noticed but she would often walk in on them when she came back from a lead "well I can see that being a detective has a very productive lifestyle" Castle whispered in her ear making her smile, they watched as Ryan lobbed a paper ball into the air and landed it into the bin, he laughed leaping up and holding out his hand for Livie to give him a high five which she did so tentatively, but with a small smile on her face.

"I see that I need to set you more work boys" Kate said and all three of them spun round "mom" Livie said standing up and moving towards her "Liv what are you doing here" Kate said bending so she was more at her level to hug her, the girl didn't answer she just pressed herself against her, like a shy little girl, she looked at Ryan and Esposito who watched the girl almost protectively a small smile on both their faces.

"why is she here" she mouthed over her daughters head "explain in a minute" Ryan mouthed back as Esposito called "hey Livie it's your turn kid, you score this you win the pool" Livie chewed her lip like her mother, glanced at Kate and then moved forward to take the paper ball from Esposito, Ryan moved over to Kate and Castle.

"You have my daughter in a pool" Kate said looking at him, he shrugged "not my idea, besides it is only 10 bucks, which we found" Kate rolled her eyes and then asked "why isn't she at school". Ryan looked at her sadly and she knew what was coming "she broke down in her history class" he said softly "apparently from what we could gather from the nurse, they were watching a video on World war One and apparently some gunshots set her off" he looked over his shoulder at the girl who was rolling the ball over and over in her hands as though preparing herself for the throw "to be more specific" Ryan said "three gunshots"

Kate felt tears in her eyes once again, after yesterday and last night where Livie had been relaxed and comfortable for the first time since before she was taken, it seemed unfair that she should fall back a stage in her recovery. She watched as Livie tossed the little paper ball and landed it into the basket "aww man" she heard Esposito whine "now I remember why I never bet against kids" Livie giggled softly, but she didn't speak, apart from calling out to her mom when she had first seen her she hadn't said anything, "has she been this quiet all day" Kate asked "more or less" Ryan said "she had occasional moments where she was fine and it was like there was nothing wrong with her and then it was like she would just hit her in the face again and she would fall back into silence"

"who brought her here" she asked "we did" Ryan said "your phone rang and when I checked the number I saw it said school I thought it might be about Livie so I answered it and they said that they needed someone to pick her up, you were too far away to get to her soon so we went, the captain almost forced us off to get her, it was rather entertaining, if she didn't want to come back with us we would have called you, and we did think about calling you once we had her here but she seemed ok and we didn't want you to worry and rush back so we left it" he looked at her unsure of how she was going to react, which was why he visibly relaxed when all she did was lean forward and hug him tightly "thank you" she said softly "no problem" he said as she released him "it has been nice having the extra company around here"

"are you saying I am boring" Esposito said coming up with Livie, who moved over to stand next to her mother, who gave Esposito a hug as well, after giving a warm sort of smile to Castle who smiled encouragingly at her. Ryan and Esposito moved off to empty the bin into the recycling, as it was overflowing for the second time that day. Kate sat down at her desk and Livie dragged her chair back over to her desk, Castle perched on the edge of her desk "that's my seat" he teased and the only thing Livie did in response was settle herself deeper into the chair a hint of mischief in her mahogany eyes.

She seemed content to just sit in her newly possessed chair and watch her mother work this new case. Kate sat on the edge of her desk as she usually did frowning at the white board until she noticed the time, she turned to find her seat had been taken up by Rick and both he and Livie were watching her curiously "out of my seat Castle" she said "she nicked mine" he whined "honestly Livie was more mature than you are now when she was 3 Rick" she said catching hold of his ear as she often did and using it to gently but firmly yank him out of her seat and she sat down to log off. She saw Livie once again register the use of the author's first name with a slight cock of her head and a small twinkle in her eye as she watched her mother and the author more intently.

Castle followed them down in the elevator nattering away about nothing, then he waved as he departed for the street to call a cab, Kate glanced at Livie as they walked to her car, the 13 year old girl had her head bent and was using her hair as a cover to prevent her mother from reading her face, she waited until they were home before speaking to her.

Livie slipped into their apartment and moved off towards her bedroom, Kate watched her go, feeling restless she didn't want to hurt her more by making her talk about what she remembered but she wanted to let her daughter know that she was there if she needed her.

She moved over to her daughter's bedroom and knocked on the door, before she carefully pushed it open. Livie was lying on her bed eyes wide open staring at the ceiling, "hey are you ok" Kate asked gently, her daughter lowered her gaze to look at her before shrugging "I guess so" she said quietly and Kate was relieved that she was talking again, she moved forward to sit on the end of the bed "everything ok with Ryan and Esposito" she asked, Livie smiled "yeah they were cool to me today" Kate grinned "yeah they enjoyed having you around judging by the of the state of the office when I got back" Livie grinned slightly but didn't say anything, Kate sat there for a while before leaning over to give her a kiss, "you know where I am if you need me" she said and she nodded and hugged her, so slowly Kate got up and made to leave the room.

She had barely made to out of the room when she suddenly heard a cry of "mom" which made her spin round, Livie was sitting up in her bed looking absolutely terrified, "can I sleep in your bed tonight" she asked almost desperately, she looked so scared and frightened that it shattered her barely repaired heart "yeah" she said "yeah of course" Livie leapt up, already in her PJ's, she followed her mother into the master bedroom and once she had changed, the two of them curled up in the bed and Kate hugged her daughter close to her, they lay there in silence before Livie blurted out "I remember what happened on the docks, well part of it anyway"

Kate froze and hugged her tighter before carefully choosing her words "do you want to talk about it or just leave it" there was silence for a minute "I dunno it's not much, all I remember is seeing a gun being pointed at me and being told that if I did anything out of line that they were going to kill you" Kate stiffened angry that they had used her to get her daughter to submit to them, Livie rolled over so that she was facing her and pressed herself close once again before continuing "then to make sure that you did nothing they …shot… me" Kate didn't know what to say she just hugged her closer, and then she felt her shoulders shudder as she struggled to hold back tears and then she cried out "I don't want to remember any more, I want to forget, every memory is more painful than the last"

"hush" Kate whispered as she sobbed "it's all over now no one can hurt you any more you are safe" Livie continued to sob, loudly her tears dampening Kate's T-shirt but she didn't care anymore, her own tears were wetting Livie's hair.

Livie cried herself to sleep that night wrapped in her mother's arms, Kate felt like crying too but didn't, for her daughter, after she fell into a fitful sleep though she let her barriers fall and allowed more tears to soak the top of her daughters head, she hugged her daughter tightly determined that no one would ever harm her again, and that they would stand together always, to get through this, and eventually she to drifted off to sleep, together they slept fitfully waiting for the sun to once again shine.

**Please Review**


	17. Chapter 17 Troubled Night and Questions

Chapter 17 – Troubled Night and Questions

_I was running well scrambling more like towards my mom, who was moving towards me to she suddenly screamed to me 'Livie above you', by some miracle I knew what to do and rolled sideways, I heard a clang as the knife missed me and hit the concrete and a scream of fury from my assailant. I staggered upright frightened._

_I could see my mother, running towards me, she knocked me clear of a knife that was heading towards me again, I saw her eyes widen in pain as we both fell to the ground, I staggered to my feet once again but my mom didn't move, there was a huge red stain spreading across the side of her top, I could hear myself crying out to her and another voice to the side of me crying out 'Kate', our attacker was now moving towards her, raising the knife now stained in my mom's blood, I saw my mom roll over hand holding her side and she began to wiggle away gasping in pain._

_I didn't want anything to happen to her so I stepped in front of her crying out to the attacker 'no you said that if I did as I was told you wouldn't hurt her' he grinned almost delightedly at me 'really did I say that' he leered 'well I lied sorry' I heard my mother gasp out to me 'Livie run' but I couldn't just leave her, she was my mother, I remained where I was keeping my wrists bound together raised defensively, our assailant laughed and said 'very well, you can die first'._

_My mother screamed 'NO' at the top of her voice as he almost threw himself at me, the knife came down towards me but I caught hold of it to my surprise, I fought to keep hold of it but he pushed me backwards, until I felt the edge of the docks behind me, I felt him push me again and I staggered and stumbled trying to keep my footing, he kept hold of me preventing me from falling, forcing me to stare into his cold merciless eyes, 'such a brave child' he snarled at me, he gave me another push so that only the tips of my toes were on the edge of the pier, 'pity it didn't get you anything' he then shouted and I saw the knife plunge into my stomach, I gasped as I felt it slide through me, what a weird sensation, looking down I could see the hilt of the knife protruding from my belly, blood pooling out from either side of the blade, I looked back into his eyes now full of delight 'bye' he whispered and then I felt him release me and I fell into the churning waters below._

Kate jerked awake as she heard Livie let out a loud gasp followed by a cry, she pushed herself up onto one elbow to see Livie crying out, her hand over her stomach where the knife had penetrated her skin and there was now a lumpy scar, "hey hey" she said shaking the little girl "wake up Liv" she continued to shake her until too jerked away, her eyes widened as she scanned the room for any threats, she briefly recoiled away from Kate who had expected her to and was already trying to soothe her, Livie calmed and once again threw herself into her mother's arms crying as she told her what she had seen;

"I was on the docks you stopped them stabbing me by leaping in the way, you got hurt so I stepped in front of you and tried to protect you, but he tried to kill me, he pushed me to the edge of the docks then stabbed me and threw me into the waters, that's when I woke up" she looked at her mother her eyes full of tears "what happened after that" she almost begged her mother to tell her, Kate looked into her brown eyes before responding quietly "I shot him and dived into the water after you, I pulled you to the surface with Rick's help, Ryan and Esposito gave you CPR because you were not breathing, we managed to get you to breathe and you were taken to hospital where you went into a coma for over 3 weeks, and when you woke up" she looked at her sadly "I guess you know the rest"

Livie stared at her, "what about you" she asked "you got hurt too, I saw, there was so much blood" Kate smiled at her wearily "it wasn't that bad, I barely noticed it until I apparently collapsed whilst being checked out right after being told I was fine, I had surgery too, and to be honest this is the first I have thought about it since then". She lifted up the side of her shirt to reveal the long ropy scar that stretched across her side. She had forgotten about it until now, Livie stared at it and her top came up to reveal the smaller but thicker scar in her belly, she then shivered and burrowed closer, and tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she obviously remembered what she had dreamed again, then she began to sob with fright.

Livie sobbed and hugged her tightly crying hard, sobbing once again that she didn't want to remember anymore, that she wanted it all to go away forever, Kate held her whispering that it would all go away and that she would be fine, and that nothing else would happen to her, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to guarantee that.

XOXO

Livie spent most of the night crying, and Kate lay there comforting her, she wished there was something more that she could do for her now at this time, but there was nothing, for her at that time, Livie cried a lot, occasionally she would calm herself and Kate thought she had fallen asleep but then suddenly she would jerk and gasp, and go into near hysterics sobbing, she told her mother that every time she closed her eyes even for a minute she could see various scenes of her capture, torture and drastic release playing behind her closed lids like some sort of dark movie taunting her.

When the morning arrived both of them felt stressed, Livie slipped into a quiet doze and Kate took the opportunity to grab her mobile and text Montgomery that she couldn't come into work today because Livie was having a bad day, he replied telling her not to worry and that she had loads of sick days stored up that she could use. After that she went through her handbag until she found the card with the name and number of the child psychologist that the hospital psychologist had given her, she toyed with it for a while, looking at her daughter before slipping out of the room and making her an appointment for Livie at lunchtime.

Then she sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee, waiting, Livie emerged not long after her, looking tired and still scared "hey" Kate said quietly "how are you feeling sweetie" Livie shrugged "I don't know, better I guess" she moved over to the table and sat in the seat next to Kate who took her hand and squeezed it gently but reassuringly, they sat there until Kate felt she had to tell her daughter about the psychologist "I um spoke to a child psychologist this morning while you were sleeping" Livie looked at her "I asked if they thought they might be able to help you, and she said she would be willing to give it a go" she continued to watch for her daughter to show any emotion about what she was saying, but Livie's face remained emotionless "so I made an appointment for lunchtime today" Livie suddenly looked worried.

"So you are going to leave me with her alone" Kate hugged her "don't worry, she has helped kids who have been in situation similar to yours and from what I have heard she has really helped them" Livie still looked worried so she said "look if you really don't want to see her then I will cancel the appointment, I won't mind, I just think this might be a good shot at helping you move on". Livie debated for a before saying slowly "I will go see her, but if I don't like it you won't make me go back" Kate pulled her close and said "honey I will never force you to do anything you don't want to do unless you are trying to do something stupid and I think I can stop you, but you are so headstrong I don't think I would be able to get you to stop anyway" Livie giggled and hugged her mother tightly.

XOXOXO

A few hours later after spending the morning curled up on the sofa with her mother watching movies whilst dozing, Livie found herself sitting next to her mother in the psychologist's waiting room; they were both nervous but trying not to show it. Livie glanced at her mother who gave her the best reassuring smile that she could muster, "you will be fine" Kate said "don't worry, if you don't want to come back again I won't force you, I promise" Livie nodded back at her before turning to face the door as a women came out "Livie" she asked gently and they both stood up

Kate looked at her daughter before hugging her "good luck" she whispered "love you" Livie hugged her tightly back before mumbling "love you too mom" then she released her and turned towards the psychologist Dr Alberts who held the door open for her reassuringly, and with one last glance over her shoulder at her mother Livie entered the room and the door was shut behind her.

Kate sighed as she turned to leave, she didn't want to but she knew that she should, she rode the elevator down to the lobby in silence and clambered into her car and headed off to the shops to pick up some food since that morning they had completely cleaned out the kitchen of food. She drove past Central Park and stopped at the traffic lights, she watched the people crossing the road and a handsome bay police horse dancing around excitedly as some of the carriage horses went past. She frowned, what could she do to help Livie recover, she was desperate to do something to help her move on as well as being there to comfort her now, she looked out the window again at the huge park and the carriages moving around and an idea slowly formed in her mind, an idea that made her smile at first and then changed he smile into a small grin of delight, maybe this would help Livie remember her past.

XOXOXO

Livie sat in the chair opposite Dr Alberts watching her uncertainly as she studied her, they had been in here for about 5 minutes and so far all she had done was watch her.

"Do you want to start talking or shall I" Dr Alberts said suddenly making her start slightly "urr I don't know what to talk about so I guess you had"

"Well we are here to talk about what happened to you and how you can move on", Livie eyed her warily "I don't want to talk about what happened to me" the doctor smiled softly at her "you need to Livie it will help you move on if you let it out rather that keep bottling it in" she shook her head stubbornly "don't you want people to know what happened to you rather than think that you are strange"

Livie thought about all the people at school and the constant staring "no I don't want them to know, they will just gossip about it behind my back, I don't want strange people to know what happened to me"

"But you need to tell someone Livie" "I have told my mom" she said

"yes and that's a start, but how about people outside of your family" Livie thought "well the teachers who heard me telling my mom what I remembered know, Rick Castle knows and probably half of my mother's precinct know"

"I can tell that you want to tell someone Livie, it is all in your body language, I can tell a lot about you from your body language"

Livie stared at her now rather curious "like what" she asked "well I don't want to give away all my secrets but I will answer your questions if you answer some of my questions" Livie chewed her lip "this way Livie you find something out about yourself rather than me just finding out stuff about you"

Livie thought about that, she knew she was prolonging the inevitable and that she would have to tell her sometime but right now she didn't want to, she was scared about telling someone what she remembered and suddenly facing her fearful memories head on, but maybe this doctor was right, maybe it would help to let them all out.

"ok" she said and Dr Alberts smiled "good" she said "you go first" she offered, Livie winced and then asked heavily "what do you want to know" she asked and the doctor leaned forward "after you woke up from your coma what happened and what did you remember" Livie felt like pointing out that that was two questions but decided against it "well I dreamed that the men who took me" she paused thinking "they told me my mom didn't care about me and that she wouldn't pay a ransom that they demanded from her, and then they were hurting me, that was when I woke up" she could see Dr Alberts watching and listening to her intently "I woke up to find Rick Castle next to me, but I didn't know who he was so he explained and then told me what had happened, I didn't remember anything, and then my mom came in, and I didn't even know who she was, Castle told me and after that I was scared of her because of what I remembered but when I was ready to leave the hospital we went back to Castle's home and stayed with his family – his mother and his daughter Alexis"

She finished and then looked at her "Ok how and what do you know about me" she challenged, still feeling defensive, Dr Alberts smiled "I know that you were raised by your mom, without a dad, I knew that because you were very soft when talking about your mother but when you talked about your kidnappers you were very harsh, both in voice and posture, but harsh in a way because you didn't understand them as well as the fact that they hurt you, and when you talked about Rick Castle you were softer but still unsure"

Livie stared "wow not bad" she admitted but she still didn't really want to share, Dr Alberts looked at her for a long while before asking "you liked spending time with Mr Castle's daughter Alexis didn't you" Livie nodded not sure still "she was like the big sister that I had always wanted" she said, the doctor nodded she asked "your mother said you had dreams in which you were back with the kidnappers and flashbacks at school, can you describe the first of them please". 'Again two questions' Livie thought but realised that how and what were two questions. "it was before we moved back into our apartment, I just remember being burnt with a white hot iron and then my mom and Castle woke me up and my mom spent the night with me" Dr Alberts leant back in her chair studied her for a minute before getting up and walking over to a mini fridge in the corner of her office "would you like a drink" she called, she offered Livie a coke which she accepted. Then the doctor sat down in her chair and watched Livie

Livie sat their waiting for the interview to continue, she fiddled with the can in her hand until she realised that Dr Alberts was analysing what she was doing in the silence to find out more about her so she stopped.

"do you want to know what else I know about you" Dr Alberts asked and Livie eyed her "go on then" she said, and she leaned forward "I know you like horses but you haven't seen them in a while" Livie stared "how could you possibly know that" she smiled "the way you are sitting, you are turned away from me which is how you approach a horse, to the side and turned away so you appear to not be a threat, when you shook my hand at the beginning of this session I could feel that your hands were rough but not chapped from lots of work showing that you ride but you don't own one and you have a tan on your arms especially. Showing that you spend a lot of time outside and to be honest horse was just a lucky guess" Livie stared at her "wow psychology is a lot weirder than I thought" she mumbled and Dr Alberts laughed before asking her more questions

"How did you feel when you moved back into your own apartment" "I don't know, confused I guess, I didn't remember my own home or anything about me, I couldn't even remember that I liked horses, or who my best friends were"

"what about when you went back to school, did you remember them" Livie shook her head "not at first but then I was walking down the hall with them and I suddenly remembered some stuff, like me walking with them to get my books and laughing with Megan and Laura" She nodded watching her reactions intently and then asked "what else did you remember at school and how did they get pulled to the surface" Livie sighed "this girl wanted to know where I had been only for gossip and when I stepped away from her, she stepped towards me and that brought back a memory of the man trying to take me he moved in the same way I moved, then I remembered getting taken when she grabbed me, I remembered being taken, arms grabbing, me drugging me and being thrown in a car whilst my mom tried to get to me"

She paused before continuing "then I remembered being in the basement, someone grabbing me and forcing me to the ground before being beaten with the pipe, apparently I then lost it and my mom had to come collect me from school, I didn't go to school the next day, but I did on Friday, and I was in history when I heard gunshots which reminded me of getting shot on the docks, the last dream I had was last night when I was in my mom's room because I was scared to be alone, and I dreamed of how my mom got hurt protecting me and then I tried to defend her and that was how I got stabbed, he threw me into the water, my mom shot him, she told me and dived in after me, and saved my life."

Dr Alberts smiled "I can see that you and your mom are very brave and you must love each other very much indeed, both of you are willing to take a knife for each other" "of course we love each other very much" Livie said offended that anyone would even dare to think otherwise. The doctor continued to talk for a while asking her questions, telling her stuff that she had figured out about her from her body language, reactions and the question answers.

Finally the interview came to an end "so what do you think" Livie asked "what do you mean" the older women asked as she stood up, Livie followed suit before responding "about me, what did you learn about my trauma, because you seem to have learned everything else about me" the doctor looked at the young girl in front of her, she had been proud before her incident she could tell and she was trying to become her old self, and she realised that she was much more like the girl she had been described in her memories now, than she was when she had first come in.

"I think" she said slowly "that you will recover Livie, you won't be sad forever, I mean doesn't it feel better now that it is not all bottled up inside" she watched as the girl thought "I suppose" she said grudgingly "are you willing to come back, because now I know about you, I think that I will be able to help you move on" "ok" she said slowly and the doctor smiled and offered her hand to the young girl who took it still cautious "well then I will see you soon then Livie, and good luck"

Livie turned to the door but the doctor called "Livie" she looked round "why don't you go back to school on Monday" Livie paled "trust me Livie, I do not think any more memories will come back" Livie thought "alright" she said and then she and the doctor went into the waiting room.

XOXOXO

Kate hadn't been waiting long when the door opened and Livie came out followed by Dr Alberts "hey" she greeted her daughter "how did it go" Livie shrugged "not too bad I suppose" Kate smiled and then looked at the psychologist who nodded "I think it went fine and Livie has agreed to see me again if you are happy for her to see me again" she looked at Livie who shrugged and then nodded "yeah" Kate said "if Livie is happy and you think it will help" the psychologist nodded and went back into her office after saying goodbye to Livie, Kate made another appointment for next week and then they left.

Once in the car Kate asked "so how was it really" Livie thought about that for a minute "well I think she now knows more about my life than I do" she joked "but yeah surprisingly I do feel a bit better, she said I should go to school on Monday" Kate raised her eyebrows "are you going to" she asked Livie nodded "I know I have to start going back and spending the whole day soon" she said.

She was quiet for a bit so Kate asked "what is on you mind sweetie" Livie looked at her "I still can't remember most of my life and it really frustrates me, I want to be able to remember but I can't" Kate took one hand off the steering wheel to squeeze her hand "well I am going to try and help with that" she said Livie looked at her confused "how" she asked "wait and see" Kate said and began to drive a route she knew well but Livie did not remember.

**Please Review**


	18. Chapter 18 Healing Hearts

Chapter 18 – Healing Hearts

Kate drove down the uneven pot holed road "where are we going" Livie almost whined "don't worry we are nearly there" they drove down a smaller track before Kate turned into the car park and stopped the car, Livie stared "what do you think" Kate asked "if there is one thing that will help you remember I think it will be this".

They were at Livie's yard where she now rode, Livie stared at the horses that walked past, their coats gleaming in the sun, it was quite a drive out here, but when Livie had decided she wanted to move back to New York with her, Kate had been determined to allow her to keep up her passion of riding. She got out the car and Livie copied, "do you remember" Kate asked.

Livie didn't answer instead she moved forward towards a row of stables "I remember" she breathed "I remember being here with Megan and Laura, and carrying saddles this way" Kate couldn't hold back a smile, she grinned then as a beautiful dappled grey horse stuck her head over the stable door and whinnied at the sight of Livie, who looked at her before moving forward and reaching out hesitantly to stroke her, then she smiled "hey Skye" she said and then turned to face her mother joy in her eyes "I remember" she gasped in delight and Kate grinned, just then Carrie the owner of the stables came out, Kate had already called ahead and explained what had happened to Livie and what she wanted to do, so she was very gentle to Livie.

"hey" she greeted before introducing herself, Livie nodded and it looked like she remembered her slightly, "do you want to ride Skye" Carrie offered and Livie looked quite surprised "I think she has missed you, every Friday afternoon she would stare down the track waiting for your car to appear" Livie smiled but she still looked rather worried "but I don't think I remember how to ride" she said uncertainly but Carrie just smiled "trust me riding is something you never forget" she turned and went off to the tack room and came back holding some tack, she opened the door and began to tack the pretty mare up, Livie watched curiously, she seemed very relaxed rather than her usual tense self when she struggled to remember, this was a place that she remembered and a sport she had been born to do.

The mare was brought out and taken into the school, Kate had gone home and picked up her riding stuff, and as she watched her head towards the horse with the instructor Kate realised that she seemed more like her former self, than she had ever been since her kidnapping. She smiled and stroked the horse who nudged her cheekily asking for more as her girth was tightened. Then Livie scrambled onto the mounting block where she out her foot in the stirrup and climbed awkwardly onto the saddle, she settled in and then allowed Carrie to shorten the stirrups to the right length.

Carrie made to show her how to hold the reins but to both hers and Kate's surprise Livie was already holding them correctly, Livie looked at her mother who grinned in delight back at her, slowly Livie began to walk around the school, Carrie walked next to her giving her tips and pointers, and soon Livie was sitting correctly a huge grin on her face, Carrie stepped into the middle and told Livie to do what she wanted and that she could take her time.

Livie walked another few laps before squeezing the mares sides and she broke into a gently trot, it took Livie only half a lap of the school before she had that mastered and she was smiling now, slowly her leg slipped backwards and she asked the mare to canter and she broke into it smoothly, Livie seemed to be attached to the saddle and she and the mare moved as one as the cantered gently around the school, their movements flowed together as if connected by string, she and the mare were definitely made for one another.

There were a couple of jumps in the middle of the school and Kate expected Livie to just work round them but she was proved wrong when Livie gave the right rein a gentle pull and guided Skye round until she was facing the jump, instantly the mare put her ears forward and quickened her pace, but it was as if nothing had ever happened to Livie as she steadied her, corrected her and then allowed her to lift then into the sky and carry them over the jump, if it was possible Livie's smile widened as they landed and the two of them cantered towards the second bigger jump with a smile on her face and the horses ears pricked, it was a spread, but neither of them were fazed by that and once again Livie corrected the mare and then they leapt into the air over the wide jump.

Livie sat in the saddle feeling the mare move underneath her, feeling herself relax she concentrated on the horse beneath her, she urged Skye into canter, watching as her ears flicked back showing that she was listening to her, she felt as though there was no saddle between her and her horse, she felt as though they were connected, she closed her eyes and felt each footfall, heard each breath, tasted the wind at the back of her throat, opening her eyes she saw her mom and Carrie watching, her mom was smiling, and she realised that she was smiling too.

There were two jumps in the middle of the ring 'might as well' Livie thought and she squeezed the rein, guiding Skye towards the jump, she felt the horse stiffen in excitement, and she quickened her pace, she had expected that, she remembered how she got excited, she squeezed both reins in a half halt and the mare slowly steadied herself, she checked her, before giving her the 'ok' nudge. Skye lengthened her stride before leaping into the air, Livie bent over her neck, felling the wind rush over her face. She landed on the other side and grinned, her hand slipped onto Skye's neck to give her a reassuring pat, she glanced at the other jump, a spread, rather wide and rather large.

'what the hell' she thought and aimed her horse at it, she didn't slow her as much this time, just kept her from rushing and taking off at the wrong time, reassured her, with a small nudge telling the horse that she was there and they would take what came together, and once again Skye carried them through the air and it was as if time slowed as they flew through the air, and Livie felt free.

All her worries and problems were gone and she was flying, there were no limits as she sailed through the air, on the back of the horse she trusted, trust. It went a long way, she trusted Skye to carry her over the jump and Skye trusted her to know her limits, to stop her from hurting herself, to point her in the right direction. Skye's ears were pricked, pointing forward, they landed together and Livie steadied her before glancing at the gate, her mom and Carrie were watching with their mouths open in surprise, but her mother had something else in her eyes. Pride.

Carrie turned to Kate "are you sure something happened to her" she asked "because if anything she is riding better than I have ever seen her ride before, the timings over those jumps are perfect and they appear to be moulded to each other, I is like they predict each other" Kate smiled, "believe me you should have seen her Friday night, she was not the same child, now I am wondering if she is the same child I brought here" Livie had changed the rein and she cantered a lap before she and the mare leapt over the fence from the opposite direction.

She then cantered another lap before walking and allowing the mare to cool off who stopped and spun her head round to look at her as though saying 'what is that all' Livie stroked her neck beaming at the watching adults and Kate couldn't resist pulling out her phone and taking a quick picture of the grinning child, "horses are miraculous creatures" Carrie said "I have heard stories of then healing children and bringing back their memories" Kate smiled "I am glad I brought her here" Livie walked the mare over and Kate reached out to stroke the mare who blew hot air at her in a friendly manner.

"How was that" Kate asked and Livie grinned in response "that" she said "was awesome" and Kate laughed. Carrie smiled and then turned and went back into the yard, when she came back she was holding a riding hat and leading a beautiful dark bay stallion, "wow, who is he" Livie asked and Carrie smiled "this is Splinter" he then handed Kate the riding hat, Kate looked at her confused "put it on and get on" Carrie said, Kate frowned "um you know I haven't ridden in a long time" she began, but Carrie interrupted her "as I told Livie riding is not something you forget now go have a hack, Livie you love going through the trails with Skye" Kate looked at her daughter who shrugged "sounds like fun" then she grinned "come on mom" Kate rolled her eyes jammed the hat onto her head and then pulled herself onto the horse's broad back.

The moment she settled into the saddle it was like no time had ever passed, she had ridden a lot before her mother had died, but hadn't wanted to afterwards, she had really loved riding which was why she had first introduced the sport to Livie when she had been six, like her the young girl had taken to it instantly and had never stopped. She placed her feet into the stirrups before picking up her reins and grinning at her daughter who positively beamed back "let's go" she sang and Kate grinned, the old Livie was definitely returning.

They walked at a gentle pace through the little woods, Livie gazed around looking happy; "I remember" she said softly "I have come out here so many times" she looked at her mother, "I can remember some other things too" she said "good things" Kate asked cautiously "yeah, I remember coming back from school for the last and you being there to pick me up, and I was feeling really glad to be home, and I remember lots of late nights watching movies" Kate grinned, she had loved those evenings, curling up on the sofa with her daughter, the one who meant the world to her and spending the whole night with her, away from crime hurt and pain.

"and I remember being in Central Park one day, and we spent the whole day together, shopping and then in the park" Kate smiled glad that she remembered that, it had been not that long ago, the same day she had thought of after handing over a picture of Livie to the Captain after Livie had been taken, she loved that memory.

"I feel so much better" Livie said smiling "now I can remember some things" Kate watched her daughter sitting on the horse as though she had been born to sit there. Maybe Carrie was right, maybe horses were healers, she looked down at the dark bay she was riding, he swung his head to one side to pull some leaves off of a tree and he munched them happily, he then swung his head towards Skye playfully causing the slightly smaller mare to playfully nip at him.

"come on" Kate said as they came to a long stretch of track "race you" then without waiting for an answer she urged Splinter into a gallop, she heard Livie laugh and then she and Skye were beside them, both horses tore across the track, racing each other, Kate felt at home as she sat there being carried through the forest with her daughter at her side, Livie had a glow that had not been on her face for over a month now, her hair whipped out behind her and her eyes sparkled in delight. She steered the mare over some logs before urging her forward to catch up "show off" Kate shouted and Livie laughed in reply.

By the time they reached the curve in the path that marked the end of their race, and they slowed to a trot, both horses where puffing and glistening in sweat "I won" Livie said panting with a grin on her face and "oh you did, did you" Kate panting also, giving her a grin in return, they continued to walk following the trail that would take them back to the yard, Livie had gone quiet again so Kate looked at her curiously "hey what's wrong" she asked concerned "nothing" she said "just thinking" "about" Kate prompted. Livie looked at her cautiously "what it will be like when you and Castle get together"

Kate almost choked over nothing when she said that "whaa" she spluttered "we are um, we are not" Livie looked at her sceptically "come on mom, me and Alexis both saw you at dinner, and then again at breakfast and I saw you at the police station, and by the way I wasn't asleep when you kissed, I saw it before you shut the door" Kate groaned and blushed "you saw that" "yep" Livie confirmed "let me guess you told Alexis, which is how she knew" "yep" Livie said again "very long kiss wasn't it, I counted 10 seconds" "Livie" Kate groaned again "what you liked it, you kissed him" "he kissed me first" "yeah you still kissed him back" Kate could guess that this would be a losing battle so she didn't fight.

Livie grinned "about time" she said "you never date" Kate looked at her sharply "you don't mind" she checked, Livie looked at her "why wouldn't I, I like Castle and Alexis a lot and I can see that you really like him, like really really like him, so you should get together, you seem happy with him, and you are cute together, if you are happy with him, why would I mind, I want you to be happy mom"

Kate smiled at her intelligent, caring daughter and smiled at her "what if it doesn't work out" she worried, "you and Alexis are so close" "come on mom what could possibly go wrong, you are perfect for each other, Aunt Lanie thinks so, and Ryan and Esposito have an ongoing bet with half the precinct" "oh they do, do they" Kate said, to be honest that didn't surprise her "how long have they had that", Livie shrugged "since you first met him I guess", again Kate groaned, everyone, including herself had grown used to Castle constantly flirting with her, but she thought, that like her, they just ignored it. But obviously not, she thought "who thought we would get together" she asked "well them, Lanie, most of the floor, I think Captain Montgomery, put money in too, but that might have just have been for a laugh" Kate winced, the captain had seen Rick's flirts, 'damm' she thought. "You didn't tell them about the kiss did you" she checked, Livie grinned "if I had told them don't you think you would have heard about it" "true, point well made" Kate said laughing, she stopped the horse and allowed him to graze, Livie did the same with Skye.

"so what do you think" Kate asked "what should I do" "you want me to decide" Livie said looking surprised "well yeah, you are the one who has to live with the decision" Livie grinned "well I say hell yeah, though talk to Aunt Lanie, first, she will be so pissed that you didn't tell her sooner" Kate winced at the thought of telling her best friend who she told everything, who she hadn't been able to hide Livie from, that she had kissed Rick Castle and he had told her that he loved her. She told her daughter that and Livie sighed happily "perfect" she said dreamily, then she looked at her mom "and you" she asked "me what" Kate asked.

Livie looked at her with her warm trusting rich brown eyes "do you love him" Kate stared at her daughter for a long while, thinking, she didn't know what to say, so she spoke what she felt, "I don't know" she said honestly "I mean, he annoyed me for so long, but recently I have just seen a whole new side to him, and I like that side of him that is sweet kind and caring, I saw how he was with Alexis, I saw how he was with you and I saw how he is with me, he understands me I guess" Livie watched her with her head to one side, "what" Kate asked "nothing I think that, that might have been the most you have ever said about a man, well I have heard you rant about how annoying Castle is but that was sweet" Kate grinned and then looked at her watch "come on, we should head back" they urged their horses back into a walk, faster than last time but still slow enough to talk, "so when are you going to tell him how you feel" Livie asked, Kate shrugged "I don't know, maybe the next time I see him, if it feels right"

Livie grinned "and when will that be" she asked cheekily, Kate turned to look at her "I challenge you to a re match" she said before urging Splinter into a gallop, laughing Livie followed shouting "don't avoid the question, by running off" laughing Kate urged her horse to go faster as she heard Livie and Skye approaching.

XOXOXO

When they arrived back at the yard it was mostly empty, the two stables were lit and there was a bucket of feed for each of the horses along with some brushes, Kate carefully un tacked the horse, fed him and gave him a good brush off, before taking the tack back to the tack room along with the brushes, she headed towards Skye's stable to find Livie standing next to the mare who was ignoring her feed and was allowing her rider to stroke her head as she closed her eyes, Livie was running her hand up and down the mare's face gazing at her with joy and for the first time in a long while peace and tranquillity were in her face. She looked up and smiled at her mother, who watched her interact with the horse who clearly adored her.

Kate moved into the stable and watched, she couldn't resist another photo and she didn't think that either horse or rider noticed. Livie stayed for a little bit longer, brushing Skye until her coat gleamed, then she turned to her mom, who smiled "coming home" she teased "or should I bring you a sleeping bag" Livie gave her a playful punch before suddenly hugging her tightly, Kate gripped her pressing her lips into her hair before releasing her as the girl pulled away, she grabbed some brushes and helped Livie put the tack away, and then they walked back to their car.

On the way back Livie had her eyes closed, Kate thought she had fallen asleep, she didn't blame her; she was exhausted after those races, tearing through the wood. She also knew she was going to ache extremely bad tomorrow. She glanced at Live when she suddenly spoke "that was really fun, can we do that again sometime" Kate grinned "if I can move again, I am going to be in agony tomorrow" Livie giggled "you should of started slow, instead you start galloping through the woods" "you can't go slow with you" Kate said, "I mean I thought you would have a walk, have a trot, maybe a canter, but nooo you decide to jump over a 4ft spread" she rolled her eyes at her "what am I going to do with you Liv" she teased "you are a dare devil" Livie stuck out her tongue cheekily as they parked in the car park to their building and took the elevator to their floor.

XOXOXO

They both showered and then dressed in their pyjamas they curled up on the sofa, together, "come on" Kate said "before we fall asleep on the sofa and are both unable to move tomorrow" she kissed her daughter goodnight before stumbling off to her bed, where she was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Both of the slept long and deep that night, exhausted after their day of bonding.

**Please Review**


	19. Chapter 19 Keeping Promises

Chapter 19 – Keeping Promises

Kate woke up, she didn't want to move, she felt so happy after yesterday, bonding with Livie and it had felt wonderful to get back on a horse after so long, but her joy would have consequences she knew, she didn't want to move, she knew it would hurt. But she couldn't lie here all day so with a groan she sat up and winced, 'ow' she thought, her legs throbbed as she put weight on them, they ached from gripping for so long, and her shoulders hurt too, she hobbled to the bathroom and began to wash.

She had just finished getting dressed and was waiting for the kettle to boil so she could have some coffee to wake up as she wanted to go back to sleep when there was a pounding on the door, she groaned and walked slowly over, there was more banging "I'm coming, I'm coming" she grumbled unlocking it to find Rick standing there with two cups of coffee, "what took you so long" he asked "coffee is getting cold" she took the cup and drank gratefully, before allowing him into the apartment, "what are you doing here" she mumbled, Rick wrinkled his nose "jeez Kate what is that smell and why are you walking funny", she punched him "that Rick is the smell of horses, get used to it, Livie loves them" she smiled at his face "I took her to the psychologist yesterday, and she seemed better, she cried all of Friday night so I knew I had to do something, she seemed to think it went ok and she is going back next week. But I wanted to do something to help her"

She looked at Rick and he watched as her smile grew "so I took her to her stables, it was magical, her memories came flooding back the moment she saw her favourite horse, she got on and then it was like nothing ever happened, it was amazing, I have never seen her ride so well, it was like she and Skye – the horse – were one, they predicted each other and worked together, she even jumped her" Rick smiled at her face, her eyes were shining and it just added to her beauty, "so she remembers" he said "bits and pieces of it", she pulled out her phone and showed him the pictures of Livie, on the mare's back the biggest grin in the world on her face and then in the stable, she and the mare, together, bonding, both of them clearly adoring each other's company.

"N'aww" he said "they look happy together" he looked at her "horse kick you or something" Kate shook her head "I went with Livie for a hack, forgot I hadn't ridden in years and went for a gallop, now I ache" he laughed "same old Kate, forgetting her limits" she rolled her eyes "same old Castle, annoying me to hell, why are you here" "came to see how Livie was, and to give you this" he handed her a case file "for when you come back" "they trusted you with a case file" she said raising her eyebrows as she took it from him and flicked through it, "I can be responsible" he said, she raised her eyebrows higher "ok whatever" he laughed "I know I am immature" "and we all know it" she said with a grin.

They both looked up as the door to Livie's bedroom opened up and the teenager came out looking exhausted, her face however brightened at the sight of Rick "hi Rick" she said moving forward "hey kiddo, I hear you went riding yesterday with you mom and she forgot her limits" Livie grinned "yeah she did" "and you are talking to the girl who hadn't ridden in over a month and decided 'hey lets jump over a 4ft spread as though I never had a month off'' Kate said, Livie grinned "it was fun, and besides you said I was good at jumping so I thought I would see if you were right" she gazed at them innocently before moving into the kitchen to have breakfast, her eyes flicking between the two of them a smile on her face, she looked at her mom pointedly, who gave her the same look, so with a sigh Livie took her breakfast into her bedroom and closed the door.

"am I missing something" Rick asked comfused "nope" Kate said "I'm not in work today Rick, it's my day off" "yeah I know, I just wanted to bring you the file, it is quite an interesting case actually" "thanks" she said "for the coffee too" "no problem" he said "well I gotta go, my book is behind schedule" he touched her cheek gently before moving out calling "see you tomorrow Kate, bye Livie".

As soon as the door was closed Kate turned to see Livie peeking through the crack in her door, watching, she opened it and came out "you didn't tell him" she complained "it wasn't the right time" Kate said "will it ever be the right time" Livie asked "what are you my therapist" Kate asked making Livie giggle "I am your love advisor" she said cheekily "and I say tomorrow you tell him and give him a big kiss so we can all live happily ever after" "I thought you were an advisor not my boss" she said tickling the girl in her side making her squeal and duck away, laughing Kate took off after her chasing her into her bedroom and tickling her sides until she was gasping for breath, gasping "ok I give truce" Kate released her only to squeal herself as Livie tackled her and began to tickle her back "do you give" Livie giggled "do you promise to tell Castle the next time you see him" "never" Kate giggled, Livie renewed her tickling until Kate gasped "fine I promise", the tickling stopped and she looked up to see Livie grinning, "you promised" she said with a grin "don't forget your promise".

Kate groaned, now she was done for, "ok I won't" she said, Livie grinned again "come on lets watch some movies" and she jumped off the bed and ran into the living room. Kate shook her head and smiled after her daughter, she certainly had her ways of getting what she wanted, and in that way she was just like her.

XOXOXOXO

The next morning Livie seemed ready for school and even more determined, Kate dropped her off and watched her walk towards the school, halfway there she was ambushed by Laura and Megan, who hugged her in delight, she hugged them back grinning.

Kate grinned too, and now she didn't feel worried about leaving her, she felt that everything might be ok.

XOXOXOXO

She arrived at the office with a spring in her step, cheerily replying to all the greetings called out to her, "hey Beckett, where's mini Beckett" Ryan asked as she entered "school" she replied "she wanted to go and I am hoping that today will be ok" they grinned at her "you seem perky" Esposito said "I am just hoping that all the bad things have finally stopped, and we can move on" they smiled at her before launching into an explanation about what was new in the case they were working on and happy that things might be going back to normal Kate listened.

As they gave her the rundown she heard the ding of the elevator and looking over she saw Rick exiting the elevator the usual two cups of coffee in his hands, she watched him walk towards them until she noticed that Ryan and Esposito had stopped talking, she looked at them to find them watching her, grinning "what" she asked "nothing" they said innocently and she groaned, they sounded just like Livie, she had definitely been spending way to long with them.

She smiled at Castle as he approached and handed her one of the cups of coffee "hi" he said "hi" she responded "thanks" "no problem" he said giving her his 100 watt smile and for the first time, she felt something when he did that, a warm feeling in her chest, similar to the one she had felt the first time she had held her new-born daughter in her arms. Love she realised 'wow' she thought 'I think I am actually in love with Richard Castle'

"So" Esposito said bringing her back to the now with a small start "we think that our prime suspect is this man" he put a picture on the white board "Calvin Robertson, 37 lives in Newark, our victim owed him a lot of money $50,000 to be precise and he was heard threatening him three days before our vic ended up dead"

"good work guys" Kate said "run his records and talk to our vics family to see if they know why he owed Robertson so much money, Castle and I will go find Robertson and bring him in if need be" "ok" Ryan said and Kate went over to her desk to get her gear, "dude" Esposito said to Castle who was watching her "something you need to tell us bro" Castle looked at them "n n no" he stammered "why would there be", Ryan raised his eyebrows at him "because you and Beckett have been having eye sex with each other since you came in this morning" he grinned "what did you do when you went over to give her the file"

"you have a dirty mind bro" Castle said "nothing happened, she was barely awake" their grins widened "jeez, I gave her the file we had a quick chat and then Livie came out, I said hi and then I left and went home, ask anybody" Kate came over then and saw their grins "what did I miss" she asked, this time she got a chorus of "nothing" from three people making her groan and stomp off saying "if I hear 'nothing' one more time in that manner I am going to pull out my gun and shoot whoever said it" the three men looked at her until they heard "you coming any time today Castle" and Rick scampered off into the waiting elevator after her.

Ryan turned to his partner "now things are beginning to get interesting" he said with a grin, they both laughed and grinned at the elevator doors,

In the elevator Kate turned to Castle "what was that all about Rick" she asked, he opened his mouth to say nothing and then remembered her threat and noticed her hand resting tauntingly on her gun, he looked at her and noticed her eyes twinkling, the same way Livie's did. "they noticed" he said "they said we were having eye sex" she groaned "we are never going to hear the end of this" "nope" he agreed, and with a smile, they walked down to her car, and began the drive to Newark.

XOXOXO

Laura and Megan ambushed her before she even got anywhere near the school, they hugged her delightedly "oh my god, we heard what happened on Friday, are you ok, what happened exactly, do you want to talk about it, what did you do over the weekend" Laura said at light speed "Laura" Livie said hugging her with a grin "breathe ok" the small girl nodded and her short blonde curls bobbed up and down, she smiled at her two friends studying them, Laura, small, bubbly, with more energy than anyone else she knew, short blonde hair, big blue eyes. She was the friend Livie would turn to if she needed cheering up

Megan the tallest of the three of them, with hair just past her shoulders, as dark as the night, with grey eyes that always seemed to know everything, they could read both Livie and Laura like an open book, she would often remain silent watching and reading them. She was the friend Livie would turn to for comfort and advice.

"I am fine" she said as they walked into the school "better than fine actually, I just remembered being on the docks, where I got shot" there was a gasp "shot" Laura gasped 'oops' Livie thought "um yeah three times and stabbed if you want to know everything" they stared at her in shock "moving on please" Livie said "I went riding at the weekend" that got their attention "oh my gosh how was is I bet Skye was pleased to see you, she looked so miserable every Friday when you didn't show" Laura said, Livie smiled "yeah she was, it was great all my memories came back" Megan smiled at that "then me and my mom went for a hack which turned into a mad gallop, it was hilarious, my mom couldn't move afterwards", they chattered about horses and going up on Friday until they reached they reached their classroom, Physics, as Livie sat down, she looked up at the board, at the diagrams and pictures, and she smiled as she remembered what she had learned, her memories were definitely coming back.

XOXOXOXOXO

Physics was followed by history, and her teacher asked her if she would be ok with a video; she nodded and said yeah, they watched the rest of the video and the teacher kept an eye in her, but she was fine, she wasn't fazed by anything.

After break they had English then maths, which passed without incident, she sat at the table in lunch with Megan and Laura, continuing their conversation about the horses, and they planned a hack for Friday after their lesson. After lunch it was Spanish followed by geography, Livie looked at the clock counting down the minutes left of school, finally the bell rang and Livie let out a small whoop, she had made it through the day, she almost skipped back to her locker "I am back" she sang making Megan and Laura laugh, "and now I am back I can concentrate on my plan" "your plan for what" Livie grinned "well you know the author Rick Castle works with my mom and he annoys her to hell" "yeah" they both said "well not any more, we went out to dinner with him and his daughter Alexis and afterwards we went back to his apartment, and they kissed outside my room, and Rick said he loved my mom" "aww" they both said "and my mom loves him, I have just got to get her to realise that and say yes to going out with him"

"ohh Livie" Laura said "that is so cool, you have got to make her realise it, it is just like a story" "yeah I just have to make them write it" Livie said with a grin as they headed out looking for the bus, Livie saw hers but frowned, then with a small smile she headed for the bus that would take her to the 12th precinct.

XOXOXO

When she got there her mom and Castle were out again, but Ryan and Esposito were there, "yo mini Beckett what you doing here" Esposito called "hi" she said giving them both a high five "school is over, I made it through the day" "yeah go girl" Esposito said "where's my mom", she asked grabbing Rick's seat "on her way back from Newark as we speak, took down our chief suspect, when he tried to escape, apparently he tried to grab her and from what Castle said he isn't going to be having any kids" Livie giggled that sounded like her mom, a real kick ass.

"yo Liv" Ryan said leaning towards her, he looked around and then asked "what happened between your mom and Castle yesterday when he dropped the file round" Livie grinned at him and then said "nothing" trying not to let on that something might have happened some other time, Esposito caught on that she wasn't telling the whole truth, "have they done something some other night" he asked, "no" Livie said innocently "ha" he said "they have, what did they do kiddo"

Livie shook her head "nothing" "come on kid, if they hooked up we will win the pool that we have had for nearly three years now, please tell us" Livie thought for a minute and then said "you really want to know" they both nodded and leaned forward "you are sure, because I think you already know" their smiles widened as they nodded again, "ok" Livie said and she leaned towards them "they did" she began "not hook up or anything else", they both fell back into their chairs scowling at her, "you are cruel kid, so cruel" Ryan said, she smiled sweetly at them and then they went back to their work while she settled down to do her homework.

XOXOXOXO

Kate was driving back to the precinct after a less than routine raid, Castle was sitting next to her, trying to stop laughing "oh come on Rick what is so funny" that just set him off again "the fact that he thought he should grab you because he thought you would be the weakest because you were a woman, and the look on all the back up's faces it was like, 'well he is done for', and then his face when you kicked him and took him out" he burst out laughing again and Kate shook her head "come on Rick it wasn't that funny" "oh Kate it was frickn hilarious", she groaned at him.

There was silence except for his snickering until she said "I know how Alexis and Livie know about us" that stopped him "how" he asked "Livie erm wasn't asleep when we erm kissed" there was silence "oops" Castle said "she watched" "yeah" Kate said "how does she feel" "in truth she seemed very excited and eager for me to tell you" she stopped biting her lip "tell me what" Castle asked, she turned down the road leading to the precinct "she wanted me to tell you how I feel about you" she said, driving into the car park and stopping the car, "and how do you feel" Castle asked gently, she didn't look at him "I don't know I am confused, but I think I like you Rick a lot" she could see his smile through her hair which she used as a cover, "come on" she said and slipped out of the car into the lobby and into the elevator, where Castle caught up and once in he pushed the emergency stop button and turned to look at her.

She gulped "you don't know how happy you just made me feel Kate" he whispered "and I would love for you and I to go out to dinner tonight on a date, just the two of us, Livie can stay at our apartment with Alexis, which I am sure they will both be thrilled about" he took a deep breath "what do you say Kate" she looked at him and then leaned forward and kissed him, it was a long kiss, not as long as their first kiss but just as passionate, Castle looked rather light headed when they pulled apart, "is that a yes" he asked hopefully and she smiled "yes Castle that is a yes"

**Please Review**


	20. Chapter 20 Cloud 9

Chapter 20 – Cloud 9

Castle stared at Kate his eyes full of joy, "thank you" he whispered "do not under any circumstances tell Ryan and Esposito though" she threatened "they have a pool betting on us getting together" he grinned "now why does that not surprise me" he said, Kate flicked the emergency stop switch and the lift sprang back into life, "what about Lanie" Rick asked "she is your best friend surely you should tell her" Kate pulled a face, "yeah I know but I really don't want to tell her and then have to say that I have already kissed you on the lips already" Rick grinned "three times" he said happily as the doors opened, to reveal Esposito standing obviously waiting for them "what took the lift so long" he asked "and what happened three times" "err" Kate said looking at Castle "lift just stopped, dunno why" Esposito looked at her "what happened three times" he asked.

"she kicked Robertson three times" Castle said coming to her rescue "I was just reminding her what a kick ass she is" Kate elbowed him in the stomach causing him to groan and bend over slightly, Esposito shook his head "oh and by the way Kate a visitor for you arrived no too long ago" he smiled and then they all walked to the bullpen, "Livie" Kate exclaimed, her daughter grinned from Rick's seat, her eyes flicking between the two on them "hey" she said "I hear you had an eventful trip to Newark" Kate laughed and hugged her daughter "it was nothing" she said "you did it" she said with a grin "you made it through school", Livie grinned "yup, I am back" she sang and Kate laughed before hugging her daughter again, things were turning out all right now, Livie had almost recovered and for the first time in a long time, she felt happy and in love.

"you are in my seat again" Castle complained, Livie giggled but didn't get up "mine now" she taunted, Kate shook her head as she began to take stuff off of the murder board "don't even think about it Rick" she said, she turned to find him about to sit in her seat again "aww come on Kate, she has mine" "well go find another" she said, he pouted at her before stomping off to find another chair, Kate shook her head and smiled at her daughter, honestly sometimes she felt like Castle's mother too.

As soon as he was gone Livie leaned forward "and" she prompted, Kate looked at her, "and what" "did you keep your promise and tell him" she said, Kate smiled at her, "yes" she said and Livie's eyes widened in delight "and" she said again, Kate was about to answer when Ryan and Esposito appeared next to them "and what are you to lovely ladies talking about" Ryan asked grinning "nothing" they said together and Kate cursed, she really was beginning to hate that word. "I am going down to see Lanie" she said knowing she would have to tell her sooner or later, Castle who had just appeared winced and gave her a sympathetic grin, Livie followed her to the stairs "and" she whined "what did he say"

"he asked me out for dinner tonight" "YAY" Livie shrieked jumping up and down in delight "wait you did say yes right, because if you didn't I am gonna march out there and tell Ryan and Esposito everything" she threatened "Livie" Kate laughed "I said yes, you are going over to Rick's tonight to spend the evening with Alexis, that ok" "yeah duh of course" Livie giggled her eyes shining "I am going to tell Lanie now, you might not want to be present for this, it might get messy" Livie giggled again and then hugged her mom before skipping back to Kate's desk and throwing herself into her new chair, Castle had placed his new one next to hers and Kate could see Livie grinning at him as she descended the stairs to autopsy.

"Lanie" she called as she entered through the doors which opened with the usual swishing sound, her best friend came out of the back room "Kate" she said in delight at seeing her best friend "what are you doing down here, how's Livie doing now" Kate smiled and told Lanie about Livie and her horse riding adventure, the coroner smiled "Livie and her horses" she said with a smile "it was magical Lanie, I went with her on a hack and we just talked, it was amazing"

Lanie smiled at the sparkle in her best friends eyes "what did you talk about" she asked as she began to put away her tools, Kate took a deep breath "she was wondering what it would be like when Castle and I got together" Lanie burst out laughing "when" she laughed "that girl has a lot of spark to her and a very big imagination" Kate grinned sheepishly "no I think she is just using the evidence that she saw", Lanie frowned "what do you mean". Kate looked at her "would you be mad if I told you I kissed Rick Castle Thursday night" Lanie dropped her scalpel "what" she yelped "and that I was going on a date with him tonight just the two of us", Lanie's jaw dropped "no" she breathed, then she saw her best friends grin "oh Kate I am so happy for you" she squealed hugging her, laughing Kate hugged her back "what does Livie think of all this" Lanie asked when she finally released her.

Kate smiled "to be honest I was not sure what to do, it was Livie who told me to follow my heart and she made me promise to tell Rick how I feel" Lanie smirked "oh so writer boy is Rick now is he, I knew that girl had the biggest heart there is" she sighed dreamily. At that moment the doors to autopsy swung open and Livie herself came in "you" Lanie growled "when you came down here earlier I specifically asked you if there was anything going on between your mom and writer boy and you said no" Livie smiled sweetly "technically nothing was happening between them at that time so it wasn't a lie" Lanie growled at her again before pulling her into a hug "perfect" Lanie sighed "so when were you going to tell me about the bet" Kate asked Lanie blushed "oh err that was just a bit of fun" she scowled at Livie who smiled again sweetly "nothing much" Kate raised her eye brows "it is if Captain Montgomery put money in betting that we would" Lanie grinned at her sheepishly "I don't actually know if he was serious about that"

Kate laughed again as Lanie began to fantasise about what their date would be like "well it is going to be late if I don't go soon" Kate said looking at her watch "come on Liv, oh and Lanie, please don't tell Ryan and Esposito I would like to tell them myself when I know how far this is going to go" Lanie smiled "oh believe me Kate it is going all the way or you are going to have to answer to me" Kate smiled as she and Livie exited autopsy.

XOXOXO

Castle watched Livie talk to her mom and smiled when she let out a tiny shriek and leapt up and down, they spoke for a few more minutes before Livie hugged her mom and skipped out back to her new chair, the moment she sat down she turned to grin at him, eyes sparkling in the same way her mother's did, he waited until Kate had descended the stairs to autopsy before he leaned towards her daughter "so you ok with all this right" her grin widened "yeah" she said as though it was obvious "I am glad that she has finally found somebody, I mean she never used to date, she went on a couple but I never actually met many of them, and she seems happy with you"

He smiled at her "nervous" she asked cheekily "ur a bit" he said "why should I be", Livie thought "hmm, yeah maybe" she said "but I can tell she likes you so you probably don't have to worry that much" "any advice" he asked, again she thought "nothing fancy, she likes simple, and take it slow, she doesn't like to be rushed" he chuckled "oh believe me I know that" she giggled, "I am going to see Lanie" she said and stood up "that is still my seat" she called and Castle raised his eyebrows how did she and her mom do that, he had been considering taking her chair back as his own, he shook his head and settled down watching Ryan and Esposito bickering about something, judging by the fact that they kept looking at him, he would guess it was about him and Kate.

He saw Kate and Livie come up the stairs, Livie grinning happily, he thought back to when he had first met her, frightened and unable to remember who her own mother was, she had jumped at everything, and cowered away from physical contact, it was hard to believe that that had only been about 10 days ago and two months since he had found out she even existed, he thought back to those days when she had been in the coma fighting for her life, Kate had been so scared and afraid during that time, better than during the time when she was missing but still anxious, it was during that time that he had discovered a different Kate, a calm emotional loving person with a smile and a family rather than a workaholic, controlling, kick ass detective, although he had always know from the moment he had first seen her that he had feelings for her, it was then that he realised that those feelings he had been feeling were love.

He watched as they approached, Kate raised her eyebrows at him, pushing her long auburn hair back behind her ears gently, "you ok Castle" she asked "err yep" he said standing up and grabbing his coat as Kate picked up her bag and turned off her computer and Livie grabbed her school bag, Kate turned to him when they were ready to go "what time should I be at your place" she murmured as Ryan and Esposito were standing quite close by.

"how about seven" he murmured back gently, she nodded and then beckoned to Livie "see you all tomorrow" she called "bye" everyone called back and mother and daughter left slipping into the elevator, Castle hung back to try and make it seem like he wasn't following Kate everywhere, he and the boys had a quick chat about the case and then he too left, Ryan turned to his partner "that was strange" he said "she wasn't tearing his throat out as she usually is, and he was being sweet to her" Esposito frowned "yeah, strange" he said, they both frowned after the author for a minute before shrugging, turning of their computers and leaving the precinct.

XOXOXO

Rick arrived home with a huge smile on his face that made his mother and daughter stare at him, "hey dad, you look happy" Alexis commented "oh I am" he said bending to kiss the top of her head "I have a date tonight", they both looked at him "with who" Alexis asked "oh yeah before I forget she is bringing her daughter over for you to have a girly evening with". Alexis' face split into a huge grin "oh my god, you have a date with Kate" when her father nodded she let out a squeal "oh yes about time, ha-ha I knew Livie would be able to help her see", Rick frowned "what do you mean", his daughter smiled "we could see at dinner that you loved her and that she liked you, but we could see that she wasn't sure, Livie told me she was anxious about dating, but she was different around you, she loved you, Livie said she just had to make her realise it"

Rick smiled "she is coming over about 7, I have a table booked at a small restaurant, not too big of fancy, because Livie said she doesn't like fancy, you and Livie can do whatever you want as long as it is safe and inside the apartment, and you go to bed at a reasonable hour because you both have school tomorrow" Alexis nodded and gave a mock salute "yes sir" she said with a grin, he gave her another hug and a kiss before disappearing into his study, to either write or prepare. Alexis grinned at her grandmother who grinned back "finally" she said causing Martha to smile.

XOXOXO

Livie lay on her front on her mother's bed watching her mom prepare for her date with a smile on her face that didn't evade her mother's notice "what" she asked "nothing" Livie said making her mother groan, what was it with that word, "you actually seem generally nervous about this date" Livie commented, Kate thought "yeah I guess I am" she said "but you are excited" Livie noted "I have never seen you get ready for a date with so much concentration and a smile on your face" that made Kate smile more "since when are you a detective" she asked sticking her tongue out at her daughter making her grin back.

Kate sighed as she ran the brush through her hair which now hung in thicker, tighter curls, she carefully pinned a few tight curls back out of her face securing them with a few pins, Livie scrambled off the bed to help her fix them in place "I think I really want this to work Liv" she said, she stared at her reflection in the mirror until Livie's appeared next to hers as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders "it will" she said "you deserve it to work out" she grinned "I want it to work out too", Kate smiled and touched her daughter's cheek "got a bag packed" she checked making Livie grin "had one packed since we first walked in" she said her eyes glinting "don't stay up late" Kate warned "it is still a school night even though you are having a girly evening" "I know" Livie said grinning. Kate looked at her watch "come on" she said "otherwise we are going to be late".

Livie scampered off to grab her overnight bag and her school bag, Kate stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror, 'simple' she thought "pretty" Livie said reappearing at the door again with a grin, Kate smiled at her before grabbing her own bag which she had packed as it would be easier for them to stay at Rick's house again, she drove to his apartment thinking and trying to hide her nerves. Livie seemed very eager for her to be happy so maybe she should think about allowing herself to be happy and allowing herself to feel and love more willingly.

When they arrived and knocked on the door they heard Alexis shout "dad they're here answer the door" and then Rick shout "I'm going, I'm going", Livie grinned at their little bicker. The door opened and Rick grinned at them, then his jaw dropped as he stared at Kate in amazement.

XOXOXOXO

Rick was in his study when the door went, he heard Alexis shout at him to get, he bounded over to the door and yanked it open a big grin on his face, he felt his jaw drop as he saw Kate though.

She looked incredible, she was wearing a simple yet extremely elegant dark blue strapless dress, it clung to her body showing off her body, it came down to her knees. There was very little decoration to the dress but it didn't need any, it was simple and to the point, and the women in side it was gorgeous, he stared at her, she had tightened her natural curls so that they were tighter, she left her hair down as he liked it only pulling a few locks back out of her face. He doubted that he had ever seen anyone so beautiful.

She rolled her eyes as she stepped in, as she passed him, she raised her hand to shut his mouth, grinning "close your mouth Rick," he gazed at her in amazement "I… err…wow Kate you look…amazing" he managed "thanks" she said looking him up and down "you don't look so bad yourself", he did look rather good in his tux, "very James Bond" she approved making him grin "I aim to please" he said, that was when they realised they had an audience, they looked over to see Martha sitting on the sofa watching whilst Alexis and Livie both leaned over the back of it watching their parents interact, when their parents looked at them they both grinned innocently making them smile.

"have a good evening" they both chorused, "you have a nice one too little ladies" Rick said "Alexis you're in charge as the most responsible" "oh ha ha" Martha said from her seat scowling at her son "remember bed at a reasonable hour" he said and then he offered his arm to Kate "may I have this evening with you Kate", Kate smiled and took his arm "you may" she said and they slowly left, Rick watching Kate in awe amazed that he had managed to finally win her over. Their daughters watched them leave before looking at each other with a grin "at last" Livie said sliding down onto the sofa, "ditto" Alexis said joining her for a minute before they both leapt up to begin their evening, they put romantic movies on and painted each other's nails, whilst fantasizing and imagining how their parents would be conducting their evening.

XOXOXO

Castle drove them both to a small restaurant that looked over most of New York, they ordered their food and then Kate looked around "this is nice Rick" she said softly "not to much, but something I will remember", he smiled at her "glad you like it" he said softly, Kate looked at him observing him "you seem worried" she said, he smiled sheepishly "well I have been dreaming of this night for years now Kate, ever since I first met you" she ducked her head embarrassed "how is it so far" she asked "oh perfect" he said "nice restaurant, beautiful date who happens to be the woman of my dreams and a view of New York" he smiled at her "and you" he said leaning forward "did you ever think you would be out on a date with Richard Castle" she shook her head with a smile "not in a million years" she said before leaning towards him "but I am glad that I am" his grin widened "I am glad" he said.

They both looked out of the window gazing at the beautiful city spread around them, a beautiful city, where hopes and dreams were made then either fulfilled or crushed, a city of design and beauty but with hidden ugliness. A city of money and fortune, with hidden poverty and desperation. And the city that they knew, a city of happiness, full of life, but with pain, crime and suffering inside it, always around, always at play around them. Kate had spent most of her life in this city, and it still intrigued her, how one city could hold so much without exploding, how one city could hold so much violence, so much pain and yet still be beautiful.

Rick watched her, she reminded him of the city, beautiful and secretive, strong yet gentle on the eyes. He watched her gaze out, her eyes tracing over the city she protected. When she next looked at him and smiled he felt love rushing through him, "tell me something about you that I don't know" she said suddenly, he grinned cheekily at her "I think you know everything about me already" "only because you tell me everything" she said grinning at him "ok I um, hated school, used to skip it all the time but didn't fail because I would read my text book at top speed right before the exam and I found I had a pretty good memory" she raised her eyebrows "that really doesn't surprise me" she commented, he grinned at her "and what about you my kick ass detective what don't I know about you, any other children" she punched his arm playfully "don't be mean" she said "it wasn't just you, it was everybody that I hid her from" he smiled "hey if you hadn't we might not be here tonight"

Kate thought about that and realised it was true, if Livie hadn't been kidnapped and such a surprise she would never of stayed at Rick's house, she would never have been comforted by him and discovered the caring fatherly side to him, she would never have kissed him, if Livie had not been too tired to go home, she would never have agreed to this if her daughter had not showed her how much she cared for Rick Castle. She smiled "wow" she said "that's true Rick" he grinned "she certainly is extraordinary" he said making her smile widen at the thought of her daughter "so what are they going to do to each other on a girly evening" Rick asked "I saw Alexis get her make-up out" Kate laughed "oh they will paint each other's nails watch flick chick movies, talk about everything" "wow" he said "sounds like quite an evening" Kate nodded "I am glad Livie has Alexis, she doesn't usually wear make-up and I am sure Alexis will be a better teacher than me" "I think you did very well tonight" he said making her cheeks redden slightly.

They talked about their memories of their childhood and their daughters, then they talked about crime and his books and she weaselled some information about his new Nikki Heat book out of him, while he managed to get some funny stories out of her, she found that she had never opened up to a man so much before in her life, it felt wonderful really.

She loved his smile and she found that the cheeky twinkle in his eyes that had always hinted to her to be careful was actually very sweet, he really was a charming man. They talked for so long they didn't even notice the small restaurant emptying out around them, it wasn't until they were the last left sitting that they noticed, apologising for keeping the staff in they left and returned to the loft apartment.

"Wow" Rick said as he entered and Kate laughed, the living room had been turned into a slumber party den, the table covered in food and make up pushed to one side to make room for all the cushions and blankets covering the rug in front of the TV which had a pile of DVD's next to it all of which were romantic films including the twilight films. Rick turned to look at her "kind of glad I didn't have to sit through that" he said with a look if relief on his face.

There was a bottle of wine and two glasses on the kitchen counter "oh how much bigger of a hint could they have left" Rick said "wonder who left that out" Kate mused "both probably" Rick laughed "well do you want some to save disappointing them" "why not" she said accepting the glass he offered her, they went and sat on the sofa carefully climbing over the remnants of the slumber party, carefully curling up to continue their talk.

It was late when Rick suddenly lent forward and kissed her, she closed her eyes as she kissed him back, enjoying the moment, the wine was forgotten as they slowly moved together, their kisses becoming more hurried and passionate. Eventually they both pulled away gasping "um do you want to take it up stairs" Rick asked looking like he was on Cloud nine already "I don't mind if you don't" Kate pressed her lips to his as she thought 'oh what the hell' she thought 'with him it is bound to happen soon' and she realised that she wanted to make love to him, she wanted to give a part of herself to him, so in reply she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet still locked in their embrace, they made it slowly up the stairs and into his room, she did pull away to slip quietly over to Livie's room and poke her head round the door, checking that she was actually asleep, she smiled at her peaceful face before carefully shutting the door and slipped back into Rick's room closing the door carefully behind her.

With a smile she kissed him again and soon they were making love, and she joined him on cloud 9, in bliss, feeling passion and love course through her acting as adrenaline in the night of pleasure.

**Please Review**


	21. Chapter 21 Together At Last

Chapter 21 – Together At Last

When Kate woke up the next morning she found that she was very comfortable and was lying on top of something warm and soft, slowly blinking herself awake she opened her eyes to see that she was lying on Rick's chest her head lying on his heart, he had one arm over her and the other hand was entwined with hers. Their legs were tangled up together and the sheets were twisted over them as well. She rested her head back on his chest again closing her eyes feeling content, she had certainly enjoyed last night, and was glad that she had listened to her daughter when she had told her to listen to her heart.

She stayed there thinking about last night with a smile on her face, she was pleased to discover that she did not have a hangover as she had expected, this was a relief, she couldn't remember the last time she had tried to catch a murderer with a stomping headache.

Just then she felt Rick stir underneath her and she looked up into his gentle piercing blue eyes "morning" he whispered, "morning" she breathed back before kissing him again, then she rolled off his chest to lie next to him as he grinned at her, "last night" he said "was definitely amazing probably my best" Kate grinned "what better than with your deep fried twinkie" she teased referring to what he called Meredith, when she came back into town "much better" he said kissing her again. They lay there together for a bit until they heard the sounds of life in the other rooms, quickly she leapt up not really wanting to be caught by two teenagers in bed with Rick, she grabbed one of his shirts quickly pulling it on before giving him a kiss and slipping across the hall into the bedroom she had previously stayed in where Livie had obviously put her bag for her before she went to sleep, she was just pulling out some clothes when there was a gentle tap at the door and Livie poked her head in.

"morning" she greeted cheerfully "morning" Kate replied brightly, Livie raised her eye brows and looked her up and down "nice shirt" she commented, causing her mom to go red, she slipped in and jumped onto the bed next to where her mother was sitting "so how was it" she asked tauntingly, Kate grinned at her mischievously "not telling" she taunted back and then yelped as her daughter fell on her tickling her again, she fell back laughing before gasping "ok, ok I'll talk" giggling Livie released her only to be pulled into a hug, still giggling Livie hugged her back, Kate looked into her shining eyes and said "it was amazing, best date I have ever been on, we talked for hours about everything" she smiled at her daughter "and once you get home" Livie asked eyes glinting "oh I am so not going to talk to you about that" Kate said "and you can tickle me all you want I still won't discuss that with you". she kissed her forehead before sitting up "you have a good slumber party" she asked, Livie nodded and showed Kate her nails all painted a soft green which picked up the colour of her hair and eyes "it was awesome we watched loads of movies" "I saw" Kate said "did you watch all the twilight movies" she nodded "yep, it was cool"

Kate smiled "go get dressed" she urged so with another grin Livie slipped back to her room across the hall. When she came down after having a quick shower Livie and Alexis had just finished clearing up the mess of the slumber party and Rick was making pancakes again, that made her remember when they had been after the Nikki Heat fanatic and he had stayed over and made her pancakes before they had discovered the body on her front door step. Ryan and Esposito had thought they had been together then saying that pancakes were a way of saying thank you for a lovely night. She caught Rick's eye and he grinned and she knew he was thinking of that too.

She saw the two teenagers watching them intently, so she asked Alexis how the slumber party had been noticing her nails were a brighter green, picking up the soft grey of her eyes, she said the same as Livie, both of them continuing to watch their parents until the food was ready, and they had to focus on their food, after they had eaten they both disappeared up the stairs together whispering as they went, Rick raised his eyebrows "now what is the bet they are talking about us" he said with a grin "hmm" Kate considered "almost 100% unless they are discussing movie plots" Rick laughed and then kissed her gently.

"well" she said regretfully "I have to go to work now, do the paperwork for the case and the incident yesterday" Rick grinned "the benefits of being me, all the fun, none of the paperwork, and no shortage of cash", Kate growled at him "no need to brag" she grumbled "Livie" she shouted up the stairs "we gotta go", both girls appeared at the top of the stairs in a matter of seconds which made Kate think that they were lying on the floor listening to them. "are we coming back tonight" Livie asked, it was a perfectly innocent question, but it still made Kate stop and think, she looked at Rick, "you can if you want" he said "go you want to go out again tonight" he asked, she smiled and nodded "sounds good" she said, "see you later then, come on Liv" her daughter bounced down the stairs happy to know that they would be coming back. She brought their bags with them so Kate could grab them a fresh change of clothes.

In the lift Kate looked at her daughter again, she was grinning at her "what" she asked "and don't you dare say nothing" Livie's eyes sparkled "so we are coming back tonight" "looks like it" she said, Livie's grin widened "awesome" she said, and Kate smiled.

XOXOXO

Livie positively bounced into school and to her locker where she met Megan and Laura "they wrote it" she said making them blink "my mom and Rick Castle went on a date last night" "ohh" Laura squealed "and how did it go", they both laughed at the grin on Livie's face "lucky you" Laura said as they all linked arms and headed for class giggling, "oh yeah, my plan is working" Livie grinned, happy, she loved the look on her mom's face when she was with the author, she wanted her to be that happy forever.

XOXOXO

Kate arrived at work and slipped up the stairs, she got an odd look from her two team mates "what" she asked "your smiling" Ryan said "no one should be smiling at work at this time in the morning" Kate shrugged "maybe I am happy" she said, they both looked at each other as she moved to her desk and shrugged "oh Beckett" Esposito said "Lanie says go down to her lab as soon as you get here otherwise there will be severe consequences" Kate gulped "better get down there then" she said and walked down with a spring in her step, Esposito looked at Ryan who frowned at him "why were you with Lanie earlier" "um" his partner said "I had to deliver something to her for a friend" Ryan looked at him oddly but let it go, much to Esposito's relief.

Kate entered autopsy to see her friend sitting filling out a report "shall I come back at a better time" she asked teasingly turning to leave "Katherine Beckett, you come right back here this second, or I will go tell the boys upstairs everything" Lanie threatened, Kate laughed "I was joking Lanie" her best friend dragged her over to a chair and sat her down before sitting opposite her "tell me everything" she demanded, Kate told her of their date, where they went, what they talked about, Lanie was obviously delighted that they were finally together and kept interrupting to ask questions "Lanie" Kate complained "I feel like I am in interrogation, can we relax" Lanie sighed "no we can't I want to head everything, what happened when you got home"

Kate smiled "well there was mess everywhere from the girl's slumber party and they had left a bottle of wine and two glasses out as a big hint, so we had a couple of drinks and then we kissed" Lanie's eyes went huge "and then" she breathed, Kate ducked her head, "oh" her friend squealed "oh my gosh I can't believe you and writer boy finally did it" "shh" Kate hissed as the doors opened and Ryan and Esposito entered "finished your girly talk" Ryan asked "cus we gotta body, do you wanna call Castle Beckett" Kate nodded and said goodbye to Lanie, and called Rick.

"**Well detective either we have a body of you missed the sound of my voice"** he teased, she rolled her eyes, he had used that one before _"learn some new pick-up lines Castle, we have a body" _she gave him the address and then followed the boys out and driving to the crime scene.

XOXOXO

The crime scene was ordinary except for them all noticing Esposito and Lanie having eye sex as Ryan called it and then trying not to look at each other, Kate could feel Rick's eyes on her as she looked around, "quit staring R.. Castle" she groaned "that is what I am here to do" he protested "watch and observe you are my muse Kate", Kate groaned "this had better be one hell of a book if you are eye stalking me all the time"; she winked at him when the others were not looking.

Back at the precinct they were joined once again by Livie once school had ended, Kate smiled at her daughter as she leapt up to sit next to her on the edge of her desk, she leaned her head against Kate's shoulder content her eyes flicking over the board, Kate sighed happily, they both looked up though when there was a click, followed by a flash and a whirr. Rick was standing behind them holding Kate's camera "sorry" he said "seemed like a nice picture" he showed them the picture taken, Livie her head on her mother's shoulder, relaxed, he had taken it just as Kate had looked at her daughter, and there was pride and love in her eyes, in that picture, Livie really did look like her mother's double.

Kate smiled "thanks Castle, that is not bad, where did you get my camera" "your drawer" he said innocently "stop going through my stuff" Kate grumbled, giving him a small smile "shall we get back to the case" he suggested "lets" Ryan agreed from where he was watching them all interact, a small gleam in his eyes, they sat and mulled over every possibility in this case, trying out theories until it was time to go, Rick had got a cab here so he left with Kate and Livie, waiting whilst they grabbed some clothes and stuff, in Livie's cast a fresh pile of DVD's.

XOXOXO

When they arrived at the loft Alexis was delighted to see Livie and the two of them disappeared up the stairs giggling, Rick grinned at her "tonight miss Beckett how about I cook for you" Kate raised her eyebrows warily "you cook" she commented "yeah" he said as though offended she would think otherwise, he grinned at her "Alexis is still alive so I can't be that bad" Kate laughed "then that sounds lovely Rick"

He grinned and gave her a glass of wine, which she drank slowly as she watched him cook, whilst he moved around his spacious kitchen they talked again, opening up to each other, they didn't notice Livie and Alexis lying at the top of the stairs watching them with big grins on their faces, they only came down when the doorbell went and they retrieved the pizza Rick had let them order and a bottle of coke from the fridge and some plates and cups, all the while whilst they were down there they grinned at their parents. After telling them to have a good evening again they slipped up the stairs and started their movie marathon in Alexis' room.

The food Rick cooked did taste very good Kate had to admit, she told him that which made him very pleased, once again they moved to the sofa where they ended up watching old cop shows again, halfway through Kate tentatively lay her head on his shoulder and he draped one arm around her, they stayed there waiting for the girls to go to bed, they went to bed at 10 which was a reasonable hour for two teenagers but it felt like forever to their parents who remained in each other's embrace, not really watching the TV just savouring the feeling of being together. Eventually Kate rolled her head over to find him gazing at her, she smiled at him and then very gently kissed him, he grinned at her when they pulled apart and then kissed her again, they didn't have to check with each other about going upstairs, they both leapt up, and giggling Kate followed him up the stairs to his room where once again they fell on top of one another, kissing each other almost frantically whilst pulling each other's clothes off. Once again they spent the night in paradise, and as Rick said when they were finally done "that was 100% defiantly the best"

XOXOXO

Kate felt the sunlight on her eyelids and moaned, tired. Squinting against the glare of sunlight she carefully opened her eyes, once again she was lying in Rick Castle's bed pressed up against his bare chest, she sighed, content and snuggled in deeper, she could definitely get used to this she decided. It wasn't long before he too woke up and kissed her neck, she giggled, "please don't give me a hicky" she mumbled "I really don't want to have to explain that to the boys" he growled almost playfully, and she rolled over to kiss him again "think I already gave you a hicky last night" he said, she touched her neck "oh well" she mumbled kissing him again.

They continued like that until there was a tap at the door "I know you're in there mom" Livie called "don't hide, your phone has been dinging like crazy for the past 15 minutes, you have a text from Lanie" Kate groaned and got up yanking a shirt of Rick's over her head again and opening the door, Livie raised her eye brows, she still looked half asleep but grinned at her before offering her the phone "thanks" Kate mumbled taking the phone "I was just err" Livie stopped her "I know what you were doing, I am not a little girl anymore, and besides" she grinned "you weren't exactly quiet last night" Kate swatted at her daughters head, she ducked giggling and slipped off back to her room, Kate leapt back into the bed next to Rick who was in hysterics "shut up" she mumbled "I bet you have been in that position before with Alexis" he grinned still laughing "more than once" he said "I really don't want to know" she groaned kissing him again.

Then with a sigh she opened her phone and read the text.

'**Got print off body, come down when u arrive, hope u had fun wit riter boy'**

"is that my nickname" Castle asked reading the text over her shoulder "to Lanie yes" Kate said quickly replying thanks and shutting her phone before climbing out of the bed, "well if we have a print we have something to work on" she said as she pulled some clothes out of her bag and pulled them on, she then went down the hall and banged on Livie's door "no I'm tired" she mumbled from inside, Kate opened the door to see her burrow under the covers "come on" she said shaking her "up you get, we have got to get to work, and you to school" Livie grumbled "no" Kate grinned and then tickled her making her squeal before bursting out laughing and beginning to thrash wildly, Kate continued to tickle her until she gasped "ok I give I'm up, I'm up" Kate pulled the bed clothes away and watched her clamber out of bed yawning

Half an hour later they had dropped Livie off at school and were on the way to work, once they had cleared security and were in the elevator alone, and on the way to their floor, Castle once again flicked the emergency stop switch and grabbed her pressing her against the wall as he pressed his lips to hers, she giggled in delight kissing him back.

Neither of them noticed that as Rick pressed her against the wall he pressed her back against the emergency stop switch, they didn't feel the lift begin to travel to their floor, it was only when the doors dinged and they heard an awkward cough that they broke apart, to find the doors open and Ryan and Esposito staring at them in surprise as they stood there in each other's arms.

They both blinked at the couple, who released each other both blushing hard at being caught, Ryan raised him eyebrows "well" he said in a taunting tone "care to explain"

"Err"

**Please Review**


	22. Chapter 22 Family and Friends

Chapter 22 – Family and Friends

Kate blushed as she stared at her team mates, embarrassed about being caught in the lift kissing Rick Castle, "it's not what it looks like" he said, Ryan raised his eyebrows "is it ever" he said, he looked slightly amused, Castle shifted sheepishly "we kissed a couple of nights ago, and we decided to try out a relationship, we have just had two dates, we haven't told anyone except for the girls and Lanie mainly because if we didn't she would probably kill us and she does know the best way to kill I would say, as a coroner" Kate shifted almost unconsciously closer to him, still not looking at her team, they stood there arms folded, she peaked up at them through her hair which she hid behind, she often used her hair as a shield Castle had told her, her defence that helped her become more feminine.

The boys didn't speak, they just stood there looking at them in shock, now that they knew the truth, it was more shocking than maybe having just caught them in the lift having a little bit of fun, "so you are…" Esposito asked trailing off at the end, "together" Ryan finished for him; they looked at Kate who ducked her head further and nodded. Again they didn't speak, they just stared in shock, "you kissed" Ryan mumbled, again Kate nodded, then as if they had rehearsed it, Ryan and Esposito shocked expressions turned into glares and Kate gulped and lowered her head further and allowed her hair to shield her face even more.

"And when were you planning on telling us" Ryan asked, Kate peaked through her hair and then lifted her head frowning, both of them were grinning huge grins "wait" Rick said "you're not mad" "oh we are mad bro" Esposito said "mad that you didn't tell us sooner" Kate smiled at them as they moved into the lift and clapped them both on the shoulder "congrats guys" Ryan exclaimed and laughing Kate gave him a hug, their grins grew wider and wider "wait for it" she muttered to Rick "wait for it… and"

"Hey" Ryan said turning to his partner "that means we win the pool dude" "there you go" Kate said "was waiting for that" everyone laughed "wait you knew about the pool" Esposito said "yeah Livie told us" Kate said "oops" Ryan said "wait she knew about this" they both nodded "damm, that girl she is good, she had us entirely convinced that there was nothing going on between the two of you" Esposito said, Kate smiled "she is good" she said "come on we had better go to Lanie about this print".

XOXOXO

Kate and Rick exited the elevator first and went into autopsy to find Lanie waiting for them "so how was last night" she said with a grin before noticing the other two standing behind them "oops" she said "don't worry Lanie they know" Kate said looking at the two of them who kept staring at them, still unable to process the fact that they were going out. "you told them" Lanie said in surprise, "well no" Kate said fighting back a laugh "they um kinda caught us kissing in the elevator" "kissing" Esposito said "more like proper making out, just be glad that it was us who caught you" Kate smiled and slipped her hand into Rick's and squeezed it gently "aww, you guys are so cute together" Lanie cried, glancing at Esposito "as are you two" Rick said making them both turn red and begin to babble in protest until they saw them all looking at them sceptically "yeah ok" Esposito said "man how long have you known" "a while" Kate said, her best friend and her agent grinned sheepishly "man" Ryan said "I am the only one who can keep it out of the office" again they all laughed.

XOXOXO

Kate sighed as she looked at the murder board, she wanted to close this case and put it to bed like the others. She and Rick had been going out for about a week now, and they were getting closer every day, they still hadn't figured out how to tell the captain yet, they had decided to hold off until the end of this case so then they would have proof that they could still work efficiently in the field together. She glared at the photo of their chief suspect, everything pointed to it being him but they could not tie it to him, Rick was sitting in his chair also staring at the board, Kate sighed "well I don't think there is anything else we can do tonight, let's go home" they both stood up and began to gather their stuff up.

She and Livie had sort of unofficially moved into Rick's house as in they spent more time in his than they did at their own, Kate could tell that her daughter loved being part of the Castle family, Rick spoiled her rotten the same way Kate spent a lot of time with Alexis, Livie was more rough and tumble than Alexis which Rick obviously enjoyed, they spent a lot of time playing rougher games together when Livie wasn't playing with Alexis, or with her mom, while this was going on Kate and Alexis would try to ignore them making so much noise often chatting on the sofa before giving up trying and just watching them fool around, Kate did like watching them, hearing Livie's shrieks, giggles and laughs echo around the apartment.

Kate was quite surprised that things had moved so fast, of course they still had their apartment but neither of them wanted to go there anymore. Thing had gone further than they had ever gone before for her, and she was amazed at how happy she was, Richard Castle, it transpired, was the man of her dreams.

She and Castle headed home together, both girls were upstairs when they arrived and so making Kate giggle Rick kissed her passionately "oh please" Martha said coming sweeping into the room "Richard there are children here, I really don't think they need to see that" "mother the children are teenagers who no doubt in Alexis' case will be thinking about it sooner or later and they are the ones who set us up in the first place so they probably want to see it" Rick said without looking away from Kate's eyes, she gazed at him with a smile on her face not listening to Martha's response, she kissed him back closing her eyes happily.

Martha shook her head as she watched the two lovebirds interact, she had to admit she had been hoping that her son and Kate Beckett would get together soon, as she was glad that they had, if not a little surprised. She had imagined it but never thought it would happen. She had never imagined Livie though, when she had first found out that Kate had a daughter she had been so shocked unable to imagine the controlling kick ass detective as a mother, but then she had seen her, in tears and in pain over her lost daughter. And then when Livie had woken up and they had continued to stay with them, she had seen Kate care for her traumatised daughter, try to protect her from her nightmares and give her as much love as she could. They had discovered a completely different Katherine Beckett, showing them that she could be an emotional human sort of person rather than the hard core detective that she had shown to them.

As she watched Livie came bouncing down the stairs with Alexis and the couple pulled apart slightly to greet their children, they all hugged, one big happy family, together.

XOXOXO

Kate was sitting on the sofa with Rick, they both had their laptops on their knees, trying to work, there was a film on the TV and their daughters were watching it giggling, the end credits were just rolling when Kate's phone rang, she checked the number and then groaned, "hey Esposito what's up" she asked running a hand through her hair "uh huh ok" she sighed "ok I'll be there in a minute ok see you" she hung up and groaned "are you ditching me for Esposito" Rick teased, "ha ha" she said as she closed her laptop and stood up "no, our main suspect is trying to flee the country when we told him not to and apparently if we want him we have to go get him" she slipped up the stairs and changed out of her loose comfortable trousers into her work clothes grabbing her coat and some shoes before leaping back down the stairs and grabbing her keys – now with a key to Rick's apartment – and slipped back over to the sofa to kiss her daughter "bed soon" she ordered "school night" Livie grumbled but turned round to hug her mom, Rick cleared his throat and looked at her expectantly, she tauntingly looked at him and walked off without giving him a kiss before laughing and giving him a quick one "night" she called smiling as numerous voices returned the call.

XOXOXO

Later that night Rick was still on the sofa writing away when he heard a noise upstairs, he frowned listening hard, and then leapt up when he heard a cry from upstairs he ran up, taking the stairs two at a time, he threw the door to Livie's room open.

Livie was crying out in her bed, writhing madly, she let out a sob and then cried out "no, leave me alone" and she thrashed frantically, Rick hurried over and caught hold of her arm, "Liv, Livie wake up sweetie, come on its ok, wake up, you're not there anymore" as she had the last time when he was in this position she bolted upright recoiling away from him sobbing "hey" he soothed "it's ok Livie, your safe now" "Rick" she whispered Rick nodded "yeah I'm here sweetheart" she stared at him for a minute "better honey" he asked, she nodded though she was still breathing hard "it's ok honey you're safe it was just a dream" she nodded again but crawled forward and hugged him, still scared, he hugged her back murmuring to her as he had done when Alexis was little and she had had a nightmare. He rubbed her back feeling slightly sick with rage when he felt the lumpy burns still present on her back.

"hey you're ok, you're ok" he said softly, gripping her tightly, she clung to him scared of being alone, alone in her dreams had left her hurt and in pain, and now she clung to human company "thank you" she whispered to him "no problem honey" he said gently and he meant it, he really did love this child as though she was his own. Eventually she drifted off into a light sleep and after waiting a couple of minutes he went downstairs leaving her door open, he kept an ear out for her as he worked writing about Nikki Heat's adventures, it wasn't long before he heard the patter of bare feet and he looked up to see Livie come hurrying down the stairs and run over to the sofa, she leaned on the back of it looking at him with her mother's beautiful brown eyes "you ok" he asked concerned, she didn't reply, she just looked at him, he smiled at her gently and then opened his arms to her "want a hug kiddo" he asked, remembering how after each nightmare Kate would hold her daughter wrapping her in her arms protecting her, she looked at him and then smiled before vaulting over the back of the sofa and landing on him "oof" he grunted grinning at her, she smiled at him and he hugged her tightly, she curled up against him, and they remained like that.

He wrote for a little bit longer before closing his laptop and looking down at her, she was fast asleep under the blanket he had thrown over her off the back of the sofa, he watched her sleep, he didn't have the heart to wake her, not now, not when she was finally asleep, so with a smile he slid carefully into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes

XOXO

It was late when Kate finally arrived back at the loft, she was exhausted having been questioning the suspect about why he had run for most of the night, she quietly unlocked the front door, and was surprised when she opened it to find the lights still on having expected everyone to be in bed asleep, she locked the door and then crept over to the sofa and smiled at the sight of Rick fast asleep on the sofa, she didn't notice that there was someone asleep next to him for a couple of seconds and when she did she felt tears come to her eyes, tears of happiness.

Livie, was curled up under a blanket pressed against the back of the sofa, her head resting in the crook of Rick's arm, she looked so peaceful and Rick looked very content and relaxed, asleep with her teenage daughter in his arms, she couldn't resist taking a quick photo on her phone before very carefully climbing onto the sofa next to them, Rick opened his eyes and gazed at her "hello beautiful" he mumbled making her smile "hey" she whispered "why is my daughter asleep with you on the sofa" Rick didn't answer immediately, he pulled her closer to stop her falling off so that once again she was lying on top of him her head over his heart, she carefully reached down and brushed hair out of her daughters face, stroking her cheek gently, she sighed softly and moved into the touch slightly making her mother smile.

She looked at Rick who was watching them interact "she had a nightmare" he said softly, Kate looked at him "what" she whispered, he nodded sadly "I don't know what happened I just heard her crying out so I ran up and she was writhing and crying out in her sleep, I woke her up and she was worried and needed human company, I stayed with her till she fell asleep, but she woke up again and came downstairs, she just settled into the sofa with me, fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her again so I fell asleep too" he smiled at her and she kissed him "thanks you" she whispered "for being there for her when I cannot" "no problem Kate" he whispered back. The three of them lay there for a little bit longer before Rick whispered "I think we should all go upstairs otherwise none of us are going to be able to move tomorrow" Kate nodded and slowly sipped of his chest and watched as he ever so carefully sat up and gathered her into his arms, cradling her head against his chest, she mumbled and sighed again as he carried her up the stairs and laid her in her bed.

She shifted uncomfortably as he lay her down and her eyelids fluttered, Kate slowly settled herself down next to her allowing her to cuddle up to her again "I'll stay with her tonight" she whispered to Rick "just in case she has another" he nodded and bent to kiss her "night Kate" he whispered "I love you" he made to stand but she dragged him back down by the front of his shirt, she then looked into his piercing eyes and kissed him again before whispering those immortal words that she didn't think she had ever spoken to another man before save for her father.

"I love you too Rick"

**Please Review**


	23. Chapter 23 Giving the News

Chapter 23 – Giving the News

Rick stared at her his eyes wide with joy, she smiled at him as he bent his head to kiss her back "oh Kate" he whispered in delight, and her smile widened at his happiness, she kissed him again, they remained fixed to each other until they head a small sound, they broke apart to look down where they found Livie watching with her eyebrows raised, Rick laughed at her face, tousled her hair and after another grin at Kate, he left the room shutting the door behind him,

Kate looked back down at Livie who looked exhausted "you ok honey" she asked in a whisper, Livie nodded, "usual dream" she whispered "I just couldn't wake up" Kate hugged her tightly as she cuddled up close "and then when I went back to sleep they came back again and I was scared to be alone so I went downstairs and fell asleep on the sofa with Rick" Kate smiled "you looked very comfortable" she said "mmmm" Livie mumbled, her eyelids drooping, Kate kissed her on the forehead "sleep" she whispered "I will stay" Livie visibly relaxed "thank you" she whispered "I don't dream when I am not alone", Kate shifted herself into a more comfortable position before closing her eyes as she cradled her daughter in her arms, she breathed in the smell of her daughters hair, remembering how when she was little and after she had had a bad dream she would come running into her room and launch herself onto her bed, waking her, then she would settle down next to her, in the same way she was now and eventually fall asleep, Kate didn't always fall asleep immediately, she would lie, as she was now, savouring the moment hugging her little girl close.

She was tired tonight and a bit overwhelmed by the fact that she had just told a man that she loved him, and not just any man, Rick Castle, the one man that before her daughters kidnapping she thought she would never ever say anything like that too, but things change, her feelings had. She sighed and kissed the top of her daughters head once more before she too closed her eyes and drifted into a light slumber.

XOXO

The next morning she was woken once again by the sun in her eyes, she mumbled and turned her head away, she opened one eye to see Livie still asleep in her arms she too mumbled as she felt her shift and burrowed her head into Kate's shoulder to block out the light, Kate smiled and ran her fingers through Livie's long auburn brown waves, she played with it until Livie awoke, she yawned and looked around blinking.

"morning" she yawned "morning" Kate said "sleep better" her daughter nodded, and then groaned snuggling back down into the bed "no wake up" Kate said tickling her feet, making her let out a tiny shriek, Kate tugged her round and then pulled her to her feet, "come on don't be lazy" she said "I'm a teenager it's in the job description to be lazy" she grumbled but walked over to the drawers and selected some clothes "so you are going to the stables with Megan and Laura tonight" Kate checked as it was Friday, Livie nodded "I'll pick you up about 6.30 then" Kate checked and Livie nodded, Kate smiled at her and then left her to get dressed.

She went into Rick's room to find him still asleep so she playfully leapt onto the bed waking him "ahh good morning beautiful" he said opening one eye and then shutting it again "hello" she whispered "time to get up", he groaned and rolled over "don't make me have the same battle I just had with Livie" Kate threatened, he opened one eye to check if she meant the threat, decided not to risk it and then pulled himself up into a sitting position, he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss smiling as she giggled happily.

Kate tugged him up and then went over to the chest of drawers and opened the drawer that had her stuff in, she dressed and then headed down the stairs with her boyfriend, they were greeted by their daughters, who greeted them cheerfully, they all ate breakfast together, and even Martha joined them. Kate enjoyed this big family breakfast, hoping that they would be able to do it a lot in the future as it was something that she had always wanted for Livie – a big family with a father who would love her and a sister to guide her, Rick and Alexis were what she had hoped for.

Alexis and Livie left for school together that day, even though they both went to different schools, their buses both left from the same stop. Kate and Rick left not long after them heading to the precinct together, Kate smiled as she climbed into the lift with him, but then frowned confused as he stopped the elevator again.

"Kate" he said in a very soft and gentle voice "what you said to me last night, was one of the best things I have ever heard in my life, I love you so much and it lit up my world to hear that you felt the same way, so last night I realised that I want you and Livie to move into our apartment officially" Kate stared at him "really" she breathed, he nodded he looked very hopeful, she smiled and then kissed him "I would love to Rick" she said happily smiling as his face brightened in delight "though I am sure she will have no problem with it let me just check with Livie first, though I think she thinks we have already moved in" he chuckled and kissed her "I guess we should tell the Captain now" he said regretfully "now we have moved to the living together stage" Kate nodded and flicked the switch jolting the elevator back into life, she took his hand as the door opened and then together they marched determinedly towards the Captain's office.

Ryan and Esposito looked up as Beckett and Castle marched hand in hand past them and into the captain's office, "oh dear" Ryan said "wonder how this is going to turn out" Esposito stared after them "wanna bet" he asked and eagerly Ryan placed his.

XOXOXO

Montgomery looked up as the door to his office swung open and Kate Beckett marched in dragging Rick Castle in after her, she shut the door before turning to face him 'oh dear' Montgomery thought 'what has Castle done now'?, he leaned back in his chair and gazed at his detective, she looked nervous which surprised him, apart from when her daughter was in danger he had never seen her scared. "What can I do for you Detective Beckett" he asked, she stood there for a minute, obviously trying to figure out how to say what was on her mind, he then noticed that the two of them were standing very close together, touching when usually Kate put space between herself and others.

"um" Kate said, this was unlike her, unable to speak to her boss, he was kind to her and she had never had trouble opening up to him before, she took a deep breath "Rick and I are dating" she said firmly "we have been for nearly two weeks now", she saw Montgomery's jaw drop and he stood up and closed the blinds on the windows of his office, before he did so, Kate saw Ryan and Esposito craning their necks to try and see what was happening, she glowered at them and they instantly got back to work.

She switched her attention back to her boss who leaned on the front of his desk "you two" he said weakly "two weeks" they nodded together "why didn't you tell me sooner" he demanded and Kate winced, he seemed angry now, it was Rick who answered "we wanted to prove that we could still work efficiently together, we solved a case dating so there is no reason for me to stop shadowing Kate" Montgomery glowered at him "one case does not prove that you can always work efficiently, it just shows that you were trying to impress me" Rick stepped forward "look sir, we think we can still be professional in the office, the last case was proof for us as well, let us carry on together and if you are not happy I will stop shadowing Kate"

Kate blinked at him, and he squeezed her hand gently, Montgomery looked at them for a long while before saying "it's a good thing you are so friendly with the mayor Mr Castle otherwise I would have your head" neither of them spoke, they just stood there like two children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "Very well, you may continue to work together, but if your performance slips" he raised his eyebrows at them "I will terminate your partnership", they both nodded, he still seemed mad, to relieve the tension Rick said brightly "well at least you win the pool" Kate glowered at him but to her surprise Montgomery smiled "hmm you know about that huh" they nodded "Lanie told Livie and she told me" Kate said, "what does she think of all this" Montgomery asked, Kate smiled "she was the one who persuaded me to say yes", Montgomery rolled his eyes "so I should be talking to her huh" Kate ginned sheepishly.

The Captain sighed again "go on" he said "I mean it, don't let it affect your work" again they both nodded and then escaped the office where they breathed a sigh of relief "in that situation he is quite scary" Rick commented and Kate elbowed him in the side "you should be pleased with how he reacted, most bosses would terminate the partnership immediately" he grinned at her "I guess we are lucky" he said and she smiled at him "so next big thing" he said, she looked at him "packing up your apartment and moving you and Liv into ours, we are going to have to redecorate Livie's room" he grinned at her "when do you want to start" he asked happily, she thought "I'll talk to Livie when I pick her up tonight, and as it is the weekend we could start tomorrow" Rick nodded happily.

They looked up as they heard approaching footsteps, Ryan and Esposito moved forward eagerly "and" Esposito said "how'd he take it" they both thought "all right" Kate said "he was a bit annoyed but said we could carry on working together as long as it doesn't affect out work" Ryan turned to his partner "cough up" he said and grinning he took his winnings from a scowling Esposito. Kate rolled her eyes and then moved towards her desk with Rick on her heels.

XOXOXOXO

She and Rick finished slightly early that afternoon and drove off to pick Livie up, Rick was interested to see Livie ride so she was happy to take her with him, she arrived early and found that she was still riding, she and her friends were all riding their horses bareback and looking as if they were having the time of their lives. They all suited their horses, Megan on a calm chestnut, Laura on a bubbly little bay and Livie on Skye, energetic but controlled the pair of them. She got out and went and leaned on the fence watching, Rick joined her "err don't they usually have something on their backs" he asked confused, Kate laughed "yes a saddle but they are bareback, helps their balance", they both watched as Livie went onto the track and broke into a trot, leaning back slightly to balance herself, then her leg slipped back and she broke into a canter, now they really were moulded together, their movements as one, she was grinning as she cantered round, her brown hair bouncing on her back and Skye had her ears pricked and forward as she carried her rider round.

"Wow" Rick said as he watched "she's good" Kate smiled "she has been riding since she was six, I would hope she was good" he laughed and watched her slow her mare and bring her back into the middle, patting her neck. "Does she like that horse" he asked, Kate nodded "yeah an awful lot, Skye is her favourite, they are perfect for each other" they watched until the lesson finished and their instructor opened the gate and the three girls walked out still mounted on their horses, Livie spotted her mom and Rick and grinned walking her mare over to say hi, Skye instantly nudged Kate asking for attention, she was a very affectionate mare, Rick smiled as he stroked her neck, Carrie came over to say hi with Livie's friends behind her, soon introductions were being made, Kate saw Laura and Megan watching Rick in amazement having probably been told loads about him by Livie.

"want to go for a ride again Kate" Carrie asked, "umm" Kate said looking at Rick, she wanted to go out again, but didn't want him to be left sitting in the car "go" he said "have fun, I will be fine, got my laptop, I can write, have a talk with your daughter", Kate knew what he meant by that, she smiled and gave him a hug "in that case yes please" she said, she looked at Livie still mounted "err but preferably with the saddle for me" Livie giggled and a few minutes later Kate was mounted once again on Splinter, Rick smiled at the grin on her face and then walked back to the car.

Livie said goodbye to her friends and then she and her mother walked off down the trail again, taking the short route this time, at first there was silence, except for the horses breathing and the thud of hoofed feet. She glanced at Livie, sitting bareback on her favourite mare, as if she belonged there, Livie looked at her and smiled "spit it out mom" "huh" Kate said "I can tell you want to tell me something, so tell me" Kate sighed she really was very observant, how should she tell her, she decided to just do it, "Rick asked us to move in with him" she said in a rush, there was silence save for the rhythmical thud, thud from the horses, she looked over and saw that to her relief Livie was beaming "YAY" she squealed, making both horses start slightly, Kate laughed at her happiness "I knew he would ask you soon I knew it" Livie giggled in delight "so your happy" Kate checked "because we will have to move all our stuff permanently" "Bout time" Livie giggled "let's do it tomorrow".

Kate groaned "you and Rick are both very eager", Livie beamed at her "perfect", she then sighed, Kate rolled her eyes at her, "canter" she suggested, and Livie nodded, and they set off together, Livie giggling a huge grin on her face as she moved with the horse, they cantered all the way back to the yard at a gentle leisurely pace, laughing the whole time.

Rick sat in Kate's car smiling with happiness, he loved Kate so much and was overjoyed that she had said yes to moving in with him, he had realised how happy he was with her after she had told him that she loved him, he had realised that he never wanted to lose her, he heard laughter and looked up to see the two horses returning at a canter, Kate was in front on her darker horse but just before they emerged from the woods Livie, bareback on her mare slipped in front, she raised on hand in the air and he heard her cry "I win" Kate laughed, he smiled at her, cheeks rosy, eyes shining, on the horse's back, laughing at her daughter, who had slowed and now had her arms wrapped around the mare's neck, hugging her, Kate looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back and watched as she slid off the horse and led him back into the yard, Livie slid off too and led her horse back into a stable, he could see her take off her bridle and the horse nudged her making her grin and hug the mare tightly, Skye closed her eyes pressing her face into Livie's chest. He smiled, Kate was right; the two of them were made for one another.

Kate reappeared and leaned on the door to the stable watching her daughter for a minute with a smile on her face, eventually Livie said goodbye to the horse and shut the door before heading off to put the tack away, the mare stared after her, before Kate stroked her as she waited for her daughter, and she closed her eyes happy just to be stroked.

Livie reappeared again and they made their way back to the car, Livie slid into the back and grinned at him as Kate climbed into the driver's seat, "finally" Livie said and Rick laughed at her happy face.

XOXOXO

The weekend was spent moving backwards and forwards between the two apartments moving everything needed and leaving everything not, they managed to persuade Ryan, Esposito and Lanie to help promising them food in return for their help, they were delighted that the two of them were getting so close especially Lanie, who squealed in delight and hugged her best friend tightly the moment she saw her.

Rick let Livie choose what colour she wanted her room and Lanie and Alexis assisted her to paint it whilst the boys moved the stuff and Kate supervised, when they went to check on the three of them Kate couldn't help but laugh, they were all covered in paint, obviously having a paint fight halfway through, they left Livie's stuff in the middle of the room covered in sheets and she slept in the other spare room Saturday night, then she happily moved her stuff how she wanted it and arranged everything with Alexis' help, Alexis had been delighted too when she had heard the happy news, and her reaction had been the same as Livie's; "finally" she had said.

Exhausted Sunday night Kate tumbled into bed next to Rick and snuggled into his arms, in their apartment, completely and undeniably happy.

**Please Review**


	24. Chapter 24 Family Comfort

Chapter 24 – Family Comforts

A month passed and Kate and Livie settled into their new home as though they had been there their entire life, Livie and Alexis were delighted by how things were turning out between their parents, they grinned at them whenever they saw them together, they bonded with the other parent too, Kate and Alexis bonded by going out on girlie days, sometimes accompanied by Livie sometimes not, Rick always joked that with the amount they were spending he would be forced to work until the day he died. He and Livie bonded over many things, Livie loved reading and books and he let her in on his next book secrets something he didn't even let Kate see much to her annoyance, they also played games a lot, Alexis didn't play as much now that she was older with a boyfriend so Rick was delighted to have a new game partner, he taught her how to fence and play laser tag, she loved it, he would often go watch her ride as well, picking her up when Kate could not, he also paid for her to have more lessons in the week which she hadn't been able to have before because Kate didn't really have the money or the free time to drive such a distance, Kate was pleased with that, glad that he was interested in making her happy which she was, they both were.

The main thing they bonded over though were her dreams, twice more Kate was out when they happened and both times she returned to find Livie asleep with Rick, she loved seeing them together, Rick really was the father Livie had never had. She enjoyed being a mother to Alexis too; Rick told her that she was probably the most sensible women he had ever had, and that he was glad that Alexis felt she could turn to her for advice. They continued to solve crime together and soon everyone in the precinct knew that they were dating and those who had won the pool came up and congratulated them, whilst those who lost looked mournfully at them annoyed that they had lost all that money.

Livie would still join them at the precinct after school except for when she was riding, she was a rather observant girl and actually helped them solve cases from time to time, she loved helping them and spending time with Lanie, Ryan and Esposito.

She and Alexis often went out together, they hung out often with Alexis' boyfriend Ashley, he was cool to Livie and didn't seem to mind her coming with them, one evening he brought his cousin Jak over with him when he Alexis and Livie all went out, Jak seemed ok, Kate thought as she watched the four of them chatter before they left to see a movie, he seemed interested in Livie, he watched her a lot and all, he was a couple of years older than her, but Kate trusted Livie and Alexis to be sensible especially when they went out together, they would look after each other she knew.

She watched them leave with the two boys giggling happily off to see a movie, she turned to Rick who was watching them leave with a rather anxious look on his face which confused her "hey" she said gently "what's up", he looked at her "Livie" he said "don't you think she is a bit young to be dating" Kate held back a smile at his concern "she isn't dating him, she is just going out with him Alexis and Ashley as friends, seriously Rick, Livie has never been keen on dating, I don't think you have to worry about her" Rick raised his eyebrows "she likes to make sure you are dating though" he commented making Kate smile "don't you think that seeing Alexis dating and happy with her boyfriend might make her want to try it out" Rick asked, Kate thought "maybe yeah, but she has Alexis there and to be honest I don't think she would go for Ashley's cousin, that is a bit weird, she is a sensible girl, I don't think she will do anything she would regret" Rick smiled at her "It is nice that you have so much faith in her" Kate smiled back "we trust each other, keeps out relationship strong" Rick grinned and then kissed her gently, she smiled as she kissed him happily back.

XOXOXO

Livie smiled as they came out of the cinema, the movie had been good, rather funny but romantic, she frowned as Jak came up to her grinning goofily at her, he seemed interested in her but she wasn't sure, he seemed very pushy and clingy "hey Livie what did you think of the movie" he asked "good" she said uncertainly "mmm" he said gazing at her and moving closer to her, 'wow' she thought as she turned to look for Alexis 'he is pushy' and to her relief saw her and her boyfriend come pushing through the crowds "sorry" Alexis called "it's mad out here" the three of them began to walk back to the apartment as it was not to far from the cinema, Alexis grinned at Livie who grinned back, Jack slid towards her and put an arm over her shoulder, Livie tensed, too much contact, she was still uncertain about new people especially men after her incident, she slowly and carefully slipped out of the contact and moved towards Alexis who was watching her almost protectively.

They all looked at Jak as he grabbed her arm, instantly Livie pulled away trembling she heard Alexis shout at him to let her go but he didn't "what's wrong" he sneered at her "am I not good enough for you" "no" Livie said "I am not ready to date yet, I don't want to become close" she tugged desperately trying to break free but then he yanked her back towards him yanking her arm behind her back, Livie froze breathing hard 'no' she thought 'not again, not after everything was working out so well' but memories engulfed her

_Two men coming towards her, a camera in front of her, one of them grabbing her arm and forcing it behind her back, crying out, staring at the camera in terror mouthing 'help' in desperation, frightened, wanting her mother back, seeing the white hot iron flash down towards her back_

Livie struggled but Jak was in a rage now and he slapped her hard sending her falling to the floor, she stared at him in terror, he suddenly seemed uncertain, worried that he had taken it to far but she barely noticed that, Alexis was by her side trying to comfort her but she barely noticed her either

_Falling again and again to the floor, and then being dragged back up to her feet again, men screaming at her, telling her that her mother, the person who meant more to her than life didn't love her, she didn't care that she was missing, screaming that they were lying but as time went by, it became harder and harder to believe herself and what they beat into her seemed more like the truth._

She let out a sob of fear and leapt to her feet and ran, she ran blindly not really noticing where she was going, but the next thing she knew she was shoving the key into the lock and bursting into the loft apartment.

XOXOXO

Kate and Rick both looked up as the door burst open, they instantly knew something was wrong because Livie came scrambling in, throwing the door shut behind her, she had tears streaming down her cheeks "Livie" Kate exclaimed "honey are you ok" Livie glanced at them, then bolted up the stairs, they both took off after her only to see the door to her bedroom slam shut, Kate knocked and tried to open it but something was blocking it, she could hear sobbing on the other side of the door, and she desperately began to knock again "Liv honey open up, what's wrong" there was no reply, just more sobs.

She looked at Rick who was staring at the door worried, at that moment there was a shout from downstairs and they both ran halfway down to see Alexis in the doorway with Jak, the younger boy seemed to be arguing with her but she wouldn't let him in, Alexis surprised everybody then by slapping him across the cheek, shocked he staggered back and Alexis closed the door breathing hard, then she turned and sprinted up the stairs almost crashing into Kate and Rick she ducked round them and ran towards Livie's room "hey Livie it's me open up, I sent him away he won't hurt you ever again I promise, I even hit him for you"

Rick and Kate looked at each other and then Rick caught hold of Alexis' arm and dragged her down the hall, "what happened" he asked urgently, Alexis looked upset "we were walking back from the movie and Jak was trying to be all over her, she was polite about it, then he put his arm around her and was gripping her really tight, she moved away and Jak grabbed her, she pulled away and he pulled her arm behind her back" again Kate and Rick looked at each other knowing what had happened, Alexis continued "she must have remembered her kidnapping because she began to struggle like crazy, Jak held onto her and when she wouldn't stop he slapped her so hard she fell, Ashley tried to subdue him and I tried to comfort her but she bolted, I ran after her, and Jak followed, I don't know what he wanted he said he just wanted to see her again but I didn't think it would help Livie to see him again, so I wouldn't let him in and I um slapped him when he wouldn't go away"

"yeah" Rick said "we saw" Alexis looked at them worried and Kate pulled her into a hug "it was not your fault Alexis, you are not to blame ok, you did everything you could to protect her so don't beat yourself up about it ok" the girl nodded and hugged her back before going to her father who wrapped her in his arms, Kate went back to her own daughter's bedroom door and tapped on it softly "Liv" she called "hey can I come in kiddo" there was silence then a sniff and the door cracked open, Kate looked over her shoulder at Rick and Alexis and then slipped inside, Livie was curled up on her bed facing away from her, she was still shaking, Kate walked carefully over to the bed and sat down next to her, she slowly placed her hand on her hip, she flinched at first and then she rolled over to face her, there was a large red mark on her cheek, probably identical to the one Jak had on his cheek from Alexis.

Livie stared at her and then sat up and hugged her mom tight crying into her shoulder "I was hoping that they had finally stopped" she sobbed "I mean it has been over 3 months now hasn't it, why haven't they stopped yet" "shh" Kate whispered hugging he tightly "oh Liv I know, it's not fair, none of it was, but it will get better sweetheart, I promise you it will" she hugged her daughter tightly, she looked at her, scared and shivering cuddled up to her chest, she rocked her until she had calmed down and she then slowly stood up and made her way down the stairs with her mother in tow, Alexis and Rick were sitting on the sofa waiting looking worried, when they heard her coming down the stairs they both looked up and then leapt to their feet in concern, Livie moved forward and hugged Alexis tightly, the older girl relaxed slightly as she hugged her back, Kate moved to stand beside Rick and she leaned against him as he put his arm around her, they watched their daughters until they moved over and they all fell onto the sofa where they remained for the whole evening as a family.

**Please review**


	25. Chapter 25 Her Protective Family

Chapter 25 – Her Protective Family

The next morning Livie woke up once again in her mother's arms, she had stayed with her mother, wrapped in her protective embrace, she knew her mom was mad at Jak and wanted to do something about it but she didn't want a huge deal to be made out of it, she wanted to move on and forget all about it. She snuggled deeper into her mother's chest and felt her unconsciously tighten her grip on her, she sighed as she breathed in the scent of her mother's hair, remembering how she would do this as a child after nightmares when she would run to her mommy scared of the monsters.

She sighed and watched her mom sleep, she knew how much she must have sacrificed to give her a good childhood, her mom worked so hard as a detective and then would come home in the evenings and try to play with her to keep her entertained, she would spend her day off trekking her places and used up her money buying her thing, and paying for her to have horse riding lessons because she loved it so much. She loved her mom so much and was grateful for what she had done to make her happy, and now she was trying to pay her back by making her happy.

She smiled at the thought, from the moment her mom had first met Richard Castle and had come home ranting about him, she had known that there was something there, she had met annoying people before but she had never ranted for quite as long as she had about Castle, plus she loved him books, they were the only crime books she had read, she didn't understand that, why would someone who dealt with murder daily want to come home and read about it? She had just shrugged and said she had enjoyed his books long before she had become a cop, when her mom had died.

Over the years she had watched her mom rant less about Castle and become gentler and praising about him, of course he had still annoyed her but she had gotten used to it, Livie had loved hearing about her mom's adventures with him, when he had gone to the Hamptons, he mom had been quieter for a few weeks as though she had missed him, that was when she had realised there might be a little something.

But it wasn't until she had woken up and moved into his apartment that she had seen something more, a spark. Then at dinner she and Alexis had seen a full firework display of love and then she had seen the encore of their kiss and wow, then she had known, so she and Alexis had plotted and succeeded in their mission, and here they were now.

She smiled happily and then sighed, they were both so happy now, her mom was in love and she finally had a father figure and the older sister she had always wanted she snuggled into her mom's arms again and closed her eyes. It felt like only seconds later she was being gently shaken awake by her mom, her eyelids fluttered open and she groaned "up" her mother encouraged, she was already dressed "come on otherwise you will be late for school" Livie rolled over burying her face into the pillow "no don't wanna go to school" she grumbled, her mother laughed gently "I know but you have too" Livie stayed where she was until she felt the mattress sag and knowing what was coming leapt up "alright I'm up I'm up don't need tickles" her mom laughed at her and then looked at her carefully "you ok now" she asked gently, Livie nodded softly "I just don't ever want to see him again and move on, no big deal made out of it" Kate nodded and stood up, she touched her daughter's cheek as she passed on her way down to eat. Livie dressed slowly and then joined her family for breakfast.

XOXOXO

When she arrived at school she was greeted by her friends, she tried to shake off the uncomfortable feeling she had been feeling since the incident last night and join in with their conversation, it was hard, after everything had worked out fine, she had been suddenly reminded of her painful incident and it had hurt. She shook her head to focus as they moved towards their Biology classroom, smiling at them as they glanced at her curiously "you ok" Megan asked concerned "you don't really seem with it today" Livie smiled "I'm fine guys don't worry about me" they looked at her, they knew her too well, she sighed "I had some more flashbacks of the incident last night, but I don't want to talk about it if you don't mind" they both nodded but when they arrived at their classroom they both moved forward and hugged her, Livie smiled as she hugged them back, she was very lucky to have two such wonderful and understanding friends.

XOXOXO

Kate looked up from her computer to find Ryan and Esposito watching her "what" she asked annoyed "and don't you dare say nothing", Ryan looked at her long and hard before asking "what's wrong, you have been acting different all morning did you have a fight with Castle" "no" Kate said "of course not, it's…" she stopped anxious "Livie" Ryan guessed, she nodded "she and Alexis went out last night with Ashley and his cousin Jak, on the way back Jak began to be all over Livie, she ignored him at first but then he put his arm around her and wouldn't let go, she pulled herself free, but he grabbed her again and she panicked obviously remembering her kidnapping" she looked at the two men standing in front of her their faces getting stonier and stonier as she spoke.

"Alexis said she flipped out struggling to get away and he hit her knocking her to the floor, she had another flashback and then she bolted, she arrived home and it took us forever to persuade her to let me in and calm her down, she was so scared" "is she ok now" Esposito asked "do you want us to go get him" Kate smiled at their concern for her daughter "I think Alexis dealt with him, he followed her home and tried to come in, so she slapped him across the face" they both smiled "good old Alexis" Ryan said "what a kid" Kate smiled "so what are you going to do about him" Ryan asked "cus we will help, Livie is one of us now" "Livie doesn't want me to do anything, she just wants to forget all about it, she asked me not to do anything" she sighed "I respect that, but if he tries anything again I will come down on him no matter what she says" "we'll help" Ryan and Esposito said together and she smiled at them.

XOXOXO

When school ended as always Livie moved off to the bus that would take her to the precinct, she sat and listened to her music happily, today had been fine, she had been slightly on edge waiting for something to set her off again but she had been fine, she gazed out the window of the bus watching New York City pass by, when it stopped near the precinct she leapt off happily and went down to the car park to see who was in, neither her mom's car or Esposito's car was in the lot, Ryan's was but he was probably with Esposito, she made her way towards the door into the precinct tugging out her headphones as she did so.

"Livie" she froze recognising that voice, she whirled round and then staggered back a few steps, Jak was coming towards her, marching forward looking determined "what are you doing here" she asked curtly, he stopped a few paces from her and looked at her "I was just passing and saw you head down here and I wanted to speak to you" she frowned, he lived on the other side of town, why would he be over here "you were following me" she said, he ignored that and moved towards her, but she hastily stepped back maintaining the distance between them "look I just want to talk ok hear me out" he said, and there was a hard edge to his voice that scared her "look Jak, what happened last night, was too much, I don't want to be reminded of it ok, so just go" "look" he said as though she hadn't even spoken "I didn't mean to hit you ok, and I followed you back to say sorry but your sister wouldn't let me in, she slapped me" Livie smirked at that, Alexis was now her sister, she thought protecting her.

She looked back at him as he continued "you can't blame me for hitting you, I mean you went ballistic and wouldn't calm down" Livie interrupted "maybe if you had let me go I would have calmed down" he watched her "I didn't know about what happened to you ok Ashley told me you had been kidnapped and what I did obviously reminded you of it, so I want you to give me a second chance and I will do better ok" Livie stared at him "give you a second chance at what, it wasn't a date, it was movies with our family and you thought it was more, I don't want to date, I am not ready I don't want to 'try again' sorry" she turned towards the door again and then froze as he caught hold of her arm again "give me a chance" he said, Livie struggled, his voice had a dangerous note to it "you are so not helping your case" she said yanking herself free and backing away.

He moved after her "come on Livie don't be so stuck up" Livie raised her eyebrows "you are calling me stuck up and stalking me outside a police precinct for crying out loud" he continued to move towards her and Livie continued to move away, he seemed pissed now and she was worried, she edged towards the door into the precinct hoping he would just leave if she made it in there.

The next thing she knew she was being pressed against the wall, he was gripping her arms tightly, there was anger in his eyes as she struggled to push him off of her, but he was older and stronger "get off me" she gasped, when he didn't she took a deep breath preparing to shout out when his lips came crushing down on hers silencing her, she was so shocked that for a second she didn't fight, she just froze. Then she began to pull away, fighting him hard, he pulled away to look at her and she punched him hard in the stomach causing him to double over, "you…" he gasped grabbing her wrist but she fought hard again gasping.

At that moment there was a shout of "hey let her go now" they both looked over to see Ryan and Esposito coming running towards them the doors to Esposito's car lying wide open, they both had their guns out, they stopped a few feet away and looked at Jak "let her go" Esposito said again and although his voice was calm, it sent a chill of fear through Livie, there was a threatening note to his voice, Jak didn't move, he continued to hold her wrist but he eyed the two detectives warily, Livie suddenly lifted her knee up and jammed it up where it hurt, he cursed and she threw him away and sprinted to where her uncles stood, she ducked behind them panting and trembling slightly, Jak straightened up and glared at them all "hey Ryan" Esposito said not taking his eyes off the boy in front of him "why don't you get Livie upstairs man" Ryan nodded and turned to Livie his face gentle "hey you ok kiddo" he asked softly, Livie nodded still watching Jak uncertainly "come on" he said touching her arm carefully as she passed Esposito she paused and whispered in his ear "don't hurt him Esposito, he just isn't worth it" he pouted at her and then winked and nodded, he waited until his partner and Beckett's daughter were inside the elevator and the elevator moving before turning back to the boy who did now look worried

"Jak isn't it" he said "I really think you and I need to have a talk, and make a few things about Livie clear yeah" he watched happily as the boy stepped away but he stepped forward "first things first, Livie means a lot to us, she is part of our family and we protect our family whatever the costs ok, so if she comes to me and tells me you hurt her, I won't question her, I will just hunt you down, the same goes for Ryan so the main thing I want to say is this" he moved forward again until he was towering over the boy who almost cowered 'pathetic' he thought.

"if you ever come anywhere near Livie again, unless she asks you first, we will hunt you down, there will be nowhere safe for you to run too, because no matter how long it takes we will find you and punish you, if you ever try to kiss her or hold her, you can kiss your life goodbye" he glared at the boy and then turned "I was going to hurt you but Livie told me you were not worth it, and I agree" he moved towards the door and then turned back to him "Livie is very special and has more heart, love and personality to her than any other child that I have ever met" he said "I won't let you take that away from her and destroy her, just remember that there are a lot of people in this building who care for her, and we nearly all have guns and a licence to kill if need be" he smirked at his fearful face and then went into the precinct pleased with how that had gone.

XOXOXO

Livie stood with Ryan in the elevator silent and worried, Ryan watched her concerned "hey" he said softly "you ok" she looked at him her eyes frustrated "why is it all happening to me" she asked "seriously everything happens to me now, I think I have had my fair share of pain now" Ryan sighed sadly "I know kiddo, and you don't deserve any of it, you are the sweetest kindest person I know and what happened to you cannot be justified" she smiled at him "just think" he encouraged "things have got to perk up from now on, good things will happen to you now" her smile widened "yeah" she said "I think they have, I got a new family, with a sister, a father figure, an aunt and two uncles and I still have my mom" he grinned at her, she surprised him then by hugging him tightly, after a moment's hesitation he hugged her back smiling slightly

"thanks Ryan" she whispered "no problem kiddo" he responded, she looked up at him "Esposito isn't going to hurt him is he" she asked "because I don't want him getting fired or suspended for beating someone up on my account" Ryan grinned "oh I am sure the boy will be fine, Esposito would love to beat him up but since you told him not to he won't, he will just frighten him silly" Livie giggled "that I don't mind" she said and they were laughing as the door opened and they stepped onto their floor and made their way to the bullpen.

**Please Review**


	26. Chapter 26 Hiding Her Pain

Chapter 26 – Hiding Her Pain

Livie sat in her chair next to Ryan and Esposito, waiting for her mom to come back from checking out a lead, she watched Ryan and Esposito work for a while, taking calls, checking alibi's and running down leads, they chatted to her as they worked and she did what little homework she had, they were nice to her, the uncles that she had never had, when they were both on the computer and she looked at the clock and had noticed that her mom would soon be here she turned to the two detectives.

"Guys" she said "can you do me a favour?" they both looked at her "sure what" Ryan said leaning forward "promise you'll do it" they both nodded, she took a deep breath gave them both pleading stares and then said "please don't tell my mom or Castle what happened with Jak today" they both looked at her "Liv she will want to know, she is your mom after all" Esposito said "I know" Livie responded "but I don't want her to keep worrying about me, I mean, she has been worried out of her mind about me ever since I was first taken and then with all the flashbacks, I just want her to relax, for the first time in her life, she is happy with a guy, I have never seen her so happy before with a man, I want her to be able to think about herself for the first time in years rather than be constantly worrying about me" they looked at her and Ryan sighed "Liv, it is your mom's job as your mother to worry about you and spend all her time looking after you, and I don't think she minds because she loves you very much"

"I know" Livie said "and I love her too, which is why I want her to be happy with Rick", they both looked at her "please" she begged "I promise I will tell her, but just not now, I want her to relax and be with Rick for a bit" they both sighed "aw Liv she is sort of our boss so if she asks we will have to tell her" Esposito said, just then the elevator doors dinged and they saw her mom and Rick disembark and head towards them "please" Livie said desperately "alright" Ryan said "but you tell her, this is something that she needs to know about" she nodded, Ryan looked at her, she seemed nervous still, she had been all afternoon, he watched as she turned to face her mom and then she stood up and ran towards her, Kate frowned in surprise but caught hold of her daughter hugging her close as she buried her head into her shoulder, she spoke to her daughter but Livie didn't respond.

Then she looked at her two team mates and mouthed 'what is wrong' they both shook their heads and mouthed 'nothing' back to her, she frowned at them and they ducked their heads back to their work but they felt guilty and knew that Kate, could see through their lie, she could see through every lie, that was what made her such a brilliant detective.

XOXOXO

Kate hummed happily as she and Rick stood in the elevator on the way back to their floor to pick up their stuff and go home, when the doors opened Kate wasn't surprised to see her daughter there talking to Ryan and Esposito, she was a bit surprised to see how intently they were talking though, Ryan and Esposito looked slightly uncomfortable but they nodded and gave her a small smile, to which she returned, then Livie turned and headed towards them, Kate was surprised when she almost crashed into her, hugging her tightly, she hugged her tightly back though "hey, what's wrong kiddo" she asked, Livie didn't respond she just buried her head into her shoulder, still hugging her Kate looked at Ryan and Esposito, who looked worried 'what's wrong' she mouthed at them 'nothing' they mouthed back shaking their heads, Kate groaned - her least favourite word. She frowned at them, they were lying she could see that and they would know that she knew that they were lying. So why were they lying, what was wrong with her daughter, she gently pulled away from Livie and then frowned when she realised that Livie looked fine now "hi" she said brightly "hi" Kate said cautiously her eyes scanning her daughters face for any signs of her lying, but she was a good little liar, if she was lying, because she now gazed back at her with almost complete confidence and innocence.

"you ok" she asked and Livie nodded "yep" she said "never better" she grinned then "I need to go see Lanie, I haven't been down to see her today" she gave Ryan and Esposito an almost pointed look before skipping off in the direction of autopsy. Kate watched her go and then turned to Rick who was watching her also "that was a bit odd" he said and she nodded "not that I don't like hugs but she doesn't usually do that unless something is wrong" they both turned to Ryan and Esposito who were both trying very hard to look busy and innocent "guys" Kate said sternly "what happened to her" Ryan cautiously looked at her and saw that she was giving him a stare that made hardened criminals quail where they sat "um" he said "nothing, she has been fine all afternoon, maybe she just wanted to show how much she loves you Kate"

Kate frowned again and then looked at Rick who shrugged "if something was wrong she would tell you" he pointed out "she trusts you" Kate nodded and then went over to the board and began to put up the information that she had found out about their victim up on the board writing slowly and carefully, trying to focus on the case but struggling to keep her worries about her daughter from taking over, she sat and thought about the victim and her daughter, realising that they were one in the same, hurt and lost, wrapped in mysteries that she had to solve to figure them out, eventually she sighed and turned to Rick who was watching her "do you want to go find Liv while I finish up here" she asked and he nodded and headed off to Lanie's lab.

XOXOXO

When he arrived down in autopsy, Rick wasn't surprised to see Livie and Lanie deep in conversation, Lanie was listening with a comforting look on her face, Livie seemed mostly relaxed but a little bit tense, as the doors swished open to allow him in both of the girls stopped talking and Livie grinned at him "hey Rick" she said "hey kiddo time to go" she nodded and jumped down from the stool, Lanie jumped down too and held out her arms for a hug from her best friends daughter "see you soon girl, tell your mama that she needs to pay me a visit soon, I have been getting neglected down here now she is hooking up with writer boy" "nice" Rick said grinning and the coroner who grinned at them both "night Liv, night writer boy" "night" they both chorused as they left, once they were out of sight of Lanie, Rick caught hold of Livie's arm gently "hey" he said softly "what's wrong Liv, your mom is worried about you" "I am fine" she said looking at him with her mother's eyes "nothing is wrong Rick I swear" he looked at her for a minute before nodding and they walked side by side back up to the bullpen

Kate was waiting for them when they arrived back in their bullpen, she smiled at them and Livie moved forward to say goodbye to Ryan and Esposito, Kate watched her daughter give the two detectives a quick hug and she smiled, happy that Livie liked her team mates, they were definitely the two protective uncles that she had always wanted Livie to have, maybe though they were a bit too protective in the fact that they were now helping Livie keep secrets from her, she sighed. She loved Livie more than anything in the world, and she trusted her, but she was worried about her now.

The ride home was silent at first and then Livie began to chatter about she, Megan and Laura going for an extra-long hack instead of their lesson, they were planning to go the whole hack bareback to work on their balance and everything. Kate listened to her chattering with a small smile on her face, watching her eyes shine as she talked about the horses that she loved, she was a talented little rider and she had only improved since the incident a few months ago. They arrived back at the loft and Livie raced straight up the stairs and disappeared into her room to change into some more comfortable clothes, Alexis came wondering down the stairs "hey" she said "where is Livie" "in her room" Rick said hugging his daughter "she seems to be acting a bit strange at the moment" Alexis frowned "does it have something to do with what happened last night" she asked, Kate shrugged "we don't know, she is acting like there is nothing wrong but we can tell that there is something bothering her" Alexis nodded and then looked up before greeting Livie cheerfully as she came bouncing down the stairs.

As they ate Kate and Rick continued to watch Livie surreptitiously as she and Alexis chattered for a while, then after dinner the two of them went up the stairs together and Rick tugged Kate over to the sofa and pulled her down next to him, she lay her head on his chest and sighed, she doubted she would ever do this with anyone other than him, he was the one that she now knew she loved and never wanted to loose, she was different now, she thought, now that she didn't have to keep Livie a secret and she had Rick to love, she acted different she realised, more loving and open and she felt different, happier and content that her life outside of work was bigger and more powerful than ever.

She closed her eyes feeling Rick playing gently with her long hair "what do you think is wrong with Livie" she asked, "I don't know" he said softly "but if it was important she would tell you Kate" "I know" she sighed, "it's just I'm worried because she hasn't told me what is wrong with her and it seems that she has told Ryan and Esposito because they clearly know something" "Kate relax" he said rubbing her cheek softly with his thumb "worrying about it is not going to help ok" she nodded and hugged him "thank you Rick for being understanding" she rolled over to look at him "no problem" he whispered before he gently kissed her.

Eventually they turned on the TV and Alexis and Livie came down the stairs to join them, Alexis curled up on the opposite side of her father to Kate making room for Livie to curl up in her mother's arms, the young girl let out a contented sigh of happiness and they all remained like that until their peaceful family moment was interrupted by Kate's phone ringing

She sighed and checked the number "Captain" she said "what is up" she listened for a few minutes and then everyone felt her stiffen, her eyes went wide and she griped Livie tightly, Livie looked at her confused and pressed herself reassuringly against her, Kate was breathing hard and she had to choke out "yes, yes I'll come down, no I don't want to bring her now, maybe later for positive identification, ok yeah, I am on my way" she very slowly closed the phone and wrapped both arms around her daughter hugging her "mom what is going on" Livie asked confused, Kate looked at her before whispering the immortal words that made everyone freeze and Livie react in a similar manner to her mom, trembling and breathing hard, with wide eyes.

"They think they have caught your third kidnapper, the one who got away Tyler, he was trying to flee the country, they want us to come down"

**Please Review**


	27. Chapter 27 Back to the Surface

Chapter 27 – Back to the Surface

Livie stared at her mom, who stared back at her whilst holding her protectively in her arms "what" Livie managed to stammer "but he escaped after you shot him, he should have died" she was shaking visibly now and her mom tightened her grip on her "shh it is ok Liv, he can't hurt you" she whispered, Livie stared at her with wide eyes, absolutely terrified "they want you to come down" Rick asked, laying a comforting hand on Kate's shoulder, Kate nodded "for positive identification, they need Livie to do it but I will go tonight, so that we can hold him" Livie shivered "I have to identify him" Kate nodded "they want you to identify him as the one who… hurt you, so they can give him a much longer sentence" Livie nodded and huddled closer to her mom until she had to leave to go down to the precinct, then she moved towards Rick who took over comforting her without a question, Kate bit her lip looking at her daughter uncertainly, she bent to kiss her gently before she left heading down to her car.

XOXOXO

When she arrived the precinct was alive with activity, she moved towards their bullpen to find Montgomery, Ryan and Esposito all standing waiting for her, they all looked at her as she approached "hey" Ryan said "where is Livie, is she ok" Kate gave him an uncertain smile "she is with Rick, I don't know, she was terrified when I told her, shaking all over and clingy, I hope she is ok with Rick though" they gave her small smiles and then she turned to her boss "where is he" she asked quietly, he nodded towards one of their interrogation rooms "Kate you are not going in there, you just have to look and see him from the other side of the glass, we just need to know if he is the man on the docks to keep him" Kate nodded and moved off towards the observation room followed by the rest of her team and her boss. She entered slowly and took a deep breath before turning to look in through the window.

Fresh rage exploded inside of her as she stared at him, yes he was the one, there was no mistaking him, she recognised that face with the small smirk and those pitch black eyes that glittered cruelly as they stared through the glass at her, as if he knew that she was here. She turned away struggling to hold in her anger, everyone was watching her carefully, slowly breathing hard she nodded "yeah that is him" "you are certain" Montgomery said she nodded again "positive", how could she forget the man who had threatened her daughter's life, had scarred her for life and put her through agony. Montgomery nodded "thanks Kate" he looked at her "I am sorry to have to ask this but can Livie come down tomorrow, the sooner we can get him the better, and if there was a way of doing this without Livie we would leave her out of it but to lock him up for good we need her to speak" Kate looked at him sharply "you want her to testify" he nodded sadly "we need her to testify" "can't I do it instead" Kate asked desperately "I saw him on the docks, spoke to him on the phone, watched him stab my daughter, isn't that enough" Montgomery sighed "enough to get him locked up for a good few years but if we want him away for life then we need Livie to tell us about the basement, the case will be strong with the video of him hurting her but we have to have her tell the jury about things from her point of view, with that we will win the case Kate"

Kate sighed "what about the others" she asked "they will be tried too and sent away for about 25 years for assisting but he did the most damage so we want to send him away for life" Kate sighed again "ok, I will ask her to but if she says no I will not force her ok" Montgomery nodded "can I go home to her now" Kate asked and he nodded again "see you tomorrow detective" he said "yeah goodnight sir" Kate said "night boys" she said "night" Ryan and Esposito called after her as she left.

The drive home felt longer than usual to Kate, meaning she was left thinking, she didn't want Livie to have to come in tomorrow and see him again and have all her pain pulled back to the surface when she was finally moving on, it just wasn't fair, she groaned and stopped at the traffic lights waiting for them to change, she hoped her daughter was ok now with Rick, she trusted him with her now because she knew that Livie trusted him.

XOXOXO

Once again when she arrived home the lights were on and Rick was on the sofa, he was sitting on the edge watching Livie who slept uncertainly curled up in a defensive little ball under a blanket, he gave Kate a small smile as she slipped in and hugged her as she approached, she sighed at the sight of Livie "did she go to bed" she asked, Rick shook his head "no, she was to scared, she just stayed here and eventually fell asleep, I am surprised she managed too, she has barely stopped shaking" Kate sighed again "was it him" Rick asked and she nodded "definitely" she said, he tightened his grip on her waist and then they both looked at Livie and watched her sleep for another minute before Kate leaning forward and running her fingers gently through Livie's hair until she woke up, she stirred and then started only to relax when she realised who had woken her.

"hey" Kate whispered "you can't sleep on the sofa" Livie gave her a small smile and then eyed her uncertainly "and" she mumbled gazing fearfully at her mom, Kate regretfully nodded and Livie shivered, slowly Kate stood up and held out her hand to her daughter "come on" she said "I will sleep with you tonight if you want" Livie nodded vigorously and followed her up the stairs with Rick behind them, he kissed Kate goodnight gave Livie a hug and then went off into his and Kate's room whilst Kate followed her daughter into her room, neither of them bothered to get changed, they both simply collapsed onto the bed and Livie huddled against her mom with a small sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, Kate watched her though waiting.

As she had expected the dreams came to her that night, each time they did she would cry out and Kate would wake her, she would sob for a minute before exhausted drifting off only for the whole thing to be repeated once again, Kate dozed all night, sleeping lightly so that she would hear her daughter's cries when they came.

XOXOXO

After a long night they both got up and joined Rick downstairs, Kate called Livie's school and told them what had happened explaining that Livie would not be in school today, they were understanding and promised to let Livie's friends and teachers know. Alexis joined them and hugged her new little sister, Livie hugged her back obviously – like her mom had when she had been taken – needing the support of the older girl, Alexis wished them luck and them regretfully left for school, they stayed in the kitchen together not speaking just acknowledging each other's presence and needing the company.

Then it was time to go and the journey was silent once again, Kate kept looking in the rear view mirror at her daughter, she just sat there either gazing out of the window of at her lap twisting her hands nervously, the team was waiting for them when they arrived even Lanie, she rushed forward to give Livie a big hug and still not speaking Livie hugged her back, she smiled at her and Ryan and Esposito who smiled back as well as giving her a small clap on the back making her smile widen slightly as they treated her as one of them. Montgomery came out of his office when he saw that she had arrived "Livie" he greeted "how are you feeling" she shrugged, but the shrug was all that was needed, "I am really sorry to have to ask you to do this" he said "but it is the only way we can get him put away for life, so he can hurt no one else", Livie just nodded, "are you ready" Montgomery asked.

Livie looked around at all the people standing with her, her family, there for her, supporting her, she looked towards the interrogation room and shivered, then she looked at her mom who squeezed her hand reassuringly, then she looked at Montgomery and nodded, he gave her a comforting smile and then lead her towards observation, there were blinds over the window now and Livie eyed them warily, knowing that as soon as they came up she would see her fear, her nemesis, Montgomery looked at her again and she gripped her mom's hand tightly leaning against her before nodding, Montgomery knocked on the glass and then the blinds came up.

As the blinds came up Livie instantly knew that it was him, she stared in terror into his black eyes, he seemed to be watching her, for those bottomless black pupils were gazing straight at her, she knew he couldn't see her but it felt like he was watching her, a small smile appeared on his face and it widened as he stared at the glass, right at where she stood. Desperate to make him go away she nodded hard, she could feel herself trembling against her mother who held her tightly "your certain" her mom's boss asked and still frightened she nodded again, her mom pulled her into her arms and not wanting to see him anymore she buried her head into her mom's shoulder blocking it all out.

Kate felt Livie instantly stiffen and looked down at her, she was staring at Tyler in terror, her breathing speeding up, she began to tremble again and then she managed a nod still shivering still, "your certain" Montgomery asked softly and Livie managed to nod again, Kate threw him a look of course she would be certain about whether or not the man had beaten her or not. She wrapped Livie up in her arms, feeling her turn her head away so that she no longer had to look at him, Kate stroked her hair reassuringly.

She looked at the captain and he nodded, she carefully led Livie out of the room and down the hall into the coffee room, once she had lowered her onto the sofa Livie looked up uncertain at first but once she realised that she was safe and away from him she relaxed slightly "you ok" Kate asked and she nodded, she had barely spoken all day and it didn't look like she ever wanted to again.

Montgomery pulled a chair over and Livie eyed him warily "thank you Livie" he said "I know that must have been hard" she nodded and he sighed "Livie I am sorry to have to ask this but the jury want a statement from you at his trial" Livie froze; Kate knew what she was thinking. She would have to be put in the stand, with everyone watching her, listening to her every word, throwing questions at her, she would be forced to relive her horrors and tell them to everyone, and the man who had done it all to her would be there in the room able to see her and hear her.

"when" she heard Livie whisper and Montgomery sighed "the hearing is set for next week, so you will have time to prepare, don't worry about it though ok, and if you do this, you will almost be guaranteeing him a cell for life ok" Livie gave a small nod and after another moment Montgomery left again jerking his head to Kate, she gave her daughter's shoulder another squeeze and then followed him out "you ok with her testifying Kate" he asked, she shrugged "doesn't look like I have much of a choice" he gave her a small smile "they want you to talk as well, to talk about the phone call and the docks, Ryan and Esposito are going to be talking about the murder of Jenni Caine"

Kate nodded, at least that meant she could be with her daughter for most of it "you do know that the defence attorney is going to question the case because you led it and you are Livie's mom" he said, Kate nodded, she had always known that, ever since the beginning, but she hadn't cared, at the time all she could focus on was getting her daughter back alive and afterwards she had just hoped that the case they had built was strong enough, "don't worry about that though" Montgomery said "I will make sure we have a good case, and in my opinion you were pretty professional during the whole thing" Kate smiled at him "thank you captain" she said "no problem" he said and then headed off towards interrogation to obviously read Tyler his rights.

Kate watched Livie through the glass window, Rick, Ryan and Esposito were all in there with her chatting to her gently and she was relieved to see her give them a small smile, she heard someone approaching and looked over to see Lanie come and join her watching Livie through the window, Lanie sighed "I feel so sorry for her Kate, it just isn't fair, she has been through so much recently especially with what happened yesterday and all and now this" Kate sighed "yeah I know Lanie" then she stopped cocking her head to one side slightly "what happened yesterday" she asked, Lanie stopped and looked at her "oops" she said "Livie didn't tell you" Kate frowned "Livie didn't tell me what" she said "umm" Lanie said backing away slightly "she said she was going to tell you last night" "yeah well I think she was a bit preoccupied" Kate said "what happened Lanie, tell me"

Lanie sighed "she ran into Jak again yesterday" Kate stared "what" she exclaimed "where" "here" Lanie said "he followed her to the precinct, she didn't tell me much more, but I told her to tell you and she said she would but then obviously all this happened and it obviously wasn't the highest thing on her list of priorities" Kate looked back into the room at her daughter "why didn't she just tell me" she whispered, she felt Lanie touch her arm gently "I do know that" she said softly and Kate looked at her "she didn't tell you because she wanted you to think about yourself for once rather than be worried about her all the time, quote on quote she said 'she is happier than I have ever seen her before, I don't want to keep spoiling it with my problems, I want her to be happy" Kate gave a small smile and looked back into the room again, Ryan and Esposito had left and Livie was curled up against Rick, who was holding her gently in a fatherly manor that had Livie with a small smile on her face, which put one on Kate's.

She was just about to go back in to her when she heard Montgomery call out "Beckett" she turned. As she did so she saw Livie look up along with Rick, Montgomery came towards her looking slightly worried "yes" she said instantly alert at the look on his face, Montgomery stopped in front of her and looked at her for a minute "he wants to talk to Livie", Kate froze "no" she said "no absolutely not, she is never talking to him ever again" Montgomery raised his hands in a gesture of surrender "I know I know" he said soothingly "I wouldn't let him anywhere near her anyway even if his hands are cuffed behind his back, but he says if he can't talk to her he wants to talk to you no cameras or other recordings or anyone other than Livie in the observation, he says one of you had better come or" Montgomery raised his hands showing he was quoting him "you will realise that this is only the beginning"

Kate stared at him, she saw Livie and Rick standing in the doorway listening, she glanced at them and Livie shook her head vigorously "no don't mom" she whispered, Kate chewed her lip trying to make up her mind before, she touched her daughter's cheek, nodded at the captain to do as he asked and not record this and marched forward into the room.

Livie looked at Rick and then ducked round the captain ignoring them calling her back and ducked into observation again, shutting the door so that they were not in there with her as it had been requested. Nervously she watched as her mom confronted her kidnapper.

XOXOXO

Kate threw the door open, marched inside before shutting it tightly rather harder than she had intended too, then she took a deep breath and turned to face the man sitting in the chair his arms bound behind his back, she fought the rage struggling to overcome her away as she stared at him, he smiled back at her as she glared at him "hello again detective" he said pleasantly "nice to see you again, especially without you pointing a gun at me" Kate didn't respond she just leant against the wall studying him, he seemed very relaxed considering he was about to go on trial for kidnapping, torture and attempted murder, he smiled at her "how is sweet Livie" he asked "has she recovered yet" his eyes flicked to the mirror "is she still back there" he asked "I would love to see her again, I hope her back doesn't pain her too much now and that the marks haven't scarred" he mocked.

Kate moved forward and then sat down opposite him still not speaking, he grinned "I was hoping for a little chat with you, I knew they wouldn't let sweet Livie in here with me, shame really" he watched Kate for a minute "are you not going to talk to me detective" Kate leaned back in the chair "I have nothing to say to you except go to hell" she said with all the venom she could muster "I came, now what do you want to talk about" he leaned forward "don't you want to know why I kidnapped your daughter in the first place… Kate isn't it" he grinned and Kate stared at him "you took her to stop me solving the murder of Jenni Caine" she said, "ah, yes but why did I now want you to solve that murder" he said and that made Kate stop, she frowned "ok, why" she said deciding to play his game.

Again he grinned delightedly "now, this is off the record of course but I didn't want you to solve that murder because of why she was killed, my friend Jude who killed her, he killed her because she was getting too close to him, he was in love and thought he could trust her, but when she found out what we were doing she panicked and said she was going to the police, it broke Jude's heart when he stabbed hers, then of course he panicked and left the body in the ally and before I could clean up his mess as I always do, you found the body, I knew that we would be found out so I looked you up and found out about your beautiful daughter, and then I took her"

Kate leaned forward "what were you doing that Jenni found out about, what were you trying to stop her from revealing" he didn't answer that but broke into another monologue "I have to say Kate" he grinned as he used her name "I have had more fun with your daughter than I have ever had in my life, she certainly is an extraordinary child, but she was stronger than I expected, I wanted to have some fun so I began to challenge how she saw you, I told her that you no longer cared for her, that you had never cared for her, I was surprised, I had evidence proving it, but she refused to believe it, that was the only time she ever fought me, when I challenged her about you, every other time, she would submit very easily but not then. Which is why I continued to hurt her, I wanted her to destroy her faith in you, I would have stopped once her faith was gone" he leered at her "give me another couple of days and I would have succeeded, but she was stubborn about that" Kate clenched her fists angrily not trusting herself to talk. Tyler grinned and then looked over her shoulder "isn't that right my lovely" he shouted and behind the glass Livie flinched away.

"what were you trying to hide" Kate repeated and he grinned at her "not telling" he taunted, still angry Kate stood up "enjoy prison" she said quietly before turning to leave "enjoy Rick Castle" he called making her freeze "yes I have been watching you and him, and your daughters, both of them are lovely girls aren't they, I do think that that boy the other night was right in how he treated lovely Livie, she just needs a firm hand that is all"

Kate whirled towards him anger now taking over as she launched forward, she stood over him fists clenched and trembling, she wanted nothing more than to punch him now, break his jaw, but she couldn't, she had to remain in control, she stood over him still struggling to remain in control, she was the cop, she had to remain in control, then slowly she turned "see you soon Kate" he called "yeah" Kate said "see you when the court rules in our favour and you are carted off to prison where in a few years maybe we will see if we can get you a spot on the death chair with an appointment for a jab" then without looking over her shoulder she walked out shutting the door once again behind her.

She turned and then saw Livie exiting the observation, she stood and looked at her daughter as she closed the door, she turned then and saw her mom. They looked at each other before Livie moved towards her and Kate pulled her into a hug now crying, Livie had gone through all that pain because she had refused to give up her faith for her. She gripped her tightly tears pouring down her cheeks, the team watched mother and daughter embrace their relationship, stronger than ever.

**Please Review**


	28. Chapter 28 Preparing Together

Chapter 28 – Preparing Together

Kate continued to hold her daughter tightly in her arms burying her face into the top of her head crying softly, Livie hugged her back tightly, clinging to her and they just stood there holding each other, reassuring each other, by just being there. Eventually they had to pull apart and Kate saw Rick and the rest of her friends standing there, watching concerned but not knowing what had happened in the room, what Kate now knew about what her daughter had been through in that basement for her. She looked back at Livie "why" she whispered "why just not submit" Livie gazed at her with her chocolate eyes soft yet emotional "because you are my mom" she whispered back simply and hugged her again. Rick came over then hesitantly at first, Kate smiled at him and then still clutching her daughter she hugged him leaning against his chest, "what did he want" he asked gently, Kate hesitated noticing that everyone was listening, she shrugged, "to brag" she said "can't tell you, it was off the record" she didn't want to tell them about why her daughter had been hurt like she was.

Rick seemed to understand and he nodded, he looked at Livie who was quiet, maybe because of what her mom now knew about her kidnapping, she now knew some of the true horrors she had been through, now it wasn't a secret anymore, someone else knew and there was no going back now, the truth was out. Livie smiled at Rick and then surprised him by launching forward and giving him a big hug making her mom smile, Montgomery came forward as they all pulled apart "the trial has been set for a week tomorrow" he said solemnly "Livie, Kate I am sorry but you are both going to be put in the stands, Kate you know what it will be like" he looked at them long and hard "help your daughter prepare, her testifying will put them all away for a very long time, if it is good, unfortunately Tyler Paige has hired a very good and very successful lawyer who is flying in from Washington to represent him, Mr David Harper, he is strong, loves to question everything and hasn't lost a case yet" he looked at all his team "let's make this his first shall we"

Kate smiled and nodded along with the rest of her team, she looked at Livie who was nodding also, she kept glancing back at the interrogation room warily but her face was determined, 'she is like me' Kate thought 'she will never let the bad guy get away if she can help it', Montgomery looked at her and said "take the rest of the day Detective Beckett, spend some time with your daughter" Kate smiled gratefully at him "thank you sir" she said and he gave them another warm smile before disappearing into his office. Kate turned to her daughter to find her staring at Tyler through the window, he hadn't noticed her yet, he was smirking to himself, obviously still pleased about his talk with Kate. "hey" Kate said to her daughter, she turned to look at her "don't think about him any more" Kate said "come on, let's go" Livie smiled at her and said goodbye to Lanie, Ryan and Esposito giving them all a quick hug before joining her mom and Rick waiting for the elevator.

Once again the ride down was silent and once she had gotten in the car Kate started to think long and hard about this case, it should be simple really, they had the evidence but, the case shouldn't have been handled by them, they were homicide detectives not kidnap specialists, but nobody have even thought about handing the case over, the only thing they had thought about was getting Livie back, they hadn't cared about what would happen later on when she was safe, they had just cared about the now. She glanced back at Livie who was sitting in the back, she looked relaxed but she knew her daughter, she was good at hiding things but Kate could see that she was thinking about the case, but she could read her daughter well, or at least she thought she could, Livie had hidden what had happened with Jak from her well, and although she had seen she was hiding something, she hadn't been able to guess what it was.

She looked back at the road as she felt the car slow to a stop, she frowned and looked at Rick as he stopped and turned off the engine, at Livie's yard. Livie didn't question it, she leapt out and ran towards Skye who whinnied at the sight of her and then burrowed her head into her chest affectionately, Livie hugged her burying her face into her dappled coat, a smile slipped across her face and she remained like that running her hand gently up and down the mare's face, whilst leaning against her

Kate looked at Rick who was watching her gently "you ok" he asked concerned "you have been out of it since you spoke with him" Kate gave him a weak smile "I guess he got to me" she mumbled, he watched her and then opened his arms, with a relieved sigh Kate leaned across the gap separating them and leaned against him relieved at the contact, they both watched Livie, Carrie had come out and handed her Skye's bridle, it was lunch time so all the yard staff were on lunch and the schools were empty so Carrie allowed Livie to put the bridle onto her favourite mare and take her into the biggest, she boosted her on, spoke to her for a few minutes and then left giving Kate and Rick a acknowledging wave, which they returned. They watched as Livie walked round with the mare on a long rein, content with each other's company, bareback Livie sat, as comfortable on Skye's broad back as if she had been born up there. Kate watched as once again the horse healed her, she visibly relaxed and smiled as the mare swung her head round cheekily asking for attention.

"thanks Rick, for bringing us here" Kate said watching, seeing Livie relax and ride helped her relax too "no problem, I think I know my girls by now" Rick said and Kate smiled at the thought of being a part of his family, they watched Livie ask for trot and then after another couple of laps, she asked for canter, Kate smiled at her, Rick was right to bring her here, to her healing horse. They watched Livie ride and relax for another 20 minutes until she finished and rode to the gate, she leant down and opened it letting her and Skye out she rode her back across the yard her legs hanging long down the mare's sides, she stopped and slipped off leading her back in. Kate shifted "I'm gonna go talk to her" she said and Rick nodded "good idea" she smiled at him before slipping out and making her way across the unusually quiet yard to the stable with her daughter in.

Livie was standing grooming her horse whilst Skye munched on her hay content, Kate leaned on the door watching for a minute before picking up a brush and joined her daughter brushing the mare who gave up on her hay and just hung her head dozing as they groomed her.

"How are you feeling" Kate asked, Livie looked at her and shrugged "ok I guess, don't really know what I have to do though" Kate bit her lip "they want you to tell them about how you were taken and what happened to you in the basement, mostly what happened in the basement or any other time that we don't know what happened during" Livie glanced at her "you know now" she said and Kate gave her a small smile trying to treat it lightly, the loyalty she had shown her, as Livie was. "who will question me" Livie asked "well our lawyer and the defence lawyer, mostly ours though" Livie nodded "is yours any good" she asked Kate smiled "well we have done a lot of cases with him so yeah he's alright" "not as good as the fancy Washington lawyer though huh" Livie commented. Kate stopped brushing Skye "hey" she said gently "one thing I have learned over the years, is that it is not about how expensive your lawyer is, or how good he is – though it does help – it is about having a good strong case and evidence" Livie smiled "am I evidence" she asked, Kate nodded "in a way yeah as the key witness you are I suppose"

Livie glanced at her anxious "what if I screw up" she worried "you won't" Kate said "and anyway, the jury know most of what happened so they will understand if you can't take it in the stands" Livie nodded but she still dint look convinced "and you are not alone" Kate said softly "we will all be there, I am testifying, so is Ryan or Esposito and Lanie will be giving the autopsy report so we will all be there, right behind you all the way" Livie smiled happily at that thought "how long will he go away for" she asked "well I think we can definitely get him for kidnapping which is between ten and twenty years and torture too which is about 20 too, I think we are hoping for life with the attempted murder or" she hesitated looking at her 13 year old daughter "the injection" Livie nodded but didn't comment on that last part.

She asked a few more questions which Kate answered patiently and willingly, understanding the need to know feeling that her daughter had, she remembered her first time in court feeling exactly the same way, they continued to groom the mare until her coat gleamed, her light grey mane shone and hung silkily down her neck and her long tail was free of knots and tangles and had been brushed and brushed until it fell in light waves, she looked amazing Kate thought as she and her daughter stepped back to admire their work, Skye looked at them and nickered making Livie move back over to her and hug her happily, they decided to go back home so after putting the brushes and the bridle away and thanking Carrie who thanked them for making Skye look so good, they returned to the car. Rick was dozing in the driver's seat but when the door opened he sat up "nice nap" Kate teased, he grinned and wrinkled his nose "mmm very nice, love the smell" he commented making them both chuckle.

XOXOXO

When they arrived home Alexis was already there and concerned about how it went, they told her what had happened and she was supportive and caring to Livie, the perfect big sister, they tried to all forget about it for the evening and out on another movie cuddling up together as a family again, this time they made it through the movie and they all went to bed when it was done, Kate dithered slightly wondering whether her daughter would need her again that night, Livie saw her hesitate and went over to hug her "go be with your boyfriend" she said making Kate smile "you sure" she whispered Livie nodded "well ok, you know where I am if you need me" she said again Livie nodded, Kate kissed her daughter goodnight and then joined Rick in bed curling up against his chest happily, they both lay awake waiting for Livie's cries to pull them out of bed, but none came, not until near morning when Kate was asleep

She heard her cries when Livie cried out a particularly loud one, she jerked awake and hurriedly climbed out of bed and ran to Livie, she was writhing and twisting in her sleep, suddenly she began to sob "no" she sobbed "no I don't believe you, your lying" Kate tried to catch hold of her arm but she was writhing away "stop" she cried out "leave my mom alone, I don't believe any of it, I love and trust my mom and there is nothing you can do to change that" Kate stopped, biting her lip, she was remembering being told that her mom didn't love her, she shook Livie "c'mon Liv wake up honey" Livie then howled in pain "no" she shouted "no, no I won't, I won't" she yelled again before Kate managed to wake her.

She jerked awake gasping, she looked around wildly before seeing her mom and relaxing slightly, then she seemed wary "you heard me" she said, Kate nodded, Livie's eyes flicked over her face before moving forward into her arms, they hugged for a long while until they heard sounds of life in the house, there was a tap at the door and they both looked up to find Rick and Alexis standing there concerned, Livie gave them a small smile "bad dream" she mumbled and then pulled herself to her feet and moved towards the wardrobe, Kate watched her pull out her clothes for the day and then quietly backed out of the room with Rick and Alexis.

As she walked slowly down the stairs Kate thought, this trial was going to have a huge impact on her daughter's life, it would either, make it all better and make the pain go away, or it would bring everything back out and they would be forced to start again.

She just hoped it was the first option.

**Please Review**


	29. Chapter 29 Trial

Chapter 29 – Trial

The week passed too quickly for everyone's liking, and soon the morning of the trial dawned, Kate and Rick had lain awake for most of the night worrying about it, Rick was going to come down and support them, and Kate was glad that he would be there, they came down and were surprised to find that Livie was already up and sitting on the sofa staring at nothing "hey" Kate said softly "you ok" Livie looked up at her and shrugged and the she gave a small smile "that is what everyone seems to ask me, if I will be ok, and I always tell them, I will be fine" Kate hugged her daughter"do you ever actually mean it" she asked, Livie shrugged and leaned against her "how long you been up" Kate asked tugging her over to the kitchen to get some breakfast "um I dunno, a while I guess, couldn't sleep" she said as she poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down, Kate poured herself some coffee and then sat down next to Rick who was watching sympathetically, Livie looked down at her bowl and stirred the cereal round and round her bowl not eating.

They had to leave early to get to the courthouse and Livie looked like she was going to be sick, when they arrived there wasn't many people around, they were taken to a room where they found Lanie, Ryan, Esposito and Montgomery all waiting for them, Lanie rushed forward as soon as she saw them to hug them both tightly, Ryan and Esposito nodded at them awkwardly, obviously not knowing what to say, Kate smiled at them and they smiled back, she then stood with one arm around Livie as the Captain stepped forward "right" he said briskly "thank you all for coming, you all know the drill except for Livie" he smiled at the young girl "I am sure your mom has explained basically what happens, just watch and learn, don't worry about him, he can't hurt you, don't panic, it is ok" Livie nodded. At that moment a young man came in "ah" Montgomery said "Livie this is our lawyer Aaron Marsden, he is going to be working this case with us" Marsden smiled warmly at Livie who smiled uncertainly back "hi" he said "don't worry I know what you have been through and hope to make this as painless as possible for you I swear" Livie nodded again and relaxed slightly, they waited together until they were all called in, instantly everyone tensed up looking at each other, then they all moved in to the court room.

Livie gaped as she looked around, it was bigger than she had imagined it to be, with rows of benches for people to observe in, Rick, Esposito and Montgomery all went to sit in the front row, the Captain and Lanie were there to observe, they didn't know if they would be needed to testify so they had come anyway. She and her mom plus Ryan and Esposito were allowed to sit near them in the witness seating, their lawyer settled themselves down in his seat. It was in front of their seat so that he could turn and talk to them because Kate didn't want Livie to be sitting alone with him unsure of what to say to him, this way he could turn to talk to them whenever he needed.

People were coming in and sitting in various places, she watched as 12 people came and sat in a box area, they were the jury, Livie knew, the people who would decide whether or not her nemesis would go to prison for life or not. Then a door opened and Livie stared as he came in, he was chained and in a prison jumpsuit but that didn't make him any less terrifying, the moment he entered his eyes travelled to where they were all sitting and landed on her, he smiled in delight and grinned at her watching him, Livie stared back at the man who had hurt her, destroyed her original life and tried to make her loose everyone she cared about.

She huddled closer to her mom and she thought she saw annoyance in his eyes before he smirked and allowed himself to be dragged off to his chair, a man dressed in very fancy clothing followed and Livie guessed he was the fancy Washington lawyer, he glanced at Livie as he passed looking her up and down and then smiled as if pleased with what he thought of her, as if he thought she would never win them the case, as if he thought she would crash and burn. They all stood for the judge to come in, and sat once he had, his eyes travelled over the people assembled, as everyone else's had his eyes landed on Livie, he looked her up and down, Livie watched him uncertainly, curiously her head held high, Kate glanced at her and then around the room, all eyes appeared to be on her now, Livie seemed to realise this and she ducked her head suddenly uncertain, as she did her hair which hung long around her face fell away to reveal the burns on her neck, there was murmuring as everyone saw them and Livie hurriedly hid them again. It had been months and slowly they were healing on her neck where they were not so bad but they still stood out white puckered and shiny on her pale skin.

XOXOXO

The trial then began, Aaron Marsden stood up and began to make their case, outlining all the facts, and telling the jury what he wanted to prove that Tyler Paige had done "the fact is" he said walking slowly back and forth "is that Tyler Paige, kidnapped 13 year Livie Beckett right in front of her mom, then he tortured her to get what he wanted, then shot and stabbed her trying to kill her once again in front of her mom" he looked at the court "I want to prove to you all that this man did it and that he should be locked up for good, where he can hurt no one else and Livie and her family can have closure knowing that he will rot in prison" he walked off, Livie had to admit he was quite convincing, David Harper then came forward, he looked very confident, like he owned everything here and knew everyone's weaknesses "everyone is so sure that my client is guilty" he said calmly "when we are forgetting that there were two other men involved in the girl's kidnapping, how do we know that it wasn't them who hurt her in the basement and it wasn't them behind the whole thing, after all my client has already told you that his friend Jude killed the girl who started all this, I want to prove that there are still areas to question in this case, areas that will prove that my client is innocent" he too then sat down, Livie looked at her mom who squeezed her hand gently whilst keeping her face expressionless.

Ryan was the first to go up, he talked about Jenni Caine for a bit before moving on to what he and his partner Esposito had done when Livie was kidnapped "Kate got the call from the kidnapper" he said "she seemed worried, then she called someone on her mobile who turned out to be Livie, she ran out telling us to complete a trace she had started on the call coming into her phone, we couldn't though because the call ended, our Captain was worried and told us to trace Kate's phone, we did so and saw that she was driving pretty fast, we all followed her, we being Esposito and I, Captain Montgomery and Rick Castle" "when you found her where was she and what was happening" Marsden asked "when we got there she was trying to get forward to her daughter, who they had just drugged, one of the kidnappers were firing at her and she wasn't firing back obviously because she didn't want to hit Livie, Livie was struggling but the drug was forcing her to stop, she was barely conscious but she kept fighting, Kate was trying to get to her so bad, we announced ourselves and tried to get them to let the girl go, they open fired at us but like Kate we didn't fire many back we didn't want to hit the girl, Livie was practically unconscious now and they threw her in the back of the van and then climbed in themselves and took off, Esposito and I chased them"

Marsden nodded "what happened when you chased them" he asked, "they were good, even with our sirens on and back up behind us we couldn't keep up with them, at one point we lost them for a few minutes then we noticed the van in an ally, we went over and found that it was empty, and that they had switched vans, then we had to go back because we had no idea what we were looking for, that was when we first found out about Livie" Marsden nodded and then finished with questions he stepped aside and had to let Harper talk to Ryan, who watched him warily "so when you arrived detective Beckett was trying to get to her daughter but the men were shooting at her and then at you once you announced yourselves" Ryan nodded "where was my client in all of this" he asked "he was the one shooting at Beckett and the one to drag Livie into the van" Harper nodded "and you are sure" Ryan nodded "positive" he said "and the van that you picked up, how can you be positive it was the van" Harper said "well it had the same number plate and we found a bracelet belonging to Livie in the back" Ryan said, a few more questions were asked followed by more and then eventually Ryan was allowed to return to his seat, he gave Livie a small smile as he passed and she grinned back to him.

Evidence was brought forward by both sides, Livie's bracelet with Tyler's DNA caught between the charms from where he had grabbed her and yanked it from her wrist, a ticket in Tyler's name proving that Tyler was at a movie when Livie was taken, but with no security cameras it couldn't be proved, and still the defence lawyer David Harper looked confident, it did worry Livie slightly. A break was called after Esposito came up and talked about the rescue from his point of view as part of the back up team waiting in the containers, with his slow gentle voice, he drew them all in, captivating them all, he was a good speaker and didn't let Harper's harsh stance get him down, he just kept his head held high and spoke honestly. Livie smiled at him as he came over, he winked at her and gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder making her grin.

XOXOXO

During the break they all went back into the room in which they had started, and instantly everyone began to discuss how things were going "I don't know" Montgomery said, he looked worried "he does manage to question everything we throw at him, making what we says not air tight" he looked at them all "we need to suck all that air back out ok" everyone nodded "Kate you are up next" Montgomery said "and I think we all know what he is going to question" Kate nodded and Livie looked at her confused "what" she asked, Kate gave her a small smile "they will question that I worked on the case because I am your mom, they will say that I was blinded by concern for you so I didn't do it professionally, technically I shouldn't have been allowed near the case" Livie looked at her before hugging her, Kate hugged her daughter back, they all knew that this would be risky, but they knew that Kate had been very professional throughout the whole case, driven to finding her daughter, she had refused to be taken off the team and they had needed her for the ransom calls so there was no point in not having her around.

Just then they were called back in and Kate moved forward to the witness box, she took a deep breath as she did so, she had been in court many times now but she still got nervous, and this was different, this was her daughters kidnapper's case and she couldn't mess up, as she was sworn in she looked over at Livie sitting next to Rick, she was leaning on the small wooden bar that divided the viewing gallery from the rest of the courtroom, now being allowed to sit with the public as there were very few citizens in viewing this case, Livie smiled at her encouragingly and Kate smiled back at her, feeling more confident now.

The jury might question Kate because she had stayed in the case but they knew the truth that Tyler Paige was guilty and now it was up to the truth to be seen and for doubt to be overshadowed.

**Please Review**


	30. Chapter 30 Testemonial

Chapter 30 – Testimonial

Kate let out her deep breath as their lawyer Marsden came forward, the first thing he asked her was to describe the phone call she had received, which she did so, her eyes flicking to Livie every now and then checking that she was ok with what she was saying, Livie's face was expressionless but she slowly seemed to relax as time went by, she had heard her kidnapping from different viewpoints already from Ryan and Esposito so she was use to that now. But this was different, this was her mom talking, the only person aside from her for now who knew why she had gone through what she had in the basement, the only person who could maybe understand her pain because she had been in similar pain, over losing her at the same time. Kate saw Livie glance over and she followed her gaze briefly, Livie glanced at Tyler who didn't seem to have taken his eyes off of her since they had come back in, Livie looked away quickly suddenly uncertain about him and Kate saw him smirk, pleased at her reaction, that she was still scared of him, she felt angry at that and felt fresh determination inside of her, determination to do what she could while she was up here to help her daughter.

"Can you describe what happened after the phone call please" Marsden asked pulling Kate back into reality with a start, she shook her head to focus and then nodded "after I got the phone call I ran out of the precinct, I drove to the park where I had told Livie to hide, when I get there I saw the man Tyler Paige lunge for her as she ran out of a bush towards me, I pulled out my gun but didn't fire and ran towards Livie, then a van came out of nowhere and it was heading straight for us, I threw Livie clear and then dived clear myself, the next thing I saw Paige was drugging Livie and his accomplices were trying to drag her into the van but she was still fighting" she paused and looked at her daughter who was watching her too "I tried to get to her but Paige started to fire at me, I couldn't get to her and I didn't want to fire back in case I hit her" she stopped again and looked over at Tyler who was smirking from his seat "the rest of the team arrived and tried to help but couldn't, the drug had made Livie unconscious now and they threw her into the van and then they took off with her" she looked at Marsden waiting for his next question "what happened when you got the phone call" he asked,

Kate sighed "I was with my friend Lanie, down in autopsy when Castle came down and told me that the kidnappers were calling, I ran upstairs and picked up, it was Tyler who called, he was the one to call the first time, it was the same voice, he taunted me for a bit, playing around, saying I couldn't have her back until he was done with her, he said he wasn't going to tell me what he wanted, it was just a call to brag, he said that Livie had settled in well and that she would be fine as long as I did what I was told, we needed proof that she was alive so asked for some and then he said 'you asked for it' and that 'I should enjoy it', I didn't know what that meant" she paused looking at Tyler, hatred burning inside of her "he sent me a video of her, a video of him torturing her, burning her back with a white hot pipe, pressing it into her back"

She glanced at Livie and saw that she was sitting very still, eyes slightly wide as she remembered, Rick obviously noticed because he squeezed her hand gently making her start and then look at him and smile gently showing that she was ok, Livie then looked up at her and nodded telling her to keep going and that she would be fine, she looked back at Marsden, she could feel tears in her own eyes as she remembered the look of terror on her daughters face and the screams of agony she had screamed as the pipe had been pushed into her back, she took a deep breath and nodded at him and he continued "what happened next" he asked "he called again the next morning and made his demands, he wanted all the evidence from the Jenni Caine investigation and $15,000 to use to make his escape, he told me to meet him at the docks the next day at noon, without back up or weapons, just me and Rick Castle who would make the exchange"

Marsden nodded "what happened on the docks" Kate looked around, all eyes were on her listening keenly to what she was saying "we got there about 15 minutes early and we went to dock 17 as we had been told and we waited, at exactly midday I heard 3 gun shots and then Livie screaming in pain, I tried to run towards her but Castle held me back, they came to the docks where Tyler Paige taunted us and then hurt Livie again by squeezing over her bullet wound on her shoulder, then he made Castle bring the evidence forward and he gave Livie to him" again she paused "we thought that was it and I called for backup but he attacked again and I got hurt defending Livie from him, he was coming forward to kill me but Livie stepped in front of me and defended me, when she didn't move he attacked her, he pushed her to the end of the dock and stabbed her in the stomach before throwing her into the water"

She glanced at her team and daughter all sitting in stony silence at what was being brought back to the surface, Livie was leaning against Rick who had his arm around her and Kate gave a small smile at the sight of them together "I shot Tyler with one of the guns belonging to his accomplices, then I dived into the water after Livie, with Rick's help we managed to get her back onto the docks, where Detectives Ryan and Esposito gave her CPR as she wasn't breathing, once she was, she was driven to the hospital where she was in surgery for about 11 hours because they had trouble stopping the bleeding from the knife wound, but they did and she made it" Livie smiled at her and Kate smiled back at her, the happy feeling she had felt when she had seen her daughter awake for the first time after the coma coming back at the sight of her smile.

XOXOXO

But the happy feeling didn't last, because Marsden had asked all the questions he could giving them a strong chance of winning and now it was Harper's turn to question her, Kate had an uneasy feeling in her stomach as he stood and moved towards her, he gave her a smile, but she could see that it was cold and fake "Detective Beckett" he said "what is your relationship with the victim, because correct me if I am wrong, you share the same last name" Kate tensed and glanced at the jury who were still listening intently "yes" she said and help her head high, still defiant and proud "Livie is my daughter" she didn't look at the jury she gazed down to where her friends and family were sitting supporting her, Harper smiled "and you led the case" he checked, Kate shook her head "no my boss Captain Montgomery lead the case, I just assisted"

Harper nodded, "don't you think though that it being your daughter missing and being hurt, it would have changed your views on the case, made you, more fixated on getting her back and ready to just cast the blame on anyone so that she can have some closure " Kate looked him straight in the face "it didn't affect my judgement" she said calmly "yes I wanted my daughter back, yes I would have done anything to get her back, but my love for my daughter didn't stop me from being a cop, it never has, I would just say that it fuelled it, to make this city safe for her" she looked at Tyler smirking in his seat "so if I wanted to make the city safe for her and everyone else I wouldn't 'cast the blame on anyone' because that would mean leaving a psycho out on the streets where he could harm again, no I would make sure that I got the right guy so that I would know my daughter was safe and so she would know that she was safe, I saw him stab my daughter so did Rick Castle and anyone who watched the feed from my button camera, so my judgement was not affected, I just used what I saw as evidence which is correct me if I am wrong, what I am meant to do"

Kate could hear suppressed laughter as she mocked Harper and she looked over to where everyone was sitting to find, Lanie giggling, and Ryan and Esposito fighting not to laugh, the captain had his eyebrows raised at her and was shaking his head in amusement at her feisty attitude. Rick and Livie were grinning at her and when they saw her looking, they both simultaneously gave her the thumbs up; grinning back Kate winked at them.

Harper raised his eyebrows obviously surprised by this sudden fierceness, but he quickly pulled himself back together "tell me Detective" he said "if this had not been your daughter's kidnapping case, how would you have acted, because I am sure it would have been different" Kate looked at him "well" she said "as we are usually homicide detectives we probably wouldn't have worked it unless we had lots on the kidnappers from Jenni Caine's murder, we have worked the occasional kidnapping case before and we have worked them well" Harper looked at her long and hard "would it have worked out the same way your daughters did" Kate thought "probably not" she said "but it is rare to see two kidnapping cases exactly the same, sure we would act differently but we all do when it is personal, and just because it was personal didn't mean I forgot how to do my job", Harper watched her and then decided to move on, he obviously hadn't expected her to have such good responses to his challenges "and what about the other men, are you going to charge them as you did my client" Kate shrugged "well we want them to go away for a long time for what they did, but we know that he did the most damage to my daughter" "and how do you know that" Harper asked "well I watched him stab my daughter and then Livie told us what happened in the basement, what he did to her" Harper moved around the room thinking "no further questions you honour" he said and with a relieved sigh Kate was allowed back down, another break was called and she followed her team out into the little room again, as she did so she checked her watch and was surprised, she had been questioned for nearly an hour.

She stepped into the room and then jumped as everyone whooped "yeah go girl" Lanie said hugging her tightly "that was awesome" Esposito and Ryan had finally let loose and were laughing, "oh Kate, I so wish I could have done that" Esposito said "his face, classic" she grinned "well thought I'd try and throw everything back at him" Livie came darting forward and wrapped her arms tightly around her, smiling Kate hugged her back kissing the top of her head gently, Rick came forward "now that is the Kate I adore" he murmured in her ear "kick ass Kate" he groaned as she elbowed him in the stomach, she smiled though and leaned against him, he wrapped his arms around her and Live and she sighed happily at the small family moment.

Montgomery stepped forward towards them "good job Kate, he obviously wasn't expecting you to have those responses planned, it threw him slightly, and we need him slightly thrown, to create doubt from within" Kate smiled "don't think I go that much under his skin Captain" he smiled at her "ah well, it is a start" Kate grinned contentedly before she remembered what was going to happen next, she looked down at her daughter at the same time Montgomery said softly "Livie you have to testify next" Livie stiffened and looked up, it was clear to everyone that she had been dreading this, being put in the spotlight and everything she was afraid of being paraded in front of her and everything she had worked so hard to hide deep within her would be torn to the surface and she would be forced to face them again, to relive them.

But like a true Beckett she held her head high and nodded determinedly at Montgomery who smiled obviously thinking the same thing as Kate, Livie looked at her mom who squeezed her hand reassuringly "just tell the truth" she said gently "don't hide anything, even if you don't think the answer will help, just answer it" Livie nodded, she still looked determined but Kate knew her so well and she could see past the firm wall and see the worry and doubt trying to push its way out. Everyone came forward and hugged her daughter wishing her luck and telling her that they were right behind her – metaphorically – Ryan and Esposito treated her how they treated Kate, as one of them, as one of the boys, that was how Livie liked it, she giggled and play punched them back as they gave her gentle thumps on the back, just then they were called back in and they all slowly walked back towards the courtroom, they all felt nervous, Kate felt sick, they hadn't empathised to Livie how important her testimonial might be for the case, to stop her feeling how Kate was now, so she watched her daughter get led up towards the witness stand, not knowing that the fate of the trial could be resting on her next words.

XOXOXO

Livie could feel all eyes on her as she moved towards the witness stand, she slowly climbed in and raised her hand as instructed and agreed to tell the truth, all the truth and nothing but the truth. Then she glanced at her mom who nodded encouragingly to her and she smiled at the sight of her family there watching her, encouraging her, they were there for her and that was what mattered most to her.

Aaron Marsden came up and smiled at her and looked at her questioningly, asking if she was ready, she smiled back and nodded "Livie" he said gently "can you tell us what you can remember from when you woke up, after being taken" Livie glanced at Tyler and gulped, he had a direct angle to stare at her now and she could feel his gaze on her and it made her skin burn uncomfortably "when I woke up, I was in someone's basement, it was cold and mostly dark, at first I couldn't remember what had happened but then I remembered, I was scared but I knew that my mom would be looking for me and that was the only thought that helped me remain calm" Kate felt a small smile cross her face as she heard her daughter say that, she hadn't taken her eyes off of her yet and she was clutching Rick's hand tightly, though he probably hadn't noticed as he was squeezing her hand just as tightly, she glanced at him and saw that he looked as nervous as she felt.

"what happened when your kidnappers came in" Marsden asked softly, Livie looked at him worried "well I woke up and one of them was holding a video camera" she swallowed and began to twist her hands nervously in her lap "I was scared, but he spoke kindly to me, it made me unsure, he said they were going to send the video he was filming to my mom, then two other men came in and they told me that my mom didn't care for me and then they got the hot pipe and burned me with it" she looked at Marsden and he gently asked the next question "I don't mean to bring it all back Livie, but let us know, how did it feel, the pipe on your back" Livie ducked her head thinking, she didn't want to describe it but she had too, to make sure no one else got hurt like she had "it was pain beyond anything anyone can imagine" she said softly "pain that I believe no one should have to go through, imagine the most pain you have ever been in then treble it, and that still isn't even close to what it felt like, there are no words to describe it"

"thank you" Marsden said "how long did they beat you for" Livie hesitated looking at her mom worried before giving a gently inaudible sigh and responding slowly "it felt like days but in reality I found out that it was only 30 minutes, but they were definitely the worst 30 minutes of my entire life" people were staring at her when she told them how long she had been burned for, her mom had gone still, she looked shocked and upset, but most of all angry "what was Tyler Paige doing throughout your pain" Livie looked at the man sitting there grinning obviously enjoying having her have to relive everything "he was administering it" she said "he was the one who pressed the pipe into my back"

There was mutterings but Marsden ignored them "are you sure" he asked kindly, Livie nodded "positive" she whispered, she wasn't really going to forget the man who had tortured her within an inch of her sanity. Marsden nodded "what happened at the docks" he asked, Livie winced at the memory "when we arrived he" she directed her stare at Tyler Paige "pointed his gun at my mom and said if I did anything out of line that he would hurt her, then he shot me three times, twice in the leg and once in the shoulder, he shot me as a warning to my mom, to make sure she didn't try anything" there was more disgusted mutterings, and Livie ducked her head embarrassed as all eyes on her seemed to stare harder, if that was possible. Kate felt worried for her, everything was being pulled up and brought out for people to hear, she had been rather secretive to most people about her trauma but now she was being forced to tell everybody, she looked very isolated up in that box, alone and cut off from her, and Kate didn't like that, she wanted to be there to comfort her, but she couldn't.

"what happened after he shot you" Marsden asked, Livie looked down briefly and began to give a halting explanation, saying what she could remember and what she had been told "he hurt me in front of my mom by putting lots of pressure on my wound, then he made Rick Castle bring the evidence forward, then he gave me to him, we started to head back but my mom screamed out to us, just before they attacked, Tyler was trying to kill me, to stab me with his knife, he was on top of me but I kicked him of and tried to run but my wrists were bound so I couldn't do much very easily, he came at me again and again but I dodged the first one and my mom saved my from the second, she got wounded though, the knife cut her side and she fell down, Tyler went for her but I stepped in front of her, because I didn't want him to hurt her, but he said that I would die first then and he tried to stab me, but I caught hold of the knife" Kate could hear Livie's voice getting faster, as she remembered, she shivered and paused and when she started to talk again she sounded slightly calmer "I fought him for the knife, I tried to get away but I couldn't, he pushed me to the edge of the docks and then he… stabbed… me" she paused looking around "then he threw me into the waters, I don't remember much after that, just waking up in hospital" Marsden nodded again "thank you Livie, I know how hard this must be for you" Livie nodded and then ducked her head again.

Marsden could ask no more questions, so he almost regretfully went back to his seat, Harper stood up looking very happy and rather smug, Livie had her head down still, it made her look even smaller and more scared, so Harper, looked confident "so" he said standing in front of the 13 year old girl like she was some sort of terrorist "you went into a coma after you were stabbed didn't you" Livie nodded "for how long" Harper asked "two weeks, five days" Livie said softly "and when you woke up, you didn't remember anything, not even a thing from your past" Livie nodded again, Harper began to pace "so how can you be so sure that my client is the one who hurt you, when you couldn't remember a thing" Livie at last looked up and there was anger and determination in her eyes, Kate frowned, was she playing with him she wondered, was Livie making Harper over confident so she could maybe make him stumble, she shook her head with a small smile on her face, Livie certainly was something special, and a bit too much like her

Livie continued to twist her hands nervously, Kate could tell she was nervous but not as nervous as she appeared "it all came back to me over time, most of it in the first few weeks after I woke up, mostly in flashbacks when something I did triggered a memory, but also in dreams" Harper studied her "so you dreamed what happened to you" he said dryly and Kate winced, that was not good, for the case or Livie's confidence, but Livie surprised her by smiling at Harper who looked a bit surprised by this sudden change too "in a way they were not dreams if you know what I mean, they were like visions, so real, it was like I was there again, and the pain, it felt so genuine, I could almost feel that pipe burning my back and the knife being stabbed into my belly" the strength of her voice did surprise everyone, there was a fire within her, burning strongly, a fiery determination to win this case "but how can you be sure that these dreams are what happened to you, and not just figments of your imagination" Livie looked at him long and hard "believe me, you just know when you relive the worst trauma of your life, because there is no way you can just dream up that much pain, it is unimaginable, you have to have felt it". Kate smiled at her daughter, she couldn't believe it, she was doing amazing.

Livie smiled back at her mom, Harper looked furious, he had overestimated her and she had used that she shoot him down, he glowered at her, he obviously couldn't think of any more questions to ask because he turned and stormed back to his table and he and his client bent their heads together, Tyler still didn't look worried, in fact he looked up at Livie and winked, Kate saw Livie shudder as she was allowed down from the stand and hurried over to where they were all sitting, she grinned at Lanie and Montgomery who grinned at her and gave her the thumbs up, she high fived Ryan and Esposito as she passed grinning back at them before hugging both her mom and Rick, Kate smiled as she embraced her daughter, then she looked at her "that was brilliant" she whispered, Livie grinned at her "you're a good little player mini Beckett" Ryan hissed making her giggle.

XOXOXO

At the next break they evaluated their position, despite the two strong testimonies from Kate and Livie, Harper still presented a good case, Montgomery sighed and looked at Marsden, "I think we are going to have to submit it" he said heavily, Marsden nodded, "shame I think it would have been nice if we didn't have too" he said "wait submit what" Kate said, everyone looked at her and then Montgomery pulled out a DVD, Kate stared at it knowing exactly what that was "what is that" she heard Livie ask as if from a great distance, Montgomery didn't answer her, he was still looking at Kate, Livie looked from person to person waiting for an answer, she looked at her mom who was gripping her tightly a look of worry on her face "mom" she asked softly, Kate snapped out of the little trance she had been in "do we have to be present" she asked desperately, Montgomery nodded sadly "you have to be there until the very end of the trial, we all do" Kate groaned and hugged Livie who was still waiting for an answer.

They were called back in then and the DVD was submitted as evidence, a large TV was pulled out and the DVD inserted, instantly Kate hugged Livie tight who was still confused, she glanced at her mom and then at the screen.

Livie watched in confusion as the screen showed a gloved hand come out and unlock a heavy door before pushing it open, then the camera zoomed in on a motionless figure lying on a mattress, Livie felt her mom's arms tighten around her as she stared at her own face, there was a bang and she jerked awake crying out 'what do you want from me, please let me go' another voce came, it seemed to be soothing her and Livie could see that she was confused, she now knew what this was, she watched as the door was swung open again to reveal two more men who came towards her laughing 'remember your mother asked for this', Livie pressed herself against her mom as she heard herself scream 'no, she wouldn't ask for something like this, she wouldn't' she recognised Tyler coming forward, beginning the pain as he challenged everything she believed in about her mom, she heard herself scream out 'you're lying' and then she whimpered 'no, please no'

The men were coming forward and grabbing her forcing her to the ground, the pipe was coming down, down towards her back, where they would leave marks that would probably never fade, Livie turned her head into her mom's shoulders as she heard her screams of pain, she was screaming and screaming, begging and begging. Her mom hugged her tightly; Livie brought her hands up and covered her ears desperately squeezing her eyes shut.

Kate hugged Livie tightly as she tried to block it all out, she glanced over at Tyler and saw him grinning delightedly at Livie's pain, she glowered at him before turning back to Livie who was trembling, Rick was rubbing her back gently also glaring at Tyler.

The video seemed to last for hours before Marsden paused it on Livie's face, gazing desperately at the camera, screaming in pain, her eyes begging her mommy to come and protect her as she always had in the past. Kate blinked back tears of fury and looked down pressing her lips to the top of Livie's head. Marsden rewound until there was an image of her attacker, it was blurry so a positive identification couldn't be made but it did look a lot like Tyler.

The judge stood up "I think the jury need time to decide" he said, looking at Livie who was still trembling as the memories returned "court adjourned until tomorrow morning where we will hear the final decision" they all stood as he left, and then Tyler was lead out "hope you enjoyed that little video, a little reminder of our time together sweet Livie" he hissed wickedly as he passed, this time everyone glowered at him and it was probably a good thing he was surrounded by guards. Kate continued to hold Livie tight, she kept one arm wrapped in her arms as they exited the court room and said their goodbyes, giving one armed hugs to all their friends. Rick drove and she sat in the back with her daughter holding her tightly.

XOXOXO

Alexis was waiting worriedly when they got home along with Martha, Rick told them the short version of what happened whilst Kate took Livie up to her room, Livie looked at her "will you stay tonight" she whispered her brown eyes worried, Kate nodded kissing her hair softly "of course, you know I will" Livie smiled and Kate quickly grabbed her nightwear from hers and Rick's room, she met him in the hall and was about to explain when he held up his hand, "I had already guessed" he said "your little girl needs you more than I do now Kate, and I think you need her more than me too", he kissed her gently and Kate smiled hugging him, then she slipped into Livie's room and lay down next to her.

They lay together, nervous about what would happen the next day but trying not to think about it, trying to focus on being there for each other, as they had always been in the past, a team, with an unbreakable bond.

**Please Review**


	31. Chapter 31 Free Spirits

Chapter 31 – The Reactions to the Results

Kate was awoken that night by a high pitched terrified scream right next to her, she jerked awake, and instantly sat up, Livie was sobbing as she writhed in her sleep "no" she screamed "no I don't believe you, your lying, no I won't" then she let out a sob "mommy help me" she whimpered, Kate shook her "c'mon Livs wake up hun" but Livie continued to writhe and thrash, crying out in her sleep "please wake up Livie" Kate begged shaking her terrified daughter, at long last Livie jerked awake, trembling and gasping, Kate pulled her into her arms holding her tightly, she felt clammy and was still shaking, Kate hugged her tightly, stroking her hair out of her eyes whispering that it would be ok, and that he would never hurt her again, but she was worried, worried that if Tyler wasn't convicted today, he might come after Livie again and try to finish the job he hadn't managed to do last time, kill her.

Livie didn't speak, she just trembled and whimpered as her dreams came back to her, she looked exhausted but didn't seem to want to close her eyes afraid that she would dream it once again, Kate hugged her whispering to her until unable to keep her eyes open Livie drifted off into a light sleep, Kate continued to lie there awake holding Livie tightly, she sighed, she wanted this all to be over, so that Livie could move on in her life, she thought back to what Livie had said _'mommy help me'_ yes she had to help her daughter, she had to help her move on, she felt a small smile on her face, it had been quite a few years since Livie had called her mommy, it felt kind of nice to hear that she was still a fun cuddly mommy as well as a protective guiding mom, she supposed it was Livie telling her what she needed, little children depended on their mommy to guide them, to show them the good and bad of the world and show them how to avoid the bad, to show them how to cope with things, and that was what Livie needed right now, someone to guide her.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 in the morning, the date was glowing in the corner, she glanced at it and then looked at it again and raised her eyebrows, wow today had really snuck around without her noticing, usually she would have prepared for this but this year, with everything going on, it had just crept up to her, she looked down at Livie wondering if she had noticed, probably not with everything that was going on, she wanted to do something but what could she do with everything that was going on she thought and decided what to do. She waited until it was a more reasonable hour and then carefully slid out of Livie's bed trying not to wake her; she slipped into Rick's room and shook him

"Kate" he mumbled "are you ok, is Livie ok" she pressed her fingers to her lips "we are fine, but I need to do something Rick and I have to do it now, can you keep an ear out for Livie, she has already woken up once" he nodded "you're not going to kill Tyler are you" he mumbled, she smiled and shook her head "thanks" she whispered "I'll be back soon I promise" she kissed him and then yanked on some clothes "what are you going to do" Rick mumbled sleepily "you'll find out later" Kate promised as she pulled on her shoes and quietly slipped down the stairs, she grabbed her keys and slipped out.

Rick dozed after that keeping an ear out for Livie, he wondered what Kate was doing, he hoped it wasn't something she would regret, he doubted it though, she wouldn't risk her life not now, now when Livie needed her so badly, he sighed, he hoped the trial went ok today, he wanted Livie to have the closure she deserved after everything she had been through, and he wanted Tyler to be locked up for life too, where he could hurt no one else. He was proud of how well Livie had done in the trial yesterday and he could tell that Kate was proud too, she had faced her enemy with her head held high, just like her mom, she was so like Kate, she would grow into a beautiful girl as beautiful as her mother, he hoped that he would be able to watch her grow.

He continued to doze until he heard a small tap at his door, "come in" he mumbled, he opened his eyes in time to see Livie poke her head cautiously round the door "hey kiddo" he said softly "you ok" she nodded and slipped into the room "where did my mom go" she asked sitting on her mother's side of the bed, Rick shrugged "dunno, said she had to do something and then she left, she said she would be back soon though so don't worry" she nodded and sighed, he watched her for a minute before sitting up "you nervous" he asked gently, she nodded "scared about what might happen if we don't win, he will go free and I don't want that, I don't want to be constantly looking over my shoulder afraid that he will be there, and constantly feeling as though I am being watched and then expecting to be grabbed and taken again and hurt again, I don't want that, and I don't want to know what he is capable of and know that he could do that to someone else and that I could have prevented it by making sure he was locked up" "hey" Rick said firmly and he pulled her into a hug "don't worry about him, he will not hurt you again, we won't let him, you have a whole precinct of armed cops behind you now honey" he felt her giggle gently against his chest "believe me he won't get anywhere near you, and if we don't win this trial it is not your fault ok, you did amazing in the stands, everyone said so, everyone is so proud of you, it won't be your fault ok" she nodded "don't worry kiddo we won't let anything happen to you" she looked up at him and smiled "thanks Rick" she whispered "no problem kid" she grinned at him "want breakfast munchkin" he asked she thought about it "pancakes" he tempted, she nodded "thought so" he laughed and with a grin she jumped off the bed and ran to her room to dress.

XOXOXO

The three of them were just finishing when they heard the door open and looking round they saw Kate slipping in "hey" she said, she moved forward to hug her daughter tightly "you ok" she asked, Livie nodded, she held her for another minute before releasing her and going to hug Rick, "where did you go" he murmured into her hair "later" she said and he sighed "keeping more secrets are we" he murmured, she scowled "no, I just don't think that now, before the hearing is good, afterwards I will" he looked at her and then kissed her gently, she sighed and looked at Livie who was chatting to Alexis she seemed ok, but Kate could see past her mask and see the fear and worry churning inside of her. "I hope this trial ends well for her" she sighed "that man has already affected her enough, she needs closure", Rick squeezed her shoulder gently "don't worry" he said "whatever happens, we are all here for her, we won't let anything happen to her" she smiled at him "thank you" she whispered and he winked at her

Livie seemed to change the closer they got to the trial, as the hands moved round the clock face she became tenser and tenser, but she wasn't the only one, they all tensed up, when it was time to leave Alexis gave them all huge hugs before regretfully leaving for school, the three of them looked at each other before slowly leaving the apartment and making their way down to the car, it was a silent drive there and they were silent as they walked down the corridor to the room once again where they could prepare, Marsden and Montgomery were there but the rest of the team were still yet to arrive, Kate looked at the clock, they were quite early.

Montgomery stepped forward when he saw them "how are you feeling" he asked gently, they both gave him an identical look that answered his question making the Captain smile "Livie I am sorry about the video yesterday, we decided we wouldn't use it unless absolutely necessary, we didn't want you to have to go through that again but we had too" Livie nodded "that is ok" she said "I know you wouldn't have if it hadn't been necessary" Montgomery nodded. At that moment the door opened and Ryan, Esposito and Lanie came hurrying in, Lanie rushed straight over to Livie and gave her a hug, before releasing her to hug Kate who smiled at her friend, Livie grinned at Ryan and Esposito who winked at her cheekily before smiling nodding to Kate and Rick who nodded back, it was a tense wait in the room while they waited to be called, random stuff was said to try and pass the time, Livie just sat in her chair wrapped in her own little world, Kate was watching her with a different look on her face, she seemed to be studying her daughter, in a stunned sort of way. As though she couldn't believe what was happening, or that this day had come, Rick was confused but he didn't want to press her now.

They waited until they heard the door open and they all looked up, a guard entered and told them it was time, they all looked at one another before slowly getting to their feet and grouping together, Livie slipped her hand into her mom's and leaned against her trembling in anticipation, Kate squeezed her hand gently before taking one of Rick's, her heart was thumping unevenly and it felt like it was in her mouth, she felt slightly sick, but she hid her fears, she had to stay strong for Livie, they all slowly moved into the room, Kate felt Livie tense the moment they walked through the doors and she saw Tyler already seated, he grinned delightedly at her, Kate expected Livie to shrink away but instead she joined everyone in glowering at him, Tyler raised his eyebrows at her before resuming his grinning.

They all stood as the judge and jury came in and settled into their seats, slowly the assembled crowd settled back into their seats, the judge was handed the jury's decision and everyone watched him trying to figure out what would come next, but he kept his face expressionless as he nodded and handed the form to the clerk who stood up and proclaimed "in the case of finding Tyler Paige guilty or not of the kidnapping, torture and attempted murder, of Olivia Beckett, this jury finds him" he paused and everyone held their breath

"Guilty"

The word didn't register in Kate's mind at first, she heard it over and over again in her mind _"guilty, guilty, guilty" _but it didn't click, she felt Rick leap up next to her and heard him whoop along with Ryan and Esposito, suddenly it seemed to click and she turned slowly to face Livie, who turned to look at her the same stunned expression on her face as she expected was on hers, then slowly a huge grin spread across her face and Kate felt one slide onto hers and then they both leapt up yelling in delight, hugging each other tightly, Kate buried her face into her daughters hair tears of delight beginning to trickle down her cheeks, in the background she heard the Judge shout out "court adjourned" over the racket as everyone was shouting even the captain was shouting out in delight, Lanie launched herself at Esposito hugging him, still hugging her daughter Kate stumbled out of the room, she could see Tyler glaring daggers at them and she couldn't resist a small smug smile at him, she mouthed 'told you' to him, she had, she had told him that she would see him when the court ruled in their favour, he glowered at her, but he was blocked from view as the rest of the team came out shouting immaturely in glee, Livie darted forward to hug Ryan and Esposito who whirled her round in the air making her laugh in delight, the biggest smile Kate had seen in over a week on her face.

She turned to find Rick beaming at her and she with a laugh she launched at him hugging him tightly "you did it" he murmured into her ear, with a smile she lifted her head to kiss him, "no" she whispered "we did it" he grinned at her kissing her back, it didn't last long because Lanie tugged her away squealing in excitement, laughing Kate hugged her best friend back and saw Livie launch herself toward Rick who hugged her "told you" he said "told you, we would win" she giggled. They stayed like that, in the middle of the corridor, earning odd looks from passer bys at them leaping around happily "this calls for celebration" Rick shouted "my place for the best party you have ever been to" "sounds good" Ryan yelled and laughing they arranged for the celebration to start at 6.

It was Friday and there was a lot of traffic, "yo kiddo" Rick said looking in the mirror "you wanna go see Skye" she grinned and nodded, the grins did not leave their faces for the whole drive there, and the car had barely stopped before Livie was leaping out and running towards the office, she came shooting back a few minutes later and ran to Sky's stall and picked up her head collar, they watched her run to the gate of the field, cup her hands around her mouth and shout out to the horse who was grazing with the other mares, her head shot up at the sound of Livie's voice and she let out a whinny and trotted over, head held high tail in the air "now that is cute" Rick said watching Livie vault over the fence to hug the mare and slip the head collar on and lead her towards the gate, Kate smiled "why don't you go for a ride" he suggested "I need to get some stuff for this carnage party tonight" Kate thought about it and then nodded "sounds good" she said giving him a kiss "see you soon" he said "don't rush back" she grinned and took the riding equipment out of the boot where it remained now.

Carrie was more than happy to let her ride again and Kate happily chose Splinter again when offered a choice of horse, he was nice, she tacked him up before walking him over to where Livie was standing grooming Sky, she poked her head up at the sound of horseshoes and smiled when she saw her mom approaching "come on" Kate teased and with a giggle Livie grabbed Sky's bridle and put it on, she had definitely taken to riding bareback, they leapt on and began to walk through the woods "how you feeling" Kate asked, Livie grinned "I dunno" she said "it might sound weird but I feel free" Kate smiled, it didn't sound weird, she felt the same, free from worry that her daughter might be taken again and that this time she wouldn't get her back, but now, that worry was gone, Tyler and the rest of the kidnappers were behind bars where they wouldn't hurt her again.

She grinned at Livie "I feel exactly the same" Livie smiled happily and threw her head back closing her eyes, Kate watched her for a minute before copying her, she smiled as she felt nature around her, they felt the gentle breeze tugging at their curls and the horse moving beneath them, tasted the sweet air at the back of their throats, heard the birds in the trees and the rhythmical thud of their horses feet and their gently snorting breaths, she heard Livie sigh happily and she felt the same, she understood why Livie loved coming out here, it was so open and free yet safe and enclosed, there was mystery to these woods, but more adventure and true wilderness than a mystery that needed solving, anyway you couldn't solve the mystery of nature, it was too big and wild.

"race time" Livie chimed from next to her and Kate opened her eyes in time to see Livie nudge her heels into Sky's side and click her tongue, the mare leapt forward excitedly and Kate didn't need to encourage her horse, he leapt after the mare and they ploughed through the woods racing side by side, laughing the whole time, they didn't want to stop, they wanted to go on and on, race forever, together. But of course they eventually had to stop and they slowly walked for a while letting the puffing horses cool off. They walked slowly back, chatting and predicting the already predicted carnage party tonight. When they got back Rick was there, he had his trusty laptop out which he took everywhere with him, and was leaning back writing a relaxed look on his face.

They cooled their horses off, brushed them down and thanked Carrie who said no problem and made their way back to the car rosy cheeked and wide eyed in delight. Kaye slid in and looked back and yelped "what on earth did you buy Rick" the back seat was covered in bags and Livie had to shift some to get in "hey I want a good party that no one will forget" he said "there is more in the boot" they both stared at him "what" he said, Kate shook her head exasperated "come on then, lets head home and set up".

XOXOXO

It took three trips to get everything up into the apartment and then they all were set to work, finding music, moving valuable breakable stuff, finding bowls to put the food in, no body stopped smiling. When Alexis arrived home she almost tentatively put her head round the door not knowing what to expect, Livie looked at her a blank expression on her face, Alexis looked back at her worried, but then a huge grin slipped onto her face as Livie beamed at her "you won" she gasped, Livie nodded "yay" she squealed hugging her little sister in delight, laughing the two of them danced around together before Alexis ran over to hug Kate and her dad who watched the two of them with a smile on their faces.

The party wasn't dress up so when everyone arrived they all were in casual, they all leapt in and the boys started whooping again dancing around, Kate and Lanie fell onto the sofa laughing and were soon joined by Martha, Alexis and Livie, giggling girly talk ensued while the men all watched them wondering what on earth they were talking about, soon though everyone was ploughing into the food and the drink, Rick, Ryan and Esposito became the happy drink monitors, serving a wide selection of drinks, Livie watched them taste it a grin on her face, Rick grinned at her "taste that" he said offering her a shot, she raised her eyebrows "you do know that I am underage and my mom is a cop right and this apartment is full of cops" she looked at Ryan and Esposito "ah come on kid live a little" Rick said "and you are under supervision"

Livie considered it "ah what the hell" she said and took the shot, all three men roared with laughter at the look of disgust on her face "ew yuck" she said "that was awful, so sour, what was it" Rick grinned "my own invention" he said "I'd reinvent it if you want people to drink it" Livie said seriously making them all laugh, Alexis came over then and hopped up onto the stool next to Livie and Rick offered her a glass which she declined "no thanks" she said, she looked at Livie who nodded and muttered "wise choice" making her smile. Everyone else joined them then and Kate looked at Livie who grinned innocently at her, Kate raised her eyebrows at the empty glass but shook her head and winked, Livie grinned, the rest of the team seemed to be ignoring the fact she was underage too, they were all to happy and celebrating, they could see how she had changed since that morning and didn't want to be the buzz kill.

Livie cautiously tried other drinks along with Alexis under the watchful eye of her mom, but tonight was a celebration and when celebrating rules were forgotten and ignored, soon they were all laughing and giggling happily, Kate moved round the table to wrap her arms around Livie, who looked up at her and grinned , Kate smiled "good day" she asked, Livie nodded "most interesting one so far" Kate raised her eyebrows "so you did notice the date" Livie nodded "so did you" she commented "thought we would have all forgotten with everything that has been going on" "couldn't forget today" Kate murmured "special day" Livie grinned and hugged her.

"umm" said Rick who along with everyone except Lanie looked confused "for us who have known Livie less than a year could you explain" Livie grinned and looked around "it's my birthday" she said "I'm 14 now"

There was a collective "oh" from around the table and then "really" and "wow" before everyone moved in to hug her and congratulate her, she grinned happily surrounded by her new family "a'ww" Rick said wrapping his arms around Kate, "you should have said, so we could get her something" she smiled and leaned against him "to be honest it did sneak up on me" she confessed "with everything that has been going on, I knew it was approaching but didn't realise how fast until I woke up with Livie this morning and noticed the date, I didn't want to tell you in case something went wrong with the trial, not the best birthday present but I wanted to get her something so I did" "ah" he said "that is where you snuck off to this morning I presume" she nodded before calling Livie over, she came over followed by everyone else and Kate handed her a small box, Livie smiled and hugged her before opening the small box, her smile widened as she lifted out the beaded charm bracelet from inside, one of the ones you could add to, there was already a few charms on there that Kate had picked out early that morning, a heart with entwined rings on it "the symbol for unity" Kate said softly touching it "so you will always know that we are there for you", there was another of a horse representing power, beauty, grace and freedom as she was now. The third was of a wolf, the symbol of courage, power, cunning and strength as she had been in the trial, a little wolf, the last one was a small locket with a picture of them in it again just like her last one, but this time the picture had Rick and Alexis in too a picture of her new improved family.

Livie looked up at her unable to speak, she leant forward and hugged her mom tightly, Kate smiled, she knew how much Livie had loved her other one, she had rarely been seen without it and her wrist had looked bare without it since she had returned, Kate could have gotten her other one back now that it was no longer evidence, but she felt that it was a reminder of what had happened to her. It was also part of her old life when all they had was each other, now she had a new life with a family so it felt right to get her a new bracelet instead of the old one. Livie carefully clasped it round her wrist and examined it with a huge smile on her face happy to feel the cold metal around her wrist again as it always had been. It was perfect and she hugged her mom again to happy to speak.

Rick grinned "well more celebrating me thinks" he said "birthday celebrations now though" everyone laughed and moved back to the kitchen to refill their glasses, Kate and Livie remained in their hug though "do you like it" Kate whispered, Livie raised her head "love it" she said firmly making her mom grin "come on" she said moving back to the kitchen tugging her daughter after her "we are meant to be celebrating" "yeah" Rick said happily "let's drink more" and everyone laughed.

"you should have told us so we could get you something kiddo" Ryan said giving Livie a playful shove, Livie smiled before looking around "you didn't need to get me anything" she said "you have all already given me something" they all frowned at her "you got me my freedom back after I was taken" she said with a smile "and a family" she grinned at Lanie "a perfect aunt to do girly talk with when mom isn't around" she next turned to Ryan, Esposito and Montgomery "lots of amazing protective uncles who are there for me and I can have a good time with" they all beamed back at her, next she turned to Alexis hugging her "and the perfect older sister every girl needs to talk to and guide her and help her through difficult times" Alexis grinned and hugged her back, then she looked at Rick "the first father figure I have ever had in my life, to be a protective dad and to comfort me when I need it" she smiled and looked at her mom "and he made my mom happy, and that is what means most to me" Kate could feel tears in her eyes at her little speech, Rick looked a bit stunned too as he hugged her daughter keeping one arm wrapped around Kate who leaned against him, Livie smiled around at everyone again "so no need to get me anything" she said and they all chuckled "back to the partying" she suggested and with a laugh they continued.

They partied until they could barely stand and the rest of the team ended up staying over too exhausted to call a cab except for Montgomery who bade them goodnight after giving them the next day to recover, Ryan and Esposito tumbled onto a sofa each whilst Lanie clambered up the stairs after Rick, Kate, Alexis and Livie, she stumbled into the spare room mumbling out a "night" before closing the door, Rick grinned at Livie "night kid, happy birthday" she smiled at him happily "night" she mumbled sleepily. She said goodnight to Alexis before moving to her mom "thank you" she mumbled "no problem" Kate said kissing her gently, the youngest girl smiled and then turned and staggered to her room and closing the door softly.

Rick looked at her as they moved into their room "you ok" Kate asked, he had the same stunned look on his face that he had had since Livie's speech "yeah" he said "Livie is a good little speaker" he said, Kate smiled "well I think she likes having you around so guess we are staying" "good" he said hugging her as they fell onto the bed "cus for her next birthday I would like to be prepared" Kate grinned "yes as her father figure you had better be prepared" he smiled at that "father figure" he murmured "wow" she grinned "she has never had a daddy Rick, as hers left me before she was born, I am glad that she has chosen you to be her first father figure" he smiled "I feel honoured" he said sincerely and then yawned "well let's get some sleep so we can prepare for the huge hangover tomorrow" Kate groaned "not looking forward to that" she mumbled and closed her eyes.

She felt so happy, today had been perfect, a brilliant birthday for her wonderful daughter, she couldn't believe she was now 14, time really did fly by, she snuggled into Rick's chest feeling him playing gently with her hair, she smiled, Livie had just shown her how truly happy she was in this family, she wanted to be a part of it for good, and she felt the same, for the first time she felt that she and Livie had a complete family, content she fell asleep in the house filled with her family

**Please Review**


	32. Chapter 32 Surprises

Chapter 32 – Surprises

Kate felt consciousness begin to take her, but she fought it, she was comfortable in this dream world where anything was possible and everyone was free from harm, she knew what would happen when she woke up, she could only imagine the hangover she would have to face, she fought consciousness until with a sigh she knew she was just prolonging the inevitable, she blinked herself slowly awake and then winced, her head pounded, throbbing every time she moved, but to her relief it wasn't as bad as she had feared, certainly not as bad as some of the other's might be.

She shifted into a more comfortable position smiling when she felt Rick's thumb rub her cheek gently, his hand moved up to her hair and he began to play with it again running it through his fingers gently; she smiled and leaned into his touch closing her eyes again.

Rick smiled as he watched her close her eyes again her head resting on his chest as usual, he loved her more than he could understand, this love was different to what he had thought was love with Gina and Meredith, this was strong, powerful, something he didn't want to lose. "how are you feeling" he asked gently, she mumbled "headache" and snuggled into his chest "same" he whispered back kissing her brow gently, they lay there together for a while before Rick hesitantly asked "how would you feel if I got Livie like a really big present for her birthday, it is something I have been thinking about getting her for a while but was waiting for the right time" Kate's eyes fluttered open to look at him "what did you have in mind" she whispered, her eyes widened when he told her and she shifted her jaw dropping "are you serious" she managed to eventually splutter looking shocked "yeah of course I am" he said offended that she would think he would joke about that "I think it would make her happy and I want her to be happy and besides it is not like I can't afford it"

Kate studied him "what do you think" he asked eventually "do you think she would like it, I think you might like it too" Kate continued to study him, thinking before a huge smile crept onto her face and she leaned forward to kiss him "I think she will love it" she said "as long as you're sure" he winked at her "I am certain" she smiled and hugged him again and with a smile he hugged her back "you ok with it" he checked "why wouldn't I be Rick, I like it that you are willing to go so far to make her happy" he smiled again and gently brushed her hair out of her face gazing into her gorgeous brown eyes "I love you" he whispered and she smiled at him the sparkle in her eyes growling larger "I love you too" she said and kissed him again.

"I would say get a room… but…" they broke apart to find Lanie and Livie standing in the doorway, Livie looked exhausted but very happy, around her wrist was her new bracelet, Lanie looked even worse, she definitely had a hangover. Livie grinned before moving to her mom's side of the bed for a hug, Kate smiled as she jumped in and then shivered as her cold bare feet brushed against her legs, Livie grinned at her again before burrowing close, Kate hugged her unable to believe how much she had grown, it did feel like only yesterday she was her tiny three year old baby girl who was frightened of the bogyman and things that went bump in the night, now she was a strong beautiful teenage girl who was becoming even more like her every day, a little kick ass as Rick called her.

"how you feeling Lanie" Rick asked "urgh" was her response "what do you have that is a good hangover cure" he grinned at her "ah I will make my famous hangover cure as soon as I get up" "it better taste better than your invented drink" Livie mumbled "what was that 100% alcohol" he pouted at her "no but close" she giggled and Kate smiled at the sound of her baby girl's happiness, they all went to get dressed, they were joined as they descended by Alexis and they moved down to find Ryan an Esposito still fast asleep sprawled on the sofas, "wakey wakey sleeping beauties" Rick called causing them to start awake with a grunt each "wusup" Ryan mumbled "it's morning" Livie sang and he groaned falling back onto the sofa, giggling Livie opened the curtains causing them to moan and cover their eyes as the sunlight streamed in.

When they eventually managed to get the two men up they all had breakfast that they all cooked, Livie was grinning throughout the whole thing and Kate guessed she liked the idea of her whole family cooking together after she had described them as her family last night, Kate liked that, she had been told that your team was your family and you protect everyone in your family, Livie was telling her that she was happy with her team and everything.

The whole gang stayed for the day recovering happily, though Rick slipped out for a while at mid-morning and he looked very pleased with himself, he smiled at Kate who grinned back questioningly, he nodded happily and Kate kissed him softly. Livie smiled at them, she looked confused but didn't question it.

The morning was spent with them all sprawled on the sofa's laughing and taking the piss out of each other, until Rick looked at his watch and said to Livie "come on kid I got you a present", Livie looked at him "you didn't have to" she said but he smiled "I wanted too" he responded "come on", Ryan, Esposito and Lanie all followed having been told in secret so they could help, but on the drive Kate sat in the back with Livie and as they neared the area she covered her eyes "hey" Livie protested "it won't be a surprise if we don't" Kate told her, Livie turned her head toward her mom "you know" she said "yep" Kate said "does Alexis know" Livie asked "yep" said Alexis from the front seat giggling, Rick had told her and she had been all for it thinking it was a great idea.

They arrived at their destination and carefully they climbed out, Alexis covered Livie's eyes whilst Kate helped Rick get the present ready, the gang arrived and Lanie grinned when she saw what the gift was "perfect" she said to Rick who grinned happily. He moved over and took over covering Livie's eyes and looked at Kate who nodded "ready kiddo" he asked "yup" Livie said she sounded eager to find out what this huge surprise was, carefully Rick took his hands away, but Livie still had her eyes closed, smiling Rick bent so he was next to her and whispered in her ear "ok kid open your eyes".

Slowly Livie allowed her eyes to flutter open and she blinked allowing them to adjust to the sudden bright light, them she saw what was in front of her and her jaw dropped as a huge grin spread over her face. Kate wished she had a camera as she watched the amazement spread over her daughters face, the astonishment and the joy, she grinned at her from where she stood holding the lead rope to the pretty dappled grey mare.

Livie stared at where her mom stood holding onto Skye's lead rope smiling at her as she stroked the mare's neck, Skye was staring at her almost impatiently, she snorted and stamped her hoof as if to say 'why are you standing there, come say hi to me' Livie moved over, she couldn't believe it, this couldn't be real, she reached out and stroked the mare's velvety nose gently smiling as she nudged her for more, she turned to face Rick, confused "she is yours" he said "I bought her for you" she stared at him "mine" she breathed, Rick nodded, Livie turned as if to check with her mom who nodded encouragingly at her, grinning Livie lunged forward hugging Rick tightly, laughing in delight, Rick hugged her back smiling happily at her glee, Livie pulled away, she didn't seem to be able to speak, to thank him, he just winked and nodded to her "go have some fun with her" he said.

Livie moved over and took the lead rope from her mom who moved to stand with Rick leaning against him as they watched Livie staring at the horse in disbelief unable to believe that she owned her, she stroked her again and then launched forward hugging the mare happily, Kate smiled "thank you" she whispered and felt Rick tighten his grip around her "no problem" he said "I just like seeing her happy" they watched her stroke the mare and the rest of the team plus Alexis moved forward to greet the mare who looked delighted at the amount of attention she was receiving, she butted her head against everyone, snorting happily "you will have to show me how to ride her" Alexis said to Livie who nodded happily in agreement, delighted to be able to show her older sister how to ride, "go ride her now" Lanie urged "haven't seen you ride in years girl" "haven't seen you ride at all" Ryan said cautiously patting the mare, who swung her head to look at him.

Livie grinned and looked at her mom "go get some use out of her" Rick said and with a laugh Livie took off towards the tack room to grab her stuff, when she came back she was grinning as she carried the tack and brushes over, she gave her horse a quick brush over and then carefully put her bridle on, Kate gave her a leg up and then opened the gate into the school to allow her in, Livie's grin did not falter as she rode her mare around the school bare back, everyone leaned on the gate to watch her, Alexis rested her head on her dad's shoulder and he leaded his head on hers affectionately, Kate smiled at the bond and watched her own daughter proudly, Livie urged her mare into canter beaming as she went past, she let out a laugh of delight as she cantered past, she made a few laps on each rein before moving forward and exiting the school once the gate was opened, the mare, turned her head looking out towards a field used for galloping, she turned her head to nibble Livie's foot making her giggle, she considered her horse for a minute before leaning forward and whispering "go" in her ear and touching her with her heels. Skye didn't need any more encouragement, she took off bursting with energy straight into a gallop, everyone leapt out of her way as the mare shot past with Livie crying out in delight as she sat on the broad back of her mare, who carried her across the ground super-fast, there was nothing between them, they were connected, Livie balancing perfectly on her back gripping with her legs, everyone was laughing as they watched her shoot round the field before coming back and skidding to a stop both of them panting in delight.

Livie's eyes were shining as she carefully cooled her mare off slightly and then dismounted and placing the saddle on her back, then she took off her hat and handed it to Alexis "come on" she said and eagerly Alexis jammed the hat on and followed her into the school and clambered awkwardly onto the horse's back who stood patiently before looking round obviously thinking 'hello don't know you, who are you' Livie encouraged her to walk around and soon Alexis was beaming too as she moved around the school on the mare's back Livie grinning at her smile, Alexis didn't ride for long, but judging from the grin on her face she enjoyed it and she was eager to do it again soon and Livie seemed more than happy to help her, Alexis followed Livie to the stable and together they set about grooming the mare, Kate moved forward happily to assist them and Livie grinned at her, eyes still shining.

"smile" Rick chimed and they all turned to grin at him as he had produced a camera and he snapped a photo grinning as he checked it "oh love it" he said happily, they stayed for a while, Livie still seemed to be unable to believe that the horse was now hers, she looked so stunned and amazed, it made Kate grin happily. They did almost have to drag her away from her, she seemed to want to get a sleeping bag and bed down with her new horse but Kate tugged her away laughing "come on" she said "You can see her whenever you want now" Livie nodded and then launched herself at Rick again to hug him "thank you Rick" she whispered, he smiled hugging her tightly back "no problem kiddo, glad that you like her" "she is amazing, bit of a big birthday present though don't you think" she said "well I decided that they can be other birthday presents too" he said "and" he glanced at Kate who was chatting to Lanie, then he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

Livie's eyes went huge and her jaw dropped again "really" she said "you ok with that" he said seriously "of course I am and it is about time" she said "super mega awesome cool" she hugged him tightly and he chuckled "what is" Kate asked "err" Livie said but Rick answered "that we are going to get some new stuff for Skye tomorrow, stuff that Livie can choose and so the stables can have their tack back" Livie grinned at him and hugged him again, Kate shook her head and smiled.

Livie grinned and then said goodbye to the team who laughed at her happy face "see you soon mini Beckett" Esposito said giving her a friendly punch on the shoulder "see you tomorrow" Kate called and they nodded to her before the three of them drove off and left whilst exhausted the Castle and Beckett family clambered into their car, Livie promptly fell asleep in the back of the car, exhausted but the smile never left her face, she was beaming.

They arrived back at the loft and they were all exhausted and went straight to bed, Rick wrapped his arms around Kate hugging her tightly stroking her back gently until she fell asleep, he was so happy, Livie was happy with her presents and to be a part of their family, Kate was happy that Livie was happy and she was obviously happy with him and Alexis was happy with their new family, and of course all of his girls happy made him happy, smiling he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

XOXOXO

The next morning as promised Rick took Livie out to get some new stuff for Skye, Ryan, Esposito and Lanie had all given her some money to spend and she was already happily planning what to spend it on, Kate could already guess the size of the bill as it sounded like they were getting new everything for the soon to be utterly spoiled horse. They took Alexis with them and they all left at the same time as Kate who headed off to the precinct, she was greeted by the boys who seemed to have recovered from their hangovers now. Kate settled down at her desk to work catching up on paperwork as she had no new case.

At lunch Lanie came up and dragged her off to get lunch at a nearby café, they ordered and then Lanie leaned back in her chair studying her friend "what" Kate asked taking a sip of her drink "you are so lucky you know" she said "you have a perfect daughter who is so like you and absolutely adores you, you have a seriously hot rich writer boy who is crazy about you and spoils Livie as if she were his own daughter who is the kindest sweetest and most well behaved girl there is, a perfect role model for Livie" she raised her eyebrows at her friend "dam girl it is official, Katherine Beckett I envy you"

Kate smiled at her friend "I know" she said "I am lucky" she grinned "you forgot a great job with a fun team and the most amazing best friend anyone could ever hope for" Lanie grinned "right of course how could I forget" they both laughed and things felt like they had before all the drama.

Once they finished they took a slow leisurely walk back to the precinct, outside they found a taxi being unloaded of what looked like an equestrian store, laughing the pair of them moved forward to help where they found that Ryan and Esposito had somehow been roped into helping, Kate assisted them take it all to her car and they began to fit it all in, "what on earth it this" Esposito asked picking up a small hook like object "hoof pick" Livie said, she grinned when the bemused expression remained on his face "you use it to get mud and stones out of their feet" she explained, Esposito examined it again "looks like a possible murder weapon" he said handing it to Livie who placed it in her grooming box as everyone laughed.

They really had brought everything a horse could need; most of it was light blue in colour to empathise Skye's name. There were blue rugs, blue brushes in a blue grooming box, blue buckets, there was even a light blue numnah for under the saddle with Sky embroidered on the side in big swirling letters, Livie had chosen a leather head collar with a plaque on the cheek saying Sky but a light blue and pink lead rope was hanging off of it, the new tack was there too, gleaming and new, Livie grinned happily at it as she lay down the bridle complete with a blue brow band. It all looked amazing, perfect for the gentle mare, they had decided to leave Skye at the yard she was currently at, which meant that she could be cared for when Livie couldn't get to her and Livie could still have lessons on her, they paid for part livery so they would do everything that Livie did not but she was still completely Livie's.

They all went up to sort it all out, Livie now had a box underneath her saddle and bridle rack where she could put everything else, she placed spare stuff, boots and her grooming box inside and then took her rugs to the stable where there was a rack for them, then she went and brought Skye in with Alexis and they sorted everything out for the horse, filling her hay net and water bucket, putting extra bedding in, then Livie took her new tack and carefully checked it all fitted and clambered on sorting out her stirrups and taking her into the school again.

It didn't take long for Skye to get used to her new tack and soon she was working in an outline for Livie who carefully schooled the mare until she responded at the slightest movement, then she put her over a couple of jumps, "um how high can she jump" Rick asked almost worried as Alexis offered to put them up "oh quite high" Kate said watching "a lot higher than that" he gulped "is it safe" Kate laughed "as long as they work together and trust each other yes, it is all about team work" they watched as Livie gently urged the horse into a smooth canter, she cantered a lap before approaching the fence which was quiet high now, the mare quickened and Rick watched fascinated as Livie predicting her half halted with her reins steadying her, then when the time was right, she nudged her in the sides and as the mare took off she leant forward in the saddle bending over the mare's neck, grinning in delight.

She didn't stay out for long and they took the horse in and Alexis helped her brush the mare, the pair of them standing side by side looking very relaxed, once whey were done they put the rug on and filled a ball that when she pushed with her nose food would fall out of, with nuts and placed it on the floor and then they said goodnight, Livie hugged her happily kissing her soft nose before carefully shutting the stall door and taking her tack and brushes back.

Then it was back to the car and the drive home all happily talking, Alexis and Livie planned to go up on Saturday and Alexis could have another ride which she was very pleased about, Kate smiled at Rick and he winked at her, grinning she turned to look out the window, Lanie was right, she was very, very lucky.

**Please Review**


	33. Chapter 33 Soul Mates

Chapter 33 – Soul Mates

Two weeks passed and Kate and Livie continued to feel at home and part of the Castle family, Kate and Rick grew closer than they thought it was possible, Kate had never felt so happy in her life, Rick was the man of her dreams, and she loved seeing Livie so happy.

She and Alexis went up and spent the day at the yard with Skye spoiling her rotten, Livie gave Alexis a riding lesson assisted by Carrie and soon Alexis was trotting perfectly with a big grin on her face, but not as big as the grin on her father's face as he watched her. Livie's riding improved too, she could ride more now and with Skye being hers it meant that their bond became stronger and that meant that they understood each other better, Livie could anticipate Skye's every move and she was ready for it, and Skye came to understand what Livie wanted her to do better and began to do it before she was even asked. It was better for her now, to only be ridden by Livie, and occasionally Alexis and Kate, to not have inexperienced kids thumping down on her back and yanking her around.

A show jumping course had been set up in one of the schools and Livie loved going round it, Alexis was happy to watch her, time her and put the jumps up, soon Livie and Skye were going clear on difficult courses that they made, Alexis also took lots of photos of her which Livie liked and had them in her room, one of her favourite ones of Skye was the one taken on the day she had gotten her, of her, Skye her mom and Alexis all smiling at the camera, even the pretty mare between them was looking at the camera with her ears pricked. Kate rode Skye from time to time too, she went up a couple of times during the week when Livie was at school to see to the mare, she took her out on the trails mostly but a couple of times she schooled her, she began to understand why Livie loved this mare so much, although there was a spark to her, she was a lovely mare, very responsive and honest, it was nice to ride her.

Livie loved having Alexis come down to the yard with her and Alexis clearly loved coming, Livie let her take Skye on the trails one day whilst she borrowed a horse and it was clear that the pretty dappled mare knew when Alexis was on her back because she never put a foot wrong, Livie's friends Megan and Laura came up for their lesson and as usual they all went out for their hack but Alexis joined them and it was clear that Livie loved having her come.

Kate smiled as she sat on the edge of her desk staring at the board as she usually did thinking about her new family, she looked down at the new picture on her desk showing Rick, Alexis and Livie all grinning cheekily at the camera, as she did every time she looked at it, she smiled happily, before glancing over to where Livie sat now, using her computer to do her homework looking rather bored of biology. Rick hadn't come into day which had surprised her, so it was just her and Livie in their bullpen at the moment, she heard the elevator ding and looked up along with Livie to see Ryan and Esposito coming in, they called out their usual greeting and had a quick play punch fight with Livie who giggled madly at them as they progressed to tickling her like uncles that they already were to her. Kate watched with an amused smile on her face, until eventually they stopped when she cleared her throat loudly and grinned sheepishly at her "find out anything boys" she asked "yup" Ryan said still grinning "Livie has a tickly spot right here" he tickled her in the side causing her to let out a tiny shriek and giggle again

Kate rolled her eyes "about the case" she said, laughing they told her what they had found out, they had done some research on the gun used and found out that it was linked to a series of gruesome murders dating way back, Kate sighed "looks like we are going to have to pull a long one" she said, with this information the sooner they got the killer the better, especially if he was a gruesome serial killer "I'll call Rick and get him to come get you" she said jabbing her daughter playfully in her newly discovered tickly spot making her giggle again.

They sat at her desk discussing every angle they could with the case, Livie even chimed in a few times offering possible and likely suggestions as she sat playing on her phone, eventually the elevator dinged again and much to Kate's surprise, Rick and Alexis exited the elevator carrying pizza boxes and other boxes and bags "what are those for" Kate asked whilst Livie, Ryan and Esposito didn't question it and almost pounced on the food, starving. Rick grinned and kissed her forehead gently "thought you might need fuel if you are staying late" he said as Esposito called Lanie up to have some food and Ryan pulled some extra chairs around, Montgomery exited his office and decided to join them and soon they were the only ones left in the precinct.

They brought out some beers too, and all the adults had some, Rick cheekily offered Livie some ignoring the reproachful looks he was getting from the cops, but she declined the slight hangover she had had at her birthday party obviously still on her mind, after an hour or so the case was forgotten and they ended up just laughing and having a good time though they were a bit more careful about the amount of alcohol they drank, soon Alexis rested her head on her father's shoulder and he lay his on hers affectionately, Livie was already snuggled up against her mom a huge smile on her face.

Rick watched Kate smiling with her team, her daughter snuggled up against her chest, she looked so happy, so beautiful, he knew he never wanted to lose her, he never wanted to go another day without seeing her eyes shine and he never wanted to miss one of her smiles, she was perfect for him, she was his soul mate, she glanced at him and frowned "you ok" she asked, gently. He smiled and nodded and glanced at Livie who was watching him, there was a sly grin on her face, and he grinned back at her and winked, her eyes widened, followed by her smile

Rick looked around, yes this was the time, it was the perfect time, surrounded by friends and family, he felt his stomach clench, why was he nervous though, he shouldn't be, he was certain thing would turn out fine, no, even better than fine, he hoped that his dreams would come true.

Nervous still but determined he stood up and walked over to where Kate was sitting, she looked up and smiled at him, and that smile gave him the courage that he needed, "Kate" he said softly and she looked at him confused one hand brushing her long brown curls out of her face tucking them behind her ears "I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you and these past few months have been amazing, I can't remember the last time I felt the way I do about you" she smiled, at him her warm brown eyes soft, out of the corner of his eye he saw Livie slip away towards Alexis both of whom already knowing what he planned were grinning from ear to ear as they watched happily whilst everyone else would have the bombshell.

"When I first met you I was astonished by you, your strength and you beauty and how you never let anything stop you, you have faced so much pain and so much death in your life yet you carry on with your head held high, you are the only woman who makes me stumble around unable to stop thinking of you and I never thought I would be lucky enough to be with you, you are the mystery that I will never solve, but I don't ever want to have to stop trying, every little layer of your mystery that I solve I love Kate, and I want to love you for ever. I never want to lose you Kate, I love you way too much and I hope that you feel the same way, and I have been planning this for a while now and I still feel scared, but I want to do this, I need to do this"

He paused looking around at his friends and family "I fell that right here right now this is the perfect time to do this" he very slowly knelt down on one knee, and pulled out the small velvet box, he saw her eyes widen in amazement and he heard a gasp obviously from Lanie to one side but he didn't take his eyes off the beautiful woman in front of him;

"Katherine Beckett will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me"

Kate stared at Rick kneeling in front of her a velvet box in his hand, he opened it and she saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen nestled amongst the little cushions, it had a gold band with one large diamond in the middle and set around it in the band were smaller diamonds, it was amazing and must have cost a small fortune, she could see everyone watching her, Livie was grinning widely as was Alexis, grins that told her there was no way they didn't already know, Rick must have told them.

She couldn't breathe, she felt like she was in shock unable to process it, Rick Castle had gone from being her annoying cocker spaniel like tag along to her sweet, kind and loving boyfriend who had just proposed to her, he wanted her to be his wife, to be a mother to Alexis whilst he really did become a father to Livie, she felt a warm feeling at that thought, so warm it filled her up, and she knew what she wanted to do.

Very slowly she got off her chair and knelt down in front of him, she gazed into his clear blue eyes and smiled raising her hands to cup his face gently, then she kissed him, slowly and passionately, before pressing her forehead to his and gazing back into his eyes, he gazed back at her his eyes filled with hope, she smiled again before whispering "yes Rick, or course yes, I would love to marry you"

She felt happiness inside of her as she accepted and saw his eyes light up, then he was pulling her back into the kiss, she heard Ryan and Esposito whoop, Montgomery laugh, Lanie squeal and both Alexis and Livie yell out in delight, they broke apart only to nearly get crushed as Livie and Alexis launched forward to hug them, Kate laughed in delight hugging Livie who was squealing "I knew you would say yes I knew it", she kissed her daughter happily before releasing her to allow her to hug Rick still squealing and she hugged Alexis who came forward her eyes shining "thank you" she whispered in Kate's ear "for saying yes and making my dad so happy" she smiled and hugged her tightly.

Then they all stood and were all once again nearly knocked down as the team came forward to congratulate them, everyone was yelling, Lanie was still squealing as she hugged her best friend, Kate hugged them all back before reaching out and finding Rick's hand and holding it tightly, he lifted it up and with joy still shining in his eyes he slid the ring gently onto her finger, it was a perfect fit and they both grinned at each other, before he pulled her close hugging her tightly and she once again rested her forehead on his, there was a flash and a whir and they looked over to find Livie holding a camera grinning "perfect" she said "what, couldn't miss the moment" they laughed.

The case forgotten they celebrated and Kate never once let go of Rick's hand, and nor did anyone stop smiling, Kate felt as if her dreams were coming true, her daughter was happy, beaming at her family, she had a father figured who loved her and would spoil her, and she was happy, engaged to the most wonderful, most perfect man, the man of her dreams. Richard Castle

They went home not that long after with two teenage girls grinning in the back and the both of them grinning too, when they got in both girls chimed "night" and walked towards the stairs winking at their parents. Kate turned to Rick, they both knew what their girls were thinking, how they should spend their engagement night, , Kate winked and slowly walked up the stairs into their room, it wasn't long before he came haring into their room and kissed her passionately, groaning in delight, as he kissed her neck Kate whispered "there are no more mysteries to me Rick, you solved me" he chuckled "oh I love you Kate" he whispered gazing at her and running his hands through her hair "you are the one, I know it, you are my soul mate" she grinned back before kissing him passionately.

And they spent their engagement night how they should, together in each other's arms, making love so passionate, that neither of them would ever forget, love that only soul mates could make.

**Please Review**


	34. Chapter 34 The Next Chapter

Chapter 34 – The Next Chapter

Kate stood in front of the mirror taking long deep breaths, god why was she so nervous? She wasn't afraid when she was running into certain danger, but this had her trembling, maybe it was because she didn't have her gun, there was no reassuring weight at her hip, nor was there the cold hard metal of her badge hanging from her belt. She sighed 'pull yourself together' she told herself firmly 'come on don't be afraid, you want this, you know you do, you are happy, so why be nervous'

She was happy, undeniably happy, this was just something she never thought she would do, well when she was young she never thought she would have a child but here she was 14 years later with a teenage daughter, standing in front of a mirror looking at the reflection of her in a white wedding dress.

She reached out to touch the cold reflective surface in front of her, to check this was really happening, that it wasn't a dream, but her fingers collided with their reflection, yes this was real, she Katherine Beckett was getting married to Richard Castle, tonight she would no longer be Kate Beckett, she would be Katherine Castle. She smiled at that before turning to look at her best friend sitting behind her "better" Lanie asked and she nodded "slightly" she said, she glanced back at her reflection, this time she took in everything else about her.

The dress was very simple just how she liked it, not that she had had much choice, she had asked Lanie to help her arrange everything and that had meant she hadn't done anything really, Lanie had done it all, and she had loved every minute of it, she had of course had help from Livie and Alexis and occasionally Martha, they had arranged most of it themselves so Kate didn't know what it was going to turn out like, Lanie had taken Livie and Alexis out one day and come back with this dress saying that they had seen it and known it was the one, and they had been right it was perfect for her.

It was a simple column dress that clung to her slender figure, fitting her perfectly, the bodice was slightly roached with a sweetheart neckline, there were beads at the low neckline, twisting carefully down to her hip where there was a beaded diamond, there was a gentle train, but it wasn't very long, the back was low – just below her shoulder blades but still modest, the fabric was soft and comfortable, she gazed at her refection, she felt so different and she looked so different but not so much that she didn't feel like herself and she was happy about that, this dress really was perfect.

She didn't have much make up on, Lanie said she didn't need it and she agreed, as for her hair, they had left it down; Lanie had pulled the front back out of her eyes and tightened the curls and placed tiny silver flowers dotted amongst them, it hung long all the way down her back and it felt comforting, she hardly ever wore her hair up and it felt nice that on this special day, things remained how she liked it, natural. She was wearing dangly diamond earrings with a delicate diamond necklace around her neck.

Just then a door opened and Livie and Alexis her two beautiful bridesmaids entered grinning from ear to ear. Their dresses were a gold colour, a colour that went perfectly with both their appearances, the dresses were made of the same soft chiffon material that her own was and was modest but very stunning, they were figure hugging to the hips where they loosened out slightly into flowing skirts of glistening gold, that came down to their knees, they were wearing gold sandals with a small heel. The gold colour looked stunning on them, picking up Alexis' light red hair and the gentle green gold tints in Livie's brown eyes Martha had done their makeup already for them and like her own it was very simple too, just the basics, Lanie grabbed Livie and tugged her over to a chair and sat her down, Livie groaned as she saw the hair curlers descending towards her "don't groan at me young lady" Lanie said a twinkle in her eye "I want to make sure that everyone looks absolutely perfect for this because do you know how long I have been waiting for this to happen" Livie giggled and Kate smiled, slowly she was beginning to relax, Alexis helped Lanie do Livie's hair until Martha entered and sat her down and began to assist Lanie with curling the hair.

Kate smiled at her daughter who grinned back at her happily, "you look great mom" she said looking her mother up and down making her mother grin, "you look good too kiddo" she said and she felt a bit emotional as Lanie pulled some of her hair back, she looked so grown up it was unbelievable, so beautiful, Alexis looked amazing too, she watched then have their hair done, similarly to hers, then they both stood and Kate grinned at them, then she beckoned to Livie and turned to the table and picked up the chain with her mother's ring hanging from it, she smiled and then draped it round her daughters neck "look after this for me today yeah kiddo" Livie looked at her and smiled the ring in her hand, Kate smiled back, it felt right to give the ring to Livie today, in a way she wanted that ring to be at her wedding, so the part of her own mother that she carried around with her all the time was there at the wedding, as though her mom was there, Livie hugged her and Kate hugged her back, happily.

They helped Lanie get ready and then sat patiently whilst she touched up their hair and make-up, Kate knew it would soon be time and she felt the nerves come back, seriously why was she nervous? She glanced nervously in the mirror again, she smiled as Livie's arms wrapped around her shoulders and her head appeared next to her own "stop worrying" she ordered "seriously you look great and Rick is going to be speechless when he sees you, so stop panicking" Kate grinned and turned to hug her "well maybe I should change" she joked "I don't want him speechless, so he can't say his vows" Livie giggled hugging her tightly but carefully not wanting to spoil the dress. It was now time and they were alerted to this by Esposito appearing and after knocking poking his head round the door, he blinked at the sight of all the girls dresses up beautifully "err" he said momentarily forgetting why he was there "everything is ready when you are" he said and Kate felt her stomach clench, it was time. She slowly followed everyone into the hall where she saw her father waiting.

Jim Beckett had been stunned but not shocked when he had received the phone call from her telling him that Richard Castle had proposed to her and that she had said yes, he had known from the beginning that there was something too, just like his granddaughter. Kate smiled as Livie shot towards him laughing in delight to see her granddad, he gave her a hug smiling at the sight of her, he spoke briefly to her before looking up and spotting his daughter, he blinked too and stared at her stunned, before smiling, Kate grinned and moved forward to hug him tightly "you look amazing Katie" he said softly using his affectionate nickname for her that she only really let him use, "thanks" she whispered.

They moved off and Esposito slipped inside, he and Ryan were the best men as Rick had been unable to choose between them, so he decided to have them both. Kate took her father's arm and smiled reassuringly at him and he grinned back gently, proudly, they heard the music start and then the doors opened and they followed Livie and Alexis forward down the aisle, both of them Kate could see were grinning. She could see that all eyes were on her and she felt her cheeks redden slightly, she didn't make eye contact with anyone, there was only one face she was searching for amongst the rest and it didn't take long for her to find it.

He was standing right where he should be, dressed in a tux that made him look amazing with his two best men on either side of him grinning. He was smiling proudly at the two girls in front of her, love and devotion in his eyes, then they moved up and saw her and Kate saw his eyes widen and then light up as he took in what she was wearing and his jaw dropped, and he stared in delight as though unable to believe it, Kate grinned at him and as she saw him grin back and her daughter grinning to, all of her worries disappeared. It felt like an age before she finally reached the altar to stand with Rick, she turned to her father and he kissed her forehead gently murmuring "I am proud of you Katie" she smiled back at him and then he went to sit down, smiling proudly.

The service began but Kate wasn't really listening, she was too busy gazing into the clear blue eyes that she loved, he was smiling at her lovingly, holding her hand gently, then he turned to her and recited after the vicar "I Richard Castle take thee Katherine Beckett to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow", she grinned at him before reciting the same vows

"I Katherine Beckett take thee Richard Castle to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow", she saw Livie and Alexis share grins as they did so, next the rings were brought forward by Esposito who winked at them both as he did so.

Slowly Rick raised her hand and proclaimed "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours" she smiled and watched as he carefully slid the ring onto her finger, binding her to him, she took the other ring and carefully slid it onto his finger whilst saying "This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours"

Glancing over she saw that Lanie appeared to be crying from where she stood next to Livie and Alexis who were wearing grins big enough to rival a Cheshire cats grin, she looked back at Rick delight filling her up and visible in his eyes too as the vicar pronounced "I now pronounce you husband and wife" she let out a delighted laugh and kissed him happily. She heard whoops from Ryan and Esposito and a squeal of delight from Lanie and triumphant yells from their daughters, but they didn't break apart just yet, they stayed locked in their kiss until they had no air left, slowly they broke apart and she stared back into his eyes, before giving another laugh, and watching him laugh too, she felt the warmth in her chest expand, yes she was happy, so undeniably happy.

They turned to see their friends and family all standing applauding, applauding them finally realising how perfect they were for each other and doing something about it, she grinned happily. The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur and once they had signed the register they turned and walked down the aisle arm in arm their bridesmaids and groomsmen behind them along with their parents, and they exited to have some pictures taken and then they were off to their reception in the limo.

Once in the car, Rick kissed her again "oh Kate" he whispered as he pulled away to look into her eyes "you look gorgeous, I can't believe how lucky I am" she grinned and kissed him back "I know how you feel" she murmured gently passionately "because I feel the same, I have spent so long alone away from men and I can't believe that I have finally found someone who I love and trust and know won't leave me" he laughed softly "you can count on me" he promised and she smiled and kissed him again, slowly and passionately, as they were taken to celebrate them becoming man and wife, to celebrate them becoming one.

XOXOXO

When they arrived everyone was waiting inside for them and they were greeted once again to another round of applause, and they grinned as they moved towards their table so they could eat their banquet. Livie and Alexis both leapt up to greet them hugging them tightly, Kate smiled as she pressed her lips to the top of her daughters head happily, Livie looked up at her "yay" she exclaimed "about time" Kate laughed at her, "glad you're happy kiddo" she said "I hope you are happy to" Livie said looking at her with serious brown eyes, Kate smiled "undeniably" she said and Livie grinned.

At the end of the meal Rick stood holding his glass up, at once the loud happy chatter, was replaced by excited hushed silence, as all eyes turned to their table in anticipation of what might be coming.

"I would like to propose a toast" Rick said grinning around at everyone "and say a few words about my wonderful new family" Kate grinned and then looked at their daughters who were also grinning "From the moment I first met my extraordinary Kate Beckett, I was intrigued, I was at a loss to how this one woman could have me stumbling around myself unable to think about anything but her, she is amazing and I am still at a loss of her" He smiled at Kate who returned the gesture gently "I always describe her as the only mystery I would never solve, but that is not true" he looked around before returning to gazing at her "the other mystery is how the hell did I get so lucky that she agreed to marry me" everyone laughed including Kate who winked at him cheekily "but I have one theory about that" he said and everyone looked at him expectantly "it is because of one very extraordinary girl" everyone looked at Livie who went slightly red as she grinned

"before I met the amazing Livie, feelings and emotions were not shared by her mother very often, she had put up strong walls around herself and was scared to let them down, but her daughter was the only one who could see through them and she and my own daughter noticed the spark that we did not even realise was visible, and they acted. Livie is extraordinary because she changed her mom's views and opinions on me, something that no one else could do; she showed her mom that it was safe to feel" Kate smiled and hugged her daughter tightly as she gazed at her husband happily

"What I am saying is that Livie is the one person that exists, the one person that if it is the right person can change us all, she changed annoyance to love, and friendship to family and I am grateful to her for that, and for her allowing me into her family and allowing me to do my best to be a father figure to her, which I promise I will try to do to the best of my abilities" he looked at Kate's daughter honesty in his eyes and Livie smiled happily at him before standing to hug him, he hugged her back before raising his glass again "to family" he declared and everyone replied before drinking from their glasses.

The music started then and Rick dragged Kate out onto the dance floor, she laughed and rested her head affectionately on his shoulder as they slowly waltzed round and round, for a while "I love you" Rick murmured into her hair and Kate smiled "I love you too Rick" she whispered "and I always will" he smiled "as will I" he responded. They danced on their own for a bit before they were joined but other couples including Captain Montgomery and his wife, Ryan and his girlfriend Jenny and of course Lanie and Esposito, and the couples danced content in their lovers' arms.

The party soon sped up and soon everyone was dancing with everyone, when she finally could dance no longer Kate collapsed in a chair and looked around at everyone happily, dancing and celebrating, Alexis was with her Ashley and Lanie was with Esposito, but she couldn't see her daughter, she finally spotted her and smiled at what she saw. Livie was dancing with Rick laughing in delight as he spun her round a huge grin on his face, at the sight of Livie's glowing cheeks.

Kate smiled, things in her life certainly hadn't turned out how she had imagined them too, she had never seen herself with children but now she had a 14 year old daughter, and after she had had Livie she had never seen herself falling in love and completing their family, but here she was on her wedding night, watching her daughter dance with her new father figure, her husband Richard Castle. Things certainly hadn't gone how she had imagined them too, but she sure loved how they were; now her family really was complete and she had willingly bound herself to the man that she loved and was ready to spend the rest of her life with him, happy and in love, starting the next chapter of their lives. Together.

**Please Review**


	35. Chapter 35 Epilogue

Chapter 35 – Epilogue

The party ended well into the early hours of the morning, still laughing and happy though, their guests left, when they were done saying their thank you to everyone, they looked around to see that the only people left were their parents, daughters and the team who were all standing waiting, Kate smiled and hugged her team, they all hugged her back and congratulated her again, she smiled and thanked them "have a good honeymoon" Lanie said with a grin and Kate grinned back before turning to her family, she said goodbye to her father and watched as Livie sleepily hugged him too, then she wrapped her arms around her daughter and they went to the car with Rick, Alexis and Martha, and headed back home.

There they clambered slowly up the stairs to bed, Kate smiled as Rick gently helped her out of the beautiful wedding dress, she threw her head back and allowed him to kiss her neck as she carefully stepped out of the dress, then she turned to smile at him and wrapped her arms around his neck briefly kissing him back, before sliding her hands down and beginning to unbutton his shirt, slowly, locked in their embrace they undressed before falling onto the bed passionately making love, for the first time as husband and wife.

XOXOXO

Rick woke up the next morning and looked down, he smiled as he saw Kate curled up against him their hands entwined, he looked at her left hand with the two rings fitting snugly on her finger as though they had always been meant to be there, he looked at his own finger. Twice before had a ring similar to this lain on that finger but never before had it felt so perfect, had been a perfect fit, but that was because he hadn't been with the right woman before, now he was with the woman of his dreams and everything was perfect, he doubted he could be happier.

He thought back through the wedding smiling at certain scenes, the sight of Alexis and Livie moving down towards him grinning from ear to ear as he smiled fondly at them. His eyes travelling up, feeling his jaw drop as he spotted Kate, cheeks slightly red, but grinning as their eyes met, the sight of her looking so beautiful, so perfect had made his heart soar, he had been consumed by his love for her, and to hear her say his vows, to really show him how much she loved him, had made him giddy with delight, he gazed at her, still amazed, he would forever be amazed at how lucky he was to have the woman on his dreams, with a beautiful strong daughter, whom he loved, he loved them both so much and it definitely felt like his life was complete, for the first time, he was married to a woman he loved, Alexis had a sensible mother figure who she adored and Livie had told him that he was her father figure that she adored, and he was delighted that she felt that way.

He looked back down as he felt Kate stir, she blinked tiredly and then looked up at him, and smiled, he smiled back at her happily before kissing her gently "good morning beautiful" he murmured and she giggled, grinning at him "ready to go on honeymoon" he asked, she grinned "of course" she said "can't wait", they lay in bed together, for a while before with a sigh and a final kiss Kate pulled herself out of bed, they had packed their bags the night before, so they were ready to go, except of course they had to say goodbye to their daughters.

Kate smiled at her new husband, wow, she was never going to get used to that, then she slipped out of the room and went down the hall and pushed open the door to her daughter's room. She stood in the doorway studying her, for a while, the one person who had meant more than anything to her, the one person she would give anything to protect, the one person who had helped her step out of her protective shell and embrace her true feelings, for most of her life, Livie had been the most important thing to her, the only person she had truly loved, Livie had been more than her daughter all those years, she was her best friend, aside from Lanie of course, she looked at her now, it was amazing how only about 5 months ago, none of her family at the precinct had known about her, her two lives had been separate, and her home life her secret life, then they had had all that pain and everything had changed, her secret had been revealed as her daughter had been torn away from her, then the side to Rick she had never imagined had been brought into the light and without even realising it she had fallen in love with him, Rick was right, without Livie, pulling those buried feelings out and changing her opinion of him, she would never have allowed them to come out, she had been scared of that sort of commitment , Livie was the only one she had opened up to and Livie had shown her it was safe to feel.

She looked at her daughter now curled up under the bed covers, fast asleep a peaceful expression on her face, she felt a small smile creep onto her face and then she moved forward and carefully slid into the bed next to Livie and carefully wrapped her arms around her, pulling her carefully against her chest hugging her tightly, as she did so Livie murmured and shifted in her sleep, she turned her head towards her and must have unconsciously recognised her because she snugged deeper into her arms and sighed before going back into her deep peaceful sleep, Kate hugged her tightly savouring the moment, stroking her light brown hair, twisting it gently around her fingers, gazing at her, she felt like she owed her daughter so much, for helping her see who the man of her dreams was.

She lay there hugging Livie tightly until she stirred and blinked up at her mom "what are you doing in here" she mumbled Kate smiled "am I not allowed in here anymore" she asked teasingly, Livie sighed and snuggled into her mom's chest again "yeah of course you can come in but shouldn't you be, I dunno with your husband" Kate smiled again hugging her "just came to say goodbye before we leave for our honeymoon, won't see you for a while" "oh yeah" Livie said yawning, then she wrapped her arms around her mom and hugged her tightly, she breathed in the scent of her mom's hair whilst her mom gripped her just as tightly, they had been apart before but never for as long as this, and with everything that had happened, both of them were worried, they lay there together, they didn't even notice Rick and Alexis come and stand at the door, Alexis leaning against her dad happily, eventually Livie noticed them and grinned "hi" she mumbled and her mom rolled over to smile at them too, "ready for breakfast" Rick asked and all three of his girls nodded eagerly , he smiled happily, still unable to believe it.

Together they made breakfast, giggling and laughing with each other, just being a family. But soon the time came for Kate and Rick to leave for their honeymoon, the two parents embraced their daughters tightly, "thank you" Kate whispered to Livie who looked at her in confusion "for what" she asked, Kate smiled "for helping me to break down my walls and see what I was missing" Livie smiled "no problem" she said "thank you for always being there when I need you and never letting me go" this time it was Kate's turn to smile "always will be" she promised and kissed Livie's forehead.

Then she stepped back and moved to hug Alexis whilst Rick hugged Livie lifting her making her giggle happily, once all goodbyes were said the four of them went down to the garage under their building and loaded their bags into the car and Kate slid into the passenger side of the car and Rick slipped into the driver's side, it felt weird but nice to Kate, to let him drive for a change, she looked back at Livie and Alexis standing side by side grinning at them, she watched them together as the car slowly began to pull out of the lot and they waved, she watched them until they had disappeared from sight still waving, then she turned to look at Rick.

"so o husband where are you taking me" he grinned "total isolation where no one will disturb us" "ooo sounds like fun" she said with a laugh "and where can total isolation be found" he grinned "the Hamptons" he said "time for you to see your second home" her eyes widened "awesome" she said, he grinned again "glad you approve" he said "somewhere easy to access, warm I presume and all to ourselves for having fun in, why wouldn't I approve" she said, he grinned "you forgot luxury for having fun in" she frowned "ok how big is your place in the Hamptons" "ah" he said with a wink "wait and see"

XOXOXO

About halfway there Kate must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew Rick was gently shaking her, she blinked and stirred before shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight, once they had adjusted she looked around and felt her jaw drop as she stared at the house "ok" she said "when you said you had a house in the Hamptons I thought you meant house not a frickin villa the size of the precinct" Rick laughed "it is not the biggest" he said "believe me I looked at much bigger ones" "oh that doesn't surprise me" Kate said getting out of the car and staring at the house.

It was big, bigger than she had imagined, she had expected just a small holiday cottage, but this was a beautiful traditional house, with whitewashed walls and a sloping red tiled roof, a beautifully kept lawn ran on either side of the white slab path that lead to the arched front door, she moved towards it and then gasped only to laugh afterwards as Rick swept her off her feet "I'm anything but traditional" he said with a twinkle in his eye and he carefully opened the front door and stepped into the house before setting her down and going to fetch the bags, she looked out the door, there were other houses around but most of them looked empty, she smiled, isolation indeed.

She moved further in, eyeing the rounding staircase that led to the second floor, curving round a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling, she moved through and arch into a sitting room, with a huge TV and comfortable looking sofa's and then into the kitchen which blew her away, it was massive, loads of cupboards, a huge fridge and an island unit in the centre, she moved again through the kitchen gazing around in wonder, to one side of her there was a French window which lead to a platform with a huge pool and in front of her was another set of French windows leading straight to the golden sands of a beach, with a big blue ocean just metres away from her back door, she slowly opened the French window and breathed in the fresh ocean breeze, smiling as she felt it lift her curls, blowing them back. Livie would truly love it here, she did love the sea, and she always had.

She heard footsteps from behind her and then Rick's gentle arms around her, he kissed her neck gently, she smiled and arced her neck reaching up to run her hands through his hair as he did so "what do you think" he murmured as he kissed her, she smiled before turning to face him "it's beautiful here Rick" she whispered "how can you bare to come home" he smiled at her and cupped her face in his hands "there has always been something to come home for" he said "book deals, Alexis if she hasn't come with me" he smiled at her "and for the last few years it has been you Kate" she gazed into his eyes, as blue as the ocean behind her and smiled "what will bring you home this time then" she asked, leaning against him as she looked out at the sea again "our daughters" she heard him say softly, "they will be there for us when we return"

She smiled again before turning to face him again "would you like the rest of the tour" he asked, and with a grin she nodded. The tour stopped when they reached the main bedroom.

XOXOXO

A few days later found Kate lying in the warm sand leaning against her husband, smiling as she felt the sun's heat beat down on her, she loved it here and wanted to stay here forever, away from the pain and death of the world, in complete isolation, but of course there were a few things she would miss if she stayed here forever, her daughters and the rest of her family being the main things.

She closed her eyes and felt Rick stroke her cheek with his thumb and she sighed happily shifting into a more comfortable position against his chest, she had been in the Hamptons for a week now, and she had barely seen any of the area that couldn't be seen from the house, they only left to get food, apart from that they just stayed there together, making love and lying on the beach, or swimming in the sea "how much longer are we going to stay here" she murmured eyes still closed "we can stay here for as long as you like" he said "Mmm" she said "don't say that or I will never leave" he chuckled "though I do want to see the girls soon" she said almost wistfully, she heard him chuckle again "yeah" he said, she looked up at him to see he was looking over his shoulder "about them"

Kate rolled over only to laugh as Livie came hurtling across the sands squealing "surprise", she fell to the sand beside her mom and hugged her, still laughing Kate hugged her back "what are you doing here" she exclaimed in delight "Easter holidays" Livie said with a giggle "school's out so we came up to see you" "we" Kate questioned, she looked up and grinned as Alexis come running round the house, she ran to her dad laughing "my bad" Rick said with a grin as he hugged her "thought it was a bit to quiet here" Kate laughed "it was beginning to get a bit quiet I have to say" Martha came round having volunteered to drive the girls up, she declined their offer to stay saying she was looking forward to having the loft to herself for a bit of peace and quiet, and so the four of them were left to themselves as a family.

Livie like her was stunned by the size of the house but soon got over it and ran around exploring it before running out to the patio with the swimming pool, she poked her toe into the water and grinned then she let out a shriek as she tumbled into the water along with Alexis and Rick cheekily snuck up behind them and pushed them in, they both surfaced spluttering but laughing, they trod water for a minute looking at Rick who stepped out of arms reach still grinning, but he was still in the splash zone he soon found out as both of the girls threw water in his face. Kate watched them from the cooler safety of the kitchen a smile on her face, everything was perfect now, their first family holiday was underway.

XOXOXO

The next week flew by so fast it was unbelievable, they spent their days together mostly watching movies and stuff when not outside in the sun, as Kate had predicted Livie fell in love with the face that the beach and the ocean was her back garden and she was often out there swimming or snorkelling, or diving down to see the hidden world underneath, they almost had to drag her out most days when it began to get dark though Kate and Rick did take a few moonlit swims once exhausted the girls had gone to bed.

They had agreed that they wouldn't stay here for any longer than two weeks with the girls in fear of deciding not to ever leave their isolated heaven and as the last few days of their honeymoon family vacation began to become visible everyone felt slightly down, but they knew they had to return home to school and their jobs, Rick promised they would come back for longer in the summer holidays and bring Skye for Livie he suggested, planning to have one of the out buildings converted into a stable for her which made Livie's eyes light up, and she was soon obviously planning bringing her horse here and riding bareback across the beach and wading in the sea, Kate knew that the summer wouldn't come fast enough for her now.

On the second to last day she woke up early and slipped out of the house, she walked across the beach until she felt the gentle waves lick at her toes, she moved forward until she was knee deep in the warm sea water and stood there watching as the sun began to rise, she heard the sound of someone approaching and she looked over to see Livie coming towards her "you're up early" Kate commented and Livie smiled as she moved forward to lean against her "I have been waking up this early since we got here" she said "I like to watch the sun rise and I saw you heading down here so I thought I would join you" Kate smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

They stood there together watching the sun rise, just the two of them as it had been what felt like years ago, Kate hugged her daughter tightly feeling the breeze running through her hair and the water lap around her knees, then she felt a gentle arm around her waist and she smiled as she leaned against Rick as he and Alexis joined him, he had his arm around Alexis as hers was around Livie, she slowly slid her free hand into his and gripped it gently.

And the four of them stood there in the sea, connected by embraces and held hands, to anyone who looked over them from behind, all they would see would be four connected silhouettes shadows against the great sun's bright light, standing in the glittering jewel of the ocean, they stood there facing the light, as their lives were now, they were putting the shadows of the past behind them and stepping into the light of their new life together. As one. As a family.

**The End – For Now**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone, and thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**You can read more about Rick, Kate, Alexis, Livie and the rest of the team in my crossover story An Adolescent Alliance – Crossed with Bones and NCIS**

**Please review one last time**

**Thanks**

**Mystic Girl**


End file.
